Calling To the Heart
by airedalegirl1
Summary: The Cullen family have fragmented, split apart by the decision to leave Bella after Jasper's attack at her birthday party. He tries to make amends but something is tugging at him, calling to his stone heart and he has no choice but to follow where it leads. Bella is carrying on but feels she has amends of her own to make and a mother who is a real piece of work since marrying Phil.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Alice

This had been going on for far too long, Edward sulking in Rio, Emmett sulking in Switzerland with Rose and Esme and Carlisle who were both less than their usually sunny selves in Denali with me and Jasper! What could I say about Jasper? He'd argued against leaving Bella alone in Forks, offered to leave the family but it made no difference so he sat silent and stony faced day after day, speaking only when he couldn't avoid it and refusing to go anywhere with me. I knew he blamed me for not seeing his attack on Bella at her party but in all fairness I had seen it but in my vision it went down a little differently. Everyone realized after Edward took Bella home that it had been an accident and Edwards fault as much as Jaspers, he had overreacted knocking Bella into the table which Rose had moved just before Bella arrived without telling me, on the spur of the moment, so she could reach an earring she had dropped. Jasper only reacted as we all felt, he was our agent, nothing more. But as it turned out there was a lot more blood spilt and as a result the reactions were far more powerful. I tried to explain his actions to everyone and I think I got through to all but Edward. Why he decided to play the martyr now I had no idea but of course everything went to hell and my nice little future unravelled big time. I had tried to put things right but every time I checked the future the consequences were the same, I couldn't put it right, fate had decided that Edward and Bella weren't meant to be together.

Esme

I couldn't get beyond the family's hurt at what had happened however much I tried and I was scared that we were falling apart. My Edward hadn't been back since he left Forks the day after we did and Rose and Emmett had split with us a few days later. Rose rang but Emmett wouldn't speak to anyone. According to her he was very depressed and had no intention of coming back to the States. Our family was down to the four of us and I knew we were losing Jasper too, he and Alice were drifting apart, spending less and less time with each other. Carlisle voiced the opinion that they were never real mates which shocked me but I think he was probably correct. Tanya and Irina had both tried to catch his eye but he blanked them and eventually Carmen had spoken to both of them and they left him alone. Alice didn't seem to care much and I'd seen her with travel brochures and the list of the worlds fashion weekends. How had a single human split such a strong united family apart without even trying?

Carlisle

Like Esme I was waiting for the other shoe to fall, Jasper and /or Alice would be next to leave the family. It would break Esme's heart to see the last of her beloved children go but I had no way of stopping it. I thought Edward would come back eventually, he had a special connection to both of us as our first son. Would he check on Bella Swan in the future? I had no answer to that but I hoped not, he had to forget her and start over, his mate was out there somewhere he just had to look for her. I suggested to Esme that we might move soon, living here wasn't ideal because we both enjoyed our work and had been idle too long, it was a year since we left Forks in the dead of the night at Edwards request. Should I have refused him? Both Emmett and Jasper thought so and had argued vociferously. I had looked to Alice to help us but she had turned away as if not listening and I wondered if she was seeing what was to come but she never said anything, whatever she was thinking remained a secret.

Jasper

I needed to get away from here, from the Cullens, from Denali, and away from Alice most of all. She had never said anything, in fact she had backed me up and defended me but I knew she blamed me for this mess and I didn't disagree with her, I blamed myself even more. Maybe if I left the others would come back, that would please Esme and I hated to see her so distressed most of all. I had asked Alice what she saw in the future for Edward and Bella but she only shook her head.

"I can't tell you Jasper. There are far too many unknowns, unmade decisions, situations as yet to be."

It wasn't very satisfactory as an answer but it was the only one I could get from her. I decided that the first thing I should do was to find Edward and persuade him to go home, after all there was still a chance he could mend fences with Bella. Then I would travel to Switzerland and speak to Emmett, I knew he was driving Rose crazy, she wanted to come back, she missed the family, or what was left of it. Then my chores done I would travel, I needed to be moving, something kept pulling me away from the family. Maybe I was never destined to stay anywhere for too long. The time with the Cullens was the longest I had ever stayed anywhere and even they moved fairly frequently. I wondered if they would ever visit Forks again or would the painful memories be too much. I hoped not because it was one of Esmes favourite houses.

Alice

I saw Jasper finalise his decision and with it came a rush of visions that left me dizzy and gasping, there were so many changes coming, so much heartache but so much joy too. I took a deep breath and went into our room to see him sitting in the rocking chair looking out of the window at the falling snow.

"Christmas soon."

He turned but there was no smile and his eyes were dead.

"You're going aren't you?"

He nodded and got up,

"You saw? Yes, I can't stay here any longer Alice, there's too much sorrow, too much longing, its crushing me"

"But you don't want me to go with you."

It was a statement not a question.

He walked over to the closet and started taking his things out and folding them but I took over,

"Using your rucksack?"

He nodded and I rolled the clothes so they would at least be wearable when he needed them.

"Are you taking the bike?"

"No. I'll leave it here for Eleazer or he can keep it for Emmett."

"Yeah Em always liked your Harley. So, do you want a lift to the airport?"

"Its OK, I can run."

He just wanted away from all of us so I put the last of his stuff in the rucksack and strapped it up as he checked his passport and put it in his jacket pocket.

"Will you say goodbye to the others?"

"You do it for me Alice. Thank you for all you've done for me. Be lucky."

"Oh I will be and believe it or not, so will you"

I gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek, not much of a goodbye after all the years we had spent together but it was all that was left and he walked out throwing the rucksack over his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jasper

I went to Seattle first and called on Jenks to liquidate some shares so I had an easily obtainable cache of money then caught a flight to Rio to find Edward. I had toyed with the idea of going to Forks and seeing how Bella was but I knew she wouldn't want to see me, I couldn't put right what I had done and it was best to stay away. The flight was like most, boring and too long and I was glad to see the airport but Jenks had traced Edward to a hotel on the outskirts of the city so I didn't have to go hunting for him. I wasn't looking forward to this meeting but I knew it was necessary so I went straight there, the night life swirling around me. The hotel was one of the best, as I had expected, and I smelled him before I got inside the lobby, he was on his way out and he wasn't alone. I found it difficult to believe who was on his arm as he came out smiling and feeling very content. He stopped abruptly when he saw me and his companion looked over with a smile,

"Jasper! What are you doing here? Is there a problem?"

I shook my head,

"I was just passing through and told Esme I'd look you up. She misses you and hoped I might persuade you to go home, now I've left."

"I don't think so, not now."

"Maybe you could ring, speak to her, let her know you are OK. She'll be happy to know you aren't alone any longer."

He smiled at Heidi, a member of the Volturi now if memory served me right.

"I will, Carlisle knows Heidi so we might visit."

Heidi smiled at me,

"It's been a long time Major, still travelling?"

"Yes. You left the Volturi?"

"For a while, things get a little quiet there sometimes and I like to travel too. I was surprised to run into Edward here and alone. We're going hunting, would you join us?"

I shook my head looking at Edward but his eyes were still golden,

"No, I haven't changed my eating habits but I like to watch Heidi hunt, very sensual."

I made my apologies and left them to it, had Alice seen who Edward was mixed up with? I wondered if Aro had sent Heidi out to "catch" Edward for the Volturi, I wouldn't put it past him if he'd heard the Cullens had split up. I just hoped he hadn't heard why or Bella might be in danger but I guessed Alice would have seen that and done something, she had been very fond of Bella.

I stayed just long enough to hunt before catching another flight, this time to Switzerland but the flight was more interesting, I wasn't the only vampire in the cabin, four rows in front of me and sitting alone was Garrett. I hadn't seen him for years and as he recognized my scent he turned smiling,

"Major! What a surprise, come and sit with me, we can catch up."

"What were you doing in Rio? I never took you for a carnival enthusiast."

"I'm not but it gives me plenty of targets and there are so many people around in weird costumes that I feel quite normal."

"Still stalking the English?"

"How did you guess? There are always plenty here to choose from. Where's Alice?"

"We aren't together any longer."

"Oh, sorry. So where are you headed?"

"I'm going to visit Emmett and Rose."

"They left Carlisle? What happened?"

"It's a long story Garrett but I'm sure Carlisle will tell you when you see him next."

"Are you staying in Switzerland long?"

"No idea but probably not. I'm thinking about travelling for a while, feeling a bit unsettled. What about you?"

"Visiting a friend."

He smiled and I got the message, he was visiting a lady friend.

"Anyone I know?"

"I doubt it, she's not a fighter"

It was a sad statement but true, all my friends were fighters, it was how we had met. We talked about friends in common, I hadn't seen Peter and Charlotte for years and they were my closest friends, Alice had argued with Peter the first time they met and had kept away from each other ever since. I'd missed them and suddenly decided that's where I would go as soon as I finished here. At the terminal we parted but it had made the flight more bearable and I was more relaxed than usual as I made my way to the house my brother and sister had rented. It was in the mountains but that wasn't a problem to me, I just ran, glad to be able to stretch my legs in the fresh Swiss air. When I knocked on the door it was Rose who answered and she looked pleased to see me pulling me into a hug,

"Emmett its Jazz"

I found myself yanked inside by my brother who also hugged me,

"Jazz its great to see you. Where's Alice?"

"In Denali or she was when I left, we've split."

"Oh no. Why?"

"Things just slipped, we drifted apart. The whole family is fragmented. Edward's still in Rio and he's got involved with an ex Volturi, Heidi. It worries me a little because she's a fisher."

"A what?"

Emmett looked puzzled as he ushered me through to the lounge,

"What's a fisher?"

"Usually she finds and collects together humans for the Volturi to feed on"

"You think she's trying to collect Edward for the Volturi?"

"It did occur to me but he's a big boy now so he has to make his own mistakes."

"He hasn't been back to the family since we left Forks has he?"

"No, and Esme is really feeling it, she's only got Alice now, that's why I'm here. I wondered if you might visit if not move back. I think we have to get beyond Edward's human."

"Rose keeps trying to persuade me to visit but I'm not sure. It just feels like we let Bella down just running away without a word. I miss her, I liked her."

"I know but its Esme and Carlisle who are suffering now. They really miss you both and it was all my fault Emmett not theirs."

"I don't think it was anyone's fault except Edwards, he knew she was his singer and a human but he insisted on dragging her into our lives and then had a hissy fit when the inevitable happened. It wasn't your fault Jazz, I keep telling Emmett that and it certainly wasn't Esmes. If you're going to blame anyone it should be Carlisle, after all he was our father figure, he should have explained to Edward how idiotic his behavior was, he could have exposed us, were lucky the Volturi didn't come up and kill us all for blind stupidity."

"OK Rose, we know what you think. You've told us often enough"

Emmett sounded weary but I hadn't heard Rose blame Carlisle before. She'd obviously given the situation a great deal of thought and I guess she had a valid point although I'd never looked at it that way before.

"How is Bella? Has anyone checked on her?"

"No Emmett and nobody's going to, it would be madness. Edward is out of her life and so are we, just as it should be. See Jazz, that's one reason I don't want to go back to the States, Em just wouldn't be able to stop himself going back to Forks to check on Bella Swan and that's too dangerous, it's over, in the past and that's where it should stay."

"She's right Emmett. We'd probably do more harm than good chasing her up now. Its been a year she'll have graduated and probably moved out of state anyway. Maybe she and Charlie both moved or maybe she got over Edward quickly, she's probably got a new man in her life now. She's human Emmett, and vampires and humans don't mix."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jasper

We talked about the "Bella situation" as Rose called it for a while then Emmett suggested he and I go to hunt, Rose deciding she would stay here and maybe ring Esme. I hoped she would, it would cheer Esme up to hear from her daughter. As Emmett and I ran the tension leaked out of us both and it was as if we had never been apart. We found mountain goats but no bears which made him complain,

"I miss Forks, there was good hunting so close and the school was fun"

"You're too old for school remember, even if you went back you couldn't go to school"

"True I know, I just feel we left things undone there. We shouldn't have sneaked off the way we did, I know you agree with me Jazz"

"I do but its all water under the bridge Em, you need to move on. Do you have any plans? "

"Not really, I thought I might take Rose to Lapland at Christmas, see Santa, take a sleigh ride, you know"

Emmett was a big kid at heart.

"Why don't you invite Esme and Carlisle to join you, they're free now and it would really cheer them up"

"Yeah I might do that, what about you Jazz? You coming?"

"No I don't think so Emmett, I'm not good with celebrations. Besides you'll want to invite Alice, she revels in things like that. She'll probably take over the organisation"

"True, but she's a wicked sister. I'm sorry you and her are history. I thought you were good for each other."

"I think we were Em, we just got past the stage where we needed each other. Anyway I met Garrett on the plane."

"Garrett, what's he doing here?"

"Visiting a lady I understand"

"Wow, she must be hot coming all this way."

"It would seem so."

"You won't stay Jazz?"

"No, I need to move on but please think about Esme, she really is hurting".

"I will."

I left the next afternoon after a final game of Tomb Raider with Emmett, it brought back memories of the hours we had spent together on his games console, happy hours. I had too few happy hours, I couldn't afford to forget a single one. As I ran back towards the city and the airport, having refused a ride, I wanted to run, when I was running I felt free and it had been too long since I felt free. I thought about my next move. I would fly back to the States but not Washington State or Alaska, now I was going to find somewhere I could call home, somewhere I could be alone and just be me. I wanted a space I could put all my books, I'd had them in storage far too long, my music collection, my instruments and my photograph collection, all things I'd let slide while I was with Alice. Now I would get back into things I enjoyed doing, but where? I wanted somewhere close to good hunting and not too sunny or I would be trapped indoors too often. That meant north rather than south but I refused to live too close to my old haunts, read Forks and Seattle, which meant maybe North Colorado or North Dakota. If I could find somewhere out of town I could buy a horse again, it was tempting but I thought for now I would leave that on hold, I missed riding and I would eventually like to own a ranch but a step at a time. As soon as I got back I started my search via the internet. When I turned my laptop on there were messages. I ran down the list, Edward, Rose, Esme, Garrett, and Alice. I contemplated ignoring them but clicked to open them, scanning through. Esme was over the moon because Emmett and Rose had invited them for Christmas and wanted to thank me for speaking to them. I just sent back a you're welcome. Rose's said much the same thing inviting me if I changed my mind. Edward asked that I keep quiet about his companion but he was too late, I'd told Rose and Emmett and I was sure they would pass it on when they saw the others. Garrett was just saying hi and passing on Peters new address, they'd moved about fifteen years ago. I thanked him and then opened Alice's with some trepidation. You never knew what she was going to come out with but it was short and sweet,

"Don't hide yourself away, you won't find happiness that way. Love Alice."

I didn't reply, I didn't need to, she would know, Alice always did!

In the end I chose a small house on the edge of Langdon North Dakota. It was basic but that's all I needed and I was soon ignored by the residents as a quiet outsider. I had groceries delivered once a week just to fit in and took it with me when I hunted leaving it for the wildlife that escaped me. The hunting was good especially as I could cross the border into Canada too which spread my kills out over a wide area. I'd had my books and instruments delivered from storage and it felt good to have my things around me again. I spent hours tuning my guitars and playing almost forgotten tunes. The piano needed retuning too but it could wait, I'd never admitted I could play leaving the floor to Edward who was good but no better, or was I just biased? My books I enjoyed unpacking even more, some were very old but in excellent condition and I ran my hand over the spines greeting them like old friends which I guess they were. I had a visit from the local police just to say hi and the cop reminded me of Charlie, he had the moustache and the probing eyes but he was much fatter, too many doughnuts I guessed. When he saw my books he became more friendly, it turned out he was also a custodian of a small book collection in the local museum and it became his habit to call in once a week with a book from his collection which we would discuss, his were history of warfare too and a few very interesting hours were spent discussing tactics and reliving some battles coming up with different outcomes. It was strange being in such close contact with a human, the only other time had been Bella Swan. I still couldn't forget her and I had no idea why.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jasper

As Christmas got closer I toyed with the idea of joining the others but to be honest I couldn't be bothered, I wasn't a great lover of the festive season, it seemed a time for happy families, games, and carols, all of which reminded me too much of my human life and I didn't want to be reminded of that. It had been cut much too short and all the opportunities a human man had were snatched from me. I never knew a woman while I was human only a few hurried fumbles in dark alleys, I would never have a wife and family, children, grand children to watch opening their presents with wonder in their eyes. I had discussed this with Rose who felt much the same but we had finally decided that all the longing in the world wouldn't change things and just depress us and for a long while it hadn't crossed my mind but now sitting here alone it came back to haunt me. I needed to get out and find something to occupy my mind. There were several courses at the local college and I signed up for a couple that I thought might be interesting, one was a philosophy course although it turned out I knew more than the tutor so I kept myself awake with difficulty. The other one was a history of music and that did interest me. Most of the students played an instrument and we all brought them in and tried playing some of the old music on modern instruments which was interesting to say the least. The last evening class before Christmas we each had to play a Christmas themed tune or song so I chose a little remembered carol the Birthday Of A King from the late 1890s. Everyone came up with something a little different and it was am interesting evening. The problem was that when I got home with my guitar and shut the door I felt even more lonely so to clear my head I decided to go for a run, over the border. I didn't need to hunt just to run so I didn't have to think. It usually worked but the more I ran, the faster, the further, my memories outran me and they were all wrong. I could have understood memories of my human life, human Christmases, my mother singing as she cooked our Christmas lunch, my father carving, opening home-made presents but I didn't think of those only fleetingly. I kept seeing Bella in my mind, I'd never seen Bella at Christmas but it was her smile I saw, her figure by a Christmas tree, what the hell was going on? I kept running, pushing myself harder and harder until I was literally flying but she kept up with me and when I finally stopped I found myself in familiar territory. I fell to my knees with a groan as I recognised the woods around our old home in Forks. Something had drawn me back, but what?

I heard nothing except the sounds of the forest but I got the impression I wasn't alone. It had started snowing and the ground was covered about six inches deep so I moved silently through the whiteness towards the old house and I was right, there was a figure in the snow standing silently looking at the house, snow landing on its shoulders then I heard a car coming and slipped back into the shadows to watch. When it came into view I recognised Charlies cruiser and sure enough he got out and ran to the figure taking it in his arms.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing here? Its freezing cold and snowing. You're going to catch your death. Come on"

He guided Bella to the cruiser and opened the passenger door helping her in. As she turned I saw her face and my stomach tightened, it was blank, no emotion, then there was a flicker of something, pain in her eyes. Something was dreadfully wrong with Edwards ex girlfriend and I decided to follow them home, see if I could find out what was going on. Charlie drove up to the house and helped Bella out taking her arm and guiding her inside. As the door closed I moved in a little closer listening as he started to talk,

"Bella you have to stop this. Edwards gone, they've all gone and after all this time they aren't coming back"

I wasn't sure what I expected her to say but it certainly wasn't what I heard.

"He has to come back sometime dad, I have to get a message to Jasper."

Me?

"Bella, whatever happened its over, the Cullens have gone and you wont see them again, whatever you want to say it's too late, now go up and get a shower, warm up while I get dinner."

"How did you know where I was?"

"Jake rang me, he saw you go out."

"Jake's still watching me? Why wont he just go away."

"He doesn't ring or visit any more Bella give him a break he worries about you."

"He doesn't need to dad."

"Well I'm glad he did. He knew you wouldn't want him bringing you home and he has a tribal meeting this evening so he had to leave you, that's why he rang me."

So Jacob Black was watching Bella, did he expect us to come back? She'd given him the brush off from what Charlie said which pleased me for some strange reason. I waited while they had dinner wondering if Jake would be back, if he did he'd know a Cullen had been here, would he tell Bella? Should I contact her if she wanted to speak to me?

I heard her say goodnight to Charlie and climb the stairs, clean her teeth and shut her bedroom door but she came straight to the window and opened it sitting in the draught from the cold wind that was blowing and gazing into the trees. Was she looking for Edward? Suddenly she stiffened and got up leaning out to look at the trees closer, had she seen me? Then she sighed and sat down again starting to speak,

"I wish you could hear me, I hope the wind blows my words to you, I'm sorry Jasper."

I waited for more but after this she shut the window but didn't pull the curtains and I continued to watch as she got into bed and picked up a book which she opened but didn't read, instead she gazed at the window again and I heard her words although they were whispered,

"Why did I do something so stupid? Why didn't Alice see it? I just know it's all gone wrong, how do I find them, him? I have to do something."

I saw tears roll down her cheek and longed to take them on my finger, kiss away the hurt on her face, in her voice. I stopped myself, what the hell was Bella doing to me? I turned but I couldn't walk away, I was glued to the spot and that's when I heard the padding on the snow and a low growl.

"What the hell are you doing here leech? Don't you think you've done enough damage"

I turned slowly to see Jake standing naked in the snow pulling on his shorts.

"I thought Bella had told you to go away"

"How did you know that? You haven't been here since Edward told Bella she wasn't wanted."

I heard her talking to Charlie. How is she?"

"Hurting and pining, is he coming back?"

"No"

"So why are you here?"

"Just checking on her"

I couldn't tell him why, I didn't know myself. We both looked as she turned out her light and lay down.

"You spend all night here?"

"Why?"

"Just asking"

"Yes. I watch out for her so she doesn't need you."

"I heard her say otherwise."

"Yeah well she says a lot of crazy things."

"Why isn't she at college?"

"She was sick for a long while so she missed the start of the year"

"So is she better now?"

"Better than she was but she won't stay that way if you push your way back into her life"

"Oh and as a doctor you'd know all about that Jacob?"

"Just go and leave her alone. She's supposed to be going to Renee's for Christmas"

"It might do her good to get away from Forks"

"Away from me you mean? If she goes I'll follow"

"Isn't that a little creepy Jake? Stalking a young woman who's asked you to go away?"

"I'm keeping her safe"

"That's how you justify stalking her?"

We stood glaring at each other when a sob from Bella made us both look up

"She does that every night"

"Why?"

"She wont say, she feels she's done something she needs to put right but she won't explain"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jasper

I thought she had in a way but I wasn't going to tell wolf boy. I turned and walked back, away from the house deep into the woods but I couldn't make myself leave Forks, instead I went back to the old house and went inside, the first time anyone had been in since we left the night of the party. The house was empty and dusty but I went up to our old room where my old recliner was still there under a dust sheet. I sank down and closed my eyes analysing what I had heard and seen. Bella wasn't recovering from our abandonment of her and it seemed she wanted to speak to me. Perhaps if she had the opportunity she could get over it and start her life anew. I went back at dawn to find Jake gone but I didn't think he would be absent for long so I made my move straight away. Hearing Charlies snores I jumped up onto Bella's window sill and slid her window up silently. Once inside her room I walked over to look down on her sleeping form, her eyes were puffy where she'd been crying in her sleep and her hair was tangled from tossing and turning, under her eyes were dark circles very much like a thirsty vampire and I thought I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life. I reached out a hand but stopped just short of touching her cheek scared I might wake her. I went to her desk and wrote my cell phone number on a piece of paper then slid it under her pillow. If she found it perhaps she would ring, I didn't put my name to it in case it scared her but after leaving and shutting the window again I realized that thinking a stranger had broken into her room might frighten her more but it was too late. I went back to the house and waited. Did I hope she'd ring? Of course. Did I think she would? I had no idea. If she did what would I say? Again I had no idea but I thought about her all day. She might not find the note straight away, her father might find it, if he did what would he do? Ring, throw it away, trace whose number it was? There was also the possibility that Jake might find it although it seemed he was as welcome as a rattler at the Swan residence. By evening I couldn't wait any longer, I needed to see her again so I ran back to the house. There were no lights on and no heartbeats so both were out, could I retrieve my note? As I stepped forward I heard a gruff laugh and Jake strode into view with two of his friends,

"She's gone leech, looking for this"

He held out my note,

"I found it after she left, I thought you might try something."

He ripped it to pieces and scattered them to the ground.

"She doesn't need you or your family in her life, it almost cost her sanity. Why don't you just leave her alone."

"Why are you still hanging around Jake when she's made it clear she doesn't want to see you again?"

"To protect her from your sort. As long as there's a danger we'll keep watch."

"Danger?"

"Yeah, remember a certain red-headed vampire? One who blamed Bella for her mates death"

"Victoria? She's still looking for Bella? But they aren't mates"

"Maybe not but it seems Victoria has other ideas. She keeps coming round and we are all that stands between Bella and a very nasty encounter."

"So why aren't you with her now?"

"She's on her way to Florida, travelling with Charlie, he has friends and he's going to spend Christmas with them. We have friends too and they'll take over her protection while she's there and while we may not harm you because of the treaty they aren't bound so be my guest, try it."

I turned away and walked slowly back to the old house, so Bella was in Florida and safe as far as I knew but Victoria could be a problem. Thinking fast I rang Garrett's number.

"Where are you?"

"Still in Switzerland why?"

"I need a hand"

"When and where?"

"Florida for a couple of weeks as soon as you can"

"I'll meet you there tomorrow if I can get a flight."

"Sorry to break in to your holiday"

"That's OK, I was getting bored anyway, all bloody skiers here. I don't get the attraction myself but hey, whatever rocks your boat. See you Major."

I debated ringing Peter but it had been too long so I put my phone away and headed for Sea-Tac and Florida.

Bella

I was relieved to be leaving Forks when Charlie drove to Seattle for our plane but once in the sir something felt wrong. It was as if I were leaving something important behind. I knew in my head that the Cullens would never come back to the town but my heart kept me there. It had been my fault that they left but I knew Edward hadn't seen it that way, he blamed Jasper for showing him how much danger I was really in staying in their world as a human but he wouldn't change me. After they were gone and I came back from my mini breakdown I understood just one thing, Jasper would be blamed for everything, Edward had intimated that much before he left, and it wasn't fair, I knew very little about Jasper but even to a stupid human like me it was obvious that as an empath he would feel everyone's craving for my blood and if Edward hadn't thrown me backwards into the table of glass it would have been contained, Jaspers eyes were already turning back to their usual colour as I was shoved backwards and gashed my arm, bleeding much more than before. If anyone was to blame it was Edward. I just wanted to see them once more, explain my thinking and hope that Jasper hadn't paid too high a price for his weakness.

My pain and hurt changed slowly to anger and disappointment over the months especially with Edward. He had told me I was his reason for existing he loved me yet he never tried to defend me or change me so we could be together. No he just upped and left, his excuses were lies even I could hear, it was just too much trouble. Esme and Carlisle never tried to stop him yet as parent figures surely they could see how stupid it was to overreact. Carlisle could have suggested he change me but no they skulked away too without so much as a goodbye. Leaving behind the daughter they had supposedly taken to their hearts. Emmett I could understand because of Rose although he too could have said goodbye. My self-professed big brother just disappeared. Rose I had no argument with, she had always hated me and was probably highly relieved that they were leaving the human threat behind. Alice was more troublesome, she was my best friend or at least that's what I thought and she said. Why didn't she see what was going to happen? Why didn't she at least say goodbye? Why would she not do anything to help me over the pain of being abandoned so abruptly? As for Jasper, well, he was already paying for his mistake I was sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bella

At the airport Phil and Renee were waiting for me, all smiles and hugs but it felt wrong, carols playing in the sunshine, bright and loud when all I wanted was the peace of Forks, the rain and the gloom which matched my mood far better. There was an awkward few minutes with Charlie but then he went off to find his friend and we collected the car and drove to the new house, one I hadn't seen before, in a better neighborhood than the last. Phil was bringing more money in and Renee worked part-time at a beauty parlor. It was close to the beach and we had dinner outside while Renee told me all about the preparations she had made for Christmas. I had the funny feeling that now she'd bought all the food it was down to me to turn the raw ingredients into something edible. I hadn't cooked anything fancy since the Cullens left, Charlie was happy with chilli, steak, fish, or lasagne, and he eat out twice a week at the diner while I had soup or sandwiches at home. Food didn't interest me, nothing did, but I decided to make an effort so as not to worry Renee too much. She sent Phil into the basement to bring up the Christmas decorations and then out to buy a tree so the next day we spent decorating the house. As we dressed the tree Renee came out with anecdotes about various baubles and trinkets, where she and I had been living when we bought them, why we'd chosen them, all things I had forgotten but I kept a smile fixed in place and I think I fooled her, if not Phil. When she turned the lights on I had to get out, they reminded me just too clearly of the night of my party, all the twinkle lights Alice had strung through the trees down their driveway. I walked down to the beach and sat on the sand closing my eyes against the hot tears that threatened to fall. I had to pull myself together or I'd spoil Christmas for Renee and Phil so after gazing out to sea for a while I got up brushing the sand from my shorts and went slowly back. At one point I stopped, I had the strangest feeling I was being watched but when I turned I could only see a couple of joggers in the distance and an old man sitting reading his paper. Back at the house Renee looked worried but I jollied her along and she helped me make dinner, well she laid the table and served up the ice cream for dessert. Phil sat back groaning as he finished,

"Bella I've missed your cooking, I love your mum but she's a terrible cook"

Renee just laughed, she knew she was and never tried to hide it,

"I thought tomorrow we might invite Charlie for dinner Bella"

I looked at her in shock,

"Dad?"

"Well it is Christmas Eve and I thought you might enjoy seeing both of us."

I looked at Phil who smiled and shrugged. He would do anything to please Renee and after all he was the winner,

"Did dad agree?"

"Yes, he's bringing a friend with him"

"Who? Mike?"

"No, Mike is on duty tomorrow night and couldn't get out of it so I thought Charlie and his friend could come here rather than being alone."

"That's nice of you. Do I know his friend?"

"I don't think so"

I wondered if dad had a secret girlfriend, it seemed unlikely to me but who knew, strange things happened. It put me on edge and I didn't get to sleep until really late. In the end I took out my secret weapon, one I kept well hidden because I knew Charlie or Renee would go crazy if they saw it. I had one photograph that Edward had missed when he ransacked my room, just the one that was still on the computer, only because I had mislabeled it. When I found it a couple of months ago I printed it out and kept it in my underwear drawer, one Charlie would never go in! It had been taken at the only Christmas dance I had been to in Forks and showed all of us, Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Edward and I. If I stared at it for long enough I could transport myself back to that night, the sounds, the smells, and the feel. It was also the only time I had ever danced with Jasper much to Edwards annoyance. Alice had whisked him away and Jasper came to my side.

"Bella, may I have the honor."

He used his rich southern accent and I couldn't help a smile as he took my hand and led me out to the center of the floor. For three minutes I felt like a real dancer, everything fell into place and I didn't stumble or forget the steps, in fact I was transported to a mansion in the south gliding around the floor in a full ball gown as Jasper painted me a mental picture of such an occasion. When the music stopped I regretted it then Edward took my arm and scowling at his brother took me back to our seats where Emmett made him even more bad-tempered by admiring our dancing skills. I don't think Edward left my side the rest of the evening and he certainly didn't let Jasper anywhere near me.

"Edward it was just a dance"

"I don't like him so close to you Bella"

"He's your brother, it was just a dance. Would you have been so upset if it were Emmett?"

"No" He shook his head but when Emmett offered me a dance Edward refused on my behalf which really annoyed me.

"I can speak for myself Edward"

"You would have said yes"

"So?"

"I don't like you dancing with other men"

I rolled my eyes but there was no point in arguing or Edward would sulk and that really was a bore. At the end of the dance Alice grabbed him again and dragged him over to the huge branch of mistletoe hanging in the center of the room for a good luck kiss followed by Emmett and Rose and soon everyone was there, well almost everyone. I'd lost sight of Edward in the crush when I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Jasper standing there holding a sprig of mistletoe and with a cheeky grin,

"Shall we? For luck."

I stood up and he wrapped one arm around me, our lips meeting for the briefest moment before I heard a growl and Edward stepped up.

"Back off Jazz"

Jasper bowed to me and stepped back looking at Edward still grinning,

"You were kissing my partner so I thought Bella might feel left out."

Before they could do anything Emmett crashed in between them and lifted me from my feet swinging me round and kissing me on the cheek whooping Merry Christmas like a manic Santa robot. Edward glared at him too until Rose spoke,

"Edward for Gods sake grow up"

Then she took Emmett's arm and dragged him away still shouting Merry Christmas to me.

I was always asleep by this point and usually my dreams were pleasant.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella

I felt happier when I woke up and put the photograph back in my case under my clothes. Feeling more cheerful I showered and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Phil had already left for practice but Renee sat with a bowl of cereal.

"Bella I have a few things to pick up, could you make some mince pies and bits for dinner, I have to make an effort for Charlie and his friend"

"Who is this mysterious friend?"

He didn't say, just asked if he could bring one."

I spent the morning making finger foods and mince pies, and in the sun and heat of a Florida day it was hard. Still it kept my mind occupied and it was lunch time before I realized. I suddenly had that strange feeling again that I was being watched and looked out the window but there was only a man walking a dog and two women chatting as they passed the house. Deciding I needed to get outside I left everything to cool and went down to the beach. The air was warm but there was a breeze and I found a sheltered spot opening my book and putting my sandwich in its container by my side. I read for a while then feeling sleepy I put my book on top of the container and closed my eyes, dozing in the warmth, so different from Forks. But where I'd have given anything to be here a year ago now I just wanted to go back home to Forks. When I woke up it was getting late so I rushed back to the house to prepare the salad and marinade the chicken for the barbecue. Then I showered and changed into fresh shorts, it felt odd wearing them after so long, then went down to find Renee sitting in the kitchen with iced tea and a stack of bags by her feet.

"Sorry Bella I got carried away, still it all looks great."

She glanced at the clock and squeaked,

"Is that the time? I better get ready, could you put the shopping away. She left taking two bags with her and leaving most of the heap for me. Why she bought so much I had no idea and some of the canned stuff was alien to me, was she on another of her strange diets? By the time Phil got home I'd lit the barbecue and set out all the cutlery and glasses, remembering to put more beer in the fridge and making up a jug of wine cooler for mum and I unless of course Charlies guest was female, in which case she could choose, cooler, beer,or water! Renee came down half an hour later looking every inch the hostess and I knew as soon as Charlie and co arrived she would glide around as if she'd been slaving in the kitchen all day but still had time for a little flower arranging or something. Sometimes it exasperated me but I had finally decided I couldn't win so I just kept quiet. Phil gave me a "Thanks honey" and a peck on the cheek acknowledging what I'd done before Renee regaled him with her tales of the horror shopping had been. She loved the sympathy and Phil laid it on with a trowel, he knew how to play the game. When I heard a car pull up I went to open the front door to welcome Charlie and Co but when I saw the 'and Co' I slammed the door and went through to the garden where Phil was arranging the meat on the barbecue. Renee saw my face and I saw the guilty look, she'd known, she'd known and she hadn't warned me so I went back, grabbed my wrap and opened the front door again just as Charlie put his hand to the knocker.

"Bella, Merry Christmas"

I looked at his companion coldly,

"What are you doing here?"

Jake had the grace to look embarrassed,

"Charlie invited me"

"Really? Just ran into you in down town Jacksonville did he?"

"Well no but he thought as you were alone with all these old people you might like a little company your own age"

"Did he?"

I glared at Charlie

"Well he was wrong. I'm going out."

"I'll go with you"

"Without saying hi to your hostess? I don't think that's very good manners"

"Oh Renee won't mind I'm sure"

Charlie was quick with that.

"Well I will. Go away Jake."

I walked off down the road but he followed me and I knew I couldn't get shot of him so I went back and I saw his look of triumph which was short-lived as I shouted through to Renee,

"I'm not feeling so good mum, I'm going to lay down. Everything's done you just have to put the dishes out. Nite dad"

I ignored Jake and went into my room shutting the door firmly behind me. How could Charlie do this to me? He knew I didn't want anything to do with Jake. I ignored the soft knock on my door and it stopped but a few minutes later Renee knocked and slipped inside,

"What's wrong honey? Are you sick?"

"Yes, sick of being ambushed by dad and Jake"

"That's Jake? Billy's Jake? My he's grown. He's quite good-looking too"

"Well if he attracts you be my guest"

She looked shocked,

"Bella really!"

"Bella really nothing. I came here to get away from Forks but Forks just follows me."

"Maybe you should try to forget the Cullens, think about someone who loves you"

They were all in it and she didn't think I knew, my anger blossomed inside me white-hot.

"I'm going to bed."

As I started to get undressed Renee went out shutting the door quietly and I heard her whispering to someone. I grabbed my bag and stuffed all my things back in it then dragged my jacket on as there was a knock on my door.

"Bells, speak to me"

"I'm undressed dad, I don't want to talk to anyone, I'm very tired."

He sighed,

"I'm sorry Bells we just thought once you got away from Forks you'd see things more clearly"

"You mean decide Jake was good for me?"

"I guess so"

"Well I don't. Goodnight."

I waited for his footsteps to fade away then slipped open my window and climbed out, my room overlooked the beach so it was darker and I kept to the shadows as I heard the others in the garden around the barbecue

"She'll calm down Renee"

"Perhaps we should have told her Charlie. She's very unhappy."

"Wait a minute, you sprang this on Bella? After all she's been through?"

"Phil please, Charlie and I know what's best for her"

"Really? Well it doesn't look like it."

Then Charlie spoke again,

"She's been unhappy ever since Edward left, she still goes to the house"

"Why?"

"No idea, maybe she thinks they'll come back Renee"

"You don't think they will though?"

"Not after the way they left, no."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bella

I slipped onto the beach and walked away from the house and towards the town, not sure what I would do when I got there. I had money enough to get a Greyhound back to Forks so that would be my plan, it was just how long I had to wait, I doubted I'd get one Christmas day. Then hearing a voice behind me I stopped, my blood running cold,

"Well Bella I didn't expect you to make it so easy for me"

I turned to see a red-haired vampire smiling at me from a few feet away and I knew this was the end, it just came a little sooner than I thought.

"Victoria!"

"Oh you remember me, how sweet, and where's your mate?"

"He left me over a year ago"

"Really? To keep you safe? How very noble, but did he really think I would forget about James? Well Bella, its been a long time coming but at last I will get my revenge. Say goodbye"

I closed my eyes and heard a scuffle and a cry. Opening them again I saw two figures struggling in the darkness and heard snarls before something flew through the air accompanied by a curse then there was a high-pitched scream and the two figures fell tumbling on the sand. Someone grabbed my arm and I heard an unfamiliar voice,

"I suggest we get out of here."

I was almost dragged from my feet as I was pulled along for a few hundred yards to a car waiting in the kerb.

"Get in Bella"

I looked over but I didn't recognise the face illuminated by a passing vehicle,

"Who are you? What's going on?

"Garrett at your service Miss Swan. Now would you please get in the car."

I scrambled in and as I fastened my seat belt the car took off with a squeal of brakes.

"Sorry about that but I always think it sounds more impressive when the tyres squeal, watched too many James Bond films I guess! So where to?"

"Where to?"

"Well you seemed to have a destination in mind, although you'd probably be safer back with Renee, they haven't missed you yet."

I sighed and looked at him more closely, seeing his red eyes for the first time and my heart thumped faster. He looked over and grinned putting his hand out for me to shake,

"Don't worry Bella, I'm wearing a white hat tonight. You are perfectly safe in my company."

"What about your friend? Shouldn't you be going back to help?"

"If I go back he'll think I don't trust him to deal with Victoria and that would be an insult to his skills. Now here we are."

He came round to my side of the car and helped me out grabbing my bag that I'd dropped when I heard Victoria's voice and forgotten about. Looking at the high fence surrounding Renee's he picked me up and jumped over, landing cat-like and walking me to my window. He looked in,

"No you're OK. In you go."

"Will I see you again?"

"Who knows? Maybe."

He melted into the shadows just as there was a knock at my bedroom door and I kicked my bag under the bed before climbing in and pulling the covers up to hide the fact I was fully dressed.

"Go away"

"Bella its mum."

I didn't say anything so she opened the door slowly and peered in,

"Please join us honey. Your dad and I just thought you'd be lonely here on your own"

"So you thought who can we ask to keep Bella company? I know let's invite Jacob Black, the guy she told to go away permanently, good choice mum!"

"OK, We were wrong but don't spoil Christmas Bella, you know how much I look forward to it. Just be nice to him for a couple of days, for me"

She went out and I cursed, I hated it when she used emotional blackmail. If I didn't join them I would be spoiling her Christmas, never mind mine of course. With an angry snort I climbed out of bed, brushed my hair and went back out to the garden where they were sitting chatting away merrily, so much for missing me! Jake got up and walked over with a smile,

"I knew you'd come round Be..."

He stopped dead and sniffed then pulled me aside and hissed,

"Where is he? You've been with a leech, is nowhere safe from them? Who was it?"

"Mind your own business Jake. I didn't want you here remember"

"Yeah and now I know why. Will you never learn Bella, they're all dangerous, you got your heart broken once, how many times will it take you to realize they aren't right for you"

The others were looking round and smiling, they obviously thought we were chatting happily,

"Back off Jake, Its none of your business where I go or what I do."

He sniffed again and this time looked concerned,

"Victoria's around."

"She was but not any more. How do you know about her anyway?"

"We've kept you safe from her."

"You have? Is that why you're here Jake?"

"Partly, I didn't want you on your own with no back up but we do have connections down here who were going to guard you. They backed off when I arrived."

"Well maybe they should have stayed Jake. It doesn't matter anyway because I don't think she's around any more."

"Who killed her? A Cullen?"

"Mind your own business."

"You just can't get enough of the leeches can you Bella?"

Before I could stop myself my arm came round and I slapped his face. I felt bones in my hand crunch as they connected and cried out in pain. Jake put a hand to his cheek and smiled,

"Well Bella I guess it was better than nothing."

Charlie came hurrying over looking back at Renee's white, shocked, face.

"What the hell is going on here? Bella?"

"Its OK Chief, Bella didn't like hearing the truth."

"Well you two cool it. I don't want any more displays like that. Are you OK Bella?"

I nodded although my hand was throbbing and I could feel it swelling as we spoke.

"You need to put some ice on that Bella"

I looked from my hand to Jake,

"Yes I do, so excuse me"

"Jake go with her. Make sure she's OK while I calm Renee down."

I looked over to see Renee being given a drink by a concerned Phil and her little smile of thanks, Oh Renee was enjoying all the drama!

Jake

I hadn't expected Bella to be pleased to see me but I didn't understand her level of anger until I smelled leech on her. Would I never get her away from them? When she slapped me I heard some tiny bones crack and I knew she needed to have her hand X-rayed but if I suggested it she'd tell me to go to hell so I'd grab some ice to stop the swelling and hope it would be enough. I wanted to know what happened with Victoria too but Bella refused to say any more. She sat in a kitchen chair, her face rigid with pain and anger in equal measures. I went to wrap the towel of ice round her hand but she snatched it from me.

"I neither need nor want your help Jake, so back off. I'm not interested in you, there is no possibility of there ever being a you and me, not if we were the only two humans left on the planet. Do you understand?"

I looked into her eyes and knew she was telling the truth, bitter though it might be, and I nodded,

"I understand Bella but could we at least be friends?"

She closed her eyes and turned away holding the ice pack to her hand,

"I'll take it that's a no."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Garrett

I stayed to hear what happened after Bella's mum came in to persuade her to get up and join them. Bella was quite the little spitfire, the way she treated the dog was masterful and I was impressed, although I doubted that would be the end of his quest to win her heart, little did he know it was no longer hers to offer him! After seeing Charlie and Jake leave I went back to our motel room to see how the Major had fared. He sat in a chair with his shirt off and a chunk of arm slowly fusing back on, leaking venom onto a towel he had under his elbow,

"That looks painful. You're losing your edge Major, too much soft living."

"Well she's dead and I'm not so I'll take that as a win. How's Bella?"

I laughed,

"Mad as hell and busy kicking his furry butt from one end to the other and back again."

"Jake? What's he done now?"

"Not much, I think he tried to tell her how dangerous we were, he wasn't happy when he heard Victoria had been dealt with, it means he doesn't have any excuse to follow her any longer."

"Did he ask who she'd seen?"

"I don't think he got much of a chance, she smacked him one straight round the face"

The Major laughed then winced as his arm twitched.

"I shouldn't laugh if I were you, I think she broke her hand doing it"

"Is she at the hospital?"

"No she's' sitting in the kitchen with a cold compress on it and spitting fire. You do choose them Major, a real hell cat this one and she wasn't afraid of me which made a refreshing change."

"Did you mention me?"

"Nope and she never asked. I think she was too busy being scared of Victoria. So are we done?"

"I'm going to hang around a while Garrett but you go."

"Nah, I'd like to meet Bella Swan again. I'll hang around if that's OK with you?"

He looked at me questioningly,

"Why ask me?"

If you don't know I'm not telling you I thought but I just shrugged and turned the TV on.

Bella

My hand throbbed all night and I knew I'd broken some bones but there was no way I was spending Christmas day at the hospital so I threw down a couple of pain killers and strapped my hand up, it would mean that Renee had to cook but as everything was prepared she would manage.

"Are Charlie and Jake coming for dinner?"

"No Charlie's friend is off today and we thought you needed time to cool off."

I smiled, if only she knew, I was growing more angry with Jake every day.

"How's your hand?"

"It hurts but I'll be OK. You'll have to cook though."

Her face fell and so did Phil's,

"But I'll supervise"

That made things a little better.

"Well, would you like to open your presents now?"

What Renee meant was that she wanted to open hers so we sat around the tree and opened presents. Well Phil opened mine because it was difficult one-handed. I got a sweater from Renee and Phil,

"It'll keep you warm in Forks"

A book token from Charlie which was much appreciated although Renee hated vouchers as a lazy way out of shopping. Finally there were only two presents left.

"They're for you Bella. Must be from Jake"

I looked at her but Phil grabbed the first,

"Come on Bella let's make the effort, it is the season of goodwill after all."

He opened it and handed me the plaited bracelet,

"Looks like Jake made it himself for you."

"Oh how sweet its a friendship bracelet. He's trying Bella"

I looked at Renee in exasperation,

"Yes mum he's very trying."

"Do you want me to put it on for you Bella?"

I shook my head and dropped it to the floor to Renee's obvious annoyance. Then Phil opened the other,

"There's no tag on this one Bella."

He looked at me strangely then passed over another bracelet, this one of leather too but dangling from it was a cowboy wearing a white hat and I just knew it had been left under the tree by my saviour of last night, Garrett.

I smiled and asked Phil to fix it on my wrist for me,

"Who's it from Bella?"

"Just a friend."

I looked at it dangling there and had to smile again, it made the day just a little more bearable.

After dinner we went for a stroll along the beach, just the three of us although I quite expected Jake to turn up at any minute. My hand hurt less now but whether due to the swelling eased by the ice pack, the pain killers, the two glasses of Renee's famous rum punch, or a combination of all three I had no idea. I stopped to watch a man painting a seascape and Phil and Renee walked on ahead, then I heard a voice behind me,

"I see you got my present"

I turned to smile at Garrett but he wasn't alone, standing by his side was the man I had really wanted to see, Jasper Hale. He smiled at me and held out his hand offering me a small package,

"Merry Christmas Bella. It's good to see you again"

"It was you last night. You who took care of Victoria, thank you."

"Oh I think that's a very small start to my apology. You mum and step dad have noticed you are missing."

"Where are you going? I really need to speak to you Jasper. Could we meet?"

He looked at my mother who was hurrying to my side, she never missed an opportunity to meet new people.

"Bella, are these friends of yours? I don't think we've met, I'm Renee, Bella's mother"

She held out her hand and Jasper shook it briefly still looking at me, then Garrett bowed deeply and taking her hand kissed it,

"I can see where Bella gets her looks from"

Renee blushed and Jasper rolled his eyes making me giggle.

"These are Garrett and Jasper, friends of mine from Forks.

"Oh really? Were you at school with Bella?"

"Yes I was, but Garrett was just visiting"

"Well if you've nothing else to do why don't you come back with us, have tea"

The thought of Garrett and Jasper sitting politely pretending to eat and drink while making conversation with Renee and Phil was amusing but I thought they would refuse so I was amazed when they accepted the invitation and while Garrett kept Renee and Phil amused with fake stories of his exploits in Forks Jasper walked by my side a little removed from them.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes, except for Garrett and he's only here because I asked for his help"

"Help?"

"Jake told me about Victoria and as we got you into that particular mess I thought it only right that we should get you out."

"Thank you for that. Jake never mentioned he'd seen you"

"Are you surprised? He thought you were better off without the Cullens."

"Yes Jake has a lot of opinions about what's right and wrong for me."

"So I heard, Garrett hung around long enough to hear you hit him. How is your hand?"

"It hurts but I didn't want to spend Christmas day in the ER."

"Perhaps you'll allow me to accompany you there tomorrow then?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Jasper

When I saw Bella I felt happy but nervous, would I get the same reception Jake got or was I still seen as a friend? I felt her joy at seeing us, or at least at seeing Garrett again but then he was so easy to like, he fit in very easily, it was party of his make up, almost a gift you could say.

"Why would you want to go to the hospital with me?"

"Why not? We can talk in private then if you like"

She nodded,

"Promise me you'll be there and not just disappear again."

"I wont. I promise Bella. It was against my advice we left you before. I was outvoted."

"Edward and Rose?"

"I'm sorry to say everyone except Emmett. He still hurts from that decision."

"I miss him too, I used to miss all of you but not any more, I've had time to think about things, work out why I was feeling so bad. Why aren't you with Alice and the others?"

"I left, I couldn't stay any longer, things weren't right."

"You mean you and Alice broke up? But you were mates"

"It would seem not Bella. I haven't seen Alice or Esme and Carlisle for a while now."

"But you've seen the others?"

"Yes. I tried to put right what I'd done by getting Edward and the others together again."

"What you'd done?"

How could she sound puzzled, she'd experienced what I'd done"

"My attack on you. It effectively split the family apart, we're scattered all over the place now."

"The Cullens aren't together any longer"

I shook my head as Renee came over and tucked her arm through Bella's.

"I like your friend Garrett. He's a scream."

Bella

I really wished Renee hadn't come over just then, I wanted to hear what Jasper had to say about the family being split up, had they suffered from what happened like I did? I'd never thought about the trouble for the family other than Jasper but it seemed I'd been wrong in my supposition. But I would have to wait to hear more because we were home and then I saw Jasper stiffen and Jake sauntered round the corner, his hands in his pockets but murder in his eyes,

"Bella I came to see how your hand was."

He took my hand in his and I pulled away groaning at the pain as I moved my fingers,

"You should get that looked at. I'll take you to the ER."

"Its OK Jake, Jasper has already offered, you've done enough."

I saw Jake look at my wrist and see the bracelet,

"Mine not good enough for you?"

"I'm not sure a friendship bracelet was appropriate Jake."

"I guess not. Well you made your choice, I just hope you can live with the consequences."

Renee looked from Jake to me, totally lost by what she was hearing.

"Its OK mum, Jake was just leaving."

He looked at me then Jasper and Garrett and turned, walking stiffly away, his hands clenched and shaking.

Back at the house we sat around while Renee got me another ice pack, I refused to go to the ER today. The cold helped but when it melted Jasper took my hand in his, the cold touch doing far more good than the ice had. The action wasn't missed by Renee who smiled over at me.

"So Jasper are you alone?"

"Yes ma'am. Just Garrett and I seeing a little of the country."

"Where are you from?"

"Texas originally but I spent a lot of my life travelling from place to place"

"Really, your parents enjoy travelling do they?"

"I've no idea, my sister and I were orphaned at an early age and then we were fostered."

"Really, how terrible. Where's your sister now?"

"She's living with her boyfriend, they plan on getting married soon"

"That's nice but she's a little young for that isn't she?"

"Rose is very mature for her age"

"Like Bella. She's my teenage forty something but I guess you know that by now."

Jasper looked at me very seriously,

"I think Bella is very mature in her outlook."

I blushed and Renee scolded me,

"There's no need to blush when you are paid a compliment, I told you before how mature you were. Are you at college Jasper?"

"No Ma'am, not at present but I have a place for next year at Harvard."

"Really? I take it your parents left you money?"

"Mum"

Renee gestured away my complaint,

"It's always a good idea to know all you can about friends."

I clenched my teeth until I looked at Garrett who was beaming.

"Jasper's being modest Renee. He won a scholarship, he's very intelligent."

"Oh really. What course are you taking?"

"Medicine"

Garrett's answer was so fast I wondered if he'd already planned this out.

"Oh that's a very lucrative career or so I hear"

"His foster father is in medicine, something of a celebrity, he does a lot of charity work in Seattle."

"Seattle? Of course you met Bella in Forks, do I know your father or mother? I've only been to Forks once in the last few years so probably not"

"I think you do, but you met them in Phoenix. Dr Carlisle Cullen and my brother Edward Cullen"

Renee's face was a picture of shock and horror and she looked at me,

"Bella, you should have said, I'm so sorry darling, it must be very awkward for you"

"No I'm fine thanks. I don't have a problem with Jasper being here in fact I'm glad I've seen him."

He looked at me then and I could see various thoughts flicker behind his eyes, he wasn't sure what I meant. His eyes, they were a beautiful shade of gold, like caramel butter and very hypnotic, his face was so perfect, the skin not quite as pale as the other Cullens, he had been tanned when changed and his skin still held a hint of it, his jaw was perfect and his lips just right for kissing. I remembered the kiss under the mistletoe then Garrett coughed bringing me back to the present and I saw the hint of a smile on Jaspers face, he had read my emotions, there was no hiding from his gift in the way I had hidden from Edwards. I had thought Edward the most beautiful creature on the planet but I'd been wrong, Jasper outstripped him by a country mile. I focused on a faint scar, no, more than one, on his neck running into his shirt. They looked like the bite mark on my own arm, the one made by James and I wondered who had bitten Jasper like they left Jasper arranged to meet me the next morning and take me for an X-ray on my hand that was throbbing like crazy now and I was glad to get to bed with a new ice pack, wishing he was here with me holding my injured hand in his cold one.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Jasper

When we left I felt reluctant to go back to the motel and Garrett needed to hunt so I hung around, listening as Bella said good night and took a cold compress to bed, I could feel her pain and longed to take it from her. I watched as the lights in the house went off one after another and the heartbeats slowed telling me that Renee and Phil were asleep then I jumped the fence and tapped on Bella's window quietly. There was a pause then I saw her looking out at me and the smile when she recognised who it was warmed me instantly. She struggled to open the window one handed but as soon as it was open enough I slid it up and at her invitation climbed in.

"What are you doing here Jasper? Is Garrett with you?"

"No he's gone to hunt but I knew that hand would be painful so I thought perhaps you would let me help you."

"That's very kind of you, how exactly?"

"I could take the pain away."

"That means you feeling it instead of me though"

"Its not important Bella, pain is something I am very familiar with."

"Well it may not be important to you but it is to me, so how about you hold my hand, your cold touch will help"

"But no taking the pain away using my gift?"

"No. I've caused you enough pain as it is Jasper."

"How?"

"I know what happened when I left."

"Sorry?"

"When I left after the disastrous party, my birthday party. Edward told me."

"Told you what?"

As she spoke Bella had climbed back into bed wincing as she caught her bad hand pulling the sheet up. She looked very good to me, in a very thin, old, and faded tee shirt that left very little to the imagination and a pair of very small shorts. If I'd had blood pressure it would have been rocketing by now! I took her bad hand carefully and wrapped my cold fingers around it and she sighed,

"That feels good, thank you. Why are you here Jasper? Have you been watching me? I thought I felt someone watching me a few times."

"One answer at a time, no I haven't been watching you at least not until I knew Victoria was looking for you still. But Jake has remember, it was probably him that you felt"

"When did you speak to Jake?"

" I ran into him at the old house."

"You were there? When?"

"More questions? How about I tell you what happened then you can ask any questions you like. It might be easier for you if I perched on the bed, you wouldn't have to stretch your arm so much"

She smiled and nodded so I sat beside her on the bed and explained what had happened since I got to Forks.

"So Jake and the wolves have been guarding me?"

"You know about the wolves?"

"I guessed after I found out the cold ones really existed. I guess I was a little hard on him."

I hated that thought but decided to keep my opinions to myself.

"But Victoria's dead now?"

"Yes. You are safe from her."

"Good."

"So will you tell me what Edward told you before he left?"

"What did he tell you?"

"Not a lot really. That you would never be safe in our world and he was going to break with you. He insisted we all leave straight away, no more contact, nothing."

"What did he say to you in particular?"

"Me? Very little, he made his feelings about me quite clear without speaking."

"But he didn't say anything directly to you or to the others with regards to you?"

"No, why?"

"Its just that he told me the family had gone to keep me safe after banishing you from their sight. He said you had besmirched the Cullen honour and because of that you had embarrassed Carlisle and Esme, broken his heart and showed how treacherous you were. He left me feeling that I was responsible for you being cast out of the family, left alone. Was any of it true?"

"Well I felt that I was responsible for what happened and I offered to put it right. I offered to leave the family, keep you safe, but Edward wouldn't have any of it. He decided the only thing to do was to leave and that concerned me. I thought if he were really in love with you he wouldn't be able to just leave like that."

"So you're alone now too? What did we do Jasper, to end up like this?"

I reached out with my free hand and touched her cheek tenderly,

"You? I've no idea Bella but you aren't meant to be alone, you are too beautiful and too warm and loving to spend your life regretting what you lost. Perhaps it wasn't worth having in the first place."

She leaned her face against my palm,

"And you?"

"Oh I think I've done plenty to deserve a solitary life but there's no point in wondering and wishing, not for me. Its you I worry about. Now Victoria is dead you are safe, you can go back to Forks or stay here and make a new life but don't feel you have anything to make amends for, especially not me."

"What will you do Jasper?"

"I don't know yet. Go back to my place I guess and see if I can find something to keep me busy. I took a couple of evening classes last semester."

"Really? What in?"

I told her about my Philosophy class that was a disaster and the history of music course which I had enjoyed.

"You like music too Jasper? Do you play any instruments?"

I nodded,

"When I was young there was no radio or television, so we made our own entertainment, you learned to play an instrument and sing. Our family often spent a Sunday evening singing around the fire or telling stories."

"So what do you play?"

"The guitar mostly."

"Do you sing?"

"Only in the shower"

She giggled quietly then peered at me,

"I'd like to hear you sing"

"I take requests but you have to find me in the shower first"

"I'll remember that. What kind of stories did you tell?"

"Bible stories mainly, folk tales, classics, anything. My mother was well read for a farmers wife, she taught us to read and write."

"Did you go to school?"

"For a few years but it was hard with the farm chores to do. I've done most of my book learning since I became a vampire ironically enough."

"You're very clever I think, but you don't like to show it"

"My ma didn't like any of us bragging, it was the quickest way to get a whipping. Pride was a terrible sin in a child Bella. Anyway its getting late and you should sleep."

"You will come in the morning wont you? Not just disappear again?"

"I'll be here after breakfast, you just be ready."

I leaned over and touched my lips to her forehead,

"Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Bella

I had the best nights sleep I'd had in months thanks to Jasper, I'd finally been able to apologise for what happened and I felt better. The fact that he was here and all right even if alone eased my conscience and I just hoped he wouldn't vanish as the Cullens had, without a word. I got up and dressed as carefully as I could one-handed, my hand was swollen and hurt enough to make me feel sick so I just had coffee and dry toast for breakfast. Renee was still sulking because I'd found out she and Charlie had cooked this up together and I'd embarrassed her but I didn't care, it was about time people left me to sort out my own life.

"Do you want me to go to the hospital with you Bella? I have a friend coming for coffee but I guess I can put her off."

"Its OK mum, Jasper's coming to take me"

"Really? He seems a nice enough guy, good-looking too but a littler odd, is he an albino?"

"I'm not sure why?"

"Well he's very pale and his eyes are a strange colour, I've never seen eyes the colour of butterscotch before."

So she'd been very observant,

"I liked Garrett, he's so funny and very well-mannered."

"Yes they both are."

"But Garrett's more sociable Bella. The kind of a guy that would be good for you."

"Mum, they're just friends."

"For now. I think that Jasper is sweet on you"

I just rolled my eyes, she was always seeing things that weren't there! A knock at the door saved me from having to answer and Phil came in with Jasper, looking as dashing as ever. Renee got up and beamed at him,

"You don't have to take Bella you know. She's quite capable of taking herself to the ER, she's done it often enough."

"I wouldn't dream of letting her go alone, besides I promised."

"No Garrett?"

"He's having a lay in but I'm sure he'll meet up with us later. I'd like to take Bella for a drive after she gets her hand X-rayed if that's OK"

He turned to look at me and I nodded smiling,

"I'd like that thank you"

"In that case I'll buy you lunch too"

"Really Jasper there's no need. Phil and I are going out this evening, a team dinner but I'll leave something out for Bella or she could go out with Charlie and Jake. They'd love to have her company"

"I'm sure they would but if you're going to be alone Bella perhaps you would let me entertain you this evening?"

"Thanks, I'll get my jacket"

Renee looked put out because she wasn't the centre of attention but when I came back struggling to put my jacket around my shoulders he took it and draped it over me and took my arm,

"Come on let's get that seen to. Nice to see you again Renee."

Jasper

I could see how much pain Bella was in and I didn't think it was just from her hand, how Renee could be so insensitive to her daughter I couldn't understand. It was Christmas but she was quite happy to leave Bella alone or palm her off on Charlie and Jake. Well it gave me a whole day with her so I wasn't complaining. She was very quiet as we drove up to the entrance of the hospital and when I led her to the emergency room Bella hesitated,

"Nervous?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"For you, after all its a hospital"

I laughed and grasped her hand a little tighter,

"I'm fine Bella, trust me. I wont run amok in there, slaughtering patients and staff."

"I know, I just thought you might be more comfortable waiting out here"

"Bella I brought you here and I'll stay with you unless you want me to wait out here"

"No"

Her shocked and speedy word made me feel good and we walked in together. While she went through to X-Ray I rang Garrett.

"Where are you Major? You never came home last night and you didn't get an all night pass"

"Sorry mum, I'm at the hospital with Bella"

"Oh her hand I guess?"

"Yes, its broken I think."

"Did you spend the night with her?"

"Not in the way you mean"

"Oh and what way is that?"

I helped her with the pain, that's all"

"It's a start I suppose"

"You're sounding more like Peter every day"

"Have you spoken to him yet?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Its been a long time, he's probably got more important things than to worry about me."

"I hate to hear you struggle with lies. Speak to him."

"Alice made it very difficult."

"You really think Peter will hold Alice against you? He'll welcome you with open arms if he hears you and she have broken up"

"Yeah I know, it's the 'I told you so' that scares me most"

Garrett laughed at my small admission.

"So Major what's your plan?"

"Make sure Bella is OK then carry on my journey"

"Oh, and where exactly are you going?"

"I'll let you know when I get there."

"You haven't the faintest idea do you?"

"Stop being mysterious Garrett, you know it only riles me."

"OK. Still I think I'll hang around until you decide to leave, if nothing else I can run interference with Renee and Phil"

"And why do you think I need that?"

"No idea,"

"Listen I have to go, Bella's coming back now"

I put my phone away as Bella came back through, a plaster cast on her hand and a pale pain filled look on her face. When she saw me she managed a smile and walked over.

"Well I was right, its broken. I guess that'll teach me to try hitting a werewolf"

"Shape shifter if you want to be accurate but yes it's probably not a good idea to hit a mutt. If you feel the need to do it again just let me know and I'll oblige."

"Does that mean you will be staying for a while?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Now that's what they call a loaded question but yes. I'd like you to stay, I've got questions that only you can answer and I want to try to make amends for what I did to you"

"You did nothing Bella but show everyone they were right about me. I am dangerous and unpredictable Bella, best you remember that."

"Are you trying to frighten me Jasper Hale?"

"If I am then I'm failing I can tell that."

"Good. I'm not frightened of you, I wasn't when I first saw you, I wasn't at my birthday party and I'm not now."

We had walked outside and I guided her over to a bench in the hospital grounds and sat beside her,

"I know you speak the truth but I don't understand why. What does it take to scare you Bella Swan?"

"I don't know. Perhaps I'm too stupid to feel fear"

I touched her cheek with the back of one hand, a very gentle touch and I had no idea why I did it but she smiled and took my hand in hers,

"Jasper, you aren't what you pretend to be, you aren't a cold-blooded murderer, you are a man, a man who lived a thousand lifetimes in purgatory but you climbed out and became something else. Why don't you see it?"

"Perhaps because no one has ever seen me like you do"

"What about Alice? She must have seen what you were, what you are."

Alice said very little about me or my past, just that my life in the future would be very different."

"Perhaps she saw more than you gave her credit for."

"Maybe she did but then maybe the others did too."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Bella

Jasper got up and offered me his arm,

"Where would you like to go for lunch or is your hand hurting too much? I can take you home if you prefer"

I shook my head emphatically, I was in a great deal of pain but the last place I wanted to go was back to Renee's.

"If I could just rest up for an hour, give the meds a chance to kick in then I'll be OK to eat. Would it be possible to go back to your place for a while? Would Garrett mind?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't. Sure if you'd like to but I'm going to stop and get you something to eat, you shouldn't be taking meds on an empty stomach"

I smiled at his words and he looked at me with a grin,

"Sorry I sound like your mother now"

"No, my mum wouldn't think of that, she's too wrapped up in her own life to worry too much about me"

He glanced at me as he pulled up at a MacDonalds drive thru,

"What would you like?"

"Chicken Legend and Coffee please."

He gave the order and paid before turning to me again,

"Have you ever been looked after Bella?"

"Of course, Charlie and Renee were both good parents in their own way."

He shook his head,

"I mean really been looked after? It appears to me that you've been the caregiver to your mum not the other way round but stop me if I'm wrong. I know its none of my business but it concerns me."

"Why?"

I was puzzled, why should my situation worry him?

He continued to wait for an answer from me,

"I guess Renee isn't a very mature adult but she means well, she always called me her little adult. As for Charlie, he wasn't in my life very much until the last couple of years and he really doesn't know what to do with a teenage daughter."

He nodded and took the bag before driving a few hundred yards and pulling into a motel parking lot. I looked around, it wasn't what I expected, if this had been Edward or Alice it would have been a five star hotel not a nondescript motel tucked away behind a used car sales lot.

Jasper

I couldn't get to grips with Bella's parents, Charlie I understood slightly better because Bella had turned up on his doorstep again almost a woman but Renee, her attitude annoyed me. Her daughter was quite obviously in pain, it was Christmas, but she had made arrangements to go out and leave Bella alone this evening or offered her a choice of spending an evening with the guy she patently disliked, Jacob Black. If she were my child I would have wanted to comfort her, be with her, especially as she was so obviously hurt by the stunt they had pulled. As it was I could help if only in a small way by keeping her company today and she seemed happy at the thought. Garrett who had seen us coming opened the door with a smile,

"So Bella you thought you'd finally bring my young lad back home. I hope he's been behaving himself?"

She smiled at him which unnerved me slightly and walked in, cradling her hand in the other.

"That looks serious. Broken?"

She nodded and sat down in a chair with a sigh. Garrett pulled a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her while I turned the heating up, we hadn't turned it on and the room was cold.

"Here, drink this while its warm"

I offered her the coffee and she took it gratefully closing her eyes and sipping the hot liquid carefully. When she finished she looked tired so we suggested she have a lay down while we went for a walk and she did so without an argument, so she must be in pain.

Garrett

"So what's the story? Why is Bella here with us and not at home with mum?"

"Mum has a friend coming round today and she and Phil are out this evening at a team dinner to which Bella isn't invited."

"Really? How homely. So what are we planning on doing to make Christmas a little special for her?"

"We?"

"Why? Don't you want my help?"

"It's just I wasn't sure you'd want a human hanging around you."

"I like Bella she's got sparkle, but I understand if you'd like to be alone with her"

The Major looked at me unsure what I meant but I wasn't going to break it to him, he'd find out soon enough.

"I thought we could take her to Winterfest, it's just what she needs to cheer her up. So what do you think?"

"Good idea Major"

Bella

I felt much better when I woke up and saw the two of them sitting reading until they realized I was awake once more,

"She lives!"

I smiled at Garrett's words and went through to the bathroom to freshen up. Looking in the mirror I was relieved to see that I wasn't a total mess and with a quick swill I felt almost human again. Looking out I saw I'd been asleep for some time.

"Sorry guys. Did I spoil your day"

"I don't know, did she spoil your day Major?"

"No, what about you?"

"No can't say she did but if she doesn't agree to go with us this evening that will spoil my day."

"Where are we going?"

"Winterfest, so get a move on girl, I need to see some snow this Christmas."

They took an arm each and walked me to the car and while Garrett helped me buckle up Jasper started the engine and drove us to the venue. It was pretty crowded but that didn't phase them although it made me a little nervous with all these humans around. Jasper smiled at my emotions,

"Don't worry Bella, Garrett hasn't fallen off the wagon recently."

"Hey, I'm on best behaviour tonight Bella so don't you worry. Now what do you want to do first? Eat or play?

"Eat first I think"

They made a path through the crowds to the Crystal Creek Lodge where I had hot coffee, followed by a bowl of steaming soup and mint chocolate pie with ice cream watched by two very amused vampires!

"Right what's next?"

Garrett looked at my hand and then at Jasper,

"Well ice skating and the ice slide are out. How about making a bear Bella? You ever done that before?"

I shook my head and held up my plaster cast,

"That's OK we'll do the work you just supervise"

And they did, I watched in amazement as the two grown men put together a teddy for me, arguing over the shade of fur and even the ribbon round its neck. I hadn't laughed so much in ages and as they tucked Rex the bear under my arm I gave them both a thank you kiss.

We walked through Blizzard Bluff Village looking at all the stalls and when I admired the reindeer shaped hats I found myself sporting one to their amusement but I didn't care, I was having fun. I did get my own back by making them try the toasted marshmallows and I wished I'd had a camera, the faces they pulled.

"And you call it food? Foul stuff"

I giggled as Garrett did a very convincing death scene much to the amusement of passers-by. Then we looked round the ice sculptures before leaving. Once in the car I turned to my two hosts and thanked them.

"I really enjoyed myself today thanks to you two."

"It was our pleasure Bella. Perhaps we could do it again sometime. For now I must leave you though. That foul sticky mess has left a nasty taste in my mouth."

Garrett leaned over and kissed me on the cheek before getting out, then leaned back in through my open window,

"You kids behave. It's almost time Cinderbella was home."

He was right but I didn't want the day to finish and Jasper to leave.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Jasper

I felt Bella's apprehension increase the closer we got to her mothers house so I stopped the car and turned to her,

"What's the matter Bella?"

She blushed looking even more beautiful than ever,

"I'm just...it's just... I had such a wonderful day that I hate it to end. Are you and Garrett leaving now? Was this a goodbye outing?"

"Only if you want it to be. Personally I could stay here forever."

As I said it I realized it was true, I didn't want to leave Bella, what did it mean?

"No I don't want it to be. Would you come and see me tomorrow?"

"Would you like to go out again tomorrow if Renee doesn't have any plans?"

Her smile dazzled me,

"I'd love to."

"Then I'll ring you in the morning. In the meantime don't forget Rex."

I walked Bella to the door and made sure she got in safely enjoying the thank you kiss she gave me and I sat in the car until I saw Renee and Phil get back before going to hunt and think.

Bella

I got ready for bed with difficulty, a plaster cast didn't make life easy, then got into bed with Rex holding him close. I'd had a wonderful day and I hoped he would ring tomorrow. I had dozed off when my bedroom door opened and Renee peered in to check I was home.

"Sorry we're so late honey, did you have fun? I like your new friend"

I smiled and cuddled Rex,

"I had a great time. Garrett and Jasper took me to Winterfest."

"Really? Aren't you a little old for that? It's for children really."

"No it isn't I had a great time and they made Rex for me"

"Two grown men made you a teddy bear? I guess it takes all sorts. Well I'm going to bed, I'm bushed. Tomorrow you can tell me all about it then I need a hand making some party food. Phils team mates are coming over. They're all looking forward to meeting you and who knows you might even enjoy yourself."

"I was hoping to go out tomorrow"

"Well really Bella. Its Christmas and you should be happy to spend it with family. I'll be very disappointed if you miss this party."

"Could I invite Jasper and Garrett?"

"Hardly, they aren't players are they? Sometimes Bella I wonder what you're doing in that head of yours. Nite"

So that was it, my Christmas was over. I thought it ironic, family came first but only when it suited my mum. I wondered if Charlie was invited and hoped Jake wasn't.

Jasper

I rang as early as I thought I could get away with and the phone was answered by Renee,

"Oh Jasper, Bella's still in bed, I think perhaps you wore her out yesterday, she was shattered. I think under the circumstances you could have been a little more thoughtful after all she was at the hospital with a broken hand in the morning. Do you really think it was wise to drag her round a child's entertainment venue all evening. She won't be well enough to go out today in fact I'm going to take her in breakfast and some pain meds and suggest she stay in bed for the morning. Why don't you ring tomorrow. I have to go now, her toast is ready."

When I put the phone down Garrett raise an eyebrow,

"A real piece of work isn't she? You don't believe her do you?"

"No, Bella was fine when I left her. I think Renee didn't like that Bella had a good time yesterday but we can hardly crash into the house to see her."

"True but we can see what's really going on, do a little undercover work. Right up our street wouldn't you say?"

We left for Renee's house an hour later planning to stay out of sight but within earshot and find out what was going in.

Bella

I got up about eight and managed a wash, I had hoped Renee might help me shower but she was too busy with "arrangements" so I did the best I could and went through for breakfast about nine. Phil was out but Renee sat with a coffee and the paper.

"Could you make me toast too honey? It was so tiring last night but fun, and then perhaps we can work out what you can manage for this evening. I saw you'd put some things in the freezer so I got those out but there isn't enough, these are sportsmen after all."

I struggled with the toaster and got a glare when I put the butter and preserves on the table for her to help herself. She tutted as she spread her own toast then disappeared behind the paper again while I struggled with my own. It wasn't very even but I ate the half spread toast then made a fresh coffee for myself and of course Renee too. She put the paper down and picked up a list,

"I made a list of possibilities for this evening so take a look and tell me what you can manage. I told them all what a wonderful cook you are so don't let me down"

I looked at the list on the table as I sipped my coffee and took a couple of pain killers.

"Mum how am I supposed to make these things one-handed?"

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you started hitting Jake. It's not like you to be so violent, you were never like that when you lived with me. I don't like it, not very lady like Bella, I'm very disappointed in you. Now what can you manage?"

Realizing I wasn't going to get out of cooking something even with a cast I picked the easiest things which mollified Renee somewhat.

"I could tell you what to do mum"

"Oh no, I'm no good with the oven you know that, but I'll get things out of the oven for you, will that help?"

What could I say? I spent the morning struggling with ingredients and cutters and by lunchtime Renee was looking at me with a smile while I just wanted to get some pain killers and a drink. Jasper hadn't rung so I guessed maybe something more important had come up. I didn't blame him for not wanting to spend all his time with me but I had hoped for a phone call.

"Mum have you had any calls this morning?"

She looked at me absently as she put on her jacket.

"Calls? No I don't think so. Now Bella I have to get my hair done, Shirley will be here in a moment to clean so don't get in her way honey I want the place to look just right for this evening but if you could just run an iron over my dress, I've left it hanging on the closet door, see you soon"

I watched her go in amazement, since living with Phil she had got progressively worse. How was I supposed to iron for Gods sake? Before I could say anything she was gone and Shirley was here. As I struggled to put the ironing board up she took pity on me and exchanged the iron for a duster. A quick thanks and I went through to dust the lounge and check the bathrooms were clean and well supplied. Renee's dress was a new one and very expensive by the look of the label. As I sat down to drink the coffee Shirley had made me the phone rang and I answered it eagerly, only to be disappointed.

"Bella?"

"Dad?"

"Where's Renee?"

"Having her hair done, why?"

"She didn't say what time she wanted us tonight"

"You're coming?"

"Sure, why so surprised?"

"I shouldn't be should I?. Is Jake invited too?"

"Of course, are you all right Bella? You sound fed up."

"No I'm fine dad. The party starts at 8 so any time after that."

"Have you made some of those salmon puffs?"

I couldn't believe it, he knew I'd hurt my hand but even he thought I would be cooking

"Yes dad I made them one-handed this morning so don't worry"

I put the phone down, angry and hurt, he hadn't even picked up on my dig. Neither of my parents seemed to care enough about me but I wouldn't spend the evening with Jake if I had to glue myself to Phil or one of his buddies.

I told Shirley I was going to the beach for a few minutes and took a soda with me escaping the house for a little while. I found the same sheltered spot as the other day and sat down closing my eyes and gritting my teeth. Everything had gone to hell since Edward left. Charlie was busy trying to push me into Jakes arms, mum wasn't bothered if I had a boyfriend or not, she was happy enough to go along with Charlie because it saved her having me back. She and Phil were obviously having much more fun alone and she only cared about him and the good times now. I was just a bothersome daughter who would soon be off her hands altogether. I struggled to pull the ring pull on my soda, hot tears of self-pity running down my cheeks when a cold hand came over my shoulder and took it from me then I found myself lifted up and held comfortingly in Jaspers arms


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Jasper

I'd heard the exchanges in amazement and looking at Garrett I could see he felt the same way,

"Is that woman for real?"

My temper was rising and I knew I needed to calm down so I didn't say anything just concentrated on calming myself with memories of the night before, Bella laughing at our faces when she made us try the toasted marshmallows, her pleasure at Rex, the vampire teddy. I was just about calm when the phone rang again and I was relieved to hear it was Charlie, he at least would be caring towards his daughter but no, he didn't even ask her how her hand was. Garrett pushed down on my shoulder as I tried to get out of the car,

"Major no, I don't think it would help much if you went in and ripped Bella's parents to bits in front of her do you?"

I took a few deep breaths and nodded,

"I'm OK now Garrett but thanks"

He looked in my face and then nodded and took his arm away, he was one of only two people who could do that and know they wouldn't lose the hand and probably the arm too.

I watched her walk down to the beach and sit in the sand and pain and hurt washed through me like an acid bath. I couldn't stop myself I had to go to her. She was struggling to open a soda when I reached her and I took it from her, picking her up in my arms and holding her tight, flooding her with calm and peace and...yes, I couldn't pretend it wasn't there any longer...love. She opened her tear filled eyes,

"Jasper, I thought you'd gone when you didn't ring"

"I rang, I spoke to Renee but she didn't tell you."

The tears fell then and all I could do was hold her until the sobs subsided and I felt her relax against me.

"Better?"

She pulled away and nodded wiping her face with her sleeve and taking a sip from the soda can that I'd opened for her.

"Bella I know its none of my business but I don't like to see you treated the way you are at present."

"Its just mums way, she's wrapped up in herself and Phil now and Charlie, well he's a man, he probably forgot all about my hand"

"Stop making excuses for others Bella. They are treating you as if you don't matter and you do. Its not for them to decide what you do or use you like a housekeeper. I don't like it."

"Thank you Jasper. Well its only for a few more months then I can leave."

"What will you do?"

"I don't know. Go to college if I can afford it, if not find a job and somewhere to live. I'm glad you came though. I had a wonderful time last night."

"So did I. I take it you can't get out of tonight?"

She shook her head,

"Not without a row and I really couldn't face a row today. I wish you were coming though. The thought of spending the evening with Jake doesn't exactly thrill me"

"Well being one up on Jake is something"

She laughed faintly and kissed my cheek,

"Thank you for being my friend Jasper. I really appreciate you taking time out to spend with me"

She looked at her watch,

"Oh I'd better go, mum will be home soon and she'll want to know where I am. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll make sure."

I watched her walk slowly back towards the house, the weight of her cares showing on her drooping shoulders and slow steps, her bowed head, and the monster in me roared his disapproval. I wanted to pick her up and carry her off, treat her with love and tenderness and see the lights sparkle in her eyes once more. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I was in love with Bella Swan but what should I do? Tell her and risk her running from me in horror or keep quiet and watch her walk away to be snapped up by another? What did I have to offer her? Only me, but I had a strange feeling that Alice would be telling me that's all she wanted. Or needed.

Bella

I hated going back to the house but I couldn't face a row with Renee and I knew my mother of old, if everything wasn't just the way she wanted it when people were coming she would be furious, even Phil learned to placate her at such times. I just made it back before her, sitting at the kitchen table as she came in all bright eyed and happy,

"Bella what do you think?"

She did a twirl so I could admire her hair and nails.

"You look good"

"Good? I look sensational. Now stop sitting around, I need a hand to fold the napkins and make the punch, I can't do it by myself."

"Did Jasper ring this morning?"

She hesitated frowning,

"You know I think he did. When I explained you were having a lay in he said he'd ring again tomorrow. Still no time to worry about him, we have guests coming soon."

"Charlie rang, you hadn't told him what time tonight. He told me Jakes coming"

"Oh yes that's right, he is. I like Jake, he's sensible and he's single."

"I'm not interested mum"

"Don't dismiss him just like that Bella, he could be really good for you."

"Yeah, so could Father Christmas but I'm not going out with him either."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Bella., Now what are you going to wear?"

"Wear? I don't have any party clothes with me. No one said I'd need them."

"You must have a skirt or something Bella, you didn't just pack jeans surely?"

"I'll go smooth out my ball gown"

I stomped into my bedroom seething to be confronted by a parcel in the centre of my bed. I looked round but my room and the garden were both empty, a gentle breeze moving my drapes slowly.

Jasper

I watched from cover as Bella looked round and then opened her parcel, we'd made sure she could manage one handed. Inside there was a deep blue wrap round skirt that just brushed the ground and a pale blue jersey top she could pull over her head one handed. Her smile told me it was a hit but she hadn't found the other small envelope inside the parcel. When she did I waited as she opened it, inside was a silver chain with a tiny crystal heart suspended from it. I was giving her my heart although I knew she wouldn't see the symbolism. She looked out the window again then went into the bathroom taking her presents with her and I melted away leaving her to her privacy much as I wanted to not only stay but help her. The thought of Bella slipping her top over her willowy frame made me hard. I wouldn't see her in her new outfit yet but there would be time, there had to be.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Bella

My new outfit was easy to get into and fitted perfectly, the only thing I couldn't do was to fix my new necklace so I went through to ask Renee to do it for me. She looked at me then did a double take,

"You said you didn't have anything to wear for a party Bella. That really suits you and the make, I had no idea you were into designer clothes, has my little girl finally grown into girly things like shopping?"

I shook my head blushing,

"It was a gift."

"A gift? You have friends with good taste and money. Lucky girl. Can I ask who?"

I didn't answer and she smiled more broadly,

"A mystery admirer? Well it isn't Jake that much I do know. He isn't rolling in money."

A knock at the door stopped any more questions and I went out to answer it while Renee put the finishing touches to her make up. Phil was out in the garden with a beer, having lit the barbecue. He turned when he heard voices and gave me the once over, raising an eyebrow in appreciation. It was Charlie and Jake of course, trust them to be early!

"Bella you look good. Oh I forgot your hand, so it was broken."

"Yes, but its OK."

Charlie nodded and went to say hi to Phil while Jake hung back smelling the air

"Leeches are still around then? I like your necklace, I don't need to ask who got it for you. Does he really think he stands a chance with you? Very poetic, giving you his heart."

He laughed scornfully but his words had only just registered with me.

I didn't have time to think about Jake's words though because he took me by the good hand and pulled me into the house away from the others.

"Bella what are you doing? They broke your heart once, are you going to let them do it again? What's wrong with you?"

"At the moment you are Jake, now let go of me"

He dropped my hand and I rubbed my wrist against my leg, sore where he'd been gripping it so tightly.

"Bella, Charlie and I saw what you went through and we're really worried about you getting mixed up with another Cullen. Don't do this, it'll only end in tears"

"Well they are my tears Jake and you're just upset because I'm not interested in you."

"You could be if you'd stop longing for Edward Cullen to come back. I'm much more suitable for you, I'm the same age more or less, I'm human"

"More or less" I added and he glared at me.

"At least I have blood running through my veins and a heart that beats. I could give you everything they can't, a home with a family, children, laughter, and warmth. Don't you want any of that? Are you so blind you don't see what you'd be giving up to live with one of them? You'd have to become like them, a cold stone corpse who walks and talks. A vicious killer who preys on your own kind, an animal that kills humans and drinks their blood, a monster filled with thirst and rage? Is that really what you want? You only think you know what its like to be one of them, Carlisle and his merry band live a lie, they are an exception to the rule. They struggle with their nature every day and accidents happen, like the one on your birthday. Do you have any idea how close you came to being murdered that night? And by the very leech you are so pally with now. Sometimes I think you aren't right in the head Bella. Wake up and smell the stench of blood and death that lingers around the leeches. Get out before it's too late and you are killed or changed into one of them. There's no going back, it's a one shot move, you die, only an animated corpse survives. Don't do this Bella please, I love you".

"I know you do Jake but I don't love you, not enough."

"And him?"

"Who?"

"Jasper Hale"

"What about him?"

"Do you love him or Garrett, his pal?"

"I don't think its any of your business Jake, you aren't my father or my older brother so I don't have to discuss it with you or tell you how I feel and if you accepted that it would make things so much easier. Now I have to go out with the meat and fish for the barbecue and as I only have one hand, thanks to you, it takes me longer"

"I didn't break your hand, you hit me remember?"

"Then maybe you aren't so safe for me after all wolf boy."

I couldn't wait for the evening to end although Phils team mates had been good fun and saved me from Jakes unwanted attention. I only had two more days here and I didn't want to waste them on Jake, what I really wanted was to spend every hour possible with Jasper, I had no idea when or where he was going next but I couldn't expect it to be Forks, there was nothing to make him want to visit Forks after everything that had happened. My hand was stiff and sore by the time I went to bed and there was no ice left for my swollen fingers, Renee had forgotten to refill the ice trays earlier so I swallowed a couple of pain killers and collapsed into bed just after midnight. I tossed and turned for an hour before I felt a cold hand on my fingers and the pain eased immediately. I didn't even open my eyes I was so tired,

"Thank you Jasper."

"You're welcome Bella, now sleep"

I felt his cool lips on my forehead and then drifted off.

Jasper

I couldn't stay away any longer, Bella's pain and distress pulled me closer and closer until I climbed in through her window and sat beside her, taking her swollen aching fingers in my cold hand. Once she fell asleep I leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips so as not to wake her,

"Bella I hope one day you will look on me as more than just a friend because my future is tightly bound with yours."

I watched her as she slept, fixing every second with her in my mind and only leaving when I heard Phil moving around in the house. Then I slipped back out the window and settled to wait for her to wake up. I heard him talking to Renee in the kitchen,

"So what do you make of this new guy in Bella's life?"

"You mean Jasper Hale? Well he likes her but remember he's part of the Cullen family that caused all her problems. I'm not sure that I trust him. She'd be far better off with Jake but she seems dead set against him."

"Perhaps you should leave it to her to choose who she wants."

"Phil I know my daughter. She had no idea how to organise her life if not for Charlie, who is pretty clueless himself, and I to guide her."

"Renee I think you're being a little harsh on her. Anyway she'll be back in Forks in a couple of days and not your problem any longer."

"True. You've no idea how hard its been with her here. Trying to do things to make her happy and occupied. These parties have been such hard work."

"Bella did help"

"Yes until she broke her hand, now its all down to me. I've got problems of my own, you know that"

"I know Renee darling, don't let it get you down sweetheart. I'll take you away for a couple of days once they've gone."

I'd heard more than enough, self-delusion was Renee's strongest point and as far as I was concerned she had no redeeming qualities. I wanted to pick Bella up and run away with her but I would have to move slowly, gain her trust once more but I couldn't stay away and she would have to know sooner rather than later because when she moved back to Forks I would be going too.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Bella

When I woke up I was alone but I knew he'd been here all night keeping me pain-free so I could sleep. I would be glad to get back to Forks for the peace, I'd forgotten how stressful living with Renee had been but I didn't want to lose Jasper. He had become a part of my life in just a few days and I couldn't bear the thought that I might never see him again. I lay thinking about this, was it merely the fact that he had shown me some kindness, had been thoughtful? No, there was more to it than that and with a wrenching feeling in my stomach I recognised what it was, I was falling for Jasper, but it wasn't like the feelings I'd had for Edward, this seemed a different thing altogether and that scared me. If he said goodbye I knew I would slip back into depression and I couldn't cope with that again. I had to find out what his plans were so I could prepare myself for his departure. At least this time I'd have some warning.

I managed the shower this morning putting my hand into a plastic bag to keep the cast dry, well dryish. I couldn't manage jeans this morning so I put the long skirt back on with a fresh white tee-shirt and went through to the kitchen. Renee was sitting with the paper and a coffee and she looked up as I came in with a smile.

"Bella at last. I thought you were staying in bed all day."

I looked at the clock on the wall, it was eight thirty but I didn't say anything. I just got myself a bowl of cereal and what was left of the coffee from the peculator then sat down to eat.

"I thought we might go shopping today, as its your last full day here we'll have lunch out and cook a meal for Charlie and Jake this evening, it'll be cosy just the five of us. Is your hand any better?"

I nodded, my mouth full of cereal but immediately wished I hadn't when I heard her next words,

"Well that's a relief because you know how hopeless I am at cooking. You'll be able to manage a gammon joint and pecan pie won't you? I remembered it was Charlie's favourite"

It had been at one time I guessed but not any longer,

"He'd prefer baked salmon and cherry pie really mum"

"Now Bella I think I know your father better than you so please don't argue."

I wasn't about to, it would just be a waste of breath, but then the phone rang. Renee looked at me so I got up to answer leaving my cereal still half-finished but I was glad when I heard Jaspers voice.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Hi"

"I was wondering if we could take your parents out to dinner tonight as its your last"

"Oh, dinner?"

Renee pricked her ears at this and got up,

"Who is it Bella?"

"Jasper, he'd like to take us out to dinner tonight"

"Really? Let me speak to him"

I handed the phone to her still listening in,

"Jasper, how nice to hear from you. Dinner would be lovely. Would Charlie and Jake be included? As its Bella's last night here I thought we should have a family evening."

"Mum, Jake isn't family"

She shook her head at me,

"He is Charlie's guest remember. What was that Jasper? That would be wonderful, I look forward to seeing you."

She put the phone down without letting me speak to him again.

"Well that's a nice gesture. Jasper is taking us out to dinner tonight, Jake too."

I rolled my eyes,

"How could you? He and Jake don't get on and he's hardly family"

Renee waved away my objections with a hand,

"Now we can go shopping without me having to worry about cooking a meal this evening, its such a relief."

She looked me up and down,

"I think we'd better get you something decent to wear, you can't go in the same outfit you wore last night, not to a restaurant like Bistro Aix"

Deep joy! I was going to be dragged round clothes shops by my mother. For years she hadn't bothered with more than jeans or shorts but since meeting Phil she'd changed. We did stop for lunch which was a relief and I got a simple black dress at her insistence.

"It makes you look grown up and sophisticated. Are you sure you wont let me pay for a hairdresser?"

The thought of what Renee might do let loose on my hair terrified me,

"No I'll just tie it back."

She sighed theatrically but headed back to the car which was a relief of sorts.

Charlie wasn't best pleased by Renee's arrangements, he was still anti Cullen but he made the effort,

"OK We'll meet you at the restaurant"

I knew Jake would be fuming but what could he say? That didn't worry me nearly so much as what he might do. I could see him baiting Jasper all evening and I was very nervous by the time he and Garrett got to the house to pick us up. They both looked great in suits and ties and Jasper took my hand after greeting Renee and Phil.

"Bella stop worrying. I'm a grown up boy and I can take care of myself. Jakes not going to start anything in a restaurant that I can't deal with."

I wasn't so sure but I nodded, enjoying the feel of my hand in his. The journey was pleasant enough with Garrett and Phil talking baseball while Jasper drove and kept up small talk with Renee but I got the distinct feeling that he wasn't very happy with her. I promised myself I would find out why later.

Charlie and Jake turned up just after us and Jake scowled when he saw that Jasper had my hand in his. He was even less happy when he saw Garrett, the wolf was outnumbered this evening and I hoped it would keep him in check. Our table was close to the centre of the room and I wondered if that was meant to encourage Jake to behave, if it was I wasn't sure it would work and I was still tense although our two hosts seemed relaxed. Charlie joined in the baseball conversation with Garrett and Phil while Jake sat quietly watching Jasper and frowning every time he spoke to me. Renee seemed oblivious to everything chatting about how she loved Christmas despite how much hard work it was with all the preparations and cooking. Jasper still looked a little upset with her but he was polite and a good host even including Jake in the conversation.

We looked at the menu, Garrett suggesting certain dishes much to my amusement, then I wondered how they would manage with the meal but Jasper squeezed my hand and whispered,

"Stop worrying Bella, you're supposed to be having a good time. By the way you look as beautiful as always but black isn't my favourite colour on you"

"Me neither, Renee..."

I didn't get any further because the waiter appeared ready for our orders. Charlie and Phil both chose the Scottish Salmon while Renee decided on the Grilled Tuna and I liked the sound of the Shrimp Tagliatelle. Then I waited for the others to order, with a grin Jake ordered a rare steak and I knew immediately what he was trying to do and tensed but the other two carried on as if he wasn't bothering them and I got another squeeze of reassurance as Jasper ordered Tuna and Garrett made a great show of indecision before settling for the shrimp.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Jasper

I knew Bella was nervous and when Jake ordered his steak rare her whole body tensed but Garrett and I had expected something like this and we had both hunted a short while back so the scent of blood wouldn't bother us too much. As for eating our own meals we had a strategy for that although we would have to eat something, it wasn't the first time and neither of us had any illusions that it would be the last. When he realized we weren't phased by his choice it took the wind out of Jakes sails and once we started to eat his face darkened. Bella helped me out by insisting on trying my Tuna and eating quite a lot of it while Garrett was happy to share his shrimp dish with Renee. We declined dessert but both Renee and Bella decided to try the profiteroles and I had to smile when Bella got cream on her chin. As I wiped it for her with a napkin Jake almost growled in jealously. The wine was drunk mainly by the guys and Renee while Bella chose a mocktail because of her pain meds. The evening passed off pleasantly enough although I could feel a certain sadness in Bella, a feeling I wanted to get to the bottom of. Garrett offered to drive the guys and Renee home while I invited Bella to walk Charlie and Jake back to Charlie's friend. She readily agreed and we walked slowly arm in arm, I had got there before Jake could and I knew I would have trouble with him in the future but for now his hands, or paws, were tied by Charlie's presence.

Once we left the others I suggested Bella might like a coffee and we stopped in a café which was almost empty and quiet, allowing us to talk.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Jasper. I appreciate what you did."

"The company made it more wonderful. Now, you have something on your mind so why don't you tell me what it is"

She bit her lip nervously and I put a finger to her lips,

"Jake's steak was bad enough, please don't start bleeding on me."

"Sorry, and about Jake, he did that on purpose."

"We expected him to pull something like it, don't worry Bella. So what's upsetting you? Or is it a secret?"

"No just embarrassing. I don't quite know how to say this so please let me get it out before you say anything."

"I will"

"I've been trying to figure out how I feel, since you came back into my life, because I need to understand. I can't make any more mistakes Jasper, they hurt too much."

I wanted to break in and make it easy for her, I knew how she felt the moment she started to speak and it filled me with joy.

"I'm in love with you and I'm scared that when you leave I won't be able to cope. It's not like Edward, that was different altogether, this is more...primeval I guess would be the best way to explain it. Do you have any idea what I'm talking about?"

"Can I speak now?"

She nodded, her cheeks flaming with the blush that had crept up as she spoke.

"I understand what you say but you need have no worries Bella. You see I've been trying to pluck up the courage to tell you exactly the same thing. I love you too and I can't imagine leaving you, if you'll allow me to stay that is."

She smiled and her face was lit with an inner happiness.

"Really? You do? Where does it leave us?"

"Well I know you have to go back to Forks to finish school and I'm also aware Charlie isn't a great fan of mine but I thought I'd go back to the old house and wait for you. We could date if Charlie would agree and decide where we go while we're there."

"You're not leaving?"

"No, not you anyway."

She leaned over and kissed me flinging her arms around me much to the amusement of the few other patrons who had heard her squeal of delight and turned to look.

We walked back slowly hand in hand talking about how our decision would affect the others and Charlie, not to mention Jake who would be livid there was a Cullen back in Forks.

"Do you think he'll cause trouble for you?"

"What can he do Bella? Remember the treaty. The only problem he can cause is by influencing Charlie against me and its only for a few months."

"What are we going to do when I graduate?"

"That's entirely down to you. If you want to go to college I'll support you but if you want to work I'm fine with that too."

"What if I wanted to get married?"

I stopped and looked at her and I knew she could see the amazement on my face.

"That would make me happiest of all, but it has to be what you want. As long as we are together I can cope, I just can't be without you."

Bella

I have no idea what made me blurt that out but I wanted to be up front with Jasper, he needed to know what I wanted, not like Edward who always skirted round the topic of deepening our relationship.

"Jasper. I need to ask you something else"

"Be my guest, you can ask me anything darlin'"

Just that word sent shivers down my spine and set my body aflame but I took a deep breath and carried on,

"Will you change me?"

His reply came immediately,

"As long as it's what you want, yes. I need you with me for all time."

"And you mean that? You won't change your mind later?"

"Why would I? I love you Bella and I know you are the one, my mate."

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close so I kept very still,

"Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking, in the café I threw my arms around you and you didn't pull away"

"Should I have done? I was enjoying the closeness but if I did something wrong you must tell me."

"No you didn't it's just...it doesn't matter for now, it will keep and we're home."

He walked me to the door and kissed me goodnight before Renee threw it open,

"Bella where have you been? Its your last night, I thought you'd be back earlier so we'd have some time together."

"That's my fault Renee not Bella's. I apologise. I'll see you tomorrow Bella, sleep well."

He turned and left and Renee pulled me inside and shut the door.

"Where were you?"

"We walked back that's all."

"Did he try anything? Jake told me he might try it on"

"Jake is an idiot and a liar."

"Bella that's not very charitable. Jake was only thinking of you"

"No, Jake was thinking of himself. He's just jealous mum. So do you want to sit and talk?"

"Its much too late and I have a class in the morning"

"Aren't they closed for the holidays?"

"Not this one, it's just a group of friends really but we paint as we chat."

"Will you be back before I go?"

"Yes of course. Charlie is picking me up in the cab so I can see you off. Phil can't make it though he has to go to a team meeting."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Bella

I half expected Jasper to join me later but I fell asleep and was still alone when I woke up but I would see him later and I hoped he would fly back with us. Renee had already left so I packed as best I could one handed and went to the kitchen for breakfast. The cereal packet was empty and the bread was stale so I toasted a piece and spread jelly on it but I couldn't eat, I felt excited and hoped the conversation from last night wasn't just a dream. I tried to read to pass the time but the clocks hands moved too slowly and I was a nervous wreck by the time the door bell went. I opened it half expecting Jasper but it was Garrett.

"Can I come in Bella?"

"Of course. Is there a problem?"

"I hope not. I spoke to The Major at length last night and now I'd like a few words with you if you don't mind."

"No come in and sit down."

He sat opposite me and for the first time looked serious,

"Jasper doesn't have anyone to look out for him so I'm taking on the role for now. He told me what you said last night and I was pleased to see him so happy and relaxed but I want to be sure you know what it all means. I know you were tied up with Edward Cullen before but this is different. He loves you and he knows you are his mate which would normally be the end of it. Two vampires find each other and the bond pulls them together end of story but you aren't a vampire, you are human and things work differently in your world. Are you sure you love him or is it just the vampire lie you are in love with? You know about our ability to dazzle, its instinctive to us. If you have any doubts about your feelings then it would be best if you told him. He has no choice in the matter, we can't choose who pulls us to them as our mate, it just happens and that's it, but you can fall in and out of love."

"Garrett, I know what you are saying and I do understand, I'm also happy that he has such a good and loyal friend but I am sure. If humans feel the pull at all then I do. I just want to be with him, I don't care about the rest of the world, just keeping Jasper safe and happy."

He sat back with a grin

"Well that was telling."

"What?"

"You said safe and happy. Not just happy, and you never said anything about you being happy or what you wanted."

"There's nothing I want so long as he is with me."

"You know I think Peter is going to like you Bella Swan"

"Peter?"

"Jaspers best friend and right hand man."

"Is it important that he likes me?"

"Very. He's incredibly protective of The Major and if he doesn't like you he'll make your life very difficult."

"Why hasn't Jasper mentioned him?"

"He and Peter had a difference of opinion over Alice Cullen. Peter hated her and they had a flaming row. They haven't seen each other for years"

"But he's still important?"

"Yes. When he hears about you he'll find a way of researching you and if he doesn't like you be prepared for a fight, and I warn you Peter fights dirty."

"I don't want to fight anyone but I'm not giving Jasper up for anyone either and my biggest fights are going to be with Charlie and Jake."

"Don't worry about them. Jasper can run rings round both of them if he has to."

"Are you coming to Forks?"

"No, I have a certain young lady waiting in Switzerland for me. I left her to help him out but if I don't get back soon my life wont be worth living. Don't worry though, you'll see me again, I want an invitation"

"To what?"

"Bella don't try to bluff a bluffer, the wedding of course. I'd better go because he'll be here soon and if he finds me here he won't be happy"

"Because you're trying to cover his back?"

"Nope, just because I'm here. You'll find he can be very possessive, just be careful, we don't like other men around our mates especially at the beginning of a relationship, they are perceived as a threat."

"I'll remember that Garrett and thank you for everything."

"You're welcome but next time he has a brain wave about taking your parents for dinner he's on his own. That food was foul!"

"I enjoyed it."

"Good for you. Bye for now Bella, look after him."

He hadn't been gone long when Renee came home followed by Jasper. Renee flapped around repacking my case while Jasper came to me and put his arms around me then breathed in deeply and looked into my face.

"What did Garrett want?"

"Just to say goodbye"

"Really? He was here a while"

"He was covering your back, don't worry"

I kissed him and we would have continued the kiss but Renee came back in with a cough to warn us.

"Have you come to say goodbye Jasper?"

"No, I actually came to travel to the airport with Bella"

"Charlie's picking us up in his cab"

"No, I spoke to him and arranged to take you in mine, we'll meet them at the airport."

"Are you flying out too?"

"Yes, back to Forks as a matter of fact. I'm staying at our house there for a while"

"Oh, a job or something?"

"No. I'm spending time there so I can be close to Bella."

"Really? I'm not sure Charlie will approve. Bella's had one disastrous relationship all ready, with your brother remember, I think she needs some space."

"If Bella wants space she can tell me and I'll go. It's up to her."

Mum wasn't sure what to say to this, Jasper wasn't someone she had ever dealt with, he was being straight with her and it was up to her how she responded. She was saved as the cab arrived and Jasper carried my case to the trunk then opened the doors for Renee and myself before getting in the front. As we drove off I could see him watching Renee in the mirror and I got the distinct impression again that he didn't like her which was unusual. People, especially men, always gravitated to her.

At the airport we met up with Charlie and Jake who was fuming Jasper was with us. We booked in for our flight then went to the restaurant to get coffee while we waited.

"You flying somewhere Jasper?"

Jake's words were just about civil,

"Yes, Seattle on the same flight as you"

"Really? Are you coming back to the Cullen house?"

"Yes Charlie, I have a few things to take care of and I was hoping to be able to visit Bella"

Renee piped up then,

"Charlie I'm not sure Bella should be getting involved again yet, she's still very vulnerable after Edward."

Jake agreed but Charlie looked at me.

"Would you like Jasper to visit?"

"Yes very much."

"Fair enough then"

"Charlie really, did you hear a word I said?"

"Yes Renee every word, but Bella is almost an adult now. I can hardly stop her seeing someone can I?"

"Why not? Its your house, you choose who comes in and out don't you?"

"Renee you're dead right, it is my house, mine and Bella's home while she chooses to stay, not yours and what she does is between us."

"Try being a father Charlie, just for once."

Charlie got up abruptly,

"I'm going to get the coffees why don't you come with me Renee. This conversation is private."

They walked off Renee still arguing with him then Jake started.

"See what you've done now Cullen."

"What they decide to argue about is down to them, I'm only interested in what Bella wants. Why don't you ask her what she wants Jake instead of trying to tell her. It would make a refreshing change I'm sure."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Bella

When they got back with the coffees it was blatantly obvious that my parents had fallen out again. She sat beside me telling me how much she would miss me when she got home and I could swear Jasper made a disparaging sound but no one else seemed to notice. Jake glared at him and was even more annoyed when Jasper took my hand as we got up to say goodbye to Renee and put her in a cab home. Charlie calmed as soon as Renee had gone but he shook his head looking at me.

"I just thank my lucky stars you don't take after your mother, I just remembered what annoyed me so much about her. I'll be glad to get home."

Jasper took the seat beside me on the plane forcing Jake to sit with Charlie and he kept glancing over but I ignored him and Jasper seemed totally unaware of Jake's rising temper although I knew it was an act, he would be monitoring Jakes emotions.

"So you're staying in the Cullen house?"

"Not really. It's just a base, you'll find me wherever you are Bella."

"That sounds good but what will you do while I'm at school."

"Oh I have a plan, wait and see."

We didn't talk much the rest of the flight but sat quietly enjoying each others presence holding hands and feeling we were the only two people on the plane.

Jasper

Jake was going to be a problem but one I could handle and Charlie didn't seem against my visiting Bella. The person I didn't trust was Renee. At first she had seemed a gracious, if a little eccentric, woman but in reality she was shallow and totally self-centred and I didn't want Bella visiting her again only to be used as an unpaid servant but I would play it carefully. I would use the Cullen house as a base but I expected to be spending most of my time with Bella or close to her. I was sure Jake would try to move in on her and while I trusted Bella's feelings for me I didn't like the idea of the dog too close to her. While I didn't think they were as dangerous as Edward always maintained I wasn't taking any chances. The flight was over too soon and as Charlie's friend Billy had come to pick them up I had to say goodbye to Bella for a short while.

"You're not coming with us Jasper? I'm sure Billy could squeeze you in."

"I have some business here first Charlie but I'll visit as soon as I get to Forks."

He nodded and Jake picked up Bella's bag and tried to put his arm around her but she shrugged him off and I smiled. My girl wouldn't be letting a dog cuddle her. He turned and smiled triumphantly but I ignored him, it was a small victory being able to carry her bag and travel in a car, it would be my arms she would relax in soon, not his.

Bella

I didn't say anything on the way home, instead listening to Charlie tell Billy about his holiday and bitch about Renee.

"She hasn't changed any then Charlie?"

"I guess not Billy. So what's been happening in the Res and in town while I've been away?"

"Very little. Harry had a minor heart attack but he's home and resting, the doctors say he'll be OK if he takes it easy which is easier said than done. Oh yes, someone is at the Cullen house."

I looked up,

"Who?"

"No idea, but Sam saw a truck there the other day so at least one of the Cullens is back."

"Probably Jasper sending stuff there. He flew back with us"

Billy shot Jake a glance then looked at me,

"How did that affect you Bella? You OK?"

"I'm fine Billy thanks."

"Yeah, Bella got very pally with him"

Charlie shot Jake a warning look and he subsided but Billy looked concerned. He couldn't say anything but I knew what he was thinking, the Cullens back meant the wolves had a job again and crazy Bella might go crazy again. Jake would soon put him right on that score.

Charlie

Boy was I happy to be back in Forks and away from Renee although Phil had turned out to be an OK guy. I didn't quite understand the dynamics between Jake and Bella although even I knew he wasn't happy about her and Jasper Cullen, or was it Hale? I never could remember. Personally I liked him although it did concern me that Bella might get hurt again. I would keep an eye on things but she only had a few months and she was free to do whatever she wanted so it was pointless my trying to dictate to her. Jake offered to come back later but Bella brushed him off as she walked up the steps struggling one-handed with her bag, she'd snatched it from his grip and I thought he should be getting the message that he wasn't wanted but Jake was thick-skinned. As I unlocked the door I could smell a casserole in the oven and feel the warmth of the heating. Billy said Sue had been over to set things up for our return and I would have to remember to thank her. Taking Bella's bag from her I took it upstairs and laid it on her bed.

"Don't be too hard on Jake. You know he likes you."

"He knows I don't like him though dad and he never stops. He drives me crazy."

"I'll have a word with him. Now freshen up and lets eat, I'm starving and that casserole sure smells good."

Bella

I was missing Jasper already but I knew he wouldn't be away long so I just washed up and went down to dinner. Charlie had dished up and was sitting waiting for me, fork at the ready.

"Start dad. I just need to get a glass of water for my tablets"

"How is your hand now?"

"It aches but the tablets will soon kick in."

"It's a good job you aren't back at school for a couple of days, give it a chance to heal before exams start"

"Thanks for the reminder dad."

"Just saying it like it is, and while we're talking about school I'd prefer it if you didn't invite Jasper over too much during the week, you really need to focus this semester."

"OK. Don't worry I'll do plenty of studying."

He nodded knowing I would. School had always been important to me, I liked learning.

The phone rang as we finished eating and Charlie got it while I put the dishes in the sink.

"Sue thanks for the meal and the heating... Yeah sure, that would be good... Oh he told you about Bella's accident?... Yeah its in a cast for a few more weeks... OK bye"

He turned to me,

"We've been invited to the Clearwaters for dinner tomorrow, Sue heard about your accident from Jake and she realizes you won't be able to cook for a while. I accepted on your behalf"

"Dad, I really want to stay home and study"

"One night wont hurt and you should be grateful for Sue's kindness."

I knew it had more to do with keeping me away from Jasper, but if Jake thought he could get me like that he was very badly mistaken.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Jasper

I hated to see Bella driving away from me but it wouldn't be for long so I went out and grabbed a cab to Jenks office. He could do a few things for me then I'd rent a car and drive to Forks. I planned on seeing Bella later one way or another but in the meantime I needed to do some shopping, I hadn't brought many clothes with me and I wanted to get her a little something just to show her I missed her. Once all my chores were done I drove back to Forks and it seemed I hadn't been away at all until I got to the house. There was a truck parked up outside the garage and familiar scents in the air. As I pulled up Emmett came out of the house with a beaming smile on his face,

"Jazz man what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"We just came for a few bits we'd left behind, we're staying in Portland with Esme and Carlisle for now. Christmas was great and for once we knew more than Esme. When we told her about Edward her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Carlisle didn't seem too pleased either, he rang Edward and had a few words. Your name was mud as far as Edward was concerned, I guess he was hoping you'd keep quiet about Heidi. So why are you here? Not coming back to stay are you? I went to the Swan place but they're away. I wanted to see Bella, it would... have been... nice.."

His words trailed off and I knew he'd smelled her on my clothes.

"Where have you been Jazz?"

"In Florida with Garrett"

"Florida? Doesn't Bella's mum live there?"

"Yes, Bella was there for Christmas"

"How did you know that?"

"Believe it or not, Jacob Black told me"

"And where did you run into wolf boy?"

"Here."

"You came back? Looking for Bella?"

"Yes. Victoria was hunting her so Garrett and I intervened"

"I take it Victoria is dead?"

"She is, she followed Bella to Florida so we followed too."

"Is Bella OK? How was she when she saw you?"

"She's fine. They got back today."

"There's more to this than you're telling me. Come on...I want to know what's going on"

"Bella and I"

"Bella and you? Are you telling me she gave up on Edward and now you and her are an item?"

"Are you crazy Jazz"

I turned at Roses angry words,

"For Gods sake hasn't she caused enough trouble for us already without you chasing after her. Edward's going to explode when he finds out."

"Rose, Edward left her, not the other way round and if Bella and I are an item its nothing to do with him or anyone else. Something just happened"

Her eyes grew round with shock,

"She's your mate? I don't believe it"

I shrugged and ran up the steps into the house followed by Emmett's roar of laughter,

"Jazz and Bella Swan, awesome"

"It is not awesome, its ridiculous. She's a human for Gods sake. Jazz sort yourself out before everything goes belly up again and you Em, stop cackling like a demented goose, this is serious."

So Rose was as ecstatic as I had thought she'd be!

Emmett came upstairs a while late and knocked on my door,

"Go away Em"

"Hey, that's no way to treat your brother."

He came in and shut the door, sitting beside me on the bed.

"So you and Bella? Wow! What did Charlie say?"

"He's OK about it so far."

"And wolf boy?"

"Spitting bones but what can he do? Bella sends him packing with a flea in his ear every time he gets close and over Christmas she hit him in the face and broke her hand"

"Way to go Bella, I'm impressed. So what do you plan on doing? You gonna tell Esme and Carlisle?"

"I guess I have to or you will"

"No, I can keep a secret"

"Yes for five minutes Emmett"

Rose came in and sat the other side of me, taking my hand.

"Are you sure about this Jazz?"

"Yes and I've already told her I'll change her when she's ready"

"So it's all done and dusted?"

"More or less yes Rose. I know you don't like her but I can't help the way I feel."

She smiled at me and shook her head,

"Poor Jazz, Bella? Well I guess you're the best person to keep her safe, but Edward is going to hit the roof when he finds out. What about Alice?"

"I guess she already knows Rose."

"True. Well I guess I'll have to swallow my pride and say hi to her. What are you going to do while she's at school though?"

"Just hang around I guess. I did wonder if I could do a revisit of the school but I guess I haven't been gone long enough. As long as I am close by I can cope."

"I tell you what, why don't you invite her here over the weekend? Charlie shouldn't find that a problem, I'll get some food in for her."

"Yeah Jazz, go on please. I really want to see my little sis."

I nodded, it would be good if we could make things right between the Cullens and Bella.

Bella

As soon as Charlie started to snore I heard a tap on my window and Jasper appeared, looking gorgeous as usual and came straight over to me taking me in his arms and kissing me.

"I missed you beautiful."

"I missed you too Jasper."

He handed me a present and looking a little confused I opened the package,

"A cell phone?"

"So I can ring you any time we're apart to tell you how much I'm missing you"

I smiled and looked at it again,

"I hate you spending money on me but thank you. It will be nice to know I can contact you any time."

"It's on my contract so use it whenever you like, just don't ring Jake please"

I smiled at him,

"I won't don't worry but that reminds me. Dad and I are invited to the Res tomorrow night for dinner and I can't get out of it."

He wasn't happy but he nodded begrudgingly,

"In that case I have an invitation for you at the weekend. To our house. I'm not alone there."

I froze and he continued quickly,

"Only Rose and Emmett. I had to tell them about us Bella, Emmett smelled your scent on my clothes. He really wants to talk to you."

"He's had plenty of time to talk to me Jasper"

"I know Bella but its been hard for him too."

"What about Rose? Doesn't she still hate my guts?"

He laughed,

"No, she never hated you but it was her idea to invite you. I think she realizes what you mean to me and she loves me so that means she will make a big effort with you. Will you come?"

I hesitated but if Jasper and I were to be together I'd have to meet them again sometime.

"OK. It is only those two isn't it?"

"If you're asking me about Edward he isn't here. Last time I saw him he was in Rio with Heidi, one of the Volturi."

"Edward has joined them?"

"Not yet but Heidi is a fisher so I think it's what Aro plans for him."

We talked a while longer then as I started to yawn he wrapped a blanket round me and lay down beside me pulling me close. It was similar to what Edward did but it felt very different. Jasper kissed me and didn't look petrified if I kissed him back. I was very careful not to do anything that might cause him to lose control but I could feel he was puzzled. I wanted to ask him about it but before I could form the words I felt my eyes droop and I drifted off to sleep safe and warm in my mates arms.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Bella

Again I was alone when I woke up but there was a text message on my phone,

"Missing you already. Take care and remember I'm not far away Jazz xx"

I read it again with a smile and a warmth in my chest then went to grab a shower and go down for breakfast. Charlie had already left for work but he had left me a note,

"Don't forget dinner at the Res. I told Sue you'd help her so she's expecting you about 2pm. In the meantime could you put the washing on and ring Angela Webber. I forgot to tell you she rang yesterday while you were in the shower Dad x"

After breakfast I threw the clothes in the washer and turned it on before ringing Angela,

"Bella I'm so glad you rang back. Did you have a good time in Florida?"

"As a matter of fact I did."

"That sounds interesting. What are you doing this morning?"

"Nothing but if you want to meet up you'll have to come here, I broke my hand over Christmas."

"Ouch. OK I'll be over in a little while. I'm intrigued about your good Christmas."

I could tell Angela, she was the only person who wouldn't judge me or shake her head at my choice of boyfriend although what she would make of me and Jasper Hale I couldn't begin to imagine. I looked out for her ready to open the door as soon as she parked up. While I waited I sent Jazz a text back,

"Angie coming over then Charlie has sentenced me to an afternoon on the Res helping Sue Clearwater. I'm going to miss you so much. Bella xxx"

Angie came in with a big grin on her face,

"Bella, I've been bursting to tell you the news. Mike Newton dropped Jessica for Lauren."

"What? When?"

"There was a Christmas dance at the Country Club and Jessica went nuts when she saw Mike kissing Lauren under the mistletoe. They had a blazing row and she stalked off. Next day Mike is in town with Lauren, all very sweet and close."

"He must be crazy, Lauren's a rattler."

"You know that and I know that, but Mike still has to learn it."

"So who is Jess with now?"

"No one as far as I know but she won't be on her own long. Anyway what about you? Tell me there's a guy involved please."

"OK there's a guy involved"

She looked at me suspiciously,

"Not Jake?"

"No although he'd like it to be, he's actually really pissed off with me at the moment"

Why? Don't tell me he went with you?"

"He came with Charlie not me. I went nuts when I found out he was there."

"Well if it's not Jake then who? Anyone I know?"

"Kind of"

Suddenly her smile was gone and she looked into my face,

"It's not Edward Cullen is it? Not after what he did to you."

"No, not Edward."

"Well that's a relief. Are you going to tell me or should I guess?"

"I don't think you'd guess Angie but I tell you what, I can show you, because he's just about to knock the door."

I'd seen Jasper park up as Angie spoke. She turned and her eyes went wide in shock as Jasper walked over to me and kissed the top of my head before turning to her.

"Hello Angela. I was going to take Bella out for lunch, would you join us?"

"Oh I don't want to be in the way"

"Come on Angie, it will be fun"

He drove to a small café just outside Port Angeles and while we ate we chatted although Angie was a little intimidated by Jasper but then most people were. He made her feel comfortable after a while and she truly was laughing at his verbal picture of making Rex bear for me and Jake's face when he saw Jasper sitting with me. By the time we dropped her off to pick up her car I saw he had gained a new admirer but he was mine. All the time he had been holding my hand or touching my cheek as if he couldn't get enough of me. Once we were alone he became more serious,

"Did Charlie tell you how he expected you to get to the Res?"

I shook my head,

"I guess he forgot about my hand, I was going to ask Angela for a lift"

"It seems to me everyone forgets your hand."

Suddenly I understood why he had seemed to dislike Renee."

"It doesn't matter Jazz, really"

"It does to me, you should be the first thing in your parent's mind. Your broken hand should be their main concern not an after thought or a nuisance."

I stroked his cheek feeling his anger spilling over into my own mind and he slowly calmed,

"You will always be first in my thoughts Bella."

"I know and thank you."

"I'll take you to the Clearwaters"

"No I don't want any trouble. Tell you what, I'll ring Sue and ask her to meet me at the edge of the village after you drop me off"

"You think I'm going to leave you standing in the road? No way Bella."

"OK I'll ring her and she can meet us. Is that OK?"

He nodded and I rang her, explaining I couldn't drive. She offered to come to the house but as I wasn't there we arranged to meet outside the village although she was quite obviously puzzled. Jasper waited with me at the treaty line unhappy about where I was going but realising we had to keep Charlie sweet at least for a while. When Sue drew up I saw Jake was with her and his arrogant smile as he climbed out to let me get in annoyed me more than Jasper.

"You ready Bella. It will be good for you to be among the living again"

Jasper ignored him, just stood arms folded and watched as Sue turned the truck round and headed back to the village.

"Was that..."

"Yes Sue, Jasper Hale. That's why I wanted to meet you here but you didn't have to bring the grinning ape with you"

She looked at Jake,

"I wondered why he offered to come with me"

"I wanted to make sure you were safe Sue."

"Liar, you wanted to wind Jasper up, well guess what, it didn't work because he knows I'll be going back to him in a few hours and away from you so wipe the grin off Jake."

"You mean you're involved with another of the Cullens? Oh Bella why? Didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

"Because I happen to love him"

Jake snorted,

"How can you be in love with one of the undead?"

"What Jake, you'd prefer me to be in love with a mangy mutt?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Bella

Sue was concerned and Jake fuming by the time we reached the Clearwaters cabin. I waited for Jake to move so I could climb out but he sat there until Sue spoke,

"Jake don't be stupid. Let Bella out."

He slid out grumbling as he did so and I followed.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't know you and Jake were arguing again. From what he said I thought it was all on again between you two"

"On again? it was never on, only in Jakes head. He and I have never been more than friends Sue, he's just not prepared to take no for an answer."

"So you are involved with the Cullens again? Harry and Billy aren't going to be pleased. You know how they feel about the Cullens, what they are"

"Do you know something Sue? I'm almost 18 and I'm getting just a little tired of everyone telling me what I should and shouldn't do. There's Jake, Billy, Harry, and God knows who else all trying to tell me what to do and you know something? None of them are even related to me. It's as if Bella Swans future is everyone else's business. Well it's not, I told Jake over and over we are nothing, now it seems not even friends. Well that's OK because he has a really strange idea of what a friend is and does. I'm not one of the tribe, my father is Charlie Swan, Police Chief of Forks who has no idea how to look after a teenage daughter and my mother is so wrapped up in her new life and her new husband that I don't register on her radar except as an occasional nuisance. I will decide what's best for me, I will choose which direction I take and who I decide to have a relationship with. I'm sorry if that sounds rude or callous but it's how I feel. Now I'll help you all I can to get ready for dinner but I wont discuss Jake, the wolves, or the Cullens any further."

Sue looked at me slightly awed,

"Well don't you have a lot of anger building up inside you. Perhaps you should take a break Bella. Just chill it for a while before you have a break down. I was worried it might come to that before but I think your closer now. Your mother loves you, she looked after you on her own for years and you being jealous because she's found some happiness now is extremely petty, I expected better of you. As for Charlie, he's a good man so you treat him with respect, it's not easy for him suddenly having a teenage girl in the house and if he had any idea what's been going on with you and the vampires he'd probably shoot them himself. Jake worries about you, he can't help loving you though what he sees in such a hard-hearted bitch I find difficult to understand. Now you listen to me, until you are 18 you behave in your father's home and you respect his wishes. If you want to shack up with the leeches fine, go through the whole family, if that's what rocks your boat, but don't let me hear you disrespecting Charlie."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing"

"Is that what you think I am? A vampire groupie? Is it worse than being a wolf pass around?"

"Jake would never pass you round, he has too much respect for you."

"Really? Well if I offend you so much I'll leave. Tell Charlie I was sick, sick of listening to everyone tell me what to do and don't think the wolves are holier than thou because they aren't, they are vicious predators and some can't control themselves as well as they should. Goodbye Sue."

I ran out of the house and up the road towards the edge of the village but I hadn't got far before Jake caught up with me.

"Bella what the hell is going on?"

"You tell me Jake, it will be interesting to hear exactly what you have told your friends."

"I don't understand"

"Really! Well go speak to Sue, she's one of your greatest advocates. Now go away and leave me alone."

I pulled my cell phone out and dialled Jaspers number. He answered immediately but it took me a few seconds to pull myself together enough to speak to him.

"I'm walking to the treaty line, can you pick me up?"

There were no stupid questions just a curt "I'm on my way" and I went to put the phone back in my pocket.

"So you got the leeches on speed dial"

I don't know what possessed me but I swung my hand, plaster cast, phone, and all and hit him right across the bridge of his nose hearing a satisfying crunch of breaking bone then as he held his bleeding face I ran full speed for the treaty line making it just as Jasper appeared in Emmett's truck, I flung open the door jumped inside and shouted go.

He reversed at speed before swinging the truck round and heading back towards Forks. Once away he looked over at me and I saw something in his eyes I had never seen anywhere before, red-hot fury. I realized he was close to losing it, much closer than Edward had been when he rescued me from those guys in Port Angeles. There was no way Jasper could have cracked a joke, or spoken at all, his jaw was rigid with the effort of keeping himself from exploding. After a few minute he pulled to the side of the road and pulled me onto his lap touching my face with shaking hands. I nestled into his chest and he held me tight as his muscles slowly relaxed until he was calm enough to talk.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine"

He tilted my head to look into my eyes,

"Don't lie to me Bella, not ever"

"I'm sorry I just had a row with Sue and Jake and I had to get away."

He lifted my cast which had a crack running the length of it and small pieces of plastic embedded where I'd hit Jake.

"This is a plaster cast not a club, what did you do?"

"I hit Jake with a combination of cast and the phone you gave me. I broke it, sorry"

I saw a hint of a smile on his face and knew the danger was over...for now at least.

I explained what Sue had said and I felt his anger rising again so I lay my head on his chest and sat very quietly until he calmed again.

"Bella I don't want you out of my sight again and definitely not on the Res."

"But Charlie..."

He stopped me with a cold finger on my lips,

"Never mind Charlie. I'll speak to him but please, no more visits to the Res."

"OK I didn't want to go in the first place. I don't think I'm safe there any more"

"You never were, but we'll leave that for now."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Bella

When he'd calmed down he started the engine again and drove on, but not home.

"I'm taking you to our place, I want you to stay there with Emmett and Rose until I have spoken to Charlie. It's not safe for you to be alone."

"I'm not sure Jazz"

He turned to look at me and I could see the conflict in his eyes.

"Bella I wont tell you what to do, it's the quickest way to lose you but I can't leave you alone and I have to speak to Charlie."

"Then I'll come with you. I'd rather stay with you Jazz, please?"

He nodded and pulled up outside the station a few minutes later. I got out and waited for him to come round the truck and take my hand before walking to the entrance. He hesitated then,

"Bella do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then please, let me do the talking"

He lifted my hand and kissed it before pushing the doors open. The dispatcher looked up and smiled,

"Bella did you have a good Christmas? Your dad was in good spirits when he got in."

"Yes fine thanks Maggie, could you tell him we're here."

"Sure"

She picked up the phone and buzzed his office. When she told him I was here he came out looking a little less than enthusiastic when he saw who was with me,

"Bella, Jasper, come through"

We went into his office and sat down still holding hands although I could feel my cast moving and the crack was growing. Charlie noticed and frowned,

"What's happened Bella?"

"Chief Swan Bella is here to listen, I'm the one who would like to speak to you frankly"

"Frankly? OK, go on"

I dropped Bella off at the Reservation earlier"

"Yeah I knew she was going but why did you drive her?"

I lifted my arm up and pieces of plaster dropped to the carpet.

"Oh right. What happened to your cast?"

"I think she used it as a weapon Chief because Jake was insulting, which is why I'm here. Whilst I appreciate Bella is your daughter and under your jurisdiction for a few months yet"

"Yes she is, remember that"

"I will Chief but Bella is also very important to me and I don't think the Reservation is the right place for her. Not only did Jake upset her but Sue Clearwater too. If Bella has to go again I would like it to be under your supervision not alone"

"So you're not chomping at the bit to go with her?"

"I think its your place not mine, and Jake and I are too volatile to be left together especially if he's going to upset Bella again."

"I see. Bella?"

I looked at Jasper who nodded,

"I don't want to go to the Reservation again dad. I can't stand Jake being around me. Like Jasper says, I'm still under your care for a few months but I wont go to the Reservation again and if Jake comes to the house I'm going to my room."

"So no Jake and no Res? What if I were to say no Jasper Hale?"

"Then I would respect your wishes Chief but I will still be around and waiting, it's only a few months then you can't stop her doing whatever she wants"

"And she wants to be with you I take it"

"Yes I do dad. I love Jasper and he loves me"

"Like Edward Cullen?"

"No, I'm nothing like Edward Chief and I wont leave Bella, not for any reason."

"I need to think about this. Bella I want you to go home and stay there until I get back"

"I'm sorry Chief but I can't do that, take Bella home"

"Why?"

She needs to get her cast checked."

He looked at my hand more closely

"And you'll take her?"

"Yes and then I'll take her home and wait with her until you arrive. I don't want to leave her alone."

"It sounds like you are expecting trouble Jasper"

"I always expect trouble Chief, that way I don't get surprised by it."

"From whom?"

"Jacob most of all."

I could see dad wasn't happy but he had to admit I needed to call in at the clinic and he was on duty for another three hours.

"OK but I want you gone when I get home. I need to speak to my daughter alone"

Jasper nodded and got up pulling me with him

"Thank you for your time Chief"

"OK Jasper."

Jasper

I could feel that Charlie was worried for his daughter after what Edward had done to her and I respected him for that but I wouldn't move on Bella's visits to the Res. If he wanted to take her I couldn't stop him without it turning ugly but there was no other way she would go there. I wondered if Jake might try to discredit me with Charlie, if he tried he would be in danger of exposing the tribe for what they were too and that wasn't something he could do lightly.

I looked over at Bella who hadn't spoken once we left the Police Station and tried to make sense of her emotions, they were a maelstrom of anger, surprise, sadness, and joy but I left her until we got to the clinic. When I turned the engine off she turned to me,

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Every word Bella, why?"

"You will stay until I finish school even if Charlie stops you seeing me?"

"Yes".

"What then Jazz?"

"That's for you to say. Think about what you want, and the ramifications of any decisions you might make. Take your time Bella I'm not going anywhere except into the clinic with you to get that cast looked at."

Bella

No one had ever stuck up for me like Jasper had just done and left me feeling I was still in control of my life. I believed what he said and I knew there was no way Charlie could stop us seeing each other. I also understood what he was warning me. If I chose to go with him I would lose my parents and friends for a new life as his mate but that was all I wanted. I thought about the time I begged Edward to change me, I wanted to be like him, invincible and at his side for eternity but this wasn't like that. I knew Jasper would keep me safe as a human or a vampire and he would expect me to stand at his side as an equal, not dependant whereas Edward liked to feel he was my guardian and I should look to him for guidance and protection. It was altogether different and this new life with Jasper suited me much better but I would give it some thought, I wanted to be more than certain that he was mine for eternity.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Jasper

As I expected Bella needed a fresh cast putting on and when she came back out she looked tired and in pain.

"Do you want to get something to eat?"

She shook her head,

"No, I think I'd like to go home to bed but I don't want you to leave"

"I'll stay until Charlie gets home and then come back later but I'll never be far away Bella I promise."

She seemed happy enough with this so I drove her home but as I pulled up she groaned and I saw Jake waiting on the front doorstep.

"Stay here Bella"

I opened the door as he got up and came over to confront me,

"I want to speak to Bella"

"Well it may have escaped your notice but she doesn't want to speak to you Jacob"

"You think you're going to just waltz in and take over where Edward left don't you?"

"No, I think I'm going to give Bella the opportunity to say what she wants, you should try it some time Jacob."

He moved closer and I saw his hands were shaking,

"Do you really want to fight me here and now?"

He was about to answer when Charlie drew up in the cruiser and got out fast coming to stand between us.

"Right lets back off. Jake, Bella doesn't want to talk to you right now so go home."

"What about him?"

I smiled at him,

"I already told Chief Swan I would leave as soon as he got home Jacob"

I turned my back on him feeling his rage washing over me and opened Bella's door for her, helping her out and escorting her to the front door before kissing her,

"I'll be around"

She nodded and waited while I unlocked the door and watched her in.

"Goodbye Chief Swan"

I drove off watched by Charlie and Jake, going a few streets before parking up and waiting, as long as Charlie was home I wouldn't go back but if he left her then I would take his place.

Charlie

I knew trouble was brewing as soon as I saw Jake and Jasper squaring up to each other but Jasper seemed happy enough to leave Jake to me and drove off leaving him very angry.

"You going Jake?"

"I want to speak to Bella"

"Sorry Jake I want to talk to her myself, try ringing later."

I waited and he got the message he wasn't going to be invited in and left eventually. When I went in Bella was sitting at the kitchen table nursing a coffee and with a bottle of pain meds in front of her. I saw she was sporting a new cast and knew she must be in pain, she looked pale and strained. Motioning to the other mug she spoke,

"I wasn't sure how long you'd be so I hope it's still hot enough"

"Thanks. What did they say at the clinic?"

"Don't use this cast as an offensive weapon."

I laughed at this but she was serious.

"You really hit Jake with it? I thought his nose looked odd and bruised"

"I wish I'd broken it."

"Bella!"

"Well its true, he just won't take no for an answer dad. I don't know what else to do."

"I spoke to Sue before I came home"

She looked at me but she didn't say anything.

"She says she may have been a little harsh on you."

"A little harsh? She virtually told me I was sleeping my way through the Cullen family."

"What? I think you must have misunderstood Bella"

"Yeah sure. Listen dad, I'm really grateful that you gave me a home so mum could spend time with Phil but it's just not working out. I can't be friends with Billy and Harry and Jake or the rest of the Quileutes. I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I'm sick of everyone thinking they know better than me. I've made mistakes, the biggest being Edward Cullen but it was my mistake and I paid the price for it. Jasper isn't Edward, he's nothing like him. Jake and the others have a down on the Cullens you must have noticed that yourself. I just want to finish school and get away from Forks, not from you, but from everyone else here. I could go back to mum but I think she's got a new life now and besides I'd rather finish school here now. I want to see Jasper dad please."

"Sue really hurt you didn't she? Look I'm worried about you being involved with him too but I understand what you are saying so how about a compromise? I won't insist on you going to the Res unless I'm with you but in return you promise me you'll finish school here and only see Jasper when it doesn't interfere with your revision and exams."

"OK, but I can see him?"

"I guess so. I don't want to lose you now Bella and he does seem to really care about you."

She looked happier now,

"So as we're not going to the Res for dinner what would you like?"

"Nothing dad, I feel a bit sick, I think I'll go to bed."

I watched her going upstairs and wondered what was going on in her head, I hardly knew my daughter at all!

Bella

Well it was a partial victory and more than I expected so I was feeling relieved when I showered and got ready for bed, my hand throbbing again now which made me more furious with Jake. I guess wolves heal more quickly because I knew I'd broken his nose but it was only bruised and swollen now. Sometimes being a non human seemed like a good idea, if I were a wolf or a vampire my hand would be healed by now! I missed Jasper although I knew he wouldn't be far away and as I dozed off with Rex I smiled at the memory of he and Garrett building the bear for me. Next time I woke it was dark and I could hear Charlie snoring but the only thing I cared about was Jasper sitting on the bed beside me stroking my swollen fingers,

"Hi Jazz"

"Hush, sleep my beautiful lady"

As he brushed my forehead with his lips I drifted off again pain-free at last and content.

When I next woke he was gone but there was a new cell phone in Rex's front paws with a note attached

"Not to be used as a weapon"

I laughed as I pulled the note off and looked at the screen, as I expected there was a text from Jazz

"I'll see you after school, until then try to keep out of mischief darlin'"

I'd forgotten school started again just for a few minutes but groaning I pulled myself together and after a quick shower ran downstairs to hear someone in the kitchen, I thought dad was on early shift! I peered round the door and groaned, Jake sat at the table while a pile of toast and a mug of coffee sat in my place ready for me.

"It's a peace-offering Bella"

I turned around grabbing my bag and walked out to my truck before remembering I couldn't drive it with a cast. As I was about to turn back Emmett's truck pulled up beside me and Jazz opened the door,

"Hop in. I thought the pup might be hanging around. I'll drop you at school and pick you up later. Try not to get into trouble at school please."

As he dropped me off he kissed me quickly then winked,

"I could get used to that"

As he drove off and I walked into school I grinned, suddenly the day seemed brighter.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Bella

School was as boring as usual this close to exams but it was fun watching Jess and Lauren glare at each other as Mike tried to keep his head down.

"Do you think he's regretting his move?"

"Oh yes, Jess rang me last night to ask me what she should do, Mike rang her to apologise and ask her out again"

"Really? What did you tell her Angie?"

"Tell him to drop dead, he's done it once, he'll do it again, besides Lauren isn't going to let him go that easily."

"Not by the look of things. I'll be glad when school is over"

"Jake still being a pain?"

"As ever, but I just want to be in control of my own life, sometimes Charlie can be really cool but he wears blinkers where Jake is concerned."

"So how is Jasper? You really know how to pick them Bella, he's even more gorgeous than Edward and much more approachable than I thought."

"He's fine, still here and running interference for me with Jake."

"Good, I don't like the way Jake seems to be fixated on you Bella, its creepy."

We chatted on and arranged to meet after school to revise together, it would keep Jake away hopefully!

Jake

Bella blanking me this morning wasn't totally unexpected but I had hoped she might at least speak to me, if not for Jasper Hale I was sure I could have made her see how good I was for her but it was a case of getting close enough to her so I could talk privately. I waited for her to come out of school but he was there waiting and I know he was aware of me although he didn't show it. Bella came out with Angela Webber so I stood no chance now and went back to the Res fuming. Sam was waiting for me and he didn't look pleased,

"Jake are you still following Bella? Charlie isn't happy at your attitude, you really upset her at Sues. Its time to let go, she's not coming back to you and she's already told Charlie she won't visit unless he's with her"

"She'll see sense eventually Sam"

"Jake give it up. Bella's future is tied up with the Cullens end of story"

"And you think that's right Sam? Charlie is almost one of us, are you happy to see his daughter become a leech?"

"No, but its her decision Jake and I won't start a fight with the Cullens over a girl who decides to be with them,. No one is forcing her, she's not being held against her will, its her free choice Jake. Now I'm ordering you to let it go and stay away from Bella Swan"

"You can't make me"

"Actually I can but I don't want to do it that way."

I turned away from him and walked slowly away, he could say what he liked but Bella Swan wasn't going to end up a vampire if I could stop it and if I had to do it alone so be it.

Sam

I knew I hadn't got through to Jake and that worried me, he was so sure that Bella was meant to be with him even though she made it absolutely clear that she wanted nothing more to do with him. I needed to speak to the elders before he brought trouble to our doorstep. It had been bad enough when Bella was mixed up with Edward Cullen but Jasper Hale or Whitlock was a whole other story! I went to Harry's and as I went in I realized they were discussing Bella too.

"Harry she's making a terrible mistake and you know it."

"Sue its her decision and there's nothing we can do about it. Charlie can't force her to stay away from him or to spend time with Jake, it doesn't work like that and you know it."

I interrupted their argument,

"Harry I think we're going to have a problem with Jake and I want some advice from the elders, could you convene a meeting?"

"You think Bella is making a mistake too?"

I shook my head,

"No Sue, I think Jake is. Bella is free to choose who she wants to be with and she knows what he is. If she was unaware then I could agree with you but she knows everything, it's an informed choice And she isn't a member of the tribe so we can't intervene."

"None of you seem to understand what it means. She'll be giving up everything, her life, her future, her parents, children, all the things that matter."

"Sue, Bella knows this, she knows all about the vampires and what becoming one will mean. It's not for us to involve ourselves in the business of others. Jake will have to be made to understand it's over and let her go."

Sue marched out and Harry looked after her with a deep sigh,

"I know we are right but I can see why Sue is so upset. She can't understand how a woman could give up all that she holds dear for love, if that's what it is."

"I understand too Harry but its none of our business and if she leaves Forks with Jasper before he turns her then there's nothing we can do. Even if it happened here what would be the point of intervening. He won't have attacked her or changed her against her will and do we kill her too?"

"I'll speak to Old Quil and see if we can set up a meeting for tonight. I know you are right Sam but they may take a little persuading to let it go."

"I know, but I have to explain and I want Jake there."

Harry nodded as he picked up the phone to ring Quil and I went to find Jake and tell him he would be needed this evening. I looked in the garage but he wasn't there and hadn't been all day by the look of things, Billy had no idea where he was and was concerned so we rang some of the others but no one had seen him so I phased to speak to the pack.

Most of them were still in the village, patrolling because there were vampires back in Forks but Embry, Paul, and Brady were off the Res and not answering me although I could just hear their fading thoughts and cursed. Jake was leading them to the Swan house with an insane plan to snatch Bella. I tried to speak to them but they refused to listen, something had happened and split the pack, Jake had taken his rightful place as an Alpha and stolen part of my pack to help him, I had lost them. Harry called me and I phased back to answer him.

"We will meet tonight at 8pm for a full council meeting"

"It's too late Harry, Jake has taken some of the pack to kidnap Bella and they're not listening to me. Jake has split the pack and taken position as an Alpha male."

I phased back and called the others to follow me but I knew we would be too late to stop his plan and I just hoped Jasper wasn't nearby or there would be an all out war in town.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Bella

Angie and I were just settling down to do some reading, testing each other in readiness for our biology exam when I heard a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it Bella"

Angie jumped up saving me as I was still struggling to get my cast through the sleeve of my jumper. I heard her open the door and then nothing, no voices just silence. I shouted but still no reply and I wondered if maybe Eric had turned up and they were in an embrace although it didn't seem likely, he knew we were working until 7. Then I heard a whisper of sound and turned to see Jake in the back door.

"What are you doing here Jake? What does it take to get through your thick head?"

He didn't answer just stood there and before I realized it a towel was thrown over my head and I was picked up and carried through the house and out the front door unable to do more than struggle to breath. There was the sound of a vehicle door opening and I was thrown in the back of a car or truck or something old, with seats that smelled of beer and fish. Choking on the smell and dust from the towel I felt someone by my side also struggling. I wanted to ask if it were Angie but I couldn't get enough breath to speak. For ten minutes we travelled like this struggling for breath and coughing before the vehicle stopped suddenly and I heard male voices. A few minutes later I was dragged out and as the towel was unwrapped I took deep breaths gratefully but then sticky tape was wrapped around my mouth and hands and I was bundled into the back of a dark coloured panel van, followed by Angela who looked shaken and terrified. She too was taped and we lay together as the van took off at speed. This was Jake's work, he and some of his friends had kidnapped me and because Angela was with me she'd been taken too. He was crazy if he thought he'd get away with it, kidnapping two girls, one who had not only a Police Chief for a father but a vampire boyfriend. I wondered who Jake had enlisted for this little adventure of his and what he hoped to achieve because if he were expecting me to suddenly decide I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him he was even more deluded than I had thought! I felt sorry for poor Angie who was in this mess purely because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

We must have travelled for hours before the van finally pulled up by which time I was not only cold and in pain but I'd also wet myself, unable to hold it longer which meant I wasn't just mad, I was beyond rage. The door slid open and strong brown hands grabbed me by the shoulders and dragged me out putting another cloth over my head but looser this time. I heard Angie's muffled groan and knew she was as stiff and sore as me. My legs wouldn't support me so I was carried into some kind of building and put down gently on a couch, then the cloth was taken away and I blinked in the strong lights. I looked round squinting to see Angela at the other end of the couch looking as dishevelled as I felt then glared at our captors, Jake, Paul, Embry, and one guy I didn't know. Paul sneered then walked out accompanied by Embry, leaving just Jake and the guy I didn't know. He came forward with a sharp knife and I tensed but he just cut the tape around my hands pulling some of the plaster off as it ripped free. I threw it on the floor and after shaking my hands to get some feeling back I pulled the tape from round my mouth rubbing my stiff jaw and the raw patches where the tape had taken some skin with it. Angela did the same but she was so scared she was sobbing, so I moved over and put my arms around her to give her some comfort. I tried to speak but I was so dehydrated nothing came out.

"There's food and water in here and I'll get you access to a bathroom in a while."

Jake and his friend went out and shut the door, locking it behind them. I had never seen Jake so determined or sound so cold. I got up and collected two cans of soda which I opened and came back to the couch handing one to Angela and drinking most of the other in one go before I felt able to speak and even then my throat was raw and my voice croaky.

"Don't worry Angela, no one is going to hurt you, this is about me."

"Was that Jake? He scared me. I saw the other guy, the one who scowled, he was the one I opened the door too. What do they want Bella?"

"It's a long story Angela but Jake thinks he's saving me"

"From who? Jasper Hale?"

"Yes. Angela you aren't going to believe what I'm about to tell you but I swear it's the truth. The Cullens are vampires"

"What?"

"I know but they are, and the Quileutes are shape shifters, the guys turn into wolves and they and the vampires are enemies."

I saw her working things out expecting her to scream any second but she looked at me.

"So Jake and his pals think they are saving you from being what? Drained? Changed?"

"Both, but Jasper would never hurt me. I love him and he loves me."

"Jake loves you too and that's why he's done this. Does he think it will mean you turn to him?"

"Well if he does he's in for a shock Angie. I'd die rather than become Jakes girlfriend"

"I thought you might say that but you'll change your mind once his influence wears off"

Jake was standing in the doorway with a bucket and a kettle of hot water,

"When hell freezes over Jake."

"I've got the time and he'll never find you here. Besides there are guardians all around here so even if he traced you he couldn't get to you. I'm sorry Angela but I couldn't leave you"

"Yeah Angie, you're just collateral damage, I think that's what they call it."

"So Jake, you going to let Angie go now? This has nothing to do with her."

"I'm sorry but I can't, she'll have to stay for now"

"You do know that not only will you have Jasper looking for you but the police too. Good move Jake"

He put the bucket and kettle down,

"It's the best I can do for now but I'll get hot food to you soon."

"Go screw yourself Jake."

He smiled and then went out again and I heard the lock click into place.

"Well its going to be cosy and primitive"

I put the bucket in a corner of the room then stripped off my wet clothes as best as I could one-handed and Angie giggled then came to steady me,

"It's like a camping trip"

"Not one I've ever been on"

We looked at each other and suddenly I was selfishly glad that Angie was with me. We used the hot water to wash ourselves and our clothes but there was nothing to do but put them back on after wringing them out which was pretty awful but the smell of stale pee was gone which was a relief. When Jake came back with clothes and hot food I threw the cold dirty water over him resulting in our new clothes getting somewhat wet but what the hell, it was worth it.

His jaw jumped and I saw his hands start to shake,

"Go on Jake, let yourself go, be the savage you really are"

He turned and walked back out slamming the door and we fell on the still hot and thankfully covered food. Pizza wasn't my favourite but I was so hungry I would have eaten just about anything. I thought of Jasper and dad, what would they be doing? Would they know what had happened? Thinking of him brought a lump to my throat and a deep-seated ache in my chest which I'd been aware of but tried to ignore. It had migrated deeper into my soul. I needed him, I had to get away from here, wherever here was and find him, or help him find me. Luckily the new clothes he had dropped as I threw the water over him hadn't got too wet so we were able to change and finally warm up a little. The room while not freezing was cold and we were both beginning to shiver so I hammered on the door until it was opened by Embry.

"We're freezing, unlike you our bodies need warmth so get something before we both get sick. Oh yeah and start digging a hole"

"A hole?"

"Yeah for when Jasper finds you. It'll save him a job."

He grunted and shut the door again but the blankets arrived along with a small blow heater which we switched on high and sat in front of.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Charlie

I raced home late, I said I'd be there when Bella and Angie got home or near as damn it but that call about a fire at the diner meant I had to organise a deputy to keep an eye on the small crowd. Still it was only an hour and I knew the girls would be working hard testing each other so no harm done. Jasper seemed ill at ease with the idea of Bella being alone and I did wonder if he was worried about Jake although he'd been conspicuous by his absence for a couple of days to my knowledge, still young love and all that! The front door was unlocked when I got home so I knew the girls were here studying although it was mighty quiet. I shouted upstairs but got no reply and walking into the kitchen saw their papers scattered over the table. Maybe Jasper had come to take them for dinner, be nice if he'd told me but then young people today had no thought for others, I knew that only too well in my line of work. What surprised me was the cold coffee in the mugs, Bella was usually very tidy. Still I opened the fridge and got out a soda for myself, it was too early for beer, and went to get changed checking her room just in case, but it was empty as I expected. An hour later I was getting annoyed, no call, no note, nothing, so when I heard a car pull up I was ready to read the riot act. I pulled open the door,

"Right young lady, just where the hell do you..."

I stopped when I saw Jasper was alone and he looked alarmed,

Where's Bella?"

"I thought she and Angie were with you, I got held up a while and they were gone when I got home."

He seemed to be breathing deeply, almost as if sniffing the air like a dog.

"Jake."

"Jake?"

"He's been here and he wasn't alone, there were four of them. They snatched the girls"

"Now wait just a minute, I know you don't like Jake but that's a sweeping assumption and where the hell would he take them? I'll ring Billy, see if they're there. Probably just a misunderstanding"

I wasn't sure I believed that myself.

Jasper

Jake and three other wolves had been here and snatched Bella and Angela, that was a declaration of war as far as I was concerned. While Charlie made a futile attempt to trace them on the Res I pulled my phone out and called Emmett to ask for his help. While Emmett and Rose were happy to come with me I thought I needed more seasoned fighters, especially if Jake had started his own pack specifically to keep Bella away from me. Garrett wasn't answering his phone and I couldn't wait so I made the call I'd been dreading.

"So Major, finally remembered we exist?"

"I'm sorry Peter but it was difficult"

"No it wasn't. All you had to do was pick up the phone and say Hi or did Alice Cullen cut off those privileges too?"

"OK I was wrong, you were right, does that make any difference?"

"None whatsoever but it was worth hearing. Shame you don't believe it. My guess is you're ringing us because you got a spot of bother and you need help. What's up? Didn't Alice see it coming and drag you out of the firing line or are you just soft after all those years of being pussy whipped?"

"Forget it Peter, I'm sorry I bothered you"

I disconnected and sighed, it was no more than I deserved. Peter had been my closest friend for years, he'd rescued me from Maria and supported me until I was on my feet again and I'd dropped him because it was the easy option. Alice hated him, so much that she refused to visit, and whenever I brought the subject up she would roll her eyes and change the subject. I could have made a stand but I took the easy option, something I had never done before and now I was living to regret it. I would have to find Bella and fight the wolves with Emmett and Rose and hope I could give them enough instruction to survive.

"She's not on the Res and Jake and three other guys are missing, no ones heard from them and no one has any idea where they might be. Do you really think he's snatched Bella and her friend?"

"Yes."

"Surely its just to scare them, he'll have them back in a few hours"

"No he won't because he thinks he's saving Bella from a fate worse than death Chief, and in his eyes it is."

"You lost me Jasper. You don't think he'll bring them back?"

"I know he won't and he can't afford to let Angie go either, she can identify them. My guess is they've run for another Res where they think they'll get help."

"Why should any other tribe help them if their own wont?"

"Because their own tribe is bound by a long-standing treaty which binds them."

"Look, I don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about, but if my daughter and her friend have been kidnapped by Jake and his friends I need to call the state police, get a search under way for them."

"There are a couple of problems with doing that Chief. How do you prove it was Jake and his friends? And if they are on another Res they will be well hidden and protected."

"You know he took them, explain it the authorities"

"I can't"

"Why the hell not?"

"They wouldn't believe me and I'd be putting myself and many others at risk"

Charlie

I'd had enough of this secrecy shit!

"You tell me now, everything you know or I'll arrest you as an accessory."

"You do that and you lose your only chance of getting Bella and Angie back, because I'm the only one who has any hope of tracking them down. Besides which I can't allow you to do that, I'm sorry"

"Oh and just how will you stop me?"

"With as little force as possible. I don't want to hurt or kill you Charlie but if I have to in order to stay free to save the girls then I will and believe me that isn't an idle threat."

"Are you telling me you are a killer?"

"Much as I hate to admit it yes Charlie. I've killed too many humans to count."

"Humans? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He pushed a hand through his hair in vexation.

"I'm going to have to tell you a secret Charlie. A secret that could well get you killed but you have to know. I'm not human, I was but that ended a very long time ago. I am a vampire and that's how I know Jake and his friends were here, I can smell their scent. If that's not bad enough Jake and his friends aren't entirely human either. They are shape shifters, humans who become wolves. They are wild and unpredictable and Jake is determined that Bella not be mine. He's too late of course but that wont stop him. He thinks he can keep her hidden from me, that he can persuade her to love him in time but he's wrong, Bella will always be mine."

"OK now I've heard enough, you are crazy and I want you well away from my daughter. Vampires! Wolf men! Crap!"

He leaned over and picked up the half empty coffee cup from the table and squeezed. The mug disintegrated into a powder that slipped through his fingers to scatter across the floor tiles. Then he turned and his fist flew out so fast it was a blur and there was a loud crack. Where his fist had connected there was a huge hole in the wall and he turned his hand over in front of me, it was unmarked.

"If you need more proof I'll furnish it Chief. I am strong, fast, and deadly. I could kill you in a second, drain you and leave a dry husk behind."

I took a step back looking at him in a new light, there was certainly something different about him.

"Does Bella know about this?"

"Yes, she knows everything. That's one of the reasons she didn't want to go to the Res any more and why I didn't want her left alone. I didn't think he would go so far as to kidnap her but now he has I have to go find her. Emmett and Rose will go with me."

"They're va...vampires too?"

"The whole Cullen family are but its a secret you'd do well to keep, it will be your only chance of survival."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Jasper

I waited for Charlie to respond, he stood silent for a while then nodded,

"OK just say I believe you, what do I tell Angela's parents when she doesn't go home?"

"We need to play for time Charlie but I understand you can't just say nothing, you'll have to report them missing but don't mention the wolves, Jake and his friends unless you have to. Let the authorities do the snooping around. I need to be in the clear though so I can move freely. The question is, do you trust me Charlie?"

His eyes narrowed but then his shoulders slumped,

"I don't have much choice do I? But I want you to keep me in the loop. If you find out anything you get in touch straight away."

"I will but I need to go now."

I turned and walked out heading for the car as Emmett's truck screeched to a halt outside,

"You ready Jazz?"

I nodded and got in as Charlie stared at Emmett and Rose,

"You find the girls and get them back safe or I'm going for the three of you with a wooden stake and holy water."

Emmett looked at me,

"He knows?"

"I had to tell him Em, there was no way round it"

He nodded and stuck his head out of the window,

"We'll get them back Chief, don't sweat."

As he drove off I saw Charlie start back into the house.

"So where we going Jazz?"

"No idea, but it was Jake and three other wolves that took the girls so head for the Res, we'll talk to Harry and Sam.

Emmett

I pulled up at the treaty line because a group of wolves and humans waited there, blocking the road. Jazz climbed out telling us to stay put for now but I wound my window down ready for action,

"Harry, Sam, where are they?"

"We don't know"

"But you don't deny Jake is responsible?"

"No, but we knew nothing about his plans until it was too late. There are four of them."

"You know they took another girl as well as Bella so there's going to be a manhunt."

"Then they won't find them. They'll plead for asylum with another tribe."

"Then let me explain something to you. Jake has my mate and I intend getting her back, by whatever means it takes. I will go through every tribe in the country if I have to, but I will find her and if she or Angela are harmed in any way I will destroy every guardian I find."

"That's a big threat for one man"

"It's a promise Harry, so you get word out that I want the girls back."

He looked at Sam who nodded fractionally then turned to me,

"I can't help you locate them"

"You wouldn't anyway"

"Maybe, maybe not, but I can't since Jake has effectively started a new pack by breaking away with the others. We can't hear their thoughts. We don't condone Jakes actions although we understand them but if we hear anything from them I will try to talk them into releasing the girls. Bella may be wrong in her choices but they are hers to make and Jake has to accept that."

I turned away and returned to the truck,

"Go back to the house and lets see if we can find any trace of their direction, Rose start ringing any friends, ask them if they've seen Bella or the guys. They went somewhere and we need a clue, a lead."

I hit the side of the truck in my frustration buckling the door frame but Emmett didn't say anything, I think he knew it would do no good. We were close to the Swan house when my cell phone went and I looked at the screen,

"Wait Em"

He pulled over as I answered,

"About time Alice, where the hell have you been?"

"Edward told me to stay out of Bella's life so I did. I was just checking on you when I saw Bella. The wolves took her and Angela Webber"

"Tell me something I don't already know Alice."

"They headed off in a panel van but I couldn't get a direction. Bella couldn't see where she was going or where she was when they arrived. I can't see the wolves and they make it hard to read her future either but I tried to get an idea of where they might be."

"On another Res?"

"I thought that but I don't think so because I suddenly got a glimpse of the two girls alone in a room and if they'd been on a Reservation I doubt I could have seen anything. My guess is they are expecting you to assume that."

"Thanks for that Alice but I need a direction to head."

"Are the Whitlocks with you?"

"No"

She hesitated,

"Oh, I just thought Peter's sense for trouble might give you a lead."

"Well he's not interested in helping me Alice so I need something from you. Anything."

"I think you should head south. Jake will be trying for safety and he knows our hands are tied by sunlight to an extent so that's where I would head if I were him. If I find anything I'll ring but Peter is your best bet."

"Yeah well you see a way of me getting his help let me know Alice"

I threw the phone in the back in frustration,

"For now head south and hope we get lucky Em."

Alice

I wasn't sure this would end well for Jazz or Bella but I knew Peter was their best bet so steeling myself I rang his number,

"Yeah?"

"Peter its..."

"Fuck, I know that voice. What the hell do you want?"

"Jazz needs your help"

"Oh, so that's why he rang, I did wonder, me being a poor ignorant country boy. Your point being?"

"Look, I know you don't like me but that's beside the point at the moment Peter. Jasper is your friend and he's in trouble."

"Good try Cullen but I'd know if he was in deep shit and I have to tell you he isn't so why don't you fuck off and annoy someone else"

He cut me off as expected but I hoped he might be curious enough to try to find out what was going on. For now it was all I could do. I knew he would have blocked my number so I wouldn't get another chance to speak to him and I didn't know Charlotte's number. I tried to look into their future but nothing yet. He hadn't made up his mind what he was going to do and I hoped he wouldn't spend too long thinking about it, I was uneasy not being able to see Bella.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Bella

Angie had fallen asleep exhausted, she was so scared although I'd tried to comfort her with the knowledge that we were safe from vampires here, and wolves too. All I knew was that Jasper would be looking for me and if I saw the slightest chance of escape I would take it. I was still trying to work out how to get out of the room when the door opened and Brady came in hesitantly with a thick blanket and a bottle of pain killers.

"For your hand"

I just looked at him and he put them on the table with the bottles of soda then looked at Angie who was curled up on the couch.

"Is she OK?"

"What do you think? She's scared, hungry, and uncomfortable using a bucket with a lid as a toilet."

He hung his head,

"I'm sorry we didn't get you better quarters but its better than seeing you become one of them"

"Is it? In whose eyes exactly? From where I'm sitting it looks like a shit exchange. You can't keep us here indefinitely you know. Not with the police and Jasper looking for you."

"You wont be here that long. Just until you see sense."

"Oh I'm seeing sense. I can see that Jake is an idiot who doesn't know when he's beaten. I don't love him, in fact after this latest stunt I hate him and if he thinks he's going to keep me prisoner here until I change my mind then he'd better get plenty of dog chow in because he's going to have a very long wait and you can stop looking at Angie like that, she hates you all."

He nodded, a strange longing in his eyes, did he have a thing about Angie? Perhaps I could use that later.

"We aren't zoo animals so why don't you go away and leave us in peace. Where are we by the way?"

"I can't tell you that, Jake would go mad"

"He's already there."

I sat back and closed my eyes blanking him until I heard the door close softly then I got up and went to the table looking at the bottle of pain killers. It was tempting but the seal had been broken and I didn't trust Jake, drugging me wouldn't be beyond him. I upended the tablets and left them scattered across the table picking a soda that was still sealed to take back with me.

Jake

I had Bella but I didn't know what to do with her, how to keep her safe until she saw sense. Paul and Embry had gone into town for supplies and Brady was on guard duty although we had all heard his thoughts about Angela, all I needed was for him to imprint on Bella's friend! I knew Jasper would be hunting for her but he was hampered by not knowing which direction we had taken, it was a big country and we could be anywhere. We'd come south for the sun which would make life difficult for any vampires but I was uneasy, would he work out my thinking? If only Bella would wake up to her danger, see him for what he was. I needed to talk to her, try to make her understand I was acting in her best interest. I went to talk to her and the first thing I noticed was the tablets scattered about the table,

"Why did you do that? I thought your hand might be hurting that's why I sent them in"

"Then you take them Jake, hope they'll stay in your system and help with the pain you're going to feel when Jasper gets hold of your mouldy coat."

"So, not feeling any more kindly disposed towards me then?"

"The term drop dead comes to mind."

"Bella why won't you accept that I'm stopping you from making a really bad mistake. You are human, don't throw it away on a creature like him. That would be a tragedy. You are warm and loving, beautiful and caring, why would you want to give all that up to become a leech?"

"When you finish close the door quietly so you don't wake me"

She lay back next to her friend and closed her eyes as if I wasn't here.

"How long are you going to keep this up Bella? Just admit you are wrong, choose me and we can go home"

She didn't answer me, it was as if I hadn't spoken and that made me angry. I felt my hands shake violently and took deep breaths to calm myself. Hearing that she opened her eyes and smiled,

"Choose a rabid dog? I don't think so."

Bella

Jake was just deluded enough to think if he kept me here long enough I would cave in and decide he was the better man. Well he was in for a surprise because I'd stay here until I grew old and died before I would give Jasper up. He was mine and I was his, we were meant for each other.

I wondered where he was and if he had any idea where I might be. I conjured his face as he smiled at me and kept it in my mind as I slowly drifted off to sleep. Sleeping was something that worried me in here especially as Angie was asleep too but I was too exhausted to stay awake any longer. My dreams were wonderful, populated with images of Jasper and the warm feeling I always had when he was near.

Jake

We were going to have to move again soon, it made me uncomfortable staying in one place too long and Paul was bored. He had been hoping we could find a Res that would offer us safety but as soon as they heard why we were asking they shut down and then it became too dangerous any way, Sam or Harry could trace us.

"Why don't we just kill the pair of them, save us from two more leeches in the world"

The hunting had been sparse and he was in a really bad mood,

"No. We can't do that, they're under our protection" Brady looked scandalized.

"Brady do you want to be here hiding for ever? We should have known Bella wouldn't change her mind, she's as stubborn as you Jake. Either kill them or let them go before that crazy leech finds us."

"Are you afraid to face him?"

Paul was in my face teeth bared,

"I'm not scared of anyone or anything Jake but I do get bored and its about time we sorted this thing out. Give Bella a straight choice. Marry you or die, simple. That's what all this is about after all isn't it? You want Bella, well she's here why don't you just take her. Slip her a Mickey Finn and take her to the nearest town, find a preacher and marry her"

"He might just notice she's unconscious Paul."

"Yeah the snoring and drool would be a real give away"

I couldn't help laughing at Brady's joke which didn't help matters.

"Look it's not that hard to get hold of drugs. Find something, get her stoned and marry her. End of story, you've got her, the leech loses, and there's nothing she can do about it. We can find a nearby Res and move on, you and her together, Mr and Mrs Jacob Black. She'll soon come round then, although what you see in her is beyond me. Now the other one..."

Neither of us saw it coming and Paul rocked back under Brady's assault before recovering and holding him against the wall.

"What's your problem Brady?"

"Don't talk about Angela that way"

"Why, you sweet on her? Good, have a double wedding. Get your money's worth."

"No weddings. No forcing, we'll out wait her"

"Wrong Jake, you'll out wait her. There's no way I'm spending the rest of my life waiting for Bella Swan to make her mind up in your favour 'cos that's what it will take. You stand no chance at all and it's about time you recognized that"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Jasper

I had heard nothing and was more and more aware that we were running blind and possibly in the wrong direction then my phone rang again and Rose, retrieving it from the back seat where I'd thrown it, passed it to me.

"What the fuck are you into this time Major?"

"Peter?"

"Yeah who else appears like fucking Knight Rider to save your sorry ass. I need my head examining for this. What's going on?"

"I found my mate."

"Well glory be, congratulations"

"But she's been kidnapped by the wolves"

"I fucking knew there'd be a rider to it. So how did you come to lose her?"

"I've no idea but I need to find her Peter and you're the only one who can help. I've no idea where she is, no clue how to get her back."

"Now see, I knew you'd come crawling back to me sooner or later,"

"On my knees if necessary."

There was a long silence before he spoke again.

"Head south towards Memphis, we're already on our way. That's where the trouble will be."

"Thank you Peter, I owe you"

"Yeah well, we'll see about that."

His phone went dead but he was coming and at last we had an idea where to head.

"Em..."

"Already on it Jazz."

As he speeded up I thought of my friend, I had no idea why he had decided to help but he had and that was all that mattered for now. I was headed towards Bella and the pain in my chest eased just a little but it still felt like a red-hot steel band had been wrapped around it and was slowly but surely crushing the life out of me. I had to find Bella and soon.

Alice

I saw Peter make his decision and said a prayer of thanks, there was no way Jazz would have found Bella quickly enough to save himself without Peters help and now Peter had made the decision I could see his future, up to a point. He was right about Memphis although I didn't see a fight there so maybe they were too late to find Bella but caught the trail of the wolves. I didn't hold out any hope for Jake if Jazz found him, especially if Bella was harmed in any way. He would be wolf mince by the time Jazz finished with him. I just hoped it wouldn't come to that because I had an uneasy feeling Bella was going to witness whatever did transpire. I didn't bother ringing Jazz because he was on his way but I did call Carlisle,

"Alice? Where are you? I've been worried sick"

"Sorry but I needed to get away for a while. Listen, Jazz has got trouble and I think he might need some help."

"Help? What's wrong?"

"Its Bella"

"What's he doing with Bella? Please don't tell Edward Jasper is anywhere near Bella, he'll have a fit"

"Well as he's tied up with Heidi Volturi I don't think he can say much can he?"

"What is going on between Jasper and Bella anyway and why does he need our help?"

"Bella is Jasper's mate but Jake has kidnapped her."

"Jacob Black? Why? Oh no, don't say he's still trying for her himself?"

"Afraid so. Would you fly to Memphis just in case?"

"Of what?"

"I don't know but I'm worried Bella might be hurt and Jazz won't feel confident about changing her himself, it's just a possibility but I can't see because of the wolves, they blind me Carlisle and it's really disconcerting. I hate not knowing what's going to happen."

"Can you see Jasper's future? Or Bella's?"

"No, because there are still decisions to be made, ones that haven't been thought of yet or maybe its just because it's the wolves who are making them."

"Very well, we'll fly down but keep us informed Alice as soon as you know anything."

"I will and thank you on Jasper's behalf."

I put my phone away feeling at least a little happier.

Peter

As we drove south the feeling that something was coming, a major fuck up on someone's behalf grew and I sped up,

"Should I warn The Major?"

"No Char, I can't get a fix on things and it will only wind him up. I want to do that in person. Make up for the time he's ignored me"

"You aren't really going to start trouble with him are you? Please Peter let it go"

"Let it go? We've been fucking lepers for the last what? Forty years give or take a decade and you expect me to give him a warm hug? I thought you knew me better than that Char."

I saw her shaking her head but there was no way I was letting him get out of it that easy, although I wouldn't give him any shit until everything was sorted. I was pretty interested in seeing this mate, she must really be something. I just hoped she was at the other end of the spectrum from Alice Cullen, she was a real piece of work that one. The tingling in my body suddenly peaked and I knew shit was going down somewhere ahead of us.

"Char get him now. I need to know what's happening."

Jasper

When my phone went again and I saw Peters number I had no idea what to expect so I answered cautiously,

"Major"

"Charlotte?"

"What's happening?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Peter feels that something is going down. Just a sec."

"Peter, he says nothing is happening"

"Well something is because my radar is deafening me right now. Are you sure?"

"Tell Peter its all quiet here. We're still on the road and there's nothing happening, its all quiet."

"Fuck, then its his mate and that's why I can feel it. Go south fast Major."

"Emmett go, faster."

"Major I think you're about fifty miles short of where you need to be, go overland now. I'll catch you up as soon as I can."

Emmett pulled the truck up and I jumped out.

"Keep the phone open and keep headed south. Go"

Charlotte

Peter looked at me,

"What? You think I was going to leave him in the shit Charlotte? Just keep driving south I've got to catch him up."

"OK, Go and save his mate, please Peter."

I watched as he raced out of sight and knew he would run as fast as he was able to reach The Majors side, ready to stand with him whatever the trouble was. Despite the fact The Major hadn't been in touch for so long I knew Peter would never desert him. We both understood why he had allowed Alice to dictate to him, it was the first time anyone had valued him for anything other than his fighting skills. He was head over heels for Alice but I knew she wasn't the one, I would have seen it, I just hoped this new girl was.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Bella

Angela was feeling much better after a sleep so I told her what I thought,

"The guy is interested in me?"

"I think so and I think we could use that to escape, or at least you could. Then you could ring dad and tell him where I am."

"Do you think he'll let me out?"

"I think he'd leave with you if you asked him. Would you do that for me? I know he wont hurt you."

"Are you sure? They all seem pretty crazy to me."

I took her hand in mine,

"I promise you that he wont hurt you Angie but you need to get out of here before something bad happens. Paul is unpredictable and Jake will get fed up waiting for me to change my mind. I want you out of here Angie. I want you to be safe, this is my problem. Just promise me you wont tell anyone about Jasper, please."

She nodded,

"OK Bella I'll give it a try."

"If he comes in I'll pretend to be asleep. See if you can persuade him to run with you."

Angela

I didn't have the faintest idea what Bella meant but I trusted her and I knew she was in far more danger than me. I might be her only hope so I waited nervously, it would be time for a meal soon but whether he brought it in or one of the others we had no way of knowing. The door opened and I stiffened, waiting to see who came in and we were in luck, I think, it was the young guy who Bella said was interested in me. Looking at him objectively I saw he was cute in a strange sort of way.,

"There's Chinese today, I thought you might enjoy it more than Pizza again"

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Oh, its Brady. But don't tell Jake I told you, he's in a really weird mood. He and the others went into town and wouldn't tell me why. They're acting really strangely. Do you want to eat now?"

"I'd rather get out of here."

"Oh. I can't help you leave. Jake would kill me if Bella escaped."

"Not Bella, just us. Couldn't we go for a walk or something? I'd like to get some fresh air Brady. I haven't seen you before, do you live on the Res in Forks?"

"Yeah, my older brother moved us there to my aunts when my dad died. Its OK"

"Where did you move from?"

"Montana. I like Montana. Forks is so depressing."

"Yeah, I'd like to get away from there too. Too much rain, I prefer the sun."

"Yeah me too, its sunny outside."

"Oh, could I just see it for a while? The others are in town you said, so they wont know and Bella's asleep. It would just be the two of us"

I went over and touched his arm,

"Please Brady"

Bella

I watched as Brady wavered then nodded,

"OK but you can't tell the others"

"I won't but maybe we won't need to. We could just keep walking, towards the sun, just the two of us"

I had no idea if Angie would succeed but it was at least giving her a chance. I waited until he locked the door again and I heard their footsteps fade then I ate some of the food while it was still hot and sat back down. I had decided if Angie didn't come back I would confront Jake, better that than sit here for weeks while he made puppy dog eyes at me. I waited fingers crossed for what seemed to be hours before the door opened and I held my breath but it was Paul. He looked round,

"Where's your friend?"

"Friend? What friend?"

"Shit"

He went back out slamming the door which bounced back slightly, he'd forgotten to lock it, just what I was waiting for. I heard his footsteps fade and made my move, slipping out into the corridor and looking around warily. There was no one around so I moved along the empty hallway listening for any one coming my way, I had no idea whether I was going in the right direction but I was free and for now that was enough.

Coming to a window I looked out, the sun was shining on the yard and I pushed the sash. It opened a little way then got stuck so I pushed harder. This time the window opened wider but it creaked loudly and I cursed slipping out and falling onto the ground outside with a breathtaking thump. I staggered to my feet and ran low to the ground towards a stand of trees in the distance. Was I going to make it? I thought so until I heard a shout and saw two figures running towards me and phasing as they came. Were they going to attack or merely tackle me? I felt angry, there was no way Jake was going to stop or kill me, not this close to freedom. I turned to look for them and tripped, falling over and twisting my ankle. Pain shot up my leg and I screamed in frustration as the first wolf leapt towards me. I screamed,

"No"

And closed my eyes expecting to feel sharp teeth slice into my flesh but nothing happened and I opened them again. Jake lay a few feet away from me, unconscious and a few feet further back Paul also lay stunned. I looked round but there was no one else around so what had happened? Not waiting to find out who my saviour had been I got up and limped as fast as I could into the trees and away from my pursuers. Once out of sight of the wolves I took time to rip the arm out of my shirt and wrap it tightly around my ankle before limping on, just following the sun, with no idea which way would be safe for me.

Jake

I got up shaking my head and trying to work out what had just happened, Paul and I had gone looking for Bella's friend when we smelled Bella scent waft towards us, she had escaped. Chasing after her we both phased, it was the easiest way to outrun her and bring her down. I had got close enough to make a grab but something got in the way and I felt myself hit an obstacle knocking me senseless. Paul sat beside me, also looking confused.

"What the hell happened Jake?"

"No idea but we need to find Bella"

"Why? Let her go, its obvious she's not going to change her mind Jake. Give her up. I'm sick of this, I'm going back, let Bella take her chances out here, its miles to the nearest town."

I ignored him and went in following her scent trail. She was headed deeper into the trees and towards a swamp, a dangerous place for a wolf let alone a human.

Bella

The trees got thicker and there was Spanish moss hanging down in great green ropes ready to trip me up or strangle me, the air was thick and damp making it more difficult to breathe easily and I knew I'd made a mistake, I'd run the wrong way. I could hear the pad of wolf paws behind me running more slowly more cautiously now, was he being pursued by whoever had stopped his attack? Did I have a friend close by? I wish it was Jasper but I knew if he were anywhere close I would know, I would feel it but the ache in my soul was the same, a deep debilitating pain that slowed me down. Suddenly I crashed through the trees into a pool of stagnant water, the smell almost choking me and the thick mud pulling at my shoe. I lifted it back out to sucking sounds, and bubbles littered the surface of the scum covered water. I turned and saw Jake come into the open and stop, phasing back to human when he saw me.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Jake

She was too close to the water for my liking, there could be any number of dangerous snakes or reptiles lurking unseen in the dirt clouded swamp water.

"Bella what the hell are you doing?"

"Well let me think...oh yes, getting away from you Jake and your delusion that I care about you. Believe me I don't and I'm not staying in that room any longer. You have no right to keep me prisoner or Angela."

"Bella please, its dangerous here, there are snakes for one thing"

"That's why you feel so at home is it Jake?"

I took a step forward and she took one back,

"You get away from me"

I moved another step forward and she tensed. The next thing I knew I was flying backwards to crash into the trees. We both looked round but there was no one else there, the swamp seemingly empty except for the two of us and the wildlife.

"Jake I'm warning you, keep your distance"

"Bella you can't stay out here, its much too dangerous. Come back into the house and talk to me, let me explain"

"Explain? You did that Jake and I did too but you refuse to listen to me. My words just float right by you"

I tensed hearing Paul's thoughts, he was coming at her from behind and I didn't trust his temper.

"Bella please come to me before you get hurt."

She whirled sensing something behind her and as she did so Paul attacked. I phased meeting him in mid-air and we crashed down inches from Bella snarling and snapping, each trying for the upper hand but we were pretty fairly matched and it took me several minutes to subdue him. Once I had him pinned I looked round but Bella was gone.

"Paul what the hell are you doing? You could have killed her"

"Exactly my plan, get rid of the problem. She doesn't want you and we' sick of hanging around waiting for you to realize it Jake. We're going back to the Res, try to explain things to Sam and the elders, you want Bella you can find her yourself."

He struggled free, got up and shook himself before racing back the way he'd come. So it was just me and Bella now.

Bella

I had no idea where I was or where I was going but I knew going further into the swamp wasn't a good idea. Unfortunately I had very little choice, Jake stood between me and the highway. The ground underfoot became more and more treacherous and I tried hard to avoid any areas that looked too green, only because they always seemed to be covering more of the sticky, sucking mud. When I heard him chasing me again I looked round wildly and saw a tree with branches low enough for me to grab so I made for it hoping I could climb out of sight but I was too slow and I saw him appear again. I expected to see him look triumphant but his eyes opened widely and he held out a hand and spoke very quietly.

"Bella come to me very slowly. Don't make any sudden movements."

"Why? Good try Jake but I'm not that dumb"

"It's not a game Bella, please don't argue just do it"

I heard the sound of something heavy behind me as it started to run and a feral snarl which made me turn to look and I screamed as I saw a bobcat launch itself only to be brought crashing to the ground by Jake in wolf form. It was difficult to see what was happening or who was winning so I ran to the tree and climbed as fast as I could, I know it was stupid because cats could climb trees easily but it was all I could think of on the spur of the moment.

Jake

The big cat was a seasoned fighter and lightning fast making it difficult for me to get a good grip. Its claws raked my ribs and arms and I felt the blood running down my sides as I tried to manoeuvre into a position where I could get a killing blow in. It jumped back and we circled warily both looking for the opening that would spell death to the other, the air full of our growls and hisses. I took a quick look for Bella but again she had disappeared then I saw her white face watching from the high branches of an old tree. If I didn't win this battle the tree wouldn't save her, the bobcat would probably jump straight into the branch where she sat. From the corner of my eye I saw it tense and turned my attention back as it leapt onto me and we went over spinning and tumbling a crazy mixture of claws\and fangs once more. Finally I saw my opening and went to strike but something else was \screaming for my attention and then I saw it, a huge snake slithering along the branch towards Bella. I had no idea if it were poisonous or not but I knew she would panic if she saw it and probably fall out of the tree.

"Jake"

Her scream brought me back to the fight and I saw the bobcats paw as it struck ripping into my face and making me howl in pain.

Bella

I thought Jake was dead, for some reason he was looking at me not the bobcat then I heard it, a low hissing from further along the branch and turned to see a huge snake coiled and ready to strike. I tensed although I had nowhere to run when a figure streaked across the clearing ignoring the deadly battle being fought there and barrelled into me. I fell hitting the ground the breath knocked out of me then tried to stagger to my knees but too late, the fight on the ground rolled towards me and I felt a razor-sharp claw rip into my arm. It stung at first then blossomed into real pain and I felt blood trickling down my arm. I crawled free and made it to my feet looking round for whoever had saved me from the snake, hoping it would be Jasper but it was a stranger. Not just a stranger but a male vampire with red eyes, so a human hunter, but he'd saved me so was he connected to Jasper in some way? I relaxed, his attention not on me, the bleeding human, but on the fight between Jake and the cat.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Peter

I pulled up beside the two young people at the side of the highway, I could smell wet dog so I knew I was in the right place. Charlotte jumped out and approached them,

"Angela?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"Friends of Jasper. We need you to tell us where Bella is."

"I don't know where the house is but Brady would be able to tell you."

She looked at her companion and I groaned inwardly, it looked as if she had fallen for her captor. He spoke rapidly to Char who then jumped back in the car.

"Go, I'll direct you"

The feeling in my bones was telling me this would be touch and go so I coaxed the engine to more speed and we took off.

"He's going to take her to the nearby reservation and wait for Charlie and her dad there, I said we'd pass the info on to them."

"Fuck them, get the Major and tell him to shake his tail or there won't be any mate to find"

She looked at me in horror,

"It's that bad?"

"Worse"

I drove the car as far as possible then we continued on foot following the wolf's directions but as we crossed a small track I stopped dead, something was telling me to branch off,

"Charlotte go on to the house and make sure she isn't there. I'm following a hunch."

She nodded and continued while I took the narrow track which seemed to head to the swamp, the smell of decomposing vegetation becoming stronger as I ran. When I stopped again to check I head two voices arguing, bingo! It was a girl and another wolf boy and from what she said I got the impression he wasn't winning any popularity contests with her then I heard the snarl of a bobcat, that spelt danger for the girl if not the wolf, so I sped up once more and came out into a small clearing on boggy ground to see the girl up a tree while the wolf and cat fought on the ground.

I heard the hiss the same time she did and we moved in unison, she turned as I jumped and collided with her as she moved away from the snake, knocking her out of the tree and into the fight below. Snatching the offending snake I cracked it like a whip killing it instantly then jumped down and pulled her free of the claws and teeth relieved to see she'd sustained nothing worse than a few superficial wounds to her arms as she tried to push herself away from the fighting animals. She looked at me ready to scream then relaxed!

"Don't worry I won't hurt you. The Major sent me."

"Who?"

"Oh, Jasper. He asked for my help, he'll be here soon so just relax, as soon as the fur balls stop for breath you'll be able to hear yourself think."

She sank to the ground breathing hard, her heart pounding and I knew how scared she had been, a few seconds later and the snake would have struck, it was a Western Cotton-mouth so its bite was unlikely to kill the girl but it would be just my luck if it did. Watching the two fighting fur balls for a few seconds longer I sighed and pulled the bobcat out by its tail as its fangs scraped across my impenetrable skin. With a flick of my hand I broke its neck and threw it into the undergrowth then looked at the wolf standing bleeding, but still dangerous, snarling at me.

"Listen you mangy dog. You don't frighten me but if you fancy your chances go ahead, make my day. If not then shut the fuck up and change back so I can beat the shit out of you in human form."

There was an ear-splitting snarl and the wolf launched itself at me but before I could act someone else did. I saw The Major streak between us and catch the wolf in mid-air bringing it crashing to the ground and putting an arm around its neck.

"Jasper no"

The girl had to shout to be heard above the wolf's snarls and snapping and I thought she stood no chance but he turned to look at her without releasing his hold.

"He's not worth it. I'm safe and you are here, don't add another death to your conscience."

I waited for the tell-tale crunch of snapping bones but he took me by surprise, instead of breaking its neck he threw it into the swamp water and went to her side picking her up and checking she really was unharmed

"I knew you'd find me, I knew you'd come".

They kissed and he held he tightly, he was right, he had found his mate, the thing that surprised me was that she was human and seemed fearless even knowing what both he and I were, not to mention the naked young guy who came staggering out of the water dripping a thick stinking mud. I waited to see what would happen next. The Major turned, the girl still in his arms and addressed the other,

"Be grateful Bella begged for your life Jacob, this time you get to live but if you ever touch her again I will kill you, slowly."

The other guy watched as Bella rested her head on The Majors shoulder and closed her eyes, he was beat and he knew it so he shook the mud off his body as best he could and walked off into the trees.

I watched him for a second then turned back to the couple who were still wrapped up in each other,

"Is anyone going to introduce us?"

The Major looked up again,

"Thank you Peter. This is my mate Bella Swan"

"Well hello Bella Swan, you have an interesting way with men I see."

She looked at me shyly then back at him before speaking,

"Thank you for saving me from the snake. It's very nice to meet you"

"Yeah well they all say that when they see me wrestling giant man-eating snakes, gives the right impression about me"

Jasper raised an eyebrow,

"Man eating snakes? Here? I think you got your continents mixed up Peter."

"Hey did you see it? No so shut your fucking mouth. If I say it was a man-eater then that's what it was. Besides, you and I have unfinished business and I don't suppose you want the delectable Bella to see you get your ass whipped."

"I thought you were Jasper's friend"

"Yeah Bella so did I, at one time, but I wasn't good enough for him in his new life, too low, too poor, too coarse, and common"

"Who told you that? Not Jasper."

"No, he let his wife tell me, the mad bitch of the east, Alice Cullen, you must know her."

"I know Alice.

"I doubt that. No one knows the workings of that girls crazy mind. So you finally got free of her voodoo, I'm glad but now I have to find Charlotte. We'll be headed back, job done."

"Wait Peter"

His voice held a hint of sorrow,

"Why Major? Nothings changed, I rode in and saved your sorry ass as always, now its time to get out of Dodge. Good to meet you Bella."

I turned and walked into the trees towards the house and Charlotte. I had nothing else to say and there was nothing he had to say that I was interested in listening to.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Jasper

I shouldn't have expected any more but it hurt when Peter turned his back on me, I guess no more than it had hurt him when I turned my back on him and Charlotte for Alice. I wondered if there was anything I could do that would make things right between us, I had to try, I missed his friendship but for now my concern was Bella.

"Are you sure you're OK? He didn't hurt you?"

"No just pissed me off but I was glad to see you, I've missed you so much"

She wrapped her arms around my neck even tighter and kissed me with such passion I could have taken her right here on the swamp floor but I controlled myself.

"Wow, some welcome. I'll have to appear more often"

"No just stay with me always."

It was exactly what I was planning on doing,

"We need to get the others and meet up with Charlie and Angela's dad in Memphis."

"What has dad told Angela's father?"

"No idea but I have to tell you he knows about me although I don't think he will tell my secret to anyone else. We'll play it by ear, see what Angie said, she'll be there ahead of us. Come on"

As I put her down I saw she was favouring one leg,

"I thought you said he hadn't hurt you"

"He didn't, I did that to myself while I was running"

"Then its the same as if he'd done it himself"

"Let it go Jasper. He's got the message now I'm sure."

Bella

Jasper picked me up and ran back to the house where we had been held and I saw Emmett and Rose there waiting. Emmett whooped with joy when he saw me and almost pulled me out of Jasper's arms he was so eager to give me a hug. Jasper allowed it unwillingly but Rose just smiled at him and winked then came over to us where Emmett was performing some kind of victory dance holding me in the air.

"Emmett for heaven sake put Bella down you're making her dizzy."

Emmett slowed then set me down very carefully at Jaspers side.

"Sorry sis I was just so glad to see you again"

I debated telling him he could have found me any time since they left but I decided against it, he was here now and he'd come to help Jasper save me so I wasn't going to be petty about it. Rose held out her hand

"I'm sorry Bella for being such a bitch, please forgive me"

I took her hand and nodded, again she had come to help Jasper save me so what could I say?

"Forgiven Rose and thank you, both of you for coming with Jasper."

"Hey, you owe us a weekend visit and getting snatched by a wolf boy won't get you out of it."

"OK Emmett just give me a while to get myself together and I'll come visit."

All I wanted for now was to be with Jasper but I knew that wasn't possible, I still had to face my dad and Angela's father in Memphis.

Jasper

I borrowed Emmett's truck to drive Bella to Charlie's hotel explaining that I'd been forced to tell him my secret.

"I don't know if its going to make things easier or harder for us, I just hope it won't make any difference to you. Bella while you were gone it came home to me just how much I love you, I can't lose you, will you marry me?"

She looked at me in shock before a smile lit up her face,

"Yes Jasper."

"Yes? When?"

"I have to graduate but after that if you can wait that long."

"After the decades I've waited to find my other half a few months will seem like nothing."

When I pulled up outside the hotel I could feel her tension,

"I'll be right beside you and don't say anything until we know what's already been said. OK?"

She nodded and grasped my hand tightly as we went into the lounge to meet the others, I'd rung while we were en route to let Charlie know we were on our way but he wasn't alone so he couldn't warn me what Angela's father knew.

Charlie

Seeing Bella I got up and walked over taking her in my arms and holding her close but she held Jasper's hand the whole time like a lifeline. Then I turned to him and held my hand out,

"Thank you for bringing Bella back Jasper."

"She's only on loan"

I looked at her and nodded sadly,

"Yeah I guessed as much. Listen, Angela hasn't said very much, only that she thinks it was a prank that went wrong. It was Jake's idea to pull off a fake kidnap because he was angry you had dumped him for Jasper., Angela was in the way so she got taken too but she can't identify anyone except Jake. She insists that Brady turned up to free you both having heard about the stupid plan but as he took Angela out Jake came back so they ran. I don't know why she's protecting the guy but I can guess by the cow eye's she's making at him. Her parents are livid and insist on pressing charges against Jake so the police will be looking for him. Now its your turn to speak to them."

Bella

I went over and said hello to Angie's father who looked less than enthralled that his daughter was quite obviously sweet on Brady although he had saved her. I don't think they actually believed that and were waiting for my story. I kept to hers except that I identified Paul too. He needed a lesson in humility and it wasn't fair that Jake be the only one to go down. I thought Embry had gone along out of friendship for Jake. Brady and Angela both looked relieved that our stories more or less tallied although her parents didn't. The Police officer who was sitting with them got up then and asked us to go to the station and make statements but Charlie persuaded him to take them here, citing our fragile state after our ordeal! It was one time I was pleased my dad was a Police Chief. First Angela then I went into a room the hotel had put at the disposal of the police officers and finally Brady, and we just hoped he went along with our story, I guess he and Angela had concocted it together as they waited to be picked up. I knew why, Brady had imprinted on Angela and she was head over heels in love with him so it seemed the Res might have a new family but I did wonder what her parents would make of it all. I went back to dad and Jasper after my interview wanting to know if there had been any sighting of Jake.

"If he's got any sense he'll keep running and out of sight. The boy is an idiot."

"I don't think they'll find him Charlie, the other tribes will keep him safe in the short-term"

"Maybe you're right Jasper. I don't know but I'll have to break it all to Billy when I get back. I take it you are coming back with us?"

"Wherever Bella is I am, from now on."

"I thought so. Do you two have plans for after graduation?"

He said it with a kind of desperate hope but knew the reply.

"I've asked Bella to marry me and she said yes so we'd like your blessing Chief"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Bella

The last couple of months leading up to the exams were a heady mix of revision and nights with Jasper although of course Charlie didn't know about the latter. Jasper would come over after school, well he picked me up even though my hand was finally out of plaster and I could drive, and Charlie didn't say anything because he would sit with me as I crammed for my exams. At weekends we went out on a Saturday, usually somewhere quiet where we could just be together and make plans and Sundays it became a regular thing for us and Charlie, when he wasn't at work, to visit Rose and Emmett. I was surprised to find that Rose was an excellent cook just like Esme and Charlie always had the left overs to take home with him. I was amazed at how comfortable he seemed with Rose and Emmett knowing what they were. When I asked him about it he smiled,

"Bella if you are going to become a part of their family I have to find a way to coexist or I'll lose you altogether and I won't do that. Besides I work on the theory if they wanted me for lunch I'd be dead before now."

He never ceased to amaze me. Then Carlisle and Esme visited which was slightly awkward, the last time I'd seen them I was with Edward.

Esme

When Bella and Rose got me alone and asked if I would help organise the wedding I was overcome but agreed readily. She wanted something quiet and understated and we decided between us that a Christmas wedding would be nice. Bella would invite Renee and Phil but she had no other family and on our side there were just Rose and Em, Carlisle and myself. I agreed to ask Alice if she would come but leave it a little while until the arrangements were all made which was a good idea in theory but of course Alice outsmarted us by turning up a couple of days later with a new friend Blake who seemed to adore her, and a vast array of samples for everything from the table cloths to the best man's suit! Who Jasper would ask to be his best man we had no idea, he was very quiet about it but after a lot of bullying we got Alice to cut out the idea of bridesmaids and a lavish reception and as Bella insisted on no crystal plates or glasses Alice was forced to scale everything else down too. I wondered how Renee was going to take the news, they were going down this weekend to tell her in person.

Bella

I enjoyed the flight down to Jacksonville sitting with Jasper but the thought of breaking the news to Renee was daunting, she wasn't an advocate of early marriage, she'd told me often enough.

"Have you decided on a best man?"

He sighed heavily,

"My best man has washed his hands of me I'm afraid, but I wouldn't feel right with anyone else at my side. I sent them an invitation but I haven't heard anything back"

"You mean Peter? The guy who saved me from the snake?"

"Yes, he's always been my right hand man but I blew it big time or at least I allowed Alice to ruin it with him."

"Yet he came when you had trouble, he saved me"

"True but he left me in no doubt how he felt. I guess I just have to accept I hurt him deeply. He acts very blasé, everything is a joke but he feels things, he just hides it. Anyway with a small service we don't need all the trappings. As long as you are there that's all I need. When we land I think we should shop for a ring, before we meet your mum."

"I told her we weren't flying in until late so we don't have to visit until morning."

He looked deeply into my eyes,

"Really? So should I book a room for tonight?"

"Unless you want to spend the night in an alley it might be a good idea"

Jasper

I wasn't sure I'd picked up the signals right but spending the night with Bella would be a dream come true. I thought she would want to wait until we were married but even if I got no more than a kiss and her sleeping body in my arms I wouldn't be complaining. I rented a car when we landed and drove to one of the smaller hotels booking a room for,

"Two nights please"

I looked at Bella and she smiled, a wicked light in her eyes.

"As the lady says, two nights"

We put our bags upstairs then went out to find a jewellers. It was getting late but there were still plenty of shoppers around and we soon found a big jewellers and stood along with another couple looking in at the engagement rings. I was happy to leave this to Bella, she had to have a ring she was happy with and I knew it wouldn't be big or flashy but I was surprised when she chose a double heart ring. My mother had worn one very similar but this had the two hearts in different colours, one platinum and the other rose gold.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, her eyes bright with excitement and we were lucky, it didn't need sizing so we brought it away with us in my pocket. I would propose properly later. In the meantime we had dinner, or she did while I watched her, just happy to be in her company then walked back hand in hand to the hotel. While she freshened up I ordered a bottle of champagne and two glasses and a single red rose to be delivered to our room in half an hour.

Bella

I heard Jasper on the phone although I couldn't hear the words he was saying. I was so happy it was bursting out of me setting me alight. I had thought long and hard about tonight, I couldn't wait any longer for Jasper and now I would become his completely. When I came out of the bathroom he took me by the hand and led me to the centre of the room and went down on one knee, I blushed but he ignored that and took the box out of his pocket opening it to expose the ring, then he spoke,

"Isabella Swan I would make you mine for eternity if you let me. Will you marry me?"

My voice was choked with emotion as I answered him and he slipped the ring on my finger and kissed it. As he did so there was a tap on the door and he got up to answer it,

"Stay there Bella"

I waited and he took a tray from the waiter coming back in with it, a bottle of champagne with two tall elegant flutes and a single red rose in a cut glass container. He popped the champagne cork which flew up to hit the ceiling then poured two glasses and handed me one.

"To my future wife, the most beautiful woman in the world who has just made me the happiest man."

I took a sip after clinking glasses and was amused to see him do the same.

"Did you think I would let you drink to that toast alone?"

I shook my head and tears of joy ran down my face as he took me in his arms.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Bella

When I finished my glass he poured me another and by the end of that one I was buzzing gently, so taking a deep breath I put my glass down and moved forward until our bodies were touching and kissed him. I wasn't as passionate as I wanted to be, I still couldn't forget Edwards warnings. Then I stepped away just a little to give myself room to undo his shirt buttons with shaking fingers pulling it out of his pants so once I finished I could slip it down his arms and let it drop to the carpet exposing his upper body which I devoured with my hands and eyes. He was perfect although I could feel scars overlapping most of his exposed skin and I let my lips run down from his jaw to his belly as I knelt down and unzipped his pants before hooking my fingers in the waistband and pulling them to the floor. Then took his hands and getting up pulled him forward to step out of them. Now he stood naked before me looking like a statue of a Greek God he was so perfect. I had thought I would be embarrassed or feel awkward but it just felt right and so very natural as he walked forward and slowly stripped off my clothes letting them fall to join his on the carpet. Then he took my hand and led me to the bed and pulled me down to lay beside him.

"You are so beautiful Bella."

As his hands traced the contours of my body I felt shudders of desire run through me and I knew this was right. As he kissed me and stroked my body the need for him grew until it was almost painful and I begged him to make love to me with trembling lips. As he did so I moved from a girl to a woman, from a fumbling child to a confident woman, led by the man I loved and as we climaxed together I collapsed into his cool hard body knowing it was just where I belonged.

Jasper

I had never experienced anything like the sensations that filled my body and mind as I made love to Bella. An aching hole in me that I had never really noticed was filled making me complete and as the night wore on we explored each other urging the other to further heights wondering at each new experience. Bella was mine and would be for eternity. When she finally fell into a deep exhausted sleep I lay thinking about my life to this point and saw that I had only been going through the motions, that now I had my mate my life was fulfilled and I felt myself relax, slipping into an almost sleep like state. Bella roused me from this when she woke up and rolled on top of me with a wicked grin,

"Well good morning gorgeous. Ready for round two?"

I smiled,

"Always, but we are going to be late meeting Renee and Phil as it is"

She looked over at the clock,

"9.30? How can it be so late?"

"I think you wore yourself out last night"

"No you wore me out, and I do hope you're going to do the same again tonight"

"Your wish is my command, for now if you get showered I'll order you some breakfast then we have to face the dragon"

She laughed as she got up naked and stretched making me hard again, then with a wink she disappeared.

Bella

After breakfast which I ate while Jasper showered we left the room reluctantly and headed for Renee's place parking up a few houses down. I took a deep breath and held his hand tightly as we walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Waiting I went on tip toes to kiss him,

"For luck"

He stroked my cheek and then turned as we heard footsteps approaching the door. It was opened by a very glamorous looking Renee,

"Bella, I expecting you earlier. Still you may as well come in."

Turning she walked back to the kitchen having totally blanked Jasper and I felt my anger rising but he squeezed my hand.

"Don't, it's not worth arguing with your mother over me."

"Well I think it is. That was so rude."

I marched into the kitchen almost dragging Jasper behind me and stood in front of Renee.

"Mum, Jasper and I arranged to be here this morning but I never said a time for sure. And why were you so rude to Jasper?"

"Was I? Sorry Jasper if I offended you in any way. Well you're here so what was so important only..."

she looked at her wristwatch,

"I'm meeting Phil and his friends for brunch in half an hour"

"You arranged that knowing we were coming?"

"Sorry, I didn't realize your visit was going to take that long. Is it very important?"

"Do you really think we'd come this far if it wasn't?"

"It was only a short time ago you were here so I didn't think it could be anything that important."

"Well you're right. It's not something important to you mum. Sorry we took up any of your valuable time. We'll go now so you aren't late for your so important brunch"

"Which way are you going? Could you give me a lift to the Country Club? You can tell me what it was you wanted to say on the drive. It would be much more convenient than calling a cab too"

Jasper

I felt Bella's hurt and her anger and I took her in my arms holding her tight and whispering soft words. I wouldn't say what I wanted to because it would only upset Bella more, so I just turned around and walked her back out followed by Renee,

"Are you leaving already? I've got time for coffee if you like."

I didn't say anything, just put Bella in the car and asked her to stay there.

"I'll only be a moment."

Then I walked back to Renee who stood on the porch watching us looking a little put out.

"Well, Bella had more manners when she lived with me."

"I have no idea where she got them from because all she would have received from you is rude ignorance. We came here to tell you that Bella and I are going to be married at Christmas. We hoped you'd be happy for us but I guess Bella's happiness doesn't come very high in your list of priorities. Well you don't have to worry any longer because I'm taking over her care and I will make sure no one ever hurts her again. Goodbye Renee, I don't think we'll be meeting again."

Bella

I didn't know what Jasper was saying but she looked shell-shocked when he walked away and stood open-mouthed as he got in and drove away without a backward glance. He didn't speak for a while and I could feel his anger at my hurt spilling into the atmosphere.

"I'm not going to ask what you said to her but thank you. I've never had anyone fight my corner like that before."

"He pulled up and turned to me looking very serious,

"Bella I will always fight your corner and watch your back. I love you and no one will ever do that to you again, not your mother, not your father, not anyone."

I couldn't help the tears that fell but they were tears of gratitude and love, not pain. I just wished there was something I could do for him but I vowed to fight his corner and watch his back in return.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Bella

We stayed at the hotel again that night and once more Jasper made love to me, very tenderly and with less urgency than last night, I think we were both less worried and less needy tonight or perhaps needy wasn't the right word but we took our time with each other. As I lay in his arms drifting in a sea of contentment he broke the silence,

"Can I ask you something Bella?"

"Of course"

I snuggled in closer,

"Are you worried that if you get too involved in our love-making that you might cause me to lose control?"

I swallowed, blushing,

"I really wish you hadn't asked me that question but here goes. It's the only time I ever want to talk about Edward while we are in bed OK?"

"Sure"

"He always made me feel that if I moved or was too involved he might hurt me or even kill me. That his natural hunting instinct would kick in, see me as prey I guess, so I always had to keep still and not respond too much. I guess it worries me a bit"

"But you trust me?"

"Of course, I love you and you love me"

"Well I think Edward was full of crap. I love you and nothing you did would turn me into the hunter, it couldn't happen. I might get a little more intense but I would never ever hurt you."

"So its OK if I pull you closer, hold you tighter, kiss you back more passionately?"

"God yes to all that Bella, I'll take everything you bless me with."

Jasper

I felt much better knowing why Bella had been acting a little constrained, at first I had put it down to her first sexual encounter, a fact that wasn't lost on me or the beast within, but I knew I had to find out for sure. Edward had been more than a fool, he'd been a downright ass hole! I accepted she had been his singer but to have her think she was in constant peril if she showed any real enthusiasm for him was pretty twisted, even for him. Not that I wasn't glad because it meant that everything Bella experienced would be new and fresh and all down to me, that filled me with pride and love. She didn't ask what I'd said to Renee and I didn't volunteer the information. If she asked I would tell her but it was her choice as was everything in my eyes. The flight home was uneventful and when we landed back in Seattle Charlie was waiting along with Esme.

"Do you think there's something wrong?"

"No Bella I think Charlie is just trying to get as much of you as he can before you become mine."

Hand in hand we went over to them and Esme gave us both a hug while Charlie put his arm around Bella and I dropped her hand reluctantly but smiled when I saw hers search for it again.

"Straight home?"

Bella looked at me,

"I think so, you have something to tell us don't you?"

"Yeah, so does Esme."

I could feel Bella's apprehension and sent her calming thoughts as we walked back to the car and drove to Forks. In the car we made do with small talk mainly about Alice's futile attempt to get Esme involved in more elaborate plans for the wedding. Seeing Bella's apprehension Esme laughed,

"Don't worry Bella, Charlie reined her in before she battered me into submission"

"You did dad?"

"Well yeah, Esme and Carlisle invited me over to the house so we could get better acquainted seeing as were going to be related soon"

"And Alice tried to enlist him on her side? Bad move, dad doesn't like a fuss any more than I do"

"Yes she soon found out, and although she said she'd seen the outcome I'm not so sure, I don't think Alice is seeing the future where it relates to you or Jasper very well any longer."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know and she won't talk about it. She just walks off with Blake"

Charlie

I'd enlisted Esme's help to confront them about Renee after her long and loud phone call but at the same time I was watching her back with regards to Edward. I knew Bella would hit the roof about his plan to attend the wedding. Carlisle had sensibly arranged to be unavailable so it was down to us. Once in the house Esme went through to make a drink while Jasper and Bella sat together and I couldn't help laughing,

"Bella you look like a condemned prisoner waiting for the electric chair, calm down".

"I'll calm down when I know what's going on. If you and Esme are working as a team then I'm not going to like the conversation that's about to start."

Esme brought in coffee for Bella and myself then went to sit in the other arm-chair and waited for me to start.

"I had a phone call from Renee a few hours ago and she was spitting poisoned darts. What the hell happened down there?"

I looked at Bella but it was Jasper who explained and told me exactly what he had said in reply, it was obviously news to Bella because she looked as astonished as I felt.

"You gave it to her straight enough."

"I find it's the best way Charlie. I didn't like the way she treated Bella at Christmas and this was just the final straw."

"Well it certainly stirred up a hornets nest. She gave me my orders, keep you away from Bella as much as possible and refuse my blessing for the marriage. I did point out it would be none of my business in a few weeks but that didn't seem to register. She thought she and Phil were going to fly up here and take her back to Florida, away from my terrible influence. I'll skip the lecture about bad parenting, it got a little monotonous after a while. When I finally got through to her that there was nothing she could do she washed her hands of all three of us. She wont be coming to the wedding and she doesn't want to hear from you until you apologise and leave Jasper."

Bella

I was amazed but very grateful for Jasper's words to Renee, she wasn't the same woman who had brought me up, a little goofy and absent-minded but fun and very loving. Since she and Phil had married I felt the difference although not as stark as it was over Christmas when her attitude had really upset me.

"Well she can wait then. I don't apologize and neither does Jasper, and as for me leaving him she has more chance of winning the lottery!"

Jasper nodded,

"I agree with Bella. It would have been nice if she could have given us her blessing but were not going to grovel for it. Does it make any difference to the way you feel Charlie?"

"Jasper I gave up trying to change Bella's mind on anything a long time ago and I know you'll look after her so no, no difference. That's one problem out of the way, now for number two"

"Just a second Charlie. Bella, I know I'm not your mother and I don't want to tread on anyone's toes but I'd very much like it if you could think of me as your mum and if there's anything I can do to help you before the wedding or after please ask, I'd be more than happy."

"Thank you Esme. I appreciate that, and I already see you as a mother figure"

I didn't want to tell her that I didn't trust her any more than Renee after they had walked out of my life, we had enough enemies for now.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Bella

"You said there were other problems dad?"

"Yeah, Jake"

I froze, if dad was going to do his usual defending Jake tirade then this was going to be a really short visit. Not only was I up to my eyeballs with Jakes stupid and blind attitude to me and vampires but Jasper would take any defence as an attack on not only himself, but me too.

"What about Jake?"

"He and the others gave themselves up but they have a different story of the events"

"You mean kidnap don't you?"

"Not in their story."

"So what is their story?"

"They maintain that they were concerned for your welfare as an honorary member of the Quileute tribe and after talking it over with you it was agreed that the guys would set up a fake kidnap. If your boyfriend was genuine he would come to find you and Jake would back off but if he didn't you agreed to break off the relationship"

"And Angela?"

I found difficulty forming words, I was so incensed.

"Angela is in love with one of the tribe and so she wouldn't mind being whisked away by them for a while especially as her parents wouldn't be very happy when they found out about her relationship with Brady."

"In other words they aren't guilty of anything more than a stupid and irresponsible prank that went wrong?"

"More or less Bella, and I'm sorry to tell you that Angie changed her story to fit in with Brady's. Her parents while very angry have agreed not to press charges as long as I don't. They do not want the relationship between their daughter and a member of the Quileute tribe to become common knowledge"

"Why?"

"They're still hoping now she's back in Forks she'll come to her senses and start seeing her old boyfriend Eric again."

"She wont"

"Well I guess we'll see because she is banned from seeing or talking to Brady until her birthday at least."

"Do you think I would keep to that kind of ban?"

He looked at Jasper and then shook his head,

"No, but that's another thing altogether. What I need to know is are you going to argue with Jake or agree and ask me to drop the charges too?"

I wanted to scream at him, why did no one see how fixated on me Jake was? Then Jasper put his arm around me and spoke very quietly and calmingly to me,

"Bella its your decision, you already pardoned Jake once, is this any different? If it helps I will make you a promise. If Jacob Black comes anywhere near you again I will personally take him apart limb by limb and nothing, and no one, will stop me."

I knew he meant every word and he was right, I'd already stepped in and saved Jake once. Then I thought about something,

"What about Angela and I? If we admit to lying in our first statements doesn't that put us in trouble?"

"Angela tried to cover that. She said you had tried to stop the plan but they wouldn't listen to you so you were in effect taken without your consent so you felt perfectly at liberty to give the statement you did. I spoke to the police in Memphis and they say they've got far more important things to worry about so they'll let me take over as you are here and if Angela wants to stay out of the courts for perjury she'll have to accept a verbal warning from me and behave."

"So Angela gets an official police warning on her record when she was the only innocent one among us? That's not fair dad."

"Not the only one, most of the boys will get the same but the Memphis police want them put on good behaviour bonds too."

"And me?"

"A slap on the wrist, the lucky one. Everyone seems to want to keep you out of it except Paul but as he made a break for it when they arrested him I'm afraid he's got a court appearance, evading arrest, assaulting a police officer and anything else they can think of in the meantime. He's one loose cannon, I never realized how unstable he was."

Jasper

Bella was deeply unhappy but she understood there was little she could do about any of it except apologise to Angela if Mr and Mrs Webber would let her. Charlie said she wasn't going back into school but would be home schooled until her exams were over. The school had agreed reluctantly after hearing some of the details and suggested it might be as well if Bella stayed away too. I could tutor Bella and she was so bright she wouldn't have any problems graduating in any case. What concerned me was Esme's presence, she wasn't just here to give Bella a little female support, she had her own bomb shell to drop and sure enough she sat forward,

"Bella, if you need any help with revision for your exams then Carlisle or I would be more than willing to come over and help, that is if Jasper can't or needs to hunt."

"Thank you Esme, that's very kind of you"

She hadn't picked up on the important part of that statement but I had,

"Isn't Bella welcome at the house Esme?"

Bella looked at me puzzled then re-ran Esme's words in her head,

"Of course not. Bella is always welcome but there is a slight problem. Edward is back for a few weeks."

"Is he alone?"

"No Jasper, he brought Heidi with him and we thought it might be best to keep them apart, to stop any hurt on both sides. And before you start on me let me say in our defence that we all feel very sorry for what we did to Bella but Edward is one of the family and loved as such. We can't just ask him to leave and as Bella has a home and you don't live with us I thought it would be best if we met Bella here to arrange the wedding from now on."

"And if Edward and Heidi aren't gone by Christmas?"

"Well, we thought you would hardly refuse them an invitation, after all you have what you both want. Please help me out here Bella, I'm trying to do the best for everyone."

Charlie

Looking at Bella's expression and Jasper's tense face I wondered if Esme knew either of these two at all. She could be forgiven for not knowing Bella well but Jasper had been part of the Cullen family for a long while and did she really expect him to make anything easy for Edward. I waited for the explosion I was sure would follow knowing my daughter. Bella looked at Jasper almost as if they were communicating silently then she turned back to Esme,

"Esme I'm not sure you understand anything that's gone on since I met your family. I fell in love with Edward and I thought he loved me but it turned out I was wrong. He loved the idea of a human girlfriend, especially one whose blood called to him I think, as he said he was bored with me and used the stupid accident at my party as an excuse to break it off. Once he'd done so and used his strange influence over the rest of you to make you leave me, without a single word of goodbye. I went from daughter to discarded in a moment. Now that's not really a new experience for me, I've had it again since which doesn't make it any less painful but I can get beyond it. Edward has now come back, the prodigal son returns with a new woman on his arm and he's happy so all is rosy in the Cullen garden again. I think Jasper and I and our wedding was really a novelty to keep you amused but you don't really care deeply for either of us or you wouldn't have made the statement you just did. Well I'm going to make it very easy for you, for everyone. There isn't going to be a wedding, not the kind you want anyway. Jasper and I will go away and sort things out for ourselves. You won't be bothered with trying not to upset Edward or keep us apart, we'll do that for you. Thank you for your help in the past but I won't be Edwards problem ex, not ever again. I'm Jaspers fiancée and soon to be wife."

She turned to me,

"Dad I'm really tired now so if you'll excuse me I'd like to go upstairs and pack a few things then Jasper and I will book into a hotel tonight and come see you tomorrow to discuss things"

"Bella please, don't leave like this, its so sad. Surely we can all be friends"

"No Esme I don't think we can. Edward will always stand between me and the Cullens. Please tell Alice, Rose, and Emmett we will be in touch as soon as we can"

"Ah Bella"

"Yes dad?"

"There's no reason for you to go to a hotel, Jasper is welcome to stay here if he'd like"

She looked at me shocked, I think that came right out of left field, but Jasper spoke up,

"Thank you Charlie, that would be great. I'd like us to talk anyhow. For now if its OK with you I'll leave Bella and go collect my stuff from the house. I won't be long. Perhaps you could give me a lift Esme."

She didn't look very happy about it, probably worried Jasper might hit her precious Edward but she just nodded and got up.

"I'll see you out Esme, and thanks for your support."

"Bye Charlie."

Bella and I watched as Jasper got in beside Esme who drove off back to the Cullen house then Bella leaned against me and gave me a hug,

"Thanks dad."

"That's OK, but I'm still old fashioned enough to insist you don't sleep together in my house."

She laughed,

"That's easy, vampires don't sleep."

"Really? Well then, let me rephrase, separate beds. The couch is mighty comfortable, I should know I've slept on it often enough."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Esme

I looked at Jasper's profile as he sat beside me on the short drive back to the house before speaking,

"You're disappointed in us aren't you Jasper?"

"Not really. It's no more than I expected. Edward's needs and wants have always come first in the family and this is no different. I guess it's better to know now than find out just before we get married."

"You're still getting married at Christmas then?"

"Of course, why should your decision make any difference?"

"What about the arrangements we've already made?"

"Just cancel them Esme. Its Bella's big day and no one's going to spoil it for her. Not even the sainted Edward Cullen."

As I pulled up he got out and ran up the steps disappearing into the house as Rose came out. She said something to him but he kept going and she came down slowly to meet me.

"What happened?"

"I tried to explain about Edward being back but Bella didn't like my suggestion"

"What suggestion?"

"That we do the arrangements from her house and invite Edward and Heidi"

"And that surprised you? Esme sometimes I wonder how your thought processes work! If I were Bella I'd have felt the same. So what's happening now and why is Jasper in such a hurry?"

"They are making their own plans for a wedding, not here in Forks I don't think. Jasper is picking up his stuff and moving to Charlies."

"He's moving out? Esme did you tell Bella and Jasper that we all felt the same? Because Emmett is going to hit the roof if you caused a rift with Bella again."

"I didn't say anything about the rest of you, I just said family."

"Great!"

She ran back up the steps shouting for Emmett and he answered from upstairs as I came in to be met by Edward and Heidi.

"What is going on? It's like a mad house here, people rushing in and out like an ER."

"Nothing Edward. Jasper has come to pick up his things."

"Really? He's leaving again, why?"

"He's moving in with Bella and Charlie."

"Moving in with them? Esme what's going on?"

"We didn't say anything before you got here but Bella and Jasper are getting married, they were getting married here but now you are back Bella won't come to the house any longer."

Jasper came down the stairs with his bags at this point.

"Wrong Esme, you told her not to. You said it would be better to meet at Charlies while Edward was here. But don't worry Edward because I'm leaving too, I'd hate to upset you."

"You're marrying Bella?"

"Yes Edward I am because I love her and she loves me. An emotion you seem to be lacking."

Jasper didn't wait to hear Edwards reply, just went out.

"How did I miss that? I didn't hear anyone thinking about the wedding."

Rose watched him go then turned back,

"That's because we've tried to keep it from you although for different reasons. Emmett and I think its none of your business and I dare say Esme and Carlisle were worried about upsetting you."

"As for me"

Alice came skipping down the stairs followed by Blake,

"I didn't want you trampling through my thoughts Edward dear. I knew you'd ruin it all once you found out which is a real pain because I was enjoying making the arrangements, still, I guess it's all over now, pity."

Jasper

The family was the same as ever, everything revolved around Edward and I'd had enough of it. I was glad to be leaving the house for the last time although Charlies invitation had taken me by surprise. As I ran I heard footsteps behind me and slowed to a walk waiting for my pursuers to catch me up. Rose slowed to a walk by my side followed by Emmett, both looking outraged.

"Were you just going to walk out without telling us?"

"Look, Esme made your opinions very clear and I refuse to have Bella upset by the Cullens again."

"Just a minute bro', whatever Esme said was down to her, she doesn't speak for us and I'm not losing my little sister again. So what's the plan now?"

I shook my head at Emmett's words,

"You'll upset Esme and Edward if you follow me."

"Yeah well if it's a choice between upsetting her or Bella I pick Bella. It's about time the others saw Edward for what he is, a spoilt, over indulged, teenager. So, you gonna answer my question?"

"I don't know Emmett. I'm staying at Bella's for now and we need to speak. I don't know what she wants yet."

"Well, you ring as soon as you know and tell her we're with her. In the meantime Rose and I will speak to Esme and Carlisle, try to get them to see sense."

"Good luck with that but I will pass on the message and I'll be in touch."

I started to run again as they retraced their steps, I wanted, no needed, to be with Bella again and to tell her what Em and Rose had said. When I got back Charlie had left for work but Bella was waiting and ran into my arms as soon as she saw me.

"I missed you Jazz"

"Missed you too darlin' Charlie at work?"

"Yeah just a short shift today. He says he'll be back to make sure everyone is in their own beds. His words. You have the couch once I told him you didn't sleep. I'm going to miss you tonight."

"Oh I'll mosey on up after Charlie goes to sleep but I think sex is out."

"Yeah, too noisy!"

We laughed then I sat at the kitchen table and watched her prepare dinner putting Charlie's in the fridge for him to warm up later. While she ate I told her what Rose and Emmett had said,

"So what are our plans now?"

"Well I have a house in North Dakota although its only a rental. We could get married there at Christmas. Rose and Emmett still want to help so how about you leave things to them? Rose knows what you like so I think you can trust her. As for guests, well I guess the list is pretty short."

"I don't care, the two most important people will be there, you and I"

"And Charlie, don't forget the bride's father. He wants to give you away."

"Rose and Emmett too. Will Alice come?"

"No idea, she might but don't bank on it and I think Edward got the message."

"Carlisle and Esme?"

"We'll send an invite but its down to them. The good thing is that it makes no difference to the catering."

She laughed and came to stand in front of me,

"You don't regret that your family won't be there?"

"Bella, I have no family. The Cullens were really just friends."

"What about your friend Peter? Do you think he'd come?"

"I think I blew that friendship a long time ago Bella. I've been slapped down already so I'm going to leave it alone. You are my family Bella, all the family I could ever want."


	41. Chapter 41

**Just to let you know I'm off on my travels for a week from tomorrow but I will post as often as I can, in the meantime festive greetings to all my readers. Jules x**

Chapter Forty One

Rose

When we got back Carlisle had arrived home and he and Esme were closeted in his study but we could hear them talking about the wedding and Edward.

"Esme, I'm not sure you approached it as well as you might. Bella and Jasper are quite obviously not going to want Edward around."

"He's still our son and I'm not sending him away just to make things easier for them."

"Why not? We all went away to make things easy for Edward when he asked us."

"That was different. If he's happy and man enough to put things behind him and attend Bella's wedding to his brother then they should be adult enough to see that and be happy he isn't expecting us to decide between them."

"What does Edward say?"

"Well he was shocked when he heard Bella was marrying Jasper but he took it bravely"

I rolled my eyes at Emmett,

"I think I'm going to throw up Em. We need to get out of here before we end up as crazy as Esme."

He nodded,

"I'm with you Rose. But where are we going to go?"

Alice bounced up behind us,

"I rather think Jazz is going to want you two to organise the wedding at his place so I wouldn't worry too much."

"Are you going Alice?"

She shrugged as if it didn't matter,

"I might, I haven't seen yet, still I guess I'd better go get Carlisle, Edward wants to talk to him"

"You his little messenger now?"

She just stuck her tongue out and carried on up the stairs knocking on the study door and effectively stopping the conversation between the two of them.

Carlisle

I was grateful for Alice's interruption, It gave me time to think. Esme had handled the whole situation badly which was unusual for her, usually she was very diplomatic but I knew she had a soft spot for Edward as did I and sometimes it blinded us both to his faults. I followed Alice down to the dining room where Edward sat with Heidi. She made me uncomfortable I didn't like having Volturi in the house, even if she were ex Volturi she could still be a spy for Aro.

I joined them at the table,

"You wanted to talk to me son?"

"Yes, I'm concerned about this wedding between Bella and Jasper"

"Oh why?"

"Well she's human for a start."

I looked at Heidi but she just smiled and continued staring out of the window.

"Well I'm sure he plans to change her afterwards."

"Lets hope he does or the Volturi are sure to find out and that puts us all in danger."

"Jasper has left and if Aro likes to check up we haven't had anything to do with Bella really since you and she split up. Anyway what about you? What are your plans son?"

Heidi turned round then and smiled even more sweetly,

"Edward has asked me to marry him and I accepted."

"Yes, we plan on getting married at Christmas, Alice is doing all the planning with Heidi.

"I see, where are you getting married?"

"In Italy, there's a beautiful chapel in Volterra. Aro has agreed to give me away."

"And I hoped you would be my best man Carlisle"

"In Italy? Well its a bit sudden but congratulations. Have you told Esme yet?"

"No I thought I'd let her get this business with Bella and Jasper out of the way first. I didn't want to get accused of trying to outdo them. I'm sure their little ceremony will be very cosy."

I didn't like his attitude but there was little I could do and I knew that Esme would think Edward's wedding more important than Bella's. I would like to have seen Jasper settled and happy but Edward had ensured that wouldn't happen. I wondered what Rose and Emmett would decide, they might just surprise their brother."

Esme

I was over the moon to hear Edward and Heidi's news, a wedding in Italy, in the beautiful chapel in Volterra, very romantic.

"Where will you live afterwards?"

"We thought we'd split our time between Italy and the States so you'll still see us and you can always visit us in Volterra"

I did wonder if maybe this was Aro's way of getting Edward into the Volturi but he was very smitten with Heidi and she appeared at least to be in love with him. When Alice came bouncing down the stairs to discuss the wedding preparations with me I couldn't help comparing them to Bella's wish to have a small intimate wedding but then they didn't have many friends while half the vampire world would be invited to Edward and Heidi's wedding or at least all the important ones. I was sure Aro would ensure his Heidi got everything she wanted and it sounded like she had expensive tastes like Alice. At last I was able to help organise a big wedding, a really big and important one. In the past we had organised wedding's for Rose and Emmett but they got stale in the end, the same people over and again. Carlisle wasn't as enthusiastic as me but I thought part of that was down to the fact he was losing his son. He and Edward had always been close, maybe now we would have more time for each other, we could have holidays in Italy to visit them probably in Volterra itself and Carlisle and Aro might become close once more, as they had been a long time ago.

Carlisle

I still felt uneasy so I found time to be alone to enable me to ring Aro in private, away from prying ears.

"Carlisle my dear friend, its been far too long."

"Yes Aro although I understand we are to be meeting again very soon."

"Oh, so you've heard the good news. Heidi was so excited when she rang and of course I offered her anything we could to make her day special. A Christmas wedding sounds very romantic although its been far too long since I attended one, its hard to remember. Was there something specific you rang for?"

"I just wondered at the arrangements for when they live in Italy."

He laughed,

"You were thinking I was going to get my clutches on dear Edward and never let him go, I'm afraid Heidi got there before me. They are more than welcome to live in the Volturi buildings but I understand they are buying a villa nearby, close to a forest where Edward can continue his rather strange diet. I think he tried to get Heidi interested but she's been a human hunter far to long to agree to that."

"Will Edward be working for you?"

"I have no idea Carlisle. I have various tasks his presence would aid but he's a free man, he can choose to work for the Volturi or not as he likes. I don't force people to work for me Carlisle, you of all people should know that."

"Well that puts my mind at rest. I understand they are flying back to Italy in a week and taking Alice with them to take charge of the preparations."

"Alice, how lovely. To have two such important guests is wonderful. I'm sure Alice will organise something spectacular. I look forward to seeing you and the beautiful Esme here soon. Until then take care my friend"


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Charlie

When I got back it was late and Bella was in bed but Jasper sat on the couch reading and got up when I walked in.

"Charlie. I made myself at home I hope you don't mind?"

"No Jasper you were invited so go ahead. I need to ask though, what do you live on?"

"Blood Charlie. Animal blood."

"Blood? OK. Why not human blood or is that just a myth?"

"Unfortunately not Charlie. Most vampires live on human blood, the Cullens are pretty unique on that score."

"I see, well I guess Bella is safe enough with you."

"Absolutely. There is nothing that will harm her while I'm alive."

"You know something? I believe that. So to slightly less intense matters, I'm going to get a beer then I thought maybe you and I could talk about the future."

He nodded and sat back down while I went out to the kitchen to get myself a cold one out of the fridge and put my dinner in the microwave. While I waited for it to heat up I had to smile. Here I was sitting in my house with a blood drinking vampire talking about my daughters upcoming wedding and life afterwards with him! I ate quickly then grabbed another beer and joined him in the lounge, he put his book down and sat back looking very relaxed.

Jasper

I thought Charlie was making an enormous effort and I wanted him to know I appreciated that.

"Before you start asking me questions perhaps I should tell you what I see for our future, Bella and I that is."

He nodded tipping the can to his mouth.

"We have changed our plans slightly, Edward and his girlfriend are at the Cullens as you know so we won't be getting married in Forks. I have a rental house in North Dakota and I thought we might get married there if that's OK with you. It will be small and quiet, Bella's choice but I hope you will still give her away."

"Wouldn't miss it Jasper. Are you planning on buying somewhere?"

"Yes, Bella's choice where and what"

"So I take it you have money?"

"Yes, that isn't a problem but my next plan could be."

"You mean the one where you change her? Turn her into a vampire too?"

He stunned me with that pronouncement.

"You know?"

"Well its pretty obvious. I might look like a small town, narrow-minded, hick cop, but its an illusion, or at least I like to think it is. I did a little research and I know a lot of the vampire stuff on the net is just crap but they all come to one conclusion in common, vampires are immortal. Now if that's true and you love Bella then you won't watch her grow old and die. How old are you anyway Jasper?"

"I was born in Texas in 1844 and I was changed in 1863."

"So you stopped ageing at 19?"

"Yes I did."

"That's why you always seemed so old in your ways. I guess you've seen a lot in the years since you were born."

"I have, horses replaced by cars, radios, then TVs, men on the moon, now computers, and who knows what's next?"

"What do you do with yourself? I mean you don't age, you don't die, you don't sleep, so that leaves an awful lot of time to fill."

"I work, I study, I write, and I read. Besides there are new things coming along all the time, things I have to master like computers, driving, all new technologies, so I continue to fit in. That's my biggest challenge Charlie, fitting in. Our one law, the most important anyway, is keeping the secret from the humans so we have to fit in. It means I can't stay in any one place for long, it becomes obvious I'm not looking any older so I spend a lot of time on college campus' taking courses or on occasion teaching."

"You must be very well read and very educated."

"I am, but only because that's all there is for a guy of 19 to do really. I get away with about 25 maybe 26 before I start getting comments or looks and have to move on."

"What did you do when you were a human?"

"I was a soldier in the Confederate Army, a Major actually."

"A Major? Weren't you a little young for that?"

"I used a false age to enlist and they needed men so they didn't ask too many questions."

"Did you see a lot of action?"

"Enough to know war is futile and there are no winners, just losers."

"And after you were... changed, what did you do then?... Sorry I'm asking too many questions."

"No you have a right to know, I'm marrying your daughter after all. My past isn't a very palatable one Charlie and not one I'm proud of, but in my defence I knew no better."

Charlie

I listened while this angel faced boy told me of his past, a tale of blood and horror, told in a very matter of fact way. He made no apologies for his actions, just explained why and then how his friend had come back time after time until he escaped. By the time he had finished I didn't feel disgusted by him as I thought I probably should but sorry for him. No one should have to carry so much horror and guilt for so long, and I thought I knew why he looked so different when he was with Bella and why he was so confident he could keep her safe.

"This friend of yours, Peter?"

"Yes?"

"He's the one who turned up to help you find Bella?"

"Yes."

"Did you not try to explain to him why you acted as you did with Alice? Surely he would understand that you needed her at the time."

"Peter has a very narrow view of life and friendship. You don't let a friend down when they are in trouble and you look after your friends, they are all that's between you and the silence of loneliness. I failed him and he'll never forgive that."

"But you feel the silence?"

"I did, but now I have Bella"

"Son there's one thing I found out in this life, we all need friends. I'm sorry you lost yours."

"Thank you Charlie, it's a mistake I will carry with me for eternity."

"Well you know best but I think he'd like to forgive you, he just doesn't know how. A man's pride is responsible for most of our problems. Anyway, you may not sleep but I do, so I'll leave you to your book, what is it by the way?"

He lifted the book so I could read the cover and I laughed,

"She's got you reading that too? If she was on commission we'd be rich by now. Well Heathcliffe enjoy."

I could hear him still chuckling as he went upstairs and waited until he was asleep and snoring before joining a sleeping Bella. She didn't open her eyes but wrapped her arms around me discarding the blanket I tried to wrap around her to protect her from my cold skin.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Charlie

I felt I wanted to do something for Jasper, he had found Bella and brought her back to me and he made her very happy. He'd also given Renee a kick up the backside and for that alone I owed him, it was something I'd often wanted to do myself! I thought about our conversation and the one thing that stuck out was his sorrow at losing his best friend. While it was quiet in the office I put a trace on Peter Whitlock, Esme had mentioned him by name once and I'd remembered although I had no idea who he was at the time. Names I had a good memory for, numbers I forgot on a regular basis especially my bank card pin! I got a phone number but it was old and now disconnected so I tried a cell phone using an old friend who owed me a few favours. He came back a couple of days later with a current number although whether this was the correct Peter Whitlock I had no idea.

When my shift was over I sat in the parking lot at the local supermarket and rang the number,

"Yeah?"

"Peter Whitlock?"

"Listen, if you're selling anything I'm not buying"

"I'm not selling anything. I'm trying to locate Peter Whitlock"

"Well you got him. What do you want?"

"My name is Charlie Swan. I'm Police Chief in Forks Washington"

"Never been there so you got the wrong Whitlock buddy."

"Are you the Peter Whitlock who was connected to Jasper Hale?"

"Never heard of him. Bye"

He cut me off but I had a hunch he might ring back so I drove home and started to wait, it might be hours or days but he was curious and he would ring back.

Bella

Rose and Emmett had turned up the next morning to give us the news of Edward's wedding which would clash with ours.

"Don't worry about it Rose, I didn't really expect Esme and Carlisle to come in any case and it means Alice had something else to amuse her, gives us a break."

"So what will you do?"

"Go home after Bella graduates and make the arrangements. I'll ask the local minister if he'll marry us at the house. Charlie will be there and he's the only one Bella really needs to see."

"We want to come."

Emmett was quite firm about it and I smiled,

"Thanks Emmett but don't cause a rift in the family. Really, I know you'll be there in spirit."

"You don't get it do you Bella. It's got nothing to do with causing a rift and everything to do with being where we want to be. We've already spoken to Jazz and he agreed Emmett and I could do the arrangements if it was OK with you."

"You want to arrange my wedding?"

"Unless Renee is doing it."

I laughed as Jasper explained what had happened during our last visit to Jacksonville, well some of it anyway!

"I'm sorry Bella. You just don't get a break do you?"

"I got Jasper, that's break enough for me Rose and I'd love for you to organise my wedding, just remember no cathedrals, orchestra's or twinkle lights...promise."

She laughed and promised so it was agreed she and Emmett would go up to Langdon the following week and make a start. Jazz was staying with me until after graduation then we would both go up there and Charlie would follow on 20th December ready for the ceremony on Christmas Eve.

Charlie

I was pleased to hear that Rose and Emmett were going to stand by Bella and Jasper, I liked them way more than their parents who seem to have dropped my daughter again for Edward who had planned his wedding to make sure Carlisle and Esme couldn't attend both. The good thing was that Bella and Jasper really didn't care. He had asked Emmett to be his best man and Rose would play the piano for them so it was going to be a real home spun wedding which suited my daughter to a tee. My only remit was to get to Langdon and bring a suit with me,

"A clean one dad. I put your best suit into the cleaners so all you have to do is pick it up ready for the graduation ceremony and try to keep it clean."

She sounded like my mother!

Bella

The day of the graduation ceremony I was a nervous wreck, I just wanted it over, I hated the thought of having to climb onto the stage to received my graduation papers I just wanted the day over because soon after I would be travelling to Langdon and my life with Jasper. He drove Charlie and I to the ceremony and took his place beside Charlie to watch as I went behind the scenes to wait with the others. It was the first time I had seen Angela since the kidnap and she hugged me and pulled me away from the others into a quiet corner.

"Are you OK Bella? How's Jasper?"

"He's fine Angie, how about you? Is Brady still around?"

"Yeah, although mum wont let him speak to me or see me. He gets messages to me and I see him some nights once they are asleep, he jumps onto the ledge outside my window. I love him Bella and as soon as I'm 18 I'm going with him. We'll go live on the Res. What about you?"

"Jazz and I are getting married at Christmas, Charlie is cool about it and we're going to live in North Dakota at least for a while."

We couldn't talk any further because we were called to order, the ordeal was about to begin.

I tried very hard not to look into the audience as I went to collect my certificate but I heard some loud cheering which could only have come from Emmett and sure enough there he was in the back along with Rose smiling and whistling and I felt my cheeks redden. Afterwards I went through to find Charlie who was standing with Rose, Emmett, and Jasper, but before I reached them Carlisle and Esme cut me off.

"Congratulations Bella, we are both very happy for you"

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry we wont be able to attend your wedding but I'm sure you understand under the circumstances. That's why we came to see you graduate"

"No problem, Charlie will be there."

"What about your mother? I didn't see her here today"

"No she had other commitments, now if you'll excuse me I can see my dad looking for me."

I left them standing there, not caring if I had appeared rude or not. The less I had to do with the Cullen parents the better. When Charlie saw me he came forward to hug me,

"Well done Bells I'm really proud of you"

"Thanks dad."

When he let go Emmett gave me a hug and Rose kissed me on the cheek then they stood back and Jasper came forward to take me in his arms and my day was finally complete.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Bella

Charlie and I were going to his favourite restaurant for a celebratory dinner along with most of the other kids, there wasn't a lot of choice in Forks after all! Jasper came along but Emmett and Rose went to hunt saying they'd see us at Charlies later, apparently he knew they were coming and we would have a house full of vampires later, he really was making the effort for me and I was very grateful. Jasper drove us to the restaurant and went to park the car while Charlie and I went to find our table, which thank goodness wasn't in the centre of the room. I said hello to Mike, Tyler, Jessica and a few others and sat down looking for Angie but it seemed she and her parents had made other arrangements. Jasper had just joined us and dad and I were discussing what to order when I felt the atmosphere change and looked up to see Jasper watching the entrance, the reason for his stress became clear as Renee and Phil walked slowly over to us.

"I'm so sorry we're late but I misread the invitation, I thought the ceremony was later, still I'm here now and so proud of my little girl. Bella you did a great job, so all those years of hard work, keeping you in a good school paid off. Charlie you must be over the moon with Bella's achievements. Jasper would you mind awfully moving round so I can sit beside my daughter, it is a time for family after all. Bella I want to hear all about this wedding you're organising, you know I'm looking forward to it. How many guests will there be? Are Dr and Mrs Cullen coming? He was such a nice man, I was impressed by how much he cared about you. He must have found it very difficult you marrying Jasper instead of Edward, still we can't choose our children's partners can we?"

As she spoke Renee had pushed between Jasper and myself and almost knocked him into the adjoining table. Charlie looked like thunder and I just wanted to run but as usual Jasper took control. He got up and shook hands with Phil who was looking as if he hadn't the faintest idea what was going on, then rearranged the table to accommodate the extra two, sitting opposite me next to Charlie and leaning across the table to take my hand giving me some much-needed support.

Charlie

If I'd had my gun I think I might just have been tempted to shoot Renee and be done with it, how Jasper stopped himself from slapping her silly I'll never know but he was the perfect gentleman although I thought his patience was being sorely tried. Bella was embarrassed and angry but trying not to cause a scene in the restaurant so we sat down to a very uncomfortable meal with Phil saying nothing and Renee shooting questions at Bella or making snide little remarks about how she was responsible for Bella's education at me. After the meal I had to call in at the station for a few minutes so Jasper and Bella dropped me off then took Renee and Phil back to the house where they would be meeting Emmett and Rose, it could be an interesting gathering! I was just glad to be out of it for a while, Renee had changed so much, she'd never been bitchy or rude before she met Phil and I wondered why she was being like it now, still she wasn't my problem any longer thank God!

I sank gratefully into my chair and lay my head back in my seat, well I guess it was a given that Renee would pop up at the wedding after today's little performance, I just hoped she wouldn't spoil it for Bella and Jasper. I wondered idly what she would say if she knew she was sitting down with a group of vampires? Probably be in her element, she loved anything out of this world. I savoured the peace, too cowardly to get up and drove home when my cell phone rang.

"Chief Swan"

"So you really are a Police Officer"

"Who is this?"

"Peter Whitlock, you rang me"

"Oh yes, thanks for ringing back"

"Don't thank me yet. I may still tell you to fuck off or is that illegal?"

"I'll chance it."

"So who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm about to become Jasper Hale's father in law"

"Now see you were doing well until you came out with that crock of shit"

"Well you met my daughter."

There was a long silence,

"You really mean it don't you. The girl, the hum..."

He stopped short,

"Yes the human girl you saved, thank you by the way."

"You're welcome. So how come you know about us? That's a potentially lethal piece of information you're running around Chief Swan."

"Jasper told me. He's marrying my daughter Bella at Christmas"

"So why are you telling me?"

"Because I understand you and he had a parting of the ways"

"Is that what he called it, a parting of the ways? Well I guess it depends on your point of view. The Major walked away from us, me and my wife and never contacted us again, over forty years and not a word. What would you call it?"

"A tragic mistake"

"Oh so you're good with words too, well Chief I'm not, I call an ass hole an ass hole and a bigger one than The Major I've yet to meet. Do you know anything about our relationship?"

"Some, he told me how you saved him from his previous life and what a mistake he'd made by listening to Alice Cullen but I think I understand why he did it"

"Really, well how about explaining it to me, no on second thoughts don't bother, I'm not interested in excuses and you can tell him from me he can shove his invitation where the sun don't shine."

"Peter please, at least hear me out."

"Give me one good reason why Chief"

"Because he's your friend and he wants you by his side again."

"Yeah well that position was filled by Alice Cullen and I have no intention of filling her shoes just because he's feeling a bit lonely. Now Chief you sound like an OK guy and I know you think you are helping but you aren't. I stood at The Major's shoulder for years, we lived together, we fought together, and I was just stupid enough to think that meant something, but at the end of the day he proved me wrong. He turned his back on forty odd years and never looked back. So you see, I wouldn't piss on him if he was on fire"

"That's a lie Peter. If it were true you wouldn't have turned up to save Bella. Why did you?"

"You know something? I don't have the faintest fucking idea but it was a one off. From now on he can deal with his own shit, see how well he gets on without me now Alice the fucking know all is history. Sorry Chief but you're wasting your breath."

"You're wrong Peter. You rang back and that means something"

"Yeah it means I'm bored waiting for Charlotte to get back. Bye Chief."

He disconnected and I put the phone down. His words were at odds with his actions. Peter Whitlock still cared just as Jasper still cared and hopefully I'd introduced something into the mix that would make him think...but he never contacted me again.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Bella

After we dropped Charlie off what I really wanted to do was keep driving and not stop until we were miles from Renee but I knew we couldn't. Jasper took my hand as he turned into our street,

"Don't worry Bella, remember we outnumber Renee and she hasn't run up against Emmett yet! The thought of my big brother and Renee in the same room was certainly intriguing so I took a deep breath and walked up the porch steps holding his hand tightly. Before I opened the door he turned and kissed me,

"You'll soon have your own front door and then it's up to you who comes in."

I was grateful for that and as I pushed it open I could hear voices in the kitchen, Rose and Phil, so where was Renee?

Emmett looked round the lounge door,

"Hey Bells, you think your dad would mind if I watched the game?"

"He'll be there with you when he gets in"

"Great"

I peered in but he was alone so I went through to the kitchen where Rose was making coffee for Phil and chatting about the engine she had just rebuilt for Emmett's truck, I guessed he'd blown another one up! Phil was looking impressed and called Jasper in.

"I'll be back down in a minute Jazz"

He nodded and I ran upstairs, thinking Renee might be in the bathroom, she certainly knew her way around the house, it had been her home, if only for a short while. The bathroom door was ajar though and as I puzzled on this I heard the noise of drawers being opened in my room. I opened the door as quietly as I could and saw Renee just shutting the bottom drawer of my dresser,

"What are you looking for mum?"

She got up not embarrassed in the least at being found snooping,

"Bella where are your birth control pills?"

"What?"

"Oh God so I was right. Bella you really should take more care. What if you get pregnant? You'll have to give up your chance at a future, a good career, I knew I should never have left your father to chase these things up, he was always hopeless when it came to sex."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing,

"What?"

"Please don't keep saying that Bella it makes you appear stupid. I asked you where your birth control pills were. You do have some don't you?"

I shook my head,

"No. I've never had the need for them."

She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily,

"Bella I'm not stupid and I was young once believe it or not. You came down to Jacksonville with Jasper to tell me about getting married but I think that was an excuse for a weekend on your own. I don't blame you but you need to be careful. Jasper is a man and as such he has certain needs that he expects you to provide for. They're all the same...men. Just remember what happened to me, in those days it wasn't so easy to avoid accidents. Now you really need to see your doctor and get some quickly. I thought you might be taking risks so I brought you some"

I looked at the box she held out in horror,

"Don't look like that girl. They're mine but they'll do you until you get organised. I quite expected you and Edward to be like a pair of bunnies but Jasper is even hotter so I know you must be sleeping together."

"Mum enough. I can arrange my own life thank you. I don't need any help from you, I had sex education lessons at school and the talk from you. As to what Jasper and I do its between us and nothing to do with anyone else."

"Now you listen to me young lady, I refuse to become a grandmother just because you can't be bothered to take precautions. Does he?"

"Does he what?"

"Take precautions Bella, for heaven's sake don't act dumb...well? As your mother I have a right to know"

Before I could answer I heard Charlie calling my name and Renee turned angrily to call back down to him.

"Bella and I are having a private conversation Charlie, we'll be down soon. Just keep Phil company or something."

Then she turned back to me rolling her eyes,

"Men. See Bella they're only interested in a few things. Sport, beer and sex. Trust me I've been around long enough to know these things.

I felt something inside me snap and all the anger and hurt from the past few months burst out.

"Enough. I'm not answering any questions about my relationship with Jasper or anything else Renee. Why did you come today? Just to make an entrance or to spoil my day. Well, things are different now, I have a fiancé and I'm not a child any longer so I will run my own life. Stop having digs at dad, he did the best he could for us, and then me, and he doesn't deserve to be picked up on every little thing he does. I don't want you at my wedding, in fact I don't want to see you again. You've become spiteful, rude, and downright nasty since you married Phil, not my mum any longer. Now I'm going downstairs to my family and friends so if you want to do any more snooping knock yourself out, then leave."

Before she could answer me I turned and walked out going down the stairs with tears of anger spilling down my cheeks. Jasper took my hand and led me outside followed by Charlie and it was pretty obvious that not only Jazz but dad too had heard our exchange, we must have been talking louder than I'd thought.

"Charlie I'm taking Bella for a walk and I hope when we get back Renee will be gone"

"Oh she will Jasper, don't you worry about that."

Charlie turned and stormed back into the house as Jazz led me down the road, his arm protectively around me.

Charlie

Renee was standing at the bottom of the stairs in tears watched by an unbelieving Emmett and a furious Rose while Phil tried to calm her.

"Honey I think you were out of line with Bella. Its down to her what she gets up to. If she wants to make the same mistake you did then you have to let her. These days girls are happy to sleep with any one."

"Excuse me"

Rose's voice was icy and Phil turned on her,

"What? Its got nothing to do with you so butt out."

"Why don't you take your wife and get the hell out before my wife kicks your ass."

Phil looked at Emmett and decided discretion was the better part of valour and stepped back.

"Charlie are you going to allow these people to speak to us like this?"

"Renee I waited years for you to get told it like it is. I don't know exactly what you said to Bella but it was obviously uncalled for so I suggest you leave now or I might just help Emmett out. Sorry Phil but she's your problem now and good luck with that."

I watched as Renee grabbed their coats and they walked out to their hire car and sped off.

"Sorry Charlie, but she really is a piece of work"

"She surely is Em but thankfully its nothing to do with me any longer. Right you ready for the rest of the game?"


	46. Chapter 46

**Its good to be back folks, hope you all had a great Christmas. I promise you a few extra Chapters over the next few days to make up for the days I missed. Jules x**

Chapter Forty Six

Jasper

I could feel anger and embarrassment radiating from Bella in equal measures and gave a few minutes to calm down before I spoke,

"She has a point Bella"

"Really? Which one apart from the poison dart she has in her mouth?"

"I'm sorry she upset you. I've never met anyone quite like her."

"Neither have I. She never used to be like this. Phil is a really bad influence on her."

"I'm not so sure its his fault"

"Then what?"

"I think Renee is jealous of you."

"Of me? Why? She's got Phil."

"Yes but you've got youth and beauty and a whole lifetime stretching in front of you."

She thought about my words and I felt her start to calm then she stopped to look at me.

"What did you mean, she's got a point?"

"Well, we have been taking a risk, possibly a bigger one than she could imagine."

Bella

I wasn't sure I understood him at first, I was still so angry, but then it registered,

"Oh, you mean not taking precautions? Is it possible for a human and a vampire to have a baby?"

"That wasn't what I was thinking about but I have no idea. I could ask Carlisle if you want"

"No. This is private between us, besides what did you mean then?"

"Bella I'm a vampire, all I secrete is venom which means your body has been subjected to more than a few doses of it."

"Oh...I hadn't thought of that but if it was going to have any effect on me wouldn't it be showing by now?"

"Darlin' I have no idea, this is all new to me too and Carlisle is the only person I could ask"

"No. Its nothing to do with him and I don't want to become a specimen for him to poke and prod."

"Then maybe we should stop until the wedding, once we're married you'll be changed and then it won't matter any longer."

I stood on tip toe and kissed him hungrily,

"Do you really think we could stop ourselves? For a few months?"

He groaned and kissed me back,

"It would be hard."

She smiled at my words and took my hand,

"Come on stud. Let's head back before Charlie or Emmett come looking for us."

Jasper

Renee had me worried and if I couldn't talk to Carlisle then who? I needed to know I wasn't putting Bella at risk before we got married but she was right, I didn't think I could keep my hands off her that long. I pondered the problem as we walked slowly back to Charlies. There was nothing that could withstand my venom so who could I ask? Bella tugged on my hand and smiled up,

"If your venom does start the change early would it matter so much? Its just earlier than we planned, isn't it?"

I could hear the hesitation in her voice and leaned down to kiss her,

"Bella trust me, I will change you whenever you say the word. You don't need to worry about me changing my mind, you are mine for eternity remember."

Charlie

I was relieved when I heard Bella and Jasper were back, I had never seen Bella so angry but she was calm again now and put her head round the door to say Hi. Emmett and I were watching TV while Rose read a magazine she'd brought with her. These may be vampires but they were good company and I enjoyed that.

"You OK Bells?"

"Yeah fine dad thanks. Are they gone?"

"Yes they left shortly after you did. That woman is crazy these days. So I guess that's two less guests for the wedding eh?"

"Hey Charlie, I make up for them. I'm much nicer and I don't eat all the cake"

I laughed at Emmett's face and noticed Bella's smile aimed at him, she was very fond of the bug guy. Jasper followed her in and they sat together on the couch beside Emmett who had moved up then wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Bella you keep showing attitude you're gonna be one mean newborn."

She shot me a glance but I affected to take no notice, Jasper had already explained all about becoming a vampire to me so I knew what to expect for Bella.

Bella

Emmett and Rose left soon after we got back to hunt so Charlie gave them a door key for when they got back, it seemed they weren't going back to Carlisle's after all. When they'd gone Charlie turned the TV off and turned to us,

"So what happens now? I guess you'll be going up to Jaspers place."

I shook my head and Jasper spoke,

"Actually Charlie we wondered if you'd like to go with us, see the area, we'll be looking for our own place and we thought it might put your mind at rest. There's enough room for you to stay at the rental."

"You don't want your old man along. I'm sure Jasper will take good care of you."

"Then come up for my birthday dad please. Emmett and Rose will be there and we can make the final arrangements for the wedding. You are coming to that aren't you?"

"Try to keep me away. Free food and entertainment and I get shot of the responsibility of you onto Jasper's shoulders. Sure I'll come up for your birthday Bells. When are you flying up?"

"We aren't, Emmett's driving us."

"In the monster truck?"

"Yeah."

"How many miles does it do to the gallon?"

"I didn't ask, I'm not sure I want to know but he wants to do it and there's no stopping him once he makes his mind up."

Charlie went up to bed leaving us alone down here but his parting shot was,

"The couch is real comfortable Jasper"

Jasper nodded,

"Message received and understood Charlie"

We fooled around a little but it didn't feel right with Charlie upstairs and I started yawning so that was it

"Bed Bella. I don't want my girl falling asleep on me tomorrow. Don't forget Rose wants to take you shopping in Seattle before we leave."

I groaned but at least it couldn't be as bad as shopping with Alice, that was a nightmare! He walked me to the bottom of the stairs and gave me a goodnight kiss that curled my toes before watching me go up and all I wanted to do was call him to join me but we'd promised Charlie so I would just have to dream about him instead. As it was my head had barely hit the pillow before I was asleep, more tired than I had thought.

Once I knew Bella and Charlie were both asleep I rang Eleazer in Denali,

"Jasper? Its been a long time, how are you? I was sorry to hear about you and Alice."

"Thanks. I have a question for you which is going to seem a little odd."

"Intriguing, I like odd questions, fire away."

"I know in myths and fairy tales vampires mate with human girls and hybrid babies or monsters are the result but is that true in reality?"

"You mean can a vampire male get a human female pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Its an interesting question Jasper and one I can't answer with absolute certainty but from research I have done over the years my guess would be that its highly unlikely. Have you asked Carlisle? He's probably better informed than I am"

"No, for various reasons I can't do that but you think its unlikely?"

"Yes very. A vampire's sperm is coated in venom and would more than likely kill a human egg rather than fertilize it not to mention the risk to the human female. Very few male vampires could resist the urge to bite when they climax which with a vampire female isn't a problem unless she objects and you get a part ripped off of course, but with a human it would lead to her death."

"What about the venom and its possible effects?"

"To a human woman? Well it's not entering the blood stream directly so it may be diluted sufficiently by the time it's absorbed, I don't really know but if you were asking for my advice it would be to steer clear before you change Bella"

"You know?"

"Yes my friend Esme told Carmen so of course she told me. Its sensible of you to find out first."

"Yes, perhaps I should have."

"So you already have?"

"Yes."

"Has Bella felt any side effects? Unwanted ones I refer to of course?"

"Not that I'm aware of"

"Then I would think you are safe enough. Usually any bad effects would show up very quickly with venom, its dangerous stuff for a human to play with. When do you plan on bringing her here to meet us? Esme says you are getting married at Christmas."

"Yes, just a small ceremony, Bella's wishes but I will bring her to meet you afterwards."

"I look forward to it Jasper. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful."

As I put my phone away Emmett and Rose walked in and she touched my shoulder,

"What did he say?"

"About what?"

"Don't play coy with me Jazz, about you and Bella"

"What's this?"

Emmett looked at me eagerly,

"You and Bella? Really? Doing the horizontal tango? I'm proud of you brother. Hot."

"Emmett you open your mouth just once and I swear I'll emasculate you myself"

He backed up, his hands covering his crotch,

"OK Rose. No problem, Jeez"


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Bella

I was awake early and rushed down stairs convinced Jasper would be gone but there he was looking like a God and smiling when I threw myself into his arms still in my dressing gown.

"I could get used to this"

"I hope so. I missed you Jasper. It was lonely."

"Don't worry Bella it isn't for long now, but today you and Rose are off on an adventure I understand."

"Adventure?"

I must have sounded suspicious because she laughed from the kitchen.

"Bella calm down, we'll have fun and the guys can go hunt, or make mischief, or both."

"Charlie invited us to go hunt with him today. Mind he looked a bit odd when I turned down a weapon."

"Yeah, that still concerns me Emmett but I'm willing to learn."

I turned to see Charlie coming down the stairs wearing his hunting gear and looking like an old-time trapper. He saw me looking at him and studied himself in the hall mirror.

"What's the matter? We can't all look like movie stars"

"Charlie breakfast is ready"

He'd even got Rose cooking him breakfast, Charlie was really going to miss us when we left!

After the guys left, Jasper the last staying on for a last lingering kiss before the sound of a car horn reminded him of Emmett's impatience, Rose sat me down at the kitchen table.

"Bella, Em and I had an idea we wanted to run by you, for the wedding."

"OK, but no big over the top ideas will be considered."

"We know, so stop with the hyperventilating. Would you consider a themed wedding?"

"You mean Elvis? That kind of thing?"

She looked at me and sighed,

"Bella what are you talking about? We mean an 1880's wedding, your dress, the music, Jasper in uniform?"

My smile grew wider with every suggestion,

"It sounds wonderful Rose but can we do it?"

"Bella its your wedding we can do anything. I thought we might go for a wild flower bouquet too."

"Can I leave it to you Rose?"

"All except the dress, I need you there for that Bella but then you can close your eyes to the whole thing until about two weeks from D day. Fair enough?"

"Sounds wonderful."

"What about a ring for Jazz?"

"Would he wear one?"

"Are you crazy? He'd wear a halter if it was from you. Oh yes, and talking about halters"

"No, I am not getting him a halter."

"No silly, I think you should arrive and leave in a horse-drawn carriage, very traditional."

"Horses?"

"Bella you don't have to ride one for heaven's sake."

Rose

Bella was really suspicious until she realized I wasn't going to spring something on her then she relaxed and we had fun. I'd found a dress-maker in Seattle whose work I'd seen before and I had a picture of the kind of dress we wanted. She had plenty of fabric samples and Bella chose a light blue silk which would look beautiful with her colouring. Bella stood patiently while the dressmaker took loads of measurements because I told her Bella wouldn't be available for many fittings. Then we went to look for a ring for Jasper.

"What do you think he'd like?"

"Well what do you think? You know him better than anyone"

"Do you really think so? Then I think something a little different. Let's keep looking."

She eventually settled on a love knot design in rose and white gold and I thought it was perfect.

"You and Jazz entwined?"

"I was thinking more of Jasper's human and vampire lives entwined to make the man I love"

"Bella every word you say shows just how much you love my brother, how much you see that everyone else misses."

Charlie

It seemed I felt torn when Bella told me she wanted to go to Langdon with Jasper straight after graduation even though she promised to be back for her birthday. She wasn't quite an adult yet and I could have refused but she loved him, they were getting married soon and in reality there was little I could do to stop her so the fact that she'd asked my permission was a nice gesture. When she got back from Seattle with Rose she looked happier, as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Everything OK?"

"Fine dad. I'm going to miss you but I promise to be back for my birthday, maybe we can go out for a meal or something."

"Sure that would be great, make sure you look after my girl and make sure she rings me."

"I will Charlie and thank you for entrusting your most precious possession to me"

"Just so long as you recognise that's what she is. The only good thing I ever did."

He turned to Em and Rose,

"I'm gonna miss you two as well"

"We'll be back for Bella's birthday Charlie you can count on it."

I stood on the porch step to wave them off and then went back in with brimming eyes to get a coffee before my shift started.

Bella

Much as I was excited and happy to be leaving with Jasper and the others I couldn't help a few tears for my dad. He looked so lonely standing on the porch, a hand raised in farewell, then I heard Emmett whistle,

"Looks like your dad's got a visitor"

I looked round just in time to see Billy pull up with Harry. I just hoped they wouldn't start on him and I was glad we'd missed them, that I didn't need. The journey was fun, Emmett kept up a running commentary on the scenery like a crazy tour guide then we sang along to a country station but I think everyone was in tune except me. Why did vampires have to be so good at everything?

My first sight of the house was as we drove down a dirt track just outside Langdon proper. It was a small house, old-fashioned looking, but I loved it because Jasper did. He'd told me he would like to find a similar style to buy if I liked it but with land to have a horse. It was the only thing that really concerned me, this thing about horses, but I guess it harked back to his youth when they were the only mode of transport for most people, it would be a new experience for me. While the others hung back Jasper took me inside and watched as I explored, there wasn't a lot to see but I was amazed at the instruments in the living area, three acoustic guitars, an electric guitar, and most surprising of all, a piano. Not a Grand Piano like Edwards, that overpowered a room but an upright, a very old and lovingly polished one.

"Do you play?"

"Yes, sometimes. Rose does too."

"Will you teach me?"

"Of course if you'd like. Would you like to see the rest of the house?"

I nodded and he took my hand and led me upstairs showing me the small bathroom with its old-fashioned tub and the two bedrooms. One had his things laid neatly on the dresser,

"Its small I'm afraid but I had no idea I would be entertaining."

"I think its lovely, it suits you."

"But it may not suit you Bella. When we find a house of our own I want you to be comfortable. If you'd prefer a more modern house like the one in Forks just say and we'll find one."

I stopped any further words with a kiss which turned into an embrace and we found ourselves on the bed, needing to get even closer.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Jasper

We spent our time in Langdon looking for a home of our own, Bella had decide this was a nice area and as it was so convenient for me to hunt she was happy to live here. I offered her a warmer climate but she just smiled at me and carried on looking locally. I was relieved at the kind of property she seemed to favour, no glass walls or steel and concrete construction. We decided on two that we both liked, they were out in the country enough to feel we were alone but close enough to the town for Bella to shop for everything she would need while she was still a human. Rose and Emmett found a small place not too far away to rent and came over most days while we spent our nights alone, hungry for each other, although it was always at the back of my mind that we might be tempting fate, a very dangerous thing to do. I tried talking to Bella but she refused to even consider waiting and my resolve was soon eaten away by her determination. It was just too good to have someone so hungry for me that I could feel it.

As the time moved closer for us to go back to Forks for Bella's birthday she started to get nervous but couldn't explain why. I thought it was probably the thought of facing Charlie again now we were living together and promised her I would be at her side. Besides she spoke to him almost every day worried that he wasn't eating properly. In the end he got exasperated with her,

"Bella I didn't starve to death before you came to live with me so I don't think its likely to happen now, do you?"

The other thing that concerned her, and me too, was Renee. She had made noises about flying up for Bella's birthday so all we could do was keep our fingers crossed she would decide against it. That woman must be thick skinned, stupid or both"

"Both probably Em but she's Bella's mum so if she does come try to be nice"

I thought Rose's plea fell on deaf ears, I was on Em's side in this particular case because I knew if she upset Bella again I might say something that I shouldn't.

Charlie

It was with some trepidation I waited for Bella and the others to arrive, I hadn't had the courage to tell them that Renee and Phil were already here although she was behaving much more amenable so far. She had taken over the arrangements for a surprise party for Bella at the local country club and from what I was able to glean it sounded like a low key affair with some of Bella's school friends invited.

"I thought she might like to see a few of her friends, those who can get back for the weekend anyway"

"Sounds good to me, what about a present?"

"Oh it's all organised Charlie, I know how hopeless you are at shopping."

"Well what is it and how much do I owe you?"

"Its a charm bracelet and I've asked everyone to buy a charm for it as a keepsake."

It sounded harmless enough so I paid up quite happily. I had no idea what to buy her myself.

When Emmett drew up Renee was waiting and she flew out to greet them, hugs and kisses all round, even Jasper although they hadn't parted on the best of terms. I saw Bella's surprise before she returned Renee's hug and just hoped Renee would keep up this new attitude. Phil had stayed on the porch with me and I'd felt his tension,

"Renee's acting differently this visit."

"Yeah I think she realized that she was alienating Bella. I pointed out she might lose her altogether and that scared her. Ever since she started work at the beauty salon she's been different, its like she's trying to act much younger, she's always flying around and she says the most outrageous things. I think she was trying to act like Bella's big sister instead of her mum."

"Phil, Renee has never acted like Bella's mum, she's incapable of acting like a grown up for any length of time."

"Yeah I see that now, but she's funny and crazy and I like that about her."

"Funny and crazy gets wearing after a while, trust me. I wish you all the best though."

Bella

I was shocked when Renee came flying out of the house to greet us and waited for one of her usual greetings but she was hugging everyone, even Jasper and she apologised to him for being rude last time they met. Even Emmett was lost for words as she took my hand and dragged me up the steps and past Charlie who just had time to mouth "Sorry Bells" as I was whisked into the kitchen.

"Now Bella I know you don't like parties but this is going to be a small one with some of your friends from school, Angela Webber is coming with her new boyfriend, Mike Newton and Jessica, Eric, Tyler, and Lauren now won't that be nice"

"I guess so, but I thought we were going out to dinner"

"Bella you only become an adult once so at least try to celebrate the occasion, besides its the last time Charlie and I will be able to do anything for you, you've got Rose and Emmett organising the wedding."

I thought I detected a hint of bitterness but she continued to smile as she made coffee for me and got the sandwiches she'd made out of the fridge. This new improved Renee made me more nervous, not less, but before I could say any more the others came in and she explained about the party to them. Rose and Jazz both looked at me with concern but I smiled encouragingly, after all how bad could it get?

We sat talking till late showing Charlie the photos of the house we were buying which Renee immediately enthused over.

"Oh Bella its so beautiful and so rustic. Just the right place for you and Jasper and in among all the wildlife but wont you miss the shops and the restaurants?"

I looked at her as if she were an alien, my mother asking me if I'd miss shops and restaurants. Was she mad?

"We're hoping to move in before the wedding, get everything just the way we want it"

"Oh no. You can't do that, its bad luck. Bella shouldn't live in the new house until you get married, please."

I was ready to argue but Jasper took her seriously.

"You really think so?"

"Yes. A bride should enter her new home carried over the threshold in her bridal gown, its good luck."

"Then I guess we'll keep the rental on until the wedding but I take it she can visit the house in the meantime?"

"Well its not very clear but I think as long as she's out before nightfall you should be OK"

"Mum"

"Please Bella, humour me on this."

I rolled my eyes as Jasper nodded his agreement, they were both crazy as far as I was concerned."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

Bella

The next morning Renee insisted on taking Rose and I for a make over, hair, nails, make up but we drew the line at a massage. The only person I wanted massaging my body was back in Forks! We had lunch out which was OK, Rose managed to eat as little as possible which Renee applauded,

"It's so good to see a young woman looking after her figure."

"Thank you Renee, I do try."

While Renee was distracted I made a face at Rose who just raised an eyebrow but I knew my sister would get her own back eventually. The make over wasn't as bad as I had feared either with Renee's excesses cut short by Rose's common sense and when we got bad I wasn't the bumbling wreck I had expected to be. Jasper took me in his arms as soon as he saw me,

"Bella you look wonderful, you do the make over justice."

Renee wasn't sure what to make of this statement but she smiled and went upstairs to use the bathroom first,

"We have to get to the club and make sure everything is ready for your arrival."

Now the butterflies started to appear and I came out in a cold sweat, was this going to be a nightmare after all?

Once Renee, Phil, and Charlie had gone, driven by a grinning Emmett, Rose, Jazz, and I sat down to enjoy the quiet for a short while.

"Well your mum is really making an effort this time Bella"

"Yes and that's what worries me Rose. I keep thinking the ceiling is going to fall in on me any second."

"Hey lets give her the benefit of the doubt, at least for now"

As he said this Jasper cuddled me close then Rose got up and grabbed my hand,

"Right Cinders its time to get ready for the ball."

I followed her reluctantly up the stairs, my butterflies having acquired hob nailed boots by this time and into my bedroom which I had slept in, almost alone again the night before. Jasper did sneak up but we just cuddled, too many ears around for anything more adventurous.

Jasper

Renee puzzled me with her 180 degree turn in attitude but while she was making Bella happy I would continue to watch. Bella had looked beautiful when she got back from Port Angeles but then she always looked good to me and soon she would be my wife, a day I couldn't wait for. When she and Rose came back downstairs Bella took my breath away. She was wearing a simple cream dress which made her skin glow and a hint of pink in her cheeks almost took my breath away. I waited at the bottom of the stairs and held my hand out for her to take.

"Right Cinders it sounds like your coach is waiting"

We heard Emmett's horn blare and giving my other arm to Rose we walked out to meet him.

"I'm very honoured to have the two most beautiful women in the world on my arm tonight"

Rose smiled and Bella blushed, I would miss that once she was like us but it was a small price to pay for keeping her by my side for all time. Emmett drove back to the club and parked up in a spot by the entrance which had been reserved for the birthday girl.

"There are so many cars here"

Bella sounded worried again.

"Just walk in with your head held high and enjoy Bella"

She nodded and taking a few deep breaths clutched my arm tighter and we walked in to the function room through an archway of pink and silver balloons and I wondered if Alice had anything to do with this after all.

Bella

There was a collective shout of Happy Birthday when we walked in and I felt myself colour even more , if I'd been on my own I would have made a run for it but Jasper held my arm firmly and walked me to our table at the head of the room. Looking round I saw some friends from school along with their partners and some of their parents too, Mr and Mrs Newton, Angela's parents and by her side was Brady so they'd finally given in to the inevitable and she smiled and winked at me. Charlie, Phil, and Renee were waiting for us and as I sat down the lights went out and a huge cake with candles was wheeled in on a trolley. When everyone began to sing I went crimson and tried to hide my face in Jasper's shoulder while he chuckled.

"Just wait, when I work out exactly how old you are, I'm going to get you a cake with candles, see if you can blow that lot out."

"For now its your turn Bella, good luck."

He pushed me forward and I stood looking at the cake until the singing died away then closed my eyes and blew hard. There was a cheer and when I opened them all the candles were out, so I was better than I thought. Then I saw Emmett's wicked grin and knew I'd had a little help for which I was grateful.

The music started then and everyone began to mingle. Jasper was pulled away by Rose to dance while I was busy greeting my guests. Just as I started to relax I heard Edwards' voice.

"Hello Bella, happy birthday."

He stood in front of me grinning boyishly with a stunning brunette on his arm.

"This is Heidi, my fiancée."

"Congratulations, I hope you'll be as happy as Jasper and I are"

His grin froze momentarily then he recovered,

"I'm sorry our wedding clashes with yours"

"That's OK, we don't like a lot of fuss, more intimate."

"Quaint but then I don't suppose your parents have the money for a big wedding."

"Oh they'll squeeze enough together for a minister and pot luck supper I'm sure"

Emmett cracked up at my reply to Heidi and Edward steered her away as Jasper and Rose returned. He looked after Edward and Heidi,

"What did they want?"

"Whatever it was they got more than they bargained for. Bella was great. I loved the pot luck supper crack."

I explained to Jasper as Emmett pulled Rose onto the dance floor then excused myself to speak to Angela who was talking quietly to Brady and I realized it must be very uncomfortable for him around so many vampires.

"Hey Angie, Brady, thanks for coming. It's good to see you two together at last. Have your parents relented?"

"They didn't have much choice Bella, once they saw how much I loved him, we're getting married on the Res in the New Year."

"Congratulations. What about college?"

"I'll go next year, I'm taking a year out to help in the school on the Res."

"How about you Brady?"

"I have a job in the Res stores and we're saving up for a place of our own."

"Great, are you coming up for our wedding?"

"I wouldn't miss it, but Brady's a bit nervous"

I smiled,

"I promise wolf wont be on the menu."

He laughed,

"In that case I'll be there Bella. Now I think you have some more guests to greet."

I looked to where he pointed, Alice and a guy I'd never seen before stood in the doorway with Carlisle and Esme all smiling and carrying presents. My heart beat faster and Jasper was at my side,

"Its OK Bella I'm here."

They walked slowly over to us and stopped, then Esme moved forward and kissed my cheek,

"I hope you don't mind us coming Bella? We were a little nervous when Renee rang to invite us but it will be nice of we can be friends. Here, it's just a little something for you."

She handed me a small box wrapped up in gold paper with a red bow and I thanked her then kissed Carlisle, and Alice bounced forward dragging me in for a hug,

"Bella its good to see you again. This is Blake, my friend"

He was tall and dark with strangely glittering golden eyes.

"It's good to meet you Bella. I've heard so much about you."

He took my hand and kissed it then acknowledged Jasper with a nod of his head,

"Major Whitlock"

Alice gave me another small box and as we excused ourselves and went back to our table I saw a small heap of these boxes in among the other presents, curious.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Bella

The evening went more quickly than I had feared and I danced several times with Jasper, once with Emmett, and Charlie, and once with Edward who more or less ambushed me while Jasper was on the floor with Renee.

"Dance with me Bella?"

He took my hand and led me onto the dance floor as the tempo slowed, and took me in his arms,

"Remember the last time we danced like this?"

"Vividly. I had my leg in a cast and I'd narrowly escaped being changed by James."

"True but we were so much in love."

"No Edward, I was so much in love, you were only ever in love with my blood."

"That's not true Bella but I'm happy you found someone to look after you. I just wish it had been someone more worthy of you."

"I'm just glad that I was worthy of his love Edward. I hope you and Heidi are at least half as happy. She's very beautiful"

"Yes she is and she loves me. I think we are made for each other. Is Jasper treating you right? I know he can be a little...animalistic at times"

"You worry about your life and I'll worry about mine and for your information Jasper is twice the man you will ever be Edward, he's kind, honest, loving, and very loyal."

"You make him sound like a pet dog."

"Do I? Well its a sad indictment of your intellect if you think so. Shame you weren't as loyal and loving. I'm sure you and Heidi are well suited. Now the music has finished and I'd very much like it if you let go of me"

He dropped his hands looking unhappy and I turned, straight into Jasper's arms.

"Are you OK Bella. I didn't see what had happened until a few seconds ago."

"I'm fine. I was just explaining a few things to Edward. Now I think I'd like to sit down, my feet are aching"

I spun round being sure to step on Edward's shiny shoes as I did so, it wouldn't hurt him but it made me feel better.

By the end of the evening I was shattered and I hadn't even opened my presents so Rose collected them up and loaded them into the car while I went to speak to Renee and thank her for the hard work she'd put in to make my birthday such a lovely event. She stood talking to Esme and Alice and they both kissed me goodnight and wished me all the best for my wedding, so Alice wasn't coming either. I didn't mind particularly because she was Jaspers ex so it might have felt a little odd. Emmett drove Jasper and I home while the others stayed to say goodbye to the last of the party goers and check everything was OK. I was falling asleep on Jaspers shoulder and he picked me up and carried me up to the bathroom and waited with me while I had a quick shower and cleaned my teeth, I was too shattered to do any more. Then he carried me through to the bedroom and tucked me up in bed kissing me as I fell asleep almost straight away, a mixture of stress, relief, and excitement, I thought.

I dreamed that night, a strange unsettling dream, one that made no sense to me although I thought it should do. I was in a dark place, very dark and so I couldn't see anything. I could hear though, lots of voices, men's and women's although I didn't recognise any of them or understand what they were saying. I could feel things all around me and hear other sounds I didn't understand either but I wasn't scared just curious. This strange feeling stayed with me until I woke up then it vanished as I opened my eyes to see the light of a new day gleaming from under my drawn curtains. I got up yawning as if I hadn't slept well and staggered into the bathroom for a wake up shower. I could hear Charlie and Jasper talking downstairs and when I looked out the window Emmett and Rose were just driving off in his truck.

"Bella would you like cereal or toast?"

Renee's shout made me jump, I had been somewhere, not quite with it.

"Toast would be fine thanks mum."

I went downstairs to a pile of presents still waiting to be opened so after kissing Jasper I stood munching on my toast and opened Charlie and Renee's joint present first, it was a charm bracelet with two charms dangling from it, a pair of handcuffs and a graduation mortar board. I thanked them and thought I knew what the other small boxes contained. I was right, from Alice and Blake was a high-heeled shoe apt for the serial shopper! Esme and Carlisle's was a horseshoe for luck and I had to smile at the one from Angela and Brady, a tiny wolf, Edwards was a piano and Em's a bear while Rose had bought me a swan and the last one, from Jasper was a crystal heart and I knew what he was saying. There were several other presents, a book token from Mr and Mrs Newton and some perfume from Angie's parents. The last was another small box and I opened it to reveal a tiny dream catcher charm. There was no card with the gift, no message but I knew it was from, Jake, and while Jasper frowned at it I asked him to put it on with the others. When he put it on for me I looked at the charms dangling there, each one with its own message and smiled.

We all went out for a meal the following evening before Renee and Phil headed to the airport for their flight. It was a restaurant in Seattle, one I heard of but had never been to, quite expensive and I wasn't surprised when Jasper settled the bill. Rose and Emmett had excused themselves but poor Jasper had to eat something and I knew he would be disappearing soon to get rid of it. He went through a lot for me and I was very grateful. I would be glad to get back to Langdon and have him all to myself but I was quite glad to get back to Charlie's this evening after dropping mum and Phil at the airport. I was tired and my head was thumping so I took a couple of painkillers before climbing into bed, Jasper stayed while I drifted off then went to hunt with Em and Rose. Again I had the strange dream, the voices I recognised only because I'd heard them before but couldn't put names them or to the strange background noises and the darkness. It didn't worry me so much tonight but it didn't make any more sense either. I would have to ask Jasper or Rose if they had any idea what it meant.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Jasper

Bella seemed in good spirits when we left Charlie's the next morning knowing the next time she would see him was at the wedding. We were both eager to get back and start on the renovations on the new house which was finally ours. The next few weeks spent knocking walls down, stripping wooden floors, refurbishing bathrooms, and the kitchen while Rose worked on the garden so it would be perfect for the wedding. When she started it was a wilderness of weeds and cracked concrete pathways but as usual she worked her magic on it. Now it looked wonderful with meandering paths made of blocks through rose bushes and scented herbs to a pond stocked with fish and wildlife and having a small waterfall at one end. She was about to start on the back yard next, leaving the paddock beyond for the horses I planned on getting later.

Bella

The house was coming together at last, the destruction finished and all the rooms beginning to take shape just the way we had planned. Emmett and Jasper were both excellent at building work and Rose had an eye for detail so she and I spent many hours looking on the internet to get just the right knobs, or bath tub, or tiles. It was my first time at doing any of this, Renee and I had painted and papered but that's where it finished and we always used whatever colours were on sale whereas now I could choose the colour I really wanted which was magical. I wanted to work on some days but Jasper always made sure we left before darkness fell, just as Renee had insisted. He wasn't usually superstitious but it was as if he were afraid something might happen if he broke her taboo. My nights were spent once more in his arms often not sleeping until I was too exhausted to keep my eyes open but I could never get enough of him, he was like a drug, my body craved more the more it got. When I did sleep I was still getting the same strange dream and it disturbed me enough to talk to Rose about it.

"So you get the same dream every time?"

"More or less, there are fewer voices now and they're more familiar but I don't know who the people are. It's still warm and dark, I can't see anything although I think I must be moving through a tunnel or something."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, but sometimes I feel the walls are crowding in on me although I can't tell you why and the strange noises are still there, no louder or softer."

"Maybe you're feeling content, wrapped in Jaspers arms?"

"No I don't think that's it because I had the same dream when I slept alone at Charlies. It's disturbing me because I feel I should recognise the voices, should be able to put names to them but I don't have any words to use."

"Maybe we should talk to Jazz, he might have some idea or Carlisle"

"NO, not Carlisle"

My words were too loud, too abrupt but she just smiled,

"OK Bella, no Carlisle. What about Eleazar? He's very well informed about things. Maybe he could give as idea or tell us of someone else we could talk to."

"I don't know Rose, it all seems so silly when I try to explain it. Why should a dream be so unsettling? It's not threatening or horrible just disconcerting and I really don't want to worry Jasper, not this close to the wedding. I tell you what, if I'm still having the same dream after the wedding I'll ask him about it. OK?"

"Well its your dream Bella and I guess it isn't frightening so OK, but if anything changes I want to hear about it."

"Fair enough. Now when does my dress get here? There's only two weeks to go."

"It arrives the day after tomorrow so stop worrying, and everything else is under control, the reception is all in hand, the flowers sorted, rooms booked in town for Charlie, Renee and Phil, Angie and Brady, and anyone else whose asked for one."

"The minister?"

"Emmett's taken care of that and I have to tell you he's taking his responsibilities very seriously."

"Music?"

"I think I can remember the tunes Bella so stop panicking. Now what colour towels do you want for the master bath?"

"Are you sure Jazz is happy with me spending all this money?"

I felt his cool arms curl around me and his lips on my neck,

"He's more than happy for the future Mrs Whitlock to spend whatever she wants to get the house just the way she wants it, as long as she is happy, he is"

I turned and kissed him, always more content when he was close to me.

"Its OK Jazz she's just having a mild panic attack."

"Then my news isn't going to help"

"What? What's happened?"

"Calm down Bella. I just had a call from Charlie and he'd like to bring someone with him."

"Another guest? Well that doesn't matter, who is it?"

"A lady called Debs. He seemed to think you might be familiar with the name"

"Debs? Debbie Grant? The night dispatcher at the station?"

"I have no idea."

"My dads going out with her? With a girl?"

"Well it's better than a guy I suppose."

Emmett's loud laugh made me realize I was getting uptight for no good reason.

"Well its just a bit of a shock is all. Dad hasn't had a girlfriend since Renee left"

"As far as you know Bella, but he's a man with certain needs"

"God you sound like Renee, Emmett."

"Renee wants a man with needs or has one?"

"Never mind about Renee, well yes. What's Renee going to say when dad turns up with a woman on his arm?"

"Bella, she'll have Phil with her. What the hell can she say?"

"True, but that may not stop her, you know what she's like, well maybe you don't but I do"

"Bella you're going over the top, besides we'll all be here to keep an eye out. All you have to do is focus on Jasper. You can do that can't you?"

As he pulled me closer I nodded and suddenly it was true, I could concentrate on Jasper without a problem or even any effort.

Jasper

There was a secret between Rose and Bella and it worried me because it unnerved her. I had no idea why she wasn't talking to me about it but I knew if it had been serious Rose would have come to me. Just nerves as the wedding got closer probably. Or perhaps she was worried the house wouldn't be ready on time for the ceremony but Emmett and I had assured her that it would be. I had agreed to stay away for the two days prior to the ceremony so Rose and Emmett could surprise both of us but he had been with me for a suit fitting. I got the distinct impression that he was just going through the motions and I didn't understand that. His own suit was perfect but he kept finding slight faults with mine and now it wouldn't be delivered until the morning of the wedding. I smiled when they told us the ceremony was set for 6 in the evening, that had been a tradition in the South when I was growing up there. Maybe they'd arranged that as a nod to my past. I just wanted to see my bride walk into the house and say I do, then I would be complete and my own nerves would disappear.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

Bella

The day before the wedding the guests started to arrive, mum and Phil were first and she was whisked away by Rose for a few hours and Phil by Emmett so Jasper and I had a few hours alone together before he left for his stag do while the girls met at our rental house for the hen night. I had no idea what Rose had organised and I didn't really care. I was firmly focused on the next day, on making sure I didn't make a fool of myself or get things wrong at the ceremony. I had forgotten all about it being Christmas and had to do some last minute shopping between picking up guests and panicking, what a way to spend the day before my wedding but eventually Rose and Renee grabbed me and made me sit down and eat a hot meal.

"I just hope I still fit in my dress, you keep piling my plate up"

"Bella you're getting married tomorrow and you need a full stomach so you can have a drink this evening and give the butterflies something to fly through."

"They're already practising their line dancing techniques. Rose I feel sick"

"It's just nerves Bella, take a few deep breaths, you'll be fine."

I nodded and tried Renee's suggestion. It did seem to help and I took a few more just for luck.

The evening was much more relaxing than I'd thought it would be, Angie and dads "friend" Debs came along too and after a few drinks at the hotel in town we drove back to the house. Rose had bought a couple of comedy DVDs and we played trivial pursuit, well a version of it but who came up with the questions I had no idea and I was blushing after the first few answers. When I asked Rose where she'd got an X rated version from she just smiled enigmatically. I guess I learned a few interesting facts but the thing that surprised me most of all were the answers Renee got right, my mother was more knowledgeable about certain sexual practises than I could ever have imagined. I think Angie and I were probably the most embarrassed and ill-informed, at least to start with. As it got later I started to yawn and then I was bundled off to bed

"Now Bella we can't have the bride looking like she spent the night before her wedding in the town, so off to bed"

Renee ushered me up the stairs and sat beside me when I climbed in to bed and took my hand,

"Bella I don't know what happened to me over the past few months but I'm glad you've given me another chance. I'm very happy for you although I'm not sure Jasper is really the right one. He and his friends are slightly odd, I can't put my finger on it but there we go, he's your choice and I hope you're both very happy. Just don't make me a grandma too soon OK? Now get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

She kissed me and then went out shutting the door quietly and I lay back closing my eyes but this time I didn't fall asleep quickly. The dream was a waking one this time. I was still in the dark but I was sure the space had tightened around me, it felt like there was less although I couldn't feel any walls. There was a rhythmic noise I was now used to but the voices had almost disappeared, just faint sounds, still no sounds that made sense, no words although the sounds meant something I was sure. There was a new sensation though one that was pleasant and slightly frightening at the same time. Anticipation although I didn't know what the sounds that described the feeling meant. Something new was going to happen something that would be meaningful in some way. I woke with a start and sat up, I'd heard a voice, then I relaxed when I heard a loud laugh from Emmett, so he was back. Did that mean Jasper was here too? Is that why I felt excited unconsciously, I thought perhaps I were so attuned to his presence these days that I knew instinctively when he was close by although it felt he was so close all the time, we were almost one and by the end of today we would be joined forever. Unable to get back to sleep I turned the bedside light on and picked up the book I'd laid there the night before. Gone With The Wind was new to me but it gave me a taste of the kind of world Jasper had been born into. I hoped he appreciated Rose's themed wedding, what would he think when he unzipped his suit bag to find his army uniform inside? I longed to see him in it but just as much to see him out of it, joining me naked and eager in our bed tonight and for all our nights, and days if I had my way. I stopped myself here, I needed to relax not get myself even more worked up so I opened the book and continued reading where I'd left off waiting for daylight and my most treasured day to start. As I read, one line hit home, it expressed the depth of my love for Jasper,

"I'd cut up my heart for you to wear if you wanted it"

I must have fallen asleep eventually because Rose woke me and I started dropping my book to the floor. She bent over and picked it up smiling at the cover,

"Getting a little background for the day?"

I nodded then looked at the clock and jumped out of bed so fast it made my head swim,

"Rose, why did you let me sleep so long?"

"Bella calm down before you lose it. You have plenty of time, remember the wedding isn't until 6 this evening. Now have a shower, calm yourself, and come down for breakfast. Renee and Angie are waiting for you."

I took deep gulps of air to calm myself then walked slowly to the bathroom and took a long hot shower feeling my muscles unknot as I did so. There was a new CD player on the counter top and curious I turned it on smiling as I heard Christmas songs blare out. By the time I'd dried myself to "Frosty the Snowman" and dressed to "Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer" I was relaxed and ready to face the world once more. As I came downstairs I heard Emmett singing "I Want A Hippopotamus for Christmas" and I couldn't help giggling, the very thought of Emmett with a pet hippo was so crazy it was just conceivable. There was toast and cereal, eggs and bacon, and hot bagels to choose from and although everything smelled delicious I could only force down a bagel with some coffee, my hands starting to shake once more. Rose shook her head and took my hands in hers,

"Bella if you are this nervous spare a thought for poor Jasper. He's waited a century to find you."

"Yeah, he was like a cat on a hot tin roof last night and I don't think I helped when I pointed out we were close enough to the border for you to skip on him"

"You didn't?"

I was horrified then I saw he had been joking and threw the last of my bagel at him

"Oh you want to fight eh? Just remember you don't have Jasper to defend you until this evening."

He stalked me slowly round the kitchen to the delight of Renee and Angie before trapping me in the corner by the fridge. I was watching his hand fumble for the wet dish cloth which was of course what he wanted me to do. In the meantime he'd opened the freezer compartment and got out an ice cube which he slid down my back. My screams could probably be heard in town, along with his shout of laughter.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

Jasper

I had never really got the stag night idea but I went along with it, hunting with Emmett was fun and then we got back to chat with Charlie and Phil. It was a little difficult because Phil didn't know what we were but hunting stories could always be adapted and Phil spent most of his time listening. It wasn't until the humans had gone to bed that Emmett dropped the first bombshell on me,

"I think there might be a problem with your suit"

"What? You told me you'd picked it up"

"I did, I did, I went in and picked it up from the tailors but when I looked there was a problem with one of the sleeves, the lining was ripped so I had to leave it there. I have to go fetch it at lunchtime. I just thought I ought to let you know so you don't go looking for it"

"Em I swear if that suit isn't here ready for the wedding I'm going dressed in your hide."

He looked down at himself then at me,

"Nah, its be too baggy. Don't sweat Jazz everything will be fine."

"Did you check on the cars for the guests and us?"

"I did"

"And?"

"No problems there. Two limos standing by"

"Two? What happened to the third?"

"Three? Did we want three? Are you sure?"

I was about to hit him when I saw the grin,

"Jazz you really need to chill out. Wanna go hunt again? We have time"

"No, I should stick around for Charlie and Phil."

"Jazz they can look after themselves and they're going before us in any case. Don't forget Charlie will be coming with Bella."

"What about the minister?"

"I hear he's the best".

"Why didn't I meet him?"

"Did you need to? Rose and I sorted out all the details. You're getting married not organising an assault on a city. If you were like this when you were a soldier I'm amazed you didn't get an ulcer."

I smiled, he was trying to calm me and now I missed Peter more than ever. He would have come out with some smart mouth comment and got me involved in an argument so I forgot about everything for a while. I'd never really considered getting married but if I had it would have been Peter standing beside me not Emmett. I really had been a fool and now I was paying the price for my stupidity. Bella would be my world soon but there would always be the tiniest of gaps where he should be. To stop myself wallowing in self-pity I took Emmett up on his invitation and we went over the border to hunt, not getting back until four o'clock and I knew I needed to get ready for the ceremony, our car would be here at five pm and Emmett myself and Phil would travel together, Charlie had already left by the look of things. It was then I remembered my suit,

"Emmett did someone collect my suit?"

"Yeah I asked Phil, he was going in at lunchtime to fetch Renee from the hairdressers."

"Then where is it?"

"I'll go find it. Just chill out Jazz, or you'll have a heart attack"

"Very funny Em"

"Well you're acting like a human."

Emmett

I left him to stew for ten minutes before walking in with his suit bag and a smile,

"See I told you Phil picked it up. Now go shower and I'll lay it out for you. Your button-hole is still in the fridge to keep fresh."

I waited until he was in the shower before laying the suit bag on the bed and going out with an evil chuckle, I'd waited years to get Jazz in a position where I could wind him up but it was well worth the wait. As I went downstairs I heard the bathroom door open and waited for the explosion before making a run for it, not my problem any more, my job was done, with a vengeance.

"EMMETT WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Jasper

I came out of the shower feeling calmer, expecting to see Emmett there with my suit laid out ready but the suit bag was on the bed with a large gym bag on the floor and no sign of Em. I went over and unzipped the suit bag, exploding when I saw what was inside. He didn't appear so with a sigh I took out my old army uniform which had been cleaned ready to wear and in the gym bag were my sword, boots polished until they gleamed, and my hat. I couldn't help a smile, so I'd been had. I just hoped Bella was in on it or the wedding could be a very interesting affair. As I dressed my mind went back to my army days, days when I had been young and idealistic, enthusiastic, with my whole life ahead of me. When I finished dressing I went downstairs where Phil was waiting. He did a double take,

"Wow! It looks realistic I'll give them that much. I didn't know it was a themed wedding until lunchtime. You look very dashing Jasper, they got the size right."

I just nodded, how could I tell him it was the uniform I'd worn in the Civil War?

"Where's Emmett?"

"He said he had to go. Errands to run but if you ask me he was just getting out of your way. Do you want a drink before we leave?"

I shook my head as he drained his beer and popped another one. I looked at the clock,

"The car should be here any minute,"

Phil grinned,

"Yeah sure."

I looked out the window and groaned, outside stood a black limo and beside it a sleek coated white stallion.

"Hazarding a guess I'd say the car was for me. I'll see you there Jasper"

As Phil left, laughing softly to himself I swore, Emmett would pay for this if it took me another century! That's why he'd gone on ahead, he couldn't ride and he knew I'd whip his ass if I caught him alone. With a last look at myself in the mirror I put my hat on and strode outside to the stallion, he was a beauty and sported the same kind of saddle I'd used all those years ago. This had taken some hard planning on Rose and Emmett's parts. Swinging into the saddle I rode off slowly towards our new house enjoying the feel of a horse under me again. This time I was riding to a future I wanted so badly it hurt, not to a future that turned me into a monster as last time.

As I came into sight of the house I saw our guests sitting around a specially built arbour of wild flowers drinking and as they saw me they all got up watching as I brought the horse to a stop at the barn where the old hitching post had been mended only a few days ago. I dismounted and looked for Emmett but he was nowhere to be seen then Rose appeared and smiled at me before addressing the guests.

"If you'd like to go round now please."

I walked over to her taking off my hat through old habit,

"Where's Emmett?"

"Why? So you can kill him?"

"No, maiming would do."

"He's busy."

"He's my best man, how can he be busy?"

"Well he's got a change of hat I'm afraid but don't worry I'm sure he's organised for someone in his place"

"Someone in his place? Rose he's my best man what's he done? Gone out and rented one?"

"No he couldn't afford to pay for me"

I spun round at those words.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

Jasper

I couldn't believe what I heard but as I turned I saw a solemn faced Peter Whitlock standing there in uniform.

"What could I do? I knew you'd fall flat on your face without me. You ready Major?"

I nodded unable to speak for the lump in my throat,

"Well, get your hat on, we've got a wedding to attend"

I put my hat on and he followed me across the front of the house and round the side to another bigger and roofed arbour also decorated with wild flowers although where Rose had got them in December I had no idea. Peter guided me to stand at the front but where was the minister?

"Peter we're missing a minister"

"Major what is your problem? Now please shut the fuck up and wait nicely."

He looked over to where Rose sat at my piano they'd moved outside and winked.

She started to play and I looked as a guy in a suit walked slowly from the house to stand in front of us and I knew this was really a nightmare, even if I didn't sleep there was no way Emmett stood where the minister should and smiled at me then winked as the music changed and I looked round to see a dream princess walking slowly towards me on Charlies arm. She was dressed in the same era as I was and she would have been the belle of any ball, she seemed to glide across the grass and stopped beside me, Charlie putting her hand in mine with a smile.

"I'm giving her into your care Jasper. Make sure you look after her."

He kissed Bella on the cheek and walked back to sit beside a woman I'd never seen before, but I couldn't keep my eye off the vision of beauty beside me. She smiled shyly and then we both turned as Emmett spoke,

"Thank you all for coming to see my brother marry his once and forever love, Bella Swan. They were made for each other anyone can see that and now I'm about to join them together for eternity. Just remember this is a one time offer not to be repeated so be sure you know what you're doing. Bella, I tried my best to explain what a good for nothing brother I had but you saw right through me, through all of us to the true Jasper Whitlock. You teased out the very best in him and I just hope you continue to do so because you've made him the happiest he's ever been and that's worth seeing. Jasper, I could have told you we'd end up here but I don't think you'd have believed me. Bella is so right for you, she only ever saw the good when everyone else saw only the bad. You look after my little sister or I'll be coming for you along with Charlie. Now do you have anything you'd like to say Bella?"

He looked up and pulled himself to his full height,

"Oh yeah before I forget, is there anyone here stupid enough, I mean wanting, to object to this marriage?"

I didn't think anyone would dare and there was a silence before he smiled,

"OK Bella go ahead."

"Jasper

You are my inspiration and my soul's fire.  
You are the magic of my days.  
You help me laugh, you teach me love.  
You provide a safe place for me, unlike I've ever known.  
You free me to sing my own song.  
You are more of an amazement to me, each day I rediscover you.  
You are my greatest boon.  
I am yours for all eternity"

Emmett nodded his approval then turned to Jasper,

"Now brother its your turn."

"Bella

In your eyes, I have found my home.  
In your heart, I have found my love.  
In your soul, I have found my mate.  
With you, I am whole, full, alive.  
You make me laugh. You let me cry.  
You are my breath, my every heartbeat.  
I am yours.  
You are mine.  
Of this we are certain.  
You are lodged in my heart.  
The small key is lost.  
You must stay there forever."

"OK, now for the bit I had to memorize so here goes, the wedding ring symbolizes unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Bella and Jasper exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken and to love each other unconditionally.

Jasper, take this ring and place it on your bride's finger, and state your pledge to her, repeating after me:

"With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you."

Bella, take this ring and place it on your groom's finger, and state your pledge to him, repeating after me:

"With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you."

Jasper and Bella you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until the end of time. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Bella

Jasper handed his hat to Peter and took me in his arms, kissing me as if for the first time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock."

I couldn't believe we had finally done it, we were now married, together for all time. Tears of joy ran down my face as he looked at me his own glowing with happiness,

"Bella thank you for this. You are so beautiful and you are really mine, I can hardly believe it."

Before we had time to say more we were surrounded by well wishers then the humans went to eat while the vampires contented themselves with dancing, Emmett claiming me after the first dance,

"As minister I get second dance."

"Emmett are you really legally a minister? Or was this a little play acting?"

"Hey Bells would I do that to you? To your husband maybe but not to you. I worked hard to get my licence ask Rose. Did we do OK?"

He sounded really anxious so I stretched up and kissed him.

"Emmett it was perfect. When did you know Peter was coming?"

"Only two days ago, I was going to get Phil to stand in for me otherwise, but this was as it should be. Look"

I looked where he pointed and saw Jasper standing to one side with Peter, holding his arm and talking quietly.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Jasper

I could hardly believe Peter and Charlotte were actually here, it was all I needed to make my life perfect, everything I could ever want it to be. It was like seeing my brother standing beside me and although we didn't have time to speak before the ceremony I certainly made time, a few minutes when I had to let Bella go to others, to speak to him.

"Peter, thank you for coming. It wouldn't have been the same with anyone else at my side."

"Did you really think I would let you make such an important move without me to cover your back? You need a nursemaid Major, but this one I think I approve of. Bella Swan? I like her father too, he's got balls."

"Tell me you're staying."

"OK We're staying, at least for a while. But now you need to grab your wife before someone else does"

"We'll talk again later"

"Well maybe not today Major. You'll have other things on your mind, not to mention your body"

He went off with a huge grin on his face and I walked back to my beautiful bride sweeping her off her feet.

"Where are we going?"

"Didn't Renee tell us I should carry you into our new house in your wedding dress which I have to say looks wonderful on you, my southern belle."

"Well Rhett, carry on."

I laughed and walked her across our yard and into our home, our first one together.

Bella

Once inside Jasper put me down and held me close,

"I never dreamed this day would ever come for me Bella, all my dreams came true in you."

I felt suddenly dizzy, too much excitement and not enough to eat. Jasper caught me as I tripped and picked me back up,

"Bella are you OK?"

"Fine, I think I need to eat something."

He took me through to the kitchen where the food had been spread out and our guests were beginning to drift in and help themselves.

"Sit down and I'll get you something"

Rose came in looking over at me,

"You OK?"

I nodded,

"I think I'm just hungry. Jasper is getting me something"

She smiled at me then came over with a woman I'd never seen before, she was very much like Alice to look at and I was very nervous, this must be Peter's wife Charlotte. She smiled at me and moved in to kiss my cheeks,

"It's wonderful to meet the girl who captured the Majors heart. I can see you are the one, look after him Bella he isn't as strong as everyone thinks, he needs you."

"I will Charlotte and thank you for coming, I know it meant a lot to my husband"

Just saying that gave me a thrill.

Jazz came back then with a plate piled high,

"I thought you were getting me something to eat, not Emmett"

"Did I overdo it? I wasn't sure what you'd want"

I took the plate from him and gave him a kiss,

"I'll pick out what I want, you go chat with our guests."

He hesitated

"I'll still be here when you come back, I live here remember."

Charlie

It had been a wonderful day and Bella had looked so beautiful and so happy that I knew she had chosen the right one. I had been worried how she might take my bringing Debs along but I wanted Bella to know that I had someone in my life again at last, someone to look after me so she didn't need to worry. Debs had been nervous too but everyone made her feel very welcome, even Renee and that was an eye opener. We were staying in Langdon for a couple of days at a hotel Jazz had booked for us and insisted on paying for so it was a free holiday and I intended to make the most of it. It would give me a chance to see Bella again too and happily Renee and Phil had to fly back so I might get a few minutes alone to tell Bella that Debs and I were seriously considering getting married too. When I went to find Bella she was nowhere in sight, not with her new husband or any of the other guests so I grabbed Emmett who was on his way past.

"Have you seen Bella?"

"Yeah she was in the kitchen getting something to eat. I think she'd been too nervous to eat earlier."

I thanked Em and went into the house, in the kitchen Rose was tidying up the dirty plates and glasses but she was alone.

"Oh Rose, Em said Bella was in here"

"She was, then she said she needed a few human moments. I guess she'll be back soon. Can I get you anything while you wait?"

"No I'm fine thanks but the spread was very good. You are one hell of a cook Rose. Is it odd preparing food again?"

"I guess its like riding a bike, you don't forget. I just don't sample it myself now."

"Yeah I was wondering about that. I've seen you all eat at least a little, what do you do with it? Or is that too personal?"

She laughed,

"Not too personal but unpleasant, we bring it back up which is why we try to avoid situations where humans eat."

"Jasper and Garrett both ate at Renee's and Jasper has since, when we went out."

"Jazz is different, he'd do anything for Bella. The rest of us just grin and bear it, we're all very fond of Bella"

She stopped talking suddenly and I saw her cock her head to one side,

"Debs is looking for you. I'll tell Bella when she comes back down."

"Thanks and again thanks for all you've done, I appreciate it"

Bella

I felt queasy after eating so I went upstairs for a few minutes peace and threw the French doors leading onto the bedroom balcony open to get some fresh air. As I watched I saw snow had started to fall and put my hand out to catch a flake. The weather had been very kind to us but now it could snow for as long as it liked, well let the guests get away first, I didn't want them to be stranded here with Jazz and myself! Feeling much better I went out onto the landing to see Jazz sprinting up the stairs,

"So here you are Mrs Whitlock, our guests are starting to leave and just in time by the look of things."

He held out his hand,

"Shall we say thank you and goodbye?"

I nodded and we walked down the stairs slowly, I'd hate for my dress to trip me up at this late stage in the game.

Charlie came over with Debs,

"We'd better be off but I'd like to visit again before we go home if that's OK?"

"Sure dad, bye Debs, it was nice to see you again."

He hugged me and kissed my cheek before they turned and went to the truck where Emmett was waiting ready to play taxi. They were followed in quick succession by Angie and Brady, Mike and Jessica and most of our other friends until there were only what I considered family left plus Jaspers friends Garrett and Tanya who I hadn't seen earlier. She was very beautiful in an icy kind of way and he reminded me of Peter. Maybe one day I would get to know them better. Rose, Peter and Charlotte stood with us to watch them leave and looking for Emmett who was due back any second. Walking back in the house I sighed and sat on the couch taking off my shoes and rubbing my tired feet,

"Allow me Mrs Whitlock"

Jasper sat on the floor having taken off his jacket earlier and resting my feet on his lap he began to rub them,

"I'll give you a year to stop that"

He laughed then the others joined us.

"Well Bella, it would seem we are now related, aren't you the lucky one"

"Peter, exactly what is lucky about being related to you?"

"Hey Major she could do a lot worse. I've been told I'm quite adorable sometimes"

"Only by your mother Peter"

"I resent that remark, I'm sure Char said it to me as well"

I looked to Charlotte who was sitting opposite and she shook her head,

"Not me, it must have been another of your women."

"You sure about that?"

"I think I said you were abhorrent once"

"Well its the same thing really, it's not my fault you get your words mixed up. Bella if you ever need help you come to me first. If I can't help you then no one can, I am a mine of information."

"Most of it useless, or redundant, or both."

"Don't listen Bella its only jealousy. I think you and I are going to be good friends but please keep away from snakes in future, I hate those slimy little fuckers."

"They're dry Peter"

"What are?"

"Snakes. They have dry skin"

"Oh yeah? And when did you last stroke a snake?"

"I live with one Peter, I live with one"

We all burst out laughing except Peter who tried largely unsuccessfully to look hurt.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

Bella

My wedding night was even better than I'd anticipated, nothing was different yet everything was, sounds, sensations, all my senses were heightened as if being experienced for the first time through fresh eyes and when I finally drifted off to sleep I knew that whenever I opened my eyes again he would be there, my husband, my mate. My dream was different now, the voices I'd heard had been familiar, friends, although I still couldn't put names to them. The same rhythmic sound filled the background but closer was a single whisper of warmth, a warmth that was different from the other that had been here all along. It twisted about me, clothing me in velvet chains of love, holding me close and protecting me from all harm. I longed to understand all the noises all the sensations but they were so nebulous, if I tried to catch hold of them they slipped through my fingers like mist. As I woke up the dream too slipped away leaving just a hint of contentment behind.

When we finally got up and showered, together of course, we dressed and went down to join the rest of the family. Emmett and Peter were playing on a games console which had miraculously appeared out of thin air and arguing over the rules. Rose was sitting while Charlotte plaited her hair and smiled up at us then motioned over to the guys.

"Ignore the noise Bella, they've been playing for over an hour and still haven't got off level one, Peter has one idea how to win the battle and Em another and as a result neither of them are doing any good."

"Hey this is highly technical, you can't just go in all guns blazing."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Because it's just not done, what a question. You know something Emmett I think our talents are wasted on these Philistines!"

Charlotte rolled her eyes,

"There's breakfast ready in the kitchen. I thought you might feel more like eating today."

"Yeah after all the gymnastics you to were up to last night"

"Peter. One more word...I warn you"

"I was only saying Char."

"Well don't, it could be dangerous for your health."

Jasper

I pulled Bella just beginning to blush, into the kitchen and sat with her while she devoured two bowls of cereal.

"Maybe Peter was right"

"Maybe, but I think we need to repeat the experiment a few more times just to make sure"

I smiled at her, my Bella, my wife,

"Oh by the way Bella, Charlie rang earlier. The roads are pretty dangerous now so he won't come back but could you ring him when you're ready."

Bella looked out the kitchen window then did a double take,

"Its been snowing"

"Yes it has. It's also Christmas day so Merry Christmas"

I kissed her then presented her with a small box which she opened carefully to reveal a holly sprig charm for her bracelet. The thank you kiss was so good I considered going into town to buy another, but I put it on her bracelet and she admired it.

"Thank you Jazz. Merry Christmas to you too. I don't have a present for you."

"Yes you do, you gave it to me yesterday, yourself, that's every birthday and Christmas present rolled into one."

Bella

I was so happy it burst out in tears of joy and he held me close until I controlled myself again.

"You ring Charlie while I try to sort the guys out, they obviously need a little mature advice."

I heard the snorts of derision that met this pronouncement and had to smile as I rang dads cell phone.

"Bella, thanks for ringing. I really wanted to come over to see you but the roads are pretty bad now. Anyway Merry Christmas"

"You too dad."

"I wanted to tell you that Debs and I got engaged this morning. We're getting married at Easter and I hope you'll give us your blessing."

I was so shocked I couldn't speak for a few minutes, Charlie getting married after all this time? He took my silence for disapproval.

"I'm sorry if it upsets you but I fell in love with Debs and it will be nice to have someone to come home to."

"I'm not anti Deb, just surprised that's all. You have my blessing, of course you do. Congratulations, have you told Renee yet?"

"No, I thought I'd leave that for a while, you know what she's like, besides its nothing to do with her"

"I doubt she'll see it that way"

"That's why I'm keeping it to myself for now. Anyway you have fun but keep in touch, maybe you and Jasper will visit some time"

"We will, love you dad"

"Love you too Bells."

I put the phone down thoughtfully, so my dad had found happiness at last, it had been a good year for the Swan family overall.

I continued to sit in the kitchen with a glass of milk thinking about yesterday and how happy I was when I heard a voice,

"Are you happy?"

I looked round expecting to see someone behind me but the room was empty, had I imagined it? I waited but it wasn't repeated so dismissing it as a daydream I went back through to the others who were now all glued to the screen as Jasper and Peter fought a campaign in what looked like a sea of mud although I was reliably informed it was the trenches of the First World War accurately depicted by the game. Sinking down beside Charlotte I whispered,

"Who's winning?"

"No idea and they aren't saying."

I looked at their faces and realized that there were deadly serious about this war.

"Why so intense?"

"Loser has to play Santa tonight."

"Tonight? Wasn't he supposed to come last night"

"He may have done for you Bella but the rest of us thought we'd postpone it so as not to crowd your wedding night. After all the last thing you wanted was a fat old guy with a long beard tramping across the floor shouting Ho Ho Ho as you got down and dirty now did you?"

I tried to glare at Peter but he had gone back to the game and suddenly there was a shout of "Foul". Emmett got up and walked over to inspect the screen then turned to Peter,

"How did you do that?"

"What? I used my secret weapon that's all."

"Secret weapon?"

"Yeah, haven't you heard of Secret Santa before?"

"Secret Santa?"

"Yes Em, Secret Santa. He's mine"

He pointed to a small red-coated figure in the sky and we all got closer. On the screen was a miniature Santa flying across the sky in his reindeer driven sleigh

"What happened?"

"Santa used his new secret weapons, they've been in production at the North Pole all year."

"What secret weapons?"

"Exploding turkeys, watch"

He did something with his controller and I watched as an oven ready turkey dropped from a reindeer's bottom and exploded on top of some of Jaspers army. Covering them in stuffing and turkey innards.

"Peter that is gross!"

"But effective my dear, that's a battalion of The Majors men stuffed."

"Peter be serious"

"I am being serious, you just forgot how devious I can get. Are you ready to surrender yet?"

"No. I still have more men in the South trenches"

"Oh, I've got that covered too. Watch and be amazed"

I burst out laughing as a giant snowman strode across the screen and dropped exploding carrots on Jasper's remaining men.

"That should do it. I win I think!"

He was up on his feet and out the door before Jasper could catch him and as we watched from the window Jazz chased Peter across the snowy yard and caught up with him just before he could disappear into the trees. Peter was rolled around until he resembled his giant snowman and left in the middle of the yard with an old abandoned birds nest on his head for a hat

"Now see, I hate a bad loser"

His voice was muffled by the snow in his mouth but we could just make it out as Jasper opened the door and came in rubbing his hands and smiling.

"Game over. I win, I think"


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

Bella

When Peter came back they decided that as he had been a really bad referee Em should play Santa and he was brilliant although the Santa suit was slightly too small, his trousers were half way up his calves and the jacket stretched tight over his massive shoulders.

"Oh, I like the look Em, Santa on steroids"

Em ignored Peter's comment and had a wonderful time handing out the presents. I felt really embarrassed that I hadn't managed to buy much but miraculously they appeared and everyone loved what they got. I was piled high with items of clothing, some too raunchy for a brothel! Peter's twinkling eyes told me where they came from but Jasper looked on with approval and suddenly they didn't look so dreadful after all!

"Are we going to get a fashion show?"

I glared at Peter and he shrugged,

"OK It was just a suggestion"

We played charades until I started to droop then we said goodnight to everyone and Jasper carried me up to bed

"Now that's what I call eager. Go get her Major"

Once in the bedroom Jazz kicked the door closed with his heel and we fell onto the bed together.

My dream came again that night, just as the last, but this time I recognised the voices although not the words, Peter, Rose, Emmett and Charlotte and I felt the velvet chains of love wrapped around me again. I felt more confined now although not uncomfortable, I was happy. The voice I thought I'd heard asking that question, was my subconscious checking I really was happy? Well I could tell it, I was, blissfully happy and content. There was nothing else I could ever want, I had it all with Jasper as my husband. I woke in the early hours and Jazz was gone but there was a flower on his pillow and a note,

"Bella,

I hope you don't wake my darlin', but if you do close your eyes again and think of me. I'm with you always, even when hunting, so I don't have to leave you when you are awake. I wish I could share your dreams too.

All my love, your husband Jasper xxxx"

I ran my fingers over the note and then hugged his pillow to my face feeling a little alone,

"He's right you know, you aren't alone."

I sat up so fast I almost fell out of bed and looked around wildly,

"Who's there?"

I could hear Rose and Charlotte downstairs then the sound of footsteps on the stairs and a knock on the bedroom door,

"Bella are you OK?"

"Fine Rose. I must have been dreaming. Sorry"

"No problem, as long as you are OK"

The footsteps receded back down the stairs and I lay back down thinking furiously, Rose had heard me but not the voice I heard. Did that mean I was imagining it? Was it part of my strange dream? My mind was working overtime and I couldn't get back to sleep for a while but eventually I drifted off again, back to my dream.

"Don't be afraid, you aren't alone."

"Who are you?"

I don't know if I spoke out loud or in my dream, everything was so confusing.

"I don't know."

"You don't know who you are?"

"No."

"You don't have a name?"

"No."

"Where are you?"

"I don't know that either."

"Why do you keep talking to me?"

"There isn't anyone else, why? Don't you want me to speak to you? Are you scared of me?"

"Not scared just confused and worried"

"Why?"

"Well hearing voices isn't a good thing for a human."

"A human? Is that what you are?"

"Yes, aren't you?"

"I don't know. How can I find out?"

"What do you look like?"

"I don't know that either."

I was about to ask more questions when something woke me up, cool lips on my forehead.

"Who were you talking to darlin?"

"Was I?"

"Yes I heard you. Rose said you'd woken up once already. What's wrong? You feel confused and scared"

"Jazz, I keep hearing a voice. Just one and having a really strange dream"

I explained what had happened and when it started.

"What does it mean?"

"It could be your nerves, making sense of everything that's happened."

"I think its more than that, if I was making it up why wouldn't I know my name or what I looked like, where I was?"

"Would you like me to call someone, Carlisle perhaps? He might have some idea"

I shook my head,

"Not Carlisle. Rose suggested perhaps Eleazer."

"Rose knows?"

"Not about the voice, only the dream. It's not threatening, just confusing."

"I won't leave you again Bella and as soon as you're ready I'll change you. Then it will all be over. Perhaps you are scared at the thought of becoming a vampire."

I thought about that but it didn't fit somehow,

"I don't think that's it but I guess it could be."

"I could talk to Charlotte. Her mother was a kind of wise woman, maybe she can throw out some suggestions"

"Yes, like you married a crazy human girl, run."

He laughed and held me close,

"Never, I love you far too much Bella Whitlock."

We finally decided that if I heard the voice again we would speak to Charlotte and I dozed off again but the next day things escalated. I was watching Peter and Jasper looking over the stallion they had just bought, it was magnificent but frighteningly big.

"Don't be scared"

I turned to Charlotte and smiled,

"I know, it's just so huge"

She looked up from her embroidery,

"What's that Bella? Yes it is a huge beast but Pete and The Major will soon break it in. It reminds me of a horse they had once before. That one could almost read it was so intelligent. The Major's always had a way with horses."

She looked back down as I realized it hadn't been her I heard in the first place so I tried to talk in my head,

"Are you still there?"

"Of course, I'm always here with you."

"Always?"

"Well I don't remember ever being anywhere else so I guess so."

"You can't see yourself or tell me where you are?"

"No, although I think I will sometime."

"What can you hear?"

"Voices, very faint voices and a regular banging noise and another now, like water running."

"Like a waterfall?"

"What's a waterfall?"

"When water is pumped up high then allowed to run back down."

"No, not like that."

"Do you know me?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I don't know but I do."

"Well if you know me why don't I know you?"

"There are lots of questions and not a lot of answers, that annoys me. Why can't I find answers?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can find out together"

"Really?"

Before I could answer I felt my shoulder shaken gently and opened my eyes to look into Jasper's worried face.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"The voice, I was talking to it."

"Voice?"

"Yes Char, Bella's been hearing a voice and having a strange dream."

"Really? Can you tell me about it?"

I looked at Peter feeling very embarrassed,

"Can we talk alone?"

"Sure come with me. Its OK Major"

She looked reassuringly at Jasper then led me inside and through to the front of the house, to a little room we called the library because Jasper's books lined the walls. It was cosy with a fire roaring and two armchairs. I sat in one and Charlotte sat in the other still holding my hands.

"Right now tell me all about it."

I explained everything as best I could and I could see something in her eyes, a kind of recognition, she knew something but would she tell me?


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight

Charlotte

I had to be very careful here, I was treading unknown ground with only the most basic of understanding from almost forgotten conversations I had overheard between my mother and another woman. This woman too had heard a voice and experienced the kind of dream Bella did.

"Is the voice there now?"

She closed her eyes and concentrated then nodded,

"Yes."

"Ask it if the sounds it is hearing could be water running through pipes."

"Yes"

"What are the surroundings like?"

"Its dark, warm and dark, but small, getting smaller, like a cave that narrows."

"Bella is the voice male or female?"

"Mine."

"It's your voice that you hear?"

"Yes but I'm not saying the words"

She opened her eyes looking scared,

"Charlotte am I going mad? I hadn't thought about what the voice sounded like. I'm talking to myself, answering myself and I'm scared."

Bella

Now I was really worried, if I were holding conversations with myself then something was very wrong in my mind. Was I going slowly mad? Charlotte held my hands more tightly for a few minutes as if deliberating, then got up.

"I think we should ask The Major to join us."

"Do you know what's going on Char?"

"I think so, yes."

Before I could ask her any more she left me to fetch Jasper so I stood up and looked out the window onto a Christmas card scene of snow-covered grass and trees.

"Don't worry, she'll explain everything"

"How do you know?"

"I can't explain it. I just do."

The door opened again and Jasper came in taking me in his arms and sitting down in one of the chairs while Charlotte sat back down in the one she had so recently vacated.

"Right, what I'm going to tell you is only a possibility, I stress that, just a theory but I have heard of this before, only once and I was eavesdropping at the time. A young woman came to my mother talking of a strange dream and a voice."

"What was it Charlotte?"

Jasper's words were almost inaudible.

"I think Bella is pregnant. I think its her child communicating the only way it can. I don't know how my mother explained it to the girl or what happened except that I don't think it ended happily, I think they thought the girl was crazy."

"A baby?"

"Yes. The sounds its hearing are your heart beating and blood pumping round your body. The voices it is hearing are those around you."

"But it didn't know the names or what it was"

"Well think about it, its in the dark so it had no idea what it is, it hears through you but it doesn't know who they are, only you do."

"You think Bella is pregnant?"

"Yes, I think she's going to have your baby Major. That's why it thinks that space is getting smaller, it's not but the baby is growing. Have you put on any weight Bella?"

"A bit, my dress was a struggle but I put that down to only one fitting so Jasper didn't find out. But a baby? Jazz?"

I was worried to see his reaction but as he turned to me I noticed his hands were shaking and his eyes shining with venom that could never fall as tears. He cuddled me close and then stroked my cheek.

"What do we do?"

"Do?"

"Bella if you are pregnant it could be dangerous. We need advice,"

"Advice Major? Who from, there is no expert on this particular subject and so far Bella is doing just fine, she hasn't had any problems have you?"

I thought about this then shook my head,

"No. I feel fine, great in fact"

"Well in that case I suggest we wait and see what happens"

"And what if Bella becomes sick?"

"Then we try to find a doctor"

"Not Carlisle."

I was adamant.

"OK, Peter knows of another vampire who was a doctor. Maybe he could help us."

"You mean Saul? He was changed years before me. Do you think he'll have any idea what to do?"

"Well more than we have Major and as Bella can speak to her child"

"Our baby"

I corrected Char holding Jaspers hand and squeezing it.

"Sorry, if Bella can speak to your child maybe she'll know if anything starts to go wrong. In the meantime I suggest we keep this little piece of news to ourselves."

"We have to tell Rose and Emmett and Peter. They're going to find out soon enough in any case."

"Its your decision Bella, yours and The Majors. I'll leave you to talk it out"

Jasper

I couldn't take in what I'd just heard, Bella might be pregnant with our baby and be communicating with it? My life just got more crazy and more wonderful with each passing day. I lifted one hand and let it hover over her belly

"Can I?"

She laughed and pressed it down while I closed my eyes waiting for any stray emotions that might be from the tiny miracle, if that's what it was. At first there was just my joy and amazement and Bella's happiness but then I felt something, a little spark of wonder and Bella spoke,

"Yes that's Jasper. Your daddy"

She looked at me as I opened my eyes, drawing my hand back in amazement,

"Baby asked if you were part of it."

"I felt it Bella, I felt the wonder. Its true, you are pregnant. Now I have two of you to worry about."

"We're fine, but I think we'd better tell the others or they'll think I'm going crazy talking to myself."

I nodded unable to speak for the enormous lump in my throat. It was as if something had crashed down on my shoulders crushing me under the weight of its responsibility. I had a human wife and now a baby on the way. Would it be human? Vampire? Half and half? Was it a boy? Or a girl? Would it live? Could Bella carry it? The questions rolled over and over in my head as Bella got up and pulled me to the door with a confident smile,

"Show time daddy"

The others were in the back, Peter and Emmett on the computer again while Rose read a book and Charlotte was sewing, a suspiciously small item this time. When we walked in they all looked up,

"Now Major I know you're newly weds and all that but sneaking upstairs for a little slap and tickle in the middle of the day when you have guests really isn't on"

"Thank you for that admonishment Peter but we weren't doing anything like that"

"Yeah yeah. We know better."

Emmett laughed as Bella blushed

"I think she gave you away bro"

"Do you think you could all just shut up and listen for a moment please. Bella and I have an announcement to make."

"See I told you they'd been at it."

"Peter shut it"

Charlotte's voice was a hiss and he sat back folding his arms and looking very upset.

"We think, well we're almost sure that Bella's pregnant"

The silence was deafening, even Peter was lost for words...for the very first time since I'd met him.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Nine

Bella

The silence was deafening as everyone stared at us, as of waiting for us to shout April Fool then the truth started to sink in. Rose was the first to react, she ran to me and pulled me into a hug,

"Oh Bella how wonderful, a baby in the family, a real baby. Oh Bella please let me help you"

I nodded knowing how much she had wanted a family of her own and nervous she would take the news hard.

"You're not joking are you Jazz?"

Jasper shook his head still holding my hand although it was being stretched by Rose swinging me round as Emmett stood up,

"Wow! So what do we need to do? I know, start building nursery furniture, a crib, a dresser, what the hell else do babies need? Do you know if I need to buy pink or blue paint?

Peter looked at him and rolled his eyes,

"Em it may have escaped your notice but they only just found out she's having a baby. How the fuck are they supposed to know if squirt is a boy or girl?"

"Squirt? I like that Peter. Baby Whitlock is now officially named Squirt until we find out what baby is."

Jasper was smiling so broadly I don't think he could have said anything, he just nodded.

Jasper

I think the others realized I was overwhelmed with this news because Peter invited the others to hunt bear and off they all went leaving us alone together.

"Bella, I'm scared"

"Me too, but we can do this. So far I've been fine and squirt is talking to us. Our baby is communicating with us how fantastic is that? I know I can do this Jazz."

"I can't lose you Bella, I won't. If it comes to a choice..."

"It wont Jazz"

"But if it does"

"Then promise me you'll do all you can for our baby. Please."

I choked on the words but I promised her I would. In the meantime I would be glued to her side every second I could.

"What about Charlie?"

"Do you think we should tell him Jazz?"

"I think if we're going to tell anyone else it should be him."

"OK. I guess now is as good a time as any."

Bella

I sat at the table on Jaspers lap and dialled Charlie's number again.

"Hi Bells, everything OK? Thanks for the present by the way. How did you know I wanted a new reel for my fishing rod?"

"I have a very clever husband"

"Oh right".

"Dad, I have something to tell you"

"OK."

"I think, well we're almost sure that I'm pregnant. You're going to be a grandpa if everything goes OK"

"A baby? I never thought that was a possibility but I'm thrilled for you. Tell Jasper well done."

"He's beside me dad. I'll keep you informed but please don't tell mum."

"No. Good idea. We'll keep it our secret for now. Well best of luck kiddo."

"Thanks dad"

When I put the phone down Jasper put his hands either side of my face and looked deep into my eyes.

"Now listen very carefully. I'm talking to you and our baby. I want to know the second there's any change, however small, I mean it. I will be at your side and I will do everything in my power to keep you both safe but I need to know if anything changes. Understood?"

I nodded and a tiny voice in my head spoke,

"Daddy?"

"Yes that's daddy's voice."

"We'll do it mummy wont we?"

"Yes we will my darling. We both love you so much."

"Promise daddy."

I looked back into his eyes.

"We promise."

Jasper

I was relieved to hear Bella's words and even more relieved that our baby had heard my words too., I tried to send all my love into Bella hoping baby would pick up on at least a little of it then Bella's hand came up and touched my face while her other took one hand from her face and placed it on her belly.

"Squirt feels it. Your love, your determination. Me too."

I nodded and felt that spark of wonder again but this time I felt love too. My baby's love for me, a feeling I should never have been able to feel, a miracle that my beautiful Bella had made possible with her love for me.

Bella

There was a bang on the front door and we both jumped,

"Stay here Bella. I'll see who it is, you rest"

I didn't need to rest but I was happy to keep him content for now. I waited hearing voices then squirt spoke again,

"I'm scared mummy."

"Why?"

"I feel bad things happening."

I got up and ran for the door just as it opened and a black cloaked figure walked in smiling when it saw me. I tensed but how could I get away from it? I couldn't run and I needed to know where Jazz was.

"Isabelle Whitlock?"

"Yes"

"I'm here to escort you to Volterra"

"Where's my husband? Where's Jasper?"

"He's coming with us. Now are you coming or will I have to take you?"

"No I'll come. Can I get a coat?"

"No funny business please."

I grabbed my jacket from the hall closet and he took my arm but I shook him off.

"I can walk by myself"

"Very well. Lets go"

I walked out into the snow and followed the footsteps in the by now deep snow into the trees and beyond where a truck was waiting and inside Jasper, but when I scrambled in beside him he showed no sign of recognising me. His eyes were blank and his body like cold stone as I took his hand. Beside him sat a young man with dark brown hair who stared straight ahead not acknowledging me. We drove for a few miles to where a helicopter waited, rotors still turning.

"Alec you bring The Major. Isabella if you will follow me"

I walked beside the huge figure in the black cloak to the helicopter but I was listening to squirt.

"These are bad men, I can feel their evil but I can't feel daddy any longer. I'm scared mummy"

I thought my reply,

"Don't worry. I'll look after you squirt."

"But who will look after daddy?"

"We will. Somehow we will."

Peter

As soon as we got back I smelled them,

"The Volturi. Shit! Major?"

I ran inside but knew I wouldn't find either the Major or Bella. They had been snatched while we were away and I cursed bitterly explaining to the others.

"What can we do Peter?"

"I don't know Emmett but we'll get them back somehow."

My cellphone rang then and I answered irrationally expecting to hear the Major or Bella but instead hearing Alice Cullens voice.

"Peter now don't start with the cussing just listen. Jazz and Bella have been taken by the Volturi. Heidi told Aro about Jazz and Bella and he's curious. He knows Bella stopped Edward reading her thoughts and that she's a human who knows our secret so she's in a very dangerous position. I don't know what's going on with her, I can't see her any longer, she's hidden behind a mist. Someone has to get them back and the only thing I know is that only Bella can beat Aro but I don't know how. Edward doesn't know what Heidi said and he might help if you ask him. If you don't get her out she will become a danger to all of our race."

"Alice just why the fuck should I believe anything you say?"

"Because you love Jazz. Simple isn't it? It's your decision Peter."


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

Bella

The helicopter flight was short then we boarded a private jet at a small airport and I heard the ground crew talking. It seemed we were en route to Italy and the headquarters of the Volturi. I tried hard to remember what I'd heard from Edward and Carlisle about the Volturi. I remembered the three brothers Aro, Caius, and Marcus who ran the vampire world and Edward had told me about the Volturi guard, the specially gifted members of the guard, Jane and her brother Alec, Felix, Demetri, Heidi who had possibly given us away and Chelsea. It must be Alec who was travelling with us and keeping Jasper in a limbo where he could neither see nor hear nor feel anything. The guy who had spoken to me might be Demetri, he wasn't big enough for Felix and there was no girl so Jane had yet to make her presence felt. Once we took off I was free to move about the luxurious jet and there was food and drink there for me so I helped myself to hot coffee and a chicken dish that I heated in the microwave. Once I'd eaten I felt better and I heard squirt again,

"I can't feel daddy any more mummy"

"He's here baby he just can't hear or feel us but he's beside me"

"I don't like these people. They feel all wrong."

"I know but lets keep your presence a secret"

"Why?"

"Because they might want you if they find out and daddy and I would never let anyone take you from us."

It went quiet then and I realized I was drifting to sleep so I curled up and closed my eyes not caring about whoever else was there, they weren't going to hurt me for now. I slept for hours and woke up feeling refreshed. I found the rest room and had a wash and cleaned my teeth, everything was there for my use then went back out and sat beside Jasper who still showed no recognition when I took his hand but I heard squirt

"You can talk to daddy if you want"

"How?"

"The same way you speak to me. There's a nasty sticky balloon around him but I can get through it, you tell me what to say and I'll tell daddy for you"

With relief I gave her a message for Jasper,

"Tell daddy we're going to Volterra, Heidi told Aro about us but they don't know about you. Tell him I love him and I'll find a way to save us"

"You will mummy. You have a special blanket"

"A blanket?"

"Yes, you wrapped it round me so I was quiet and no one could hear me, only you"

"What else can I do with my magic blanket?"

My little squirt giggled, actually giggled, before answering.

"You can wrap daddy and then no one could touch him only us."

"I can stop Alec isolating him?"

"Is that the nasty boy who's got the sticky balloon?"

"Yes I think so"

"You can stop it, make it disappear. Do it now mummy I don't like daddy like this"

"No I think I should keep it a secret for now. You can tell daddy though and bring me back a message from him"

I waited, hoping our little squirt could indeed speak to Jasper and let him know what was happening. In the meantime I ate and drank coffee and watched, holding Jasper's hand and listening but I didn't hear anything until we were coming down to land.

"Belt up."

I looked at the one I thought was Alec

"Pardon?"

"You need to sit down and belt up for the landing"

"OK."

I sat beside Jasper again and belted up, ignoring the glares from Alec and the guard who had collected me.

When we landed I sat and waited for more instructions and then I heard the little voice again,

"I spoke to daddy. I told him what you said. The man who spoke to you"

"You mean Demetri?"

"I don't know what his name is but he isn't nice. He thinks he's better than anyone else, I don't like him mummy. The other man, the sticky balloon man wants to hurt daddy. Why? Why would he want to hurt daddy? He's a horrible man."

"Never mind. I'll look after you and daddy. For now I need to think so you go sleep"

"What's sleep?"

"Close your eyes and think of nice things"

"OK but you will tell me when I can help again"

"I will baby."

"I think I'm like daddy."

"I don't understand, are you saying you feel more like daddy is as a person or do you think you're a boy?"

"I don't know yet."

"Never mind then. I'll miss you while you're asleep. I love you squirt."

"Love you too mummy."

Jasper

I was in limbo, no senses worked at all. It was as if I had just ceased to exist and it was scary when I suddenly heard a noise, a voice.

"Daddy?"

"Squirt? How can I hear you?"

"I told mummy I could talk to you."

"What did mummy say?"

"Heidi told a man called Aro about you and mummy. She says she's going to keep us safe."

"Can she?"

"Yes I think so. We love you daddy"

"I love you too, both of you"

When the presence was gone I felt bereft, I had finally heard my baby's voice and my heart cold and stone for so many years was warm suddenly. I had heard the voice of a person I had helped to create, my own baby.

Bella

There was a long car journey before I saw the walls of a town appear in the distance. I thought an experiment was in order and as Alec was sitting in the front with the driver, a privacy screen up between us, and Demetri had stayed behind no one could interrupt me. I tried to use squirts visualization of a blanket to wrap around Jasper so I could try to speak to him directly.

"Jazz"

I waited and suddenly I saw recognition in his eyes,

"Don't move, I don't want the others to know if this works. If you can see and hear again tell Squirt and I'll get the message. I daren't keep you covered until we get inside the Volturi head quarters but I will look after you."

Reluctantly I pulled my blanket away and as his eyes glazed over again I felt my heart break. Did it work well enough for him to hear me? If it did then maybe I could use my blanket to protect him from other gifts too.

"Mummy"

"Hi squirt, did you speak to daddy?"

"Yes he heard you but he doesn't know how you did it. He's very proud of you mummy"

"I'm very proud of him too. Now for a while I want you to be very quiet, I don't want anyone else to know about you. My secret"...I laughed a little..."you're my Secret Santa weapon."

"Am I?"

"Yes my darling you are. Now very quiet."

"OK Mummy."

The car drove through a thick stone wall after this and round narrow streets before driving into an enormous square with a fountain at its centre and pulling up outside a tall clock tower. Alec got out and opened the door grabbing hold of Jasper and pulling him out then passing him to an enormous man who had appeared silently from inside. He then beckoned me out and I followed the others inside the tower the huge door cutting off the sounds from outside with a finality which was scary.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

Aro

So, finally Bella Whitlock was here and she wasn't at all what I had expected. A human girl who had ensnared not one but two vampire hearts yet to me she looked quite ordinary. The only unusual thing about her was her seemingly calm attitude whilst surrounded by vampires who craved her blood, still we would see. She came forward to stand in front of us, Caius and Marcus as curious as I was about her, and returned our gaze steadily.

"So Isabella, we meet at last, and what a wonderful time to meet, Christmas when friends gather together. We were very curious about the human girl who has captured Major Whitlocks heart. Congratulations by the way, on your wedding. Unfortunately we had already promised to attend another, such a shame, but I understand you were involved at one time with Edward Cullen, the groom."

"Yes I know him. Is he staying in Volterra now with his new wife?"

"Fortunately for us yes, at least for a while. His beautiful bride was one of our guard before she met him..."

She interrupted,

"Why are we here?"

"I, we, wanted to meet you. Besides you have broken one of our laws. Were you aware that it is against our law for a human to know of our world, let alone become a part of it?"

"Yes I knew but Jasper is going to change me now we're married."

"Unfortunately the Volturi do not allow humans to decide when, where, or how they are transformed."

Caius stepped forward at this point,

"The penalty for breaking this law is death, for the human and the vampire involved."

"Then Edward should be standing here. It was he who revealed your world to me, not Jasper."

"Indeed? We were not aware of that, or were we brother?"

He turned to Aro with a suspicious look.

"It is immaterial who exposed us Caius, the fact is Bella is married to one of our kind and is still human."

"Such love must run very deep in both Isabella and The Major"

I looked at Marcus who seldom spoke during such discussions.

"Meaning what?"

Caius snapped at him, he was eager to get this infraction of the law dealt with, as always.

"Meaning that for one of our kind to love a human so much that they willingly suffer the terrible thirst being close to such warm-blooded prey without attacking shows a commitment so deep it deserves some regard. If she is right and Edward Cullen was the one who broke our law then it is he who should be standing before us, not The Major."

I looked over to where Jazz stood, totally unaware of anything happening around him and the pieces of my heart shattered further for his vulnerability. Alec stood a little way off smiling and holding hands with a young girl who looked very much like him except her hair was blonde.

Caius

To me this whole farce was a waste of time, we should have killed the pair of them and be done with it but I knew Aro's curiosity would get the better of him. The fact he had been less than entirely honest with us about Bella's knowledge didn't surprise me, but it did anger me, and now Marcus was getting in on the act, the first time he'd done so for years, and all over an insignificant human girl with nothing special in her make up that I could see.

"I think I'd like to speak to Edward Cullen before we go any further Aro."

Aro

So Marcus was now going to interfere and he knew I had no choice but to allow him the opportunity to speak but if he thought there was any way I would punish Edward for the wrong doing he was very much mistaken. Now I had him here in Volterra there was no way I was going to lose him over a human girl. The other thing that concerned me was the presence of Carlisle and Esme in Volterra, it couldn't be guaranteed that they wouldn't hear the news of Bella's arrival and my old friend was just crazy enough to try to help her and his ex foster son which could make things even more awkward, this needed to be over quickly.

"Marcus I'm not sure we have the time for a long drawn out trial"

"Oh is that what this is?"

I turned back to Bella who had just spoken,

"Of course my dear, didn't you know that?"

"No I didn't Aro but its the strangest trial I've ever heard of, there are no lawyers, no judge, no witnesses, and no evidence. So I wouldn't call it a trial"

"Isabella, we are judge and jury in Volterra, in our world, did you not know that?"

"It seems to me you are not only judge and jury but executioners also. You still have no evidence that Jasper brought me into your world and you refuse me leave to defend myself and my husband."

"Refuse you leave? Does the executioner in a slaughter-house give the cattle leave to defend themselves?"

"No, but then neither does he pretend he is anything other than an executioner. If you are a court and this is a trial then you should call Edward Cullen and the other Cullens then I could prove that it was Edward not Jasper who showed me your world, that he, Edward Cullen, deserves your punishment, not Jasper."

"What about you though Isabella? Who will speak in your defence?"

"I need no defence, I stand beside my mate, the only defence I need, even in your world."

So, she was trying to invoke safety of a mate, it was an interesting defence.

"I'd like to speak to Edward Cullen before we go any further Aro, or this becomes a simple killing of a human, nothing so noble as a punishment of the guilty. What do you say Caius?"

My two brothers looked at each other and I saw Caius waver a little, Marcus had got under his skin with the barb of a killing. Caius enjoyed the feeling he was meting out justice and Marcus had spoilt that unless we allowed Edward to be questioned so I wasn't surprised when he came down on Marcus side.

"We will speak to Edward Cullen."

There was nothing I could do, I was outnumbered and it was a very uncomfortable feeling.

"Very well. Felix please ask Edward and Heidi to join us."


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

Carlisle

Esme and I were here to say our goodbyes, the wedding had been lavish with no expense spared and my son looked very happy with his new wife although I had my reservations about Heidi. We were flying back in the morning and we hoped to catch up with Bella and Jasper at some point to congratulate them personally. I had no doubt that she had been equally as pleased with their small intimate wedding as Edward had been with his grand one and that they were at least as happy. It also concerned me that Edward and Heidi were staying here in Volterra for a while, once Aro got his clutches into you it was incredibly difficult to escape as I knew from personal experience but there was nothing I could do about the situation so I smiled and went with the flow. Esme of course was heartbroken, losing yet another son, her favourite too, but he was a man and wanted a life of his own, or at least that's what I tried to persuade her. We were just leaving them, spacious quarters in the Volturi headquarters had been made available to them as a home, when Felix glided up, a faint smile on his face on seeing me again.

"Carlisle, I thought you'd already left."

"Tomorrow morning Felix."

He nodded then addressed Edward,

"Aro and the others request your company in the audience chamber."

"Oh why?"

"There are some questions they'd like to put to you"

"Concerning what?"

Heidi had joined him looking rather concerned I thought.

"Concerning Isabella Whitlock and her husband"

"Bella's here?"

Edward and I spoke together, both shocked.

"Yes."

"I think I'll go with Edward if you don't mind Esme. You go back to the hotel and I'll meet you there later."

"I'm not sure you are invited Carlisle"

I looked at Felix,

"We'll see. Lets go."

Edward and Heidi walked together while Felix and I trailed along behind them,

"So Felix, what's going on?"

"Someone told the brothers that The Major had married a human so they are both on trial for their lives."

"Edward?"

"No, Heidi I think, not that it matters who told them. I have to say that this human girl is unlike any other I've ever met, I admire her courage. It will be a shame if she must die, The Major too, I've always had a sneaky admiration for him."

"So it's already settled?"

"I thought so when the audience started but now I'm not so sure. Marcus has woken from his usual stupor and is asking awkward questions so Aro had no choice but to hold a proper inquiry."

"What about Caius? He's usually the first to scream for justice, Volturi style."

"Even he seems unnerved by Isabella."

"Is Jasper OK?"

"He's under Alec's influence but he's still in one piece if that's what you're asking."

Aro

I groaned inwardly to see Carlisle appear with Edward and Heidi but masked my feelings of frustration and smiled a welcome.

"Carlisle, I thought you had already left."

"No, I was leaving when Felix came for Edward so I thought I'd take the opportunity to say a farewell in person."

"Well don't let us keep you from your beautiful mate Esme."

"She's gone on ahead so I'll join her later but please don't let my presence stop you. Bella, hello again"

Isabella turned to him and smiled but I sensed a certain reserve in her manner, interesting.

"Very well. Edward, Isabella has made a serious allegation against you. She claims you were the one who exposed her to our world. Is this true?"

Edward swallowed hard and looked at his father before answering,

"Bella came into our worlds as a result of a series of incidents."

Marcus

I was impatient to hear the truth and Edward was skirting it at the moment so I stepped forward putting a hand on Aro's shoulder,

"Brother allow me."

I looked at Edward hard before speaking,

"Let me put the question as simply as possible. Who first made Bella aware of our existence?"

"I think it was one of the Quileutes, a shape shifter."

"You think? And why would a Quileute tell this human girl about the existence of the vampire world?"

"I'm not sure, but I think he was in love with her."

"So as part of his courting he told her that vampires existed, specifically that the Cullens were in fact vampires?"

"I can't tell you exactly why he did it."

Bella

Even I could hear the desperation in Edwards voice as he attempted to keep himself out of trouble. I was eager to speak myself but I waited to be addressed personally. When it came I was ready,

"Isabella, would you like to give us your version of events? It seems you may have been mistaken when you accused Edward of introducing you to our world."

I looked at Edward with disgust, how could he lie so openly in front of me? As I turned back I caught him looking at Jasper with a smug smile and suddenly it was all too clear. He may not have me any longer but he was so jealous of Jasper that he was prepared to see him die for something that he wasn't guilty of.

"I wasn't mistaken Marcus. Edward and I were attracted to each other and he saved me from being crushed by a van sliding on the ice in the school parking lot. I saw how strong he was and how fast he could move. At the time he wouldn't explain but a friend on the reservation told me of their legends, as a story nothing more, and he never told me the Cullens were vampires. I worked it out for myself and when I confronted Edward he admitted it. It was Edward who told me about your world not a Quileute, and not Jasper."

Marcus turned back to Edward,

"So Isabella has a different version of events Edward, do you have anything to say in your defence?"

"It was the Quileute who put the idea of vampires in Bella's head. Its Jasper who brought her fully into our world by marrying her, not me."

"I don't think we should go into The Majors part in this story while he is unable to defend himself. Alec would you release The Major please."

Alec turned to Jasper and his eyes cleared, he squeezed my hand and looked over at Edward smiling as he lifted my hand and kissed my wedding band. I saw a flash of anger and jealousy pass across Edwards face and it brought home to me just how jealous he was of Jasper. I think Heidi saw it too and pulled him closer holding his arm tightly.

"Major, you are charged with bringing Isabella into our world. Do you have anything to say in your defence?"

"I married my mate, that's defence enough and I will be changing her."

I think he took the brothers aback because they stood without speaking, Caius looking over at Marcus as Aro's eyes flickered to Heidi.

Marcus

"That's all you have to say?"

"I don't feel I need say any more."

"Who brought Bella into our world?"

"Who does she say did? Am I being accused by someone? If so I'd like the chance to confront that person."

I smiled, this should be good, The Major confronting Edward Cullen, I knew who my money would be on! I waited to see what Aro would say to this,

"I think we have established that it was not you who committed the crime Major but your wife is a human who is living in our world and that is not acceptable."

"She is my mate and I will defend her from any danger, any threat."

The challenge lay like a ticking bomb in the silence.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Three

Aro

This wasn't going the way I had hoped, the opportunity to dispose of a possible threat was vanishing before my eyes. I always thought The Major to be a possible threat simply because of the strange charisma he had, even vampires were not immune to his presence. He had never made any overt threats or put himself in a position where he could threaten us but he could have and that was danger enough for me to prefer him dead. Heidi finding Bella, the human wife of The Major was just what I needed, she had captured a gift, Edward, I had long yearned to control and now she was giving me a weapon to destroy The Major but I hadn't taken the girl herself into consideration. She was nothing like the humans we normally encountered but then I should have expected that, if she was indeed The Majors mate and that looked increasingly the case. He had almost threatened a war if his mate were harmed and although I knew we had the upper hand here in Volterra he seemed worryingly confident. I had nothing against him as he wasn't the one to bring the human into our world and as his mate she would be protected until he changed her, as long as he did it soon. I did wonder why he had waited at all, did he have some agenda we knew nothing about?

"Well it would seem Major that you are free of any complicity in telling the human girl of our world and as she is your mate... she is I take it Marcus?"

My brother looked at me with a smile and nodded,

"Yes, she is indeed."

"Then to kill her would be to punish you too, but the fact remains that she is still human, a situation we cannot allow to continue. What do you say brothers?"

Marcus was slow to turn to me and I saw hesitation on his face then I turned to Caius whose eyes were blazing with anger.

"I think perhaps we should talk privately before making any decisions. If you will excuse us for just a little while."

Bella

The three brothers drifted silently from the room followed by Alec but the huge Felix and the blonde girl remained, on alert for any attempt to escape I supposed, although running really wasn't an option for any of us. Jasper pulled me close kissing me and I felt flooded with his love. Then he turned still holding me to look at Edward,

"You told the Volturi that I brought Bella into our world?"

"Not really, I just pointed out it was you she was mated too and still human. What are you waiting for brother? Worried that once she's like us she will wake up to what you really are?"

Jasper laughed derisively but I was angry, and getting angrier by the minute.

"Edward Cullen you are a liar and a coward and I didn't even need changing to work that out."

Felix stood with his arms folded and a grin on his face seeming to enjoy my verbal attack while Carlisle came forward to address Jasper and myself.

"You have the brothers confused Bella. They can't agree what should happen. If Jasper agrees to change you straight away you might get out with your life."

"No Carlisle"

I didn't wait for Jazz to speak, we both knew that wasn't an option, not now.

"Bella I know you want to become one of us so what's the problem? You and Jasper are mates so its logical for you to become a vampire."

Even as he spoke I saw a frown deepen on his brow and he hesitated,

"I can't, not now Carlisle. I have to wait."

"Look if you are at all concerned about Jasper being able to do the job I will do it for you."

Jasper shook his head but didn't speak.

"I don't understand. Its just too dangerous to refuse the opportunity if they offer it as a solution."

His words didn't match his expression, as if he were saying one thing out loud while thinking something totally different.

Edward

This wasn't going at all the way I hoped. If Heidi had spoken to me first I would have cautioned her against telling the Volturi about Bella and Jasper. True I had never told her the truth about Bella and myself, she thought I had left Bella when I realized how unworthy of me she was. Now I was caught between a rock and a hard place. Aro already knew the truth from touching me when I first arrived but he was acting as if it were all news to him. I knew from his thoughts that he was angry at being put in a position where he had to bail me out and I would pay for that favour somewhere along the road. In the meantime I wasn't worried about my safety, I knew I was worth too much to him alive, but it was making things uncomfortable until I looked ahead. In keeping me safe he would have to find a scapegoat and Jasper Hale was standing right in the firing line. His little gesture with the wedding band might well be his last. Who would get the last laugh? Not him but me and Bella could live out her days wishing she had backed me up, perhaps she might even wish she hadn't been so very dismissive of me when she found herself without a friend and in our world because I knew for a certainty that Aro would never let her leave Volterra, her gift made her too valuable for that. My ex girlfriend had two paths stretching ahead of her, one led to a life as a vampire, kept loyal by Chelsea and happy by Corin. The other led to death which she might have preferred but that road was crumbling under her feet even as we stood here.

Bella

Before we could answer Carlisle's question the door opened and the brothers came back in, looking as divided as when they left. Aro stepped forward to speak to us, the other two hanging back slightly,

"It appears that we have a problem Isabella, you cannot be allowed to leave Volterra as a human, that would be totally unacceptable however we are prepared to offer you an alternative to death."

He waited for a response but neither of us answered him so he looked back to the others before continuing.

"If you will agree to be changed while you are still here then we would be willing to allow you and The Major to leave and continue your lives in the human world. He can do the deed if you wish or perhaps Carlisle would do it if not."

If we had been in trouble before we were in much more now. We couldn't allow anyone to change me, not while I was pregnant, but we couldn't tell Aro about the baby or we risked losing that too.

"I need time to talk to my husband"

"Of course, we understand don't we brothers?"

It didn't look much as if Caius did but then he always seemed to be on the verge of disagreeing with what he heard.

"Perhaps you might like to rest at the same time, you are looking tired Bella. Surely we can offer The Major and his mate accommodation for a few days. Allow them time to talk, discuss the options with Carlisle perhaps, after all they are here now and therefore no danger to us."

Marcus paused waiting as Aro glanced at Caius and then turned to us with a false smile on his face,

"How very remiss of us, of course Isabella. Our home is your home. Felix, would you show our guests to the west tower, the accommodation there will be more to the liking of our human guest, very restful.

We followed Felix out, leaving Edward, Heidi and Carlisle with the brothers and I wondered just what they would be talking about once we left. Jasper kept his arm around me as we walked along the corridor and up a flight of wide stone stairs to a door at the top. Here Felix halted, unlocked the door, and threw it open beckoning us to enter.

"You'll be undisturbed here but I wouldn't leave your mate, it may not be safe for her. I'm sure you understand what I mean Major"

Jazz nodded,

"Thanks for the heads up Felix. I appreciate it"

Felix didn't say anything else he just bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement and turned, walking back down the stairs leaving us alone in this huge room with its rich furnishings and huge floor to ceiling windows. I collapsed into Jasper's arms terrified, tired, and upset.

"What are we going to do Jazz? I can't go through the transformation now, I have to stay human long enough to have our baby but they'll know if I have a baby, especially if its part human."

I couldn't help my tears and I clung to him desperate and scared, shaking so much he found it difficult to hold me still.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Four

Jasper

She was right, it was an impossible task keeping Bella human long enough to have our baby especially with the Volturi around. We were trapped here and I could see no way to keep them both safe.

"I can protect us from Aro and the guard but I don't know how long for and we still have to get away, besides he'll find us eventually and then what happens? Our baby would be just the kind of thing he would be eager to get his hands on as a curiosity"

"I'll find a way out Bella, there has to be one."

As she clung to me I felt her terror and suddenly our baby picked up on it and clamoured to know what was scaring Bella so much.

"Daddy why is mummy so scared? Is it me? Am I hurting her?"

"No darlin' we have a problem but mummy and I will sort it out. For now we need you to be very quiet and hide away from everyone. Can you do that?"

"Yes Daddy but you won't leave us will you?"

"Not if I can help it, I promise."

Bella

There was a knock on the door and Jasper put me down gently motioning for me to stand away before he opened it peering out then pushed it wider and Carlisle came in. He smiled at me and waited until Jazz had shut the door before acting, then he motioned for us to move over to the bathroom. I looked at Jazz and although he obviously didn't know what was going on either he nodded. Once in the bathroom which incidentally had no window and thick stone walls Carlisle took my hands in his,

"Bella I need to know how far gone you are"

I looked at Jazz, frightened by Carlisle's words and he touched my cheek.

"How do you know Carlisle?"

"I'm a doctor Jasper and I can hear things and interpret them in ways others can't. I understand your concerns and I'd like to help if you'll let me but I really need to know how long Bella has to go"

"We don't know Carlisle but she has to stay human"

"You understand that if Aro finds out he will take the child away from you?"

Tears started running down my face I was so scared but Carlisle carried on.

"Listen, if I can I will protect you but it's not going to be easy. In the past I told Aro I had been doing experiments to find out what causes gifts in humans. He knows Bella is gifted and he might allow her to remain human for a while if he thinks I am experimenting on her."

"Why are you willing to help me Carlisle?"

"Bella, I haven't been the best friend to you or best father to my family but I'd like to try to make amends if I can and I'm embarrassed by Edward's actions today. It's not what I would have expected from my son. I have to tell you that Aro wont wear it for too long though. I have to examine you first and if I think I can help it means you being parted."

"No"

"Bella I'm sorry but Aro will be suspicious if Jasper doesn't try to stop me which means he'll be kept away until I'm finished. It's the best I can do."

Jasper looked at me and nodded so I took a deep breath and lay on the bed so he could examine me, Jasper holding my hand and wiping the tears from my face.

"Its good news, I think you only have about three weeks to go and I'm sure I can persuade Aro to allow me that time if you want me to."

"Yes Carlisle but what happens when the baby arrives?"

"If I box clever Jasper I think we can mask the baby and get it out of Volterra. As soon as Bella is changed you can take baby back."

I looked at Jasper, I hated the idea of being split from our baby but Carlisle was right. It was our only option.

"OK but are you sure Aro will let you?"

He smiled and patted my hand,

"I'll do my best Bella. In the meantime I suggest you rest and get something to eat. Jasper I need you prepared to object and be parted from your mate. I don't know what Aro will do but I don't think Marcus will let him hurt you."

Jasper nodded,

"I'll do my bit Carlisle but make sure you do yours."

As Carlisle left Jasper took me in his arms and kissed my strained face,

"We have to trust Carlisle Bella or lose the baby, but don't worry I'll be back as soon as I can and once you're changed we'll collect baby from Carlisle. We will have our family I promise you."

The next knock on the door was a young girl with a tray of food for me and I was so hungry I ate everything on there, still holding Jasper with one hand and waiting to find out if Carlisle was going to be able to help us or not. When I finished eating I was shattered and we lay together on the bed Jasper singing low to me and stroking my face until I fell asleep and dreamed we were on a desert island just the three of us, Jazz, myself and our baby safe together.

Jasper

We had no choice but to trust Carlisle and I felt his sincerity but I also felt his fear for me, despite what he said I knew there was a chance that I might be killed, it would be the ideal opportunity to keep Bella and her gift here indefinitely but it was a chance I was prepared to take if it meant that my wife and baby would be safe. But if I survived and we got our baby back I vowed that Edward Cullen would suffer for the cowardice he had displayed. Bella was still asleep when the girl came back for the tray bearing armfuls of bedding, towels, and clothes for Bella. For now she was being treated as an honoured guest and I wondered how long that would last. She smiled at me and held out an envelope which I took with a nod of thanks. I didn't recognise the writing on the front and slit it open shaking out the folded paper inside,

"Major Whitlock, you have friends here as well as enemies but be very careful not to trust anyone except Dr Cullen. I will watch your mate for you. Edward Cullen is probably the greatest danger to her."

It wasn't signed and I wondered who had written it, Felix? He had already warned me once. Marcus, who seemed better disposed to us or a stranger here? I would show it to Carlisle, see if he knew the author of the warning.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Five

Aro

When Carlisle asked for a private audience with me I was intrigued, was he worried I might be unhappy with Edwards conduct and want to protect him or was it something else? I nodded to Felix,

"Very well show him in but stay nearby."

I got up and motioned for him to sit down,

"Carlisle I thought you'd gone back to the beautiful Esme. Doesn't your flight leave in a few hours?"

"It does but I have a proposition for you. One I think you may be interested in."

"How intriguing Carlisle, please go on."

"Many years ago I came to you with a theory that gifts presenting in a human could somehow be mapped and augmented before they were changed to vampires making them even more powerful."

"Yes I remember but I thought you had set it aside as too difficult"

"I did, but now I see a wonderful possibility to test my theory out. I'm willing to stay in Volterra for a few weeks or months and try out my theory on Bella Whitlock. After all we know she has a gift, a shield, how much more interesting if it could be strengthened before she was changed. We have total control over her, when and how she is changed."

I thought about the idea, it excited me but I thought Carlisle had a relationship with the girl and her mate,

"Wouldn't it be unethical to say the least for you to experiment on a member of your own family Carlisle?"

"Bella isn't family Aro, not any longer. She has married Jasper now and he was never really family but I understand the decision is yours to make. I am just throwing out the option."

"I think we should talk to the others, there are complications to using Isabella, The Major for one"

"I would have thought a few words in Chelsea's ear would solve that difficulty."

"You've certainly given this some thought Carlisle."

I called Felix to fetch my brothers, if they gave their assent I would be interested to see what Carlisle could do.

Carlisle

I knew Aro was keen but the others might be more difficult to persuade and as they came in and saw me sitting there I knew Caius was going to be my most difficult hurdle to jump.

"Well brother what now?"

Aro frowned,

"Caius brother please. Carlisle has come to me with a proposition, a rather intriguing one that I thought you might be interested in hearing. Tell my brothers Carlisle, just as you told me"

I went through my theory and the opportunity Bella presented them with.

"So you think you could make Bella's gift more powerful before she is transformed?"

"Yes"

"I'm not sure I see the significance Carlisle. Her gift would be strengthened by the transformation in any case"

"Yes Caius but think, if her gift were made more powerful before she was bitten. How much more powerful it would be once she became a vampire."

Marcus leaned forward in his chair,

"I take it you are insinuating that the gift could be magnified twice?"

"Exactly, imagine Jane's gift if it were twice as powerful, or Edward's, its conceivable he could listen to thoughts at a far greater distance."

Aro's eyes were bright with this idea, he loved the idea of greater power for the Volturi and I was holding out the possibility of this.

"I'm not sure its worth the trouble."

"Trouble Caius?"

"Yes Aro, trouble. Do you really think The Major is going to sit passively by while Carlisle uses his mate as a guinea pig?"

"Oh I think we could persuade The Major to our way of thinking especially if he were asked nicely."

I saw the gist of this register in Caius mind,

"You mean if Chelsea were to invite him?"

"For a while. After all they've done nothing to deserve death but no one said we couldn't borrow them for a while"

Aro was rubbing his hands together as he spoke then Marcus sighed,

"How long Carlisle?"

"To test out my theory?"

"Yes, I don't like the idea of The Major in Volterra long-term, he spells trouble."

"Kill him"

Marcus looked at Caius who had just spoken and sounded exasperated as he answered,

"Caius, we don't go round killing our own kind just because they are a little inconvenient and he is innocent"

"Innocent? Are you mad Marcus?"

"No, but I am practical Caius. The Major has enough friends who on hearing we had killed him without a good reason might decide no one is safe and take matters into their own hands. Do you really want a civil war on your hands? We may have the most powerful gifts but they can't be everywhere at once. Besides I object to becoming a murderer without good reason and you don't have one brother."

I was relieved to hear Marcus words because I knew the other two were used to listening when he did speak, just because it didn't often happen.

"How long Carlisle?"

Marcus had returned to his initial question,

"Maybe a month, maybe less. I can use Esme to help and any experiments can take place in her room. I will need to take blood and tissue samples so it would be as well if we were isolated."

"And at the end of this you will change her? Does she then work for the Volturi?"

"That will be between you and her but if she has a valuable gift perhaps you could persuade her, offer her The Major back in return for the use of her talent."

I looked from face to face, Aro was on board as was Caius, but Marcus regarded me his face a mask, his decision difficult to see.

"I'd like to hear more about your theory, perhaps we could talk later, if my brothers agree to your proposal of course."

His words made me nervous, Marcus had a fine mind inside that weary looking face, but I waited for the others.

"Very well Carlisle. Marcus will supervise, or should I say watch with interest, if that is agreeable of course.

I had no choice but to agree and hope I could hoodwink Marcus long enough for Bella to deliver her baby and Esme get it out of Volterra.

"And The Major?"

"Chelsea will pass on our invitation later today. Persuading Bella where her best interests lie will be your task Carlisle. I wonder if we should ask Edward to join you?"

"I think it would be more difficult if Bella saw Edward was party to the experiments, she is very anti Edward"

"Yes we noticed"

Caius was smiling and I thought he wasn't a great fan of my son either.

"Very well, but even so. You have one month Carlisle, then Bella becomes one of us or dies. Explain that to her."

"I will, and thank you Aro."

"Your thanks will be the greater gift Bella presents once she is a full member of our world."

I wasn't sure if that was a threat but I took it as one.

"Come Carlisle, let us find somewhere quiet and discuss your experiments and theory"

Marcus held the door open and I followed him hoping I knew more about mental and physical attributes of humans than he did, if not I was in serious trouble before I even began!


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty Six

Bella

Although Jazz kept trying to reassure me I was terrified for him and for our baby and when we heard footsteps outside the door I jumped. We waited and there was a quiet knock before the door opened and a young woman stepped in with a fresh tray of sandwiches and pot of coffee. I relaxed then realized I should have been more on my guard as she turned and addressed Jazz very quietly,

"Aro would very much like you to join him Major, he's waiting in his room."

She smiled as he dropped his hands from me and stood up,

"Sorry Bella but I have to go."

I tried to hold on to him but he was just too strong, his hand slipped from mine and he was gone. I tensed and bit my lip,

"Dr Cullen will be here soon Bella so you won't be alone long. Its very nice meeting you. I'm Chelsea"

I had worked that one out for myself but I took her outstretched hand and shook it briefly then as she turned away and walked to the door she spoke again,

"Don't worry Bella, its only temporary, I think we are striving for the same thing here."

I didn't understand her words, did she mean Jaspers absense wouldn't be long or that it wouldn't be long before I was like her, a vampire. I sank back down on the bed and sobbed holding a pillow to me when I heard the little voice in my head,

"Mummy don't cry. We can get Daddy back when we're ready. Do I have to stay quiet any longer ?Only its getting more difficult and I'm getting cramped up in here"

I put my hands to my belly dropping the pillow and I could feel our baby moving, my stomach was much more rounded than last time I'd looked, it wasn't going to be a normal pregnancy of that I was sure. Only my huge padded jacket had disguised my condition from the Volturi brothers and luckily I'd kept it on as the newly lit fire was taking some time to warm the stone chamber.

I walked over to the window and saw Jasper walking across the courtyard with the huge Felix. I wondered where they were going and put my hand on the cold glass as if I could stretch out and touch him, call him back to me. He hesitated as if hearing my silent call then he walked on without looking back and I felt my heart shatter in misery. Shivering I crouched by the fire stretching out my hands to warm them and there was another knock on the door. I stood up and pulled my jacket closer round me,

"Come in"

I was relieved to see Carlisle but upset by the person who followed him in, Edward Cullen.

"What do you want Edward? Come to gloat?"

Carlisle looked embarrassed,

"I'm sorry Bella but I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here for a while. I have a few tests to do and Aro thought Edward could help me, just until Esme gets here from the hotel."

I shook my head decisively,

"No way. I want him out of here now."

Edward came over and tried to take my hand but I pulled away and moved so there was a table between us. He moved forward then stopped,

"Bella really, you're being over dramatic. I thought we were friends again."

"Did you? Well maybe on the planet you inhabit but here on Earth you're still a lying scumbag who tried everything to wriggle out of trouble. You come near me and I swear Edward I'll stab you."

I'd picked up a sharp knife from the cheese board on the tray Chelsea had bought in and I brandished it at him.

"Bella please. Don't be stupid, besides it wont hurt me, I doubt it would even get through my skin."

"True but it just might go through your eye. Would you like to try it?"

That stopped him in his tracks and I saw Carlisle smile,

"I did warn Aro that you wouldn't be happy about Edward being here and I think you've just demonstrated that admirably. Edward I think you should leave, I need Bella relaxed to do my tests."

He scowled then turned to the door,

"If you want it that way Bella fine. I'll see what Aro's got your precious Major doing, something worthwhile I hope."

I didn't answer, I wouldn't be baited by this overgrown schoolboy but I did heave a sigh of relief when I heard his footsteps on the stairs. I was about to speak when Carlisle put a finger to his lips and shook his head. He waited a few seconds longer then smiled at me.

"I just wanted to check he was really going. Sorry about that Bella but Aro suggested Edward and I could hardly refuse although I did tell him you wouldn't be happy. Esme will be here soon then we can start."

"Start?"

"Well I'll have to take some blood and tissue samples or it will look odd. Luckily the only one of the brothers with any scientific knowledge is Marcus and I think we can work around him."

"Did you see Jazz? Where is he?"

"I saw him go out with Felix but I've no idea where they went. Don't worry about him Bella, Jasper is a survivor but just in case I rang Emmett and filled him in on whats happening and he promised to tell Peter so its my guess they won't be far away for long."

"Thank you Carlisle. Do you think we can do this? I'm really scared."

"Me too, but we'll get through it together. Now just a few questions, any pains?"

"No"

"Any blood?"

"No"

"I know you can't answer this but just give me a feeling, does it feel as if the baby is moving, if its OK?"

"Yes baby's fine but getting too big for the space its in"

"I'm sure it must feel that way to you but babies don't have any conscioussness of their surroundings before they are born."

"Mine does. And it talks to me, it recognised me as mother and Jazz as father."

"The baby speaks to you? In your mind you mean?"

"Yes and to Jazz"

He looked staggered at this,

"The baby can communicate with Jasper? Does he have to be in contact with you for this to happen?"

"No I don't think so."

I struggled to remember if I'd been holding Jaspers hand when baby had spoken to him but I couldn't and I felt tears of frustration trickling down my face. Carlisle handed me a tissue from the black bag he carried and I wiped them away and blew my nose.

"Sorry Carlisle I'll try to pull myself together, this isn't helping is it?"

"Bella you are doing fine and it will be easier when Esme arrives, having another woman with you. Can I take some blood now? It will look better if I appear to be doing something. Just in case anyone checks. I have warned them I'll have human blood in the room and that should keep all but the most determined away."

"Sure, which arm?"


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty Seven

Emmett

As soon as I got off the phone with Carlisle I joined Peter back in the hotel room in Rome, it was the first flight we could get to Italy and I'd gone out to rent a car for the drive to Pisa. From there we intended to make our way on foot to Volterra.

"Carlisle rang."

"What the fuck did he want?"

"He's in Volterra with Bella and Jazz. The Volturi wanted Jazz to change Bella straight away but he's come up with a plan that should keep her human long enough to deliver the baby."

"So, the doctor finally came good in the nick of time. What's the plan?"

"Something about experimenting with her gift. The only trouble is that Jazz isn't with her any longer."

"Where is he?"

"Under Chelsea's power for now. He and Felix left Volterra but Carlisle didn't know where they were going or why. Now what do we do?"

"We wait. We'll drive to Pisa and wait to hear from him again. Did he say how he planned on getting Bella and the baby out of Volterra without alerting Aro and his band of merry psychos?

"Not yet no, but next time he rings I'll ask him"

"I hate this, hanging around like a spare prick at a wedding!"

Peter hit the wall in the elevator and made quite a dent, luckily we were alone except for the girls who'd just got back from a shopping trip. We looked at the stack of bags by their feet.

"What the fuck have you bought?"

"Things for the baby. Bella isn't going to be able to get to the stores in Volterra so Char and I got a few things ready for her."

"A few things? The whole stock at Babies "R"Us by the look of things. I hope you got a car with a big trunk or were gonna be sitting on fucking diapers all the way to Pisa."

I saw the looks the girls were shooting him and decided to keep my thoughts to myself, safer that way!

Esme

I couldn't understand why Carlisle wanted me back in Volterra, he knew I hated it there so I dragged my feet going back, shopping for a few hours and hunting although it wasn't much fun alone. I wondered if this call back had anything to do with Bella and Jasper. I just hoped they hadn't got Edward into trouble with Aro just when he seemed to be getting his life together with Heidi. She wasn't my idea of the perfect wife for our son but he seemed genuinely fond of her and she of him. The trouble was it was exactly what Heidi did, she was a siren of the old school, calling to men's hearts, minds, and various other parts of their anatomy and I just hoped Edward wasn't just a job to her. Carlisle had been wary at first but he knew her much better than I did and even he believed they were true feelings she felt for Edward. I thought about going to the Volturi headquarters when I got back from hunting but after a shower I decided there were a few shops I wanted to browse in Pisa and now was the perfect opportunity, especially as I was looking for a surprise present for Carlisle and I was sure he could cope by himself for a couple of days so I drove back and booked into a hotel in the city centre.

I was getting ready to drive back to Volterra very satisfied with my purchases when I thought I saw Rose in the back of a car that passed my own. What was she doing in Italy? Was her presence here connected with Carlisle asking me to go back? I put my foot down and caught up with their car just beyond the city limits and flashed them to pull over. When the car pulled to the side of the road I saw not only Rose, but Emmett, Peter, and Charlotte in the car and they were just as surprised to see me. We stood talking by the car and when I told them I was going to join Carlisle in Volterra Rose begged me to take her with me. She wouldn't say why and none of the others were very forthcoming but Emmett and the others were quite pushy and they seemed to think Carlisle would be happy for Roses help. In the end I saw no harm in it so Rose said goodbye to the others and she and I drove on. I told her what Carlisle had said, which didn't take long, he'd just sent the message and she told me what she knew which was considerably more. Carlisle was doing some experiments on Bella while she was still human although Rose was vague about what he hoped to learn or accomplish. I felt she knew more than she was willing to tell me but she must have her reasons so I didn't push the issue.

Peter

We were taking a calculated risk that Rose could get to Carlisle and Bella without having to greet Aro, if she did then he would know exactly what was going on and Bella, The Major and the child were either dead or his captives. It would be good to have someone on the inside that we could trust because Carlisle made me nervous, I didn't trust any of the Cullens except maybe Em and Rose. As for Edward and Alice, they were two of the most devious ass holes I'd ever come across and I sincerely hoped that they were well away from Bella. I was worried about The Major too but I didn't think he was in any immediate danger and whatever Aro had him doing he was more than capable. If I were the devious little prick I'd get The Major to take out any problems while I had the use of his skills so we needed to look out for any news of any killings in our world because I didn't think he'd waste the chance on humans who were easy prey for any vampire. Had it occurred to Aro to see if Bella's family had any inkling of who Bella had married, even a sniff of our world would be enough to mark them for death. Should I send Em back to protect Charlie? Or Renee? I debated the idea then decided we needed eyes on the ground now. Picking up my cell phone I called in a few favours,

"Garrett?"

"Peter Whitlock as I live and breathe."

"Listen I need a favour and not a load of shit. Where are you?"

"If I tell you you'll probably say I'm in just the right place for a spot of bother, what do you want?"

"It's not me, it's The Major, he and his mate are in Volterra"

"I'll fly out"

"No, I'm already en route. We need eyes on his mates parents, humans."

"OK where?"

"One in Jacksonville, one in Forks"

"So I need help? Anyone you want me to try in particular? I happen to know Jay is in Florida at the moment."

"He'll do fine. Its a watching brief unless the bad gits in black cloaks turn up."

"He wont fight the Volturi."

"No I know, but he might be able to sneak them out under their noses"

"I'll ask but its a big ask Peter"

"Hey remind the fucker of the favours The Major did for him some years ago just in case he forgot."

"OK, I'll cover Forks"

"Good, Chief of Police Charlie Swan, shouldn't be hard to spot just look for the guy with a blue light on his head."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll ring if anything goes down. In the meantime take care"

"I always do my friend, it just seems that danger sniffs me out."

I felt slightly better now I knew Charlie and Renee were covered. All we had to do now was get Bella, baby, and the Major out of Volterra, piece of cake!


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty Eight

Carlisle

I had been waiting for Esme but she just didn't turn up and I assumed my message either hadn't got to her or she didn't know how urgent my request had been. Bella was being a model patient, or subject, I wasn't sure which. Once Edward had been sent packing we got on fine, I took various blood tests and some skin samples and fiddled about with various chemical analysis making sure I always had blood handy. When a knock came at the door I sent Bella into the bathroom and answered it test tube in one hand and hoping it would be Esme but it was Marcus. He stood looking at me then over my shoulder,

"How are your "experiments" progressing Carlisle?"

"Slowly Marcus. At present Bella is having a shower."

"Really? Perhaps I could wait for her to come out, I would like to speak to her, without my brothers being aware."

I couldn't refuse him so I opened the door and he came in looking round the room before seating himself before the fire and resting back in the chair.

"Its been a long time since I saw any real science being performed. Do you miss it at all Carlisle? Or do you still dabble with your work? Saving humans still seems a strange occupation for one of our kind."

"I find it relaxing, satisfying, using my gifts to help the sick. There are still challenges involved and I don't always win the battle."

"Battle?"

"Yes, medicine is a battle with death and sometimes, more often than I would like, he beats me"

"Don't you find that depressing?"

"No it merely spurs me on to greater efforts."

"So why are you involved in this particular line of work? Here in Volterra I mean."

This was dangerous territory for me and I needed to be careful.

"All science interests me Marcus"

"Indeed, you fight death and welcome birth."

I froze, then turned, trying to look puzzled,

"Birth? I don't deal with that very often I'm sad to say. Not forgetting that in our world there are no children. It's illegal Marcus I know that well enough"

"Unless of course it is not a case of immortal children Carlisle"

"I'm not sure I understand you Marcus"

"Oh I think you understand only too well Carlisle, but luckily my brothers are oblivious to your real intent here. How much longer do you need?"

The bathroom door opened a little and Bella peered round, her eyes round with fear, getting wider as she recognised our guest.

Marcus

My brothers were fools, both of them, to believe Carlisle's story without question. I may have appeared to been in a stupor for years but it was merely a mask I wore. I didn't miss anything important or even many things that were seemingly unimportant and I had seen through Carlisle in an instant. Whatever he was doing was for Bella and Major Whitlock not Aro and there was only one reason for Bella staying human, how had the others missed the obvious? That was how, because it was too obvious, too human, and that's' why I was intrigued and why I had kept my peace but I couldn't stay away any longer, I had to know I was right,

"Bella, please excuse me for my intrusion but I felt you might like to know that your husband is well."

"Jasper? Where is he?"

"He is in the United States at present but I have heard from his partner Felix that he is perfectly fine."

"Why is he there?"

"Alas that I cannot tell you at the moment, but perhaps we can arrange an exchange of information? Bella please come and sit down by the fire. I'm sure in your condition you should be sitting with your feet up keeping warm."

It was almost laughable to see her shock and Carlisle's consternation.

"Oh please don't treat me like a fool. I am aware of your condition Bella but it is our secret, at least for the present"

Bella

Oh God he knew, Marcus knew about the baby, my biggest question was what he would do with the information. He said Aro and Caius were in the dark but for how long? I looked at Carlisle who nodded and I came out very self-conscious and sat in the other chair by the fire folding my hands over my belly protectively.

"What will you do Marcus?"

"Do Bella? What do you imagine I will do?"

"I don't know but I fear you might tell the others and I will lose my child, our child, to Aro. I can't do that Marcus, I love my husband and our child and I won't let you take it away from me."

He smiled at me and leaned forward to pat my knee,

"Let me tell you something Bella, a little tale from the past. My wife, my mate, Didyme was a beautiful woman, she loved me and her only regret was that we could never be more than just she and I. Before she was changed she became pregnant but lost the child and although she could make others happy she always had an inner sadness, the loss of her chance at motherhood. While I do not necessarily condone what has happened I would be hypocritical if I condemned you or The Major. You risk much by trying to keep this a secret, Aro may have you all killed if he finds you have deceived him, the Volturi."

He turned to Carlisle,

"How much longer do you think you can keep up this subterfuge Carlisle?"

"Bella will deliver her baby within the next few days and Esme will be here soon so the child can be smuggled out."

"And Bella?"

"She will be changed, by Jasper if possible, if not then I will do it."

"I'm not sure you can get the child out without help."

"Are you offering to help Marcus?"

Marcus

I hoped they would believe my intentions were honourable, I had to try, after all I was their only hope.

"Bella, I would like you to allow me to protect you. I would take you under my protection, Aro will think I have fallen in love or gone crazy but he could not, dare not refuse me. You would be safe from the Volturi and I have private quarters that none enter so keeping a baby secret would be more than possible."

"What do you want in return for this help?"

"You think I will be looking for some kind of payment? Well you are right in one respect although not the way you think. If you agree and we can keep the secret until you are changed and away from here safely with your mate, that will be payment enough for me."

"Why?"

"My history is not for such ears as yours but I have my reasons for what I do. Carlisle will tell you if he sees this as an honest offer"

She looked at Carlisle and I knew he understood my motives, such minor victories were all I could hope for now. It was small payment for Aro's crimes but it was at least some measure of revenge.

"If you agree I will have your mate recalled to Italy."

"Very well Marcus, it seems I have no choice but to trust you."

As I spoke I heard a tiny voice,

"Mummy, I trust Marcus."

For a strange reason it made me feel better at my decision.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty Nine

Aro

When Marcus asked to speak to Caius and myself I was puzzled but we agreed and met together with Carlisle in the smaller chamber.

"You intrigue us Marcus, even more so since you have Carlisle with you. Does this matter concern him?"

"Yes it does in a way. I wanted to tell you that I have taken Isabella Whitlock under my protection. I am concerned that she may not be safe in Volterra otherwise, especially with her husband so far away."

"Brother you accuse us of not being able to keep a girl safe in Volterra?"

"I think there are circumstances that prejudice her safety."

"Oh, such as Marcus?"

"Caius has a history with her mate and he has been sent away so he cannot protect her. You have been quite open about wanting The Major and Bella in the guard Aro, would you keep to your promise of guaranteeing her future, their future, in the world? I doubt it but I am prepared to make sure our promise to them is fulfilled. Bella will remain with me until the Major is back when he will change her and then both will be free to leave."

I was missing something but what? I turned to Caius who appeared to be deep in thought then he looked directly at Marcus,

"Are you sure you want to do this brother? It's like painting a target on your chest for The Major to aim at, he's hardly likely to believe your motives are pure, I wouldn't. She is young and beautiful but I think her heart has already been taken. Still it has been many years since you tasted a woman and why not forbidden fruit. Perhaps we can arrange for The Major to have an unfortunate accident, then she will be yours for eternity."

Marcus

I had long suspected Caius of using his power in order to prey on the females in Volterra and he had just confirmed it. Aro wasn't surprised or shocked by his suggestion and I could see where his thoughts were going. If The Major never came back and I claimed his mate then Bella would remain in Volterra, by force if necessary. He really thought my quiet, sombre attitude masked a lethargic brain, it was insulting but it worked to my advantage so I wouldn't disabuse him...not yet in any case.

"I have had Bella moved to my apartments, Carlisle can continue his experiments there, in safety for all concerned."

Aro scowled at me, he hated it when one of us took a decision without his sanction, but he needed reminding he was only one of three rulers from time to time. Greed had always been his weakness, Aro wanted everything, total power over our world, over every vampire in it and humans too if possible. His weakness worked in my favour and Caius, while not happy at my actions, was enjoying Aro's anger so much he wouldn't make a problem, not for now.

"When is The Major due back Aro?"

"As soon as he and Felix have completed their mission Marcus."

"A mission I was not made privy too, I wonder why? Do you know Caius?"

His expression told me he did not and he turned to Aro,

"Like Marcus I'm curious Aro, what have you sent The Major to accomplish?"

Aro

I hated it when the two of them stood against me but I needed to be careful, keeping them on side was my best way of holding on to the reins of power here.

"I thought we should ensure that none of the humans related to Bella Swan know about us, they have gone on a fact-finding mission."

"Just a fact-finding mission Aro? Or do they have orders to act?"

I looked at Caius and smiled,

"It would be foolish to find that any humans knew about our world and walked away leaving them a danger and alive."

"So if they find Bella's parents or friends know about our world The Major and Felix have orders to take them out?"

"It was the most sensible way of resolving the problem."

Marcus looked at Caius and I saw a signal pass between them,

"I thought we made such decisions together Aro"

"Usually we do but as I had the opportunity to act quickly I did so."

"When were you going to inform us of this decision?"

"As soon as I had something to report. At the moment they haven't found anything to act on."

"But if they do you intend The Major kill his mates relations? Even by your standards that is low Aro. Do you think Bella will condemn The Major for any actions he is responsible for while under Chelsea's power?"

"If she does it will be all to your good Marcus. Bella will need a new protector and you can step up with an offer she can't refuse."

Bella

I felt safer in these chambers, at least I had the protection of one of the three rulers and Carlisle seemed to trust him.

"How well do you know Marcus?"

"Well enough. He is the best champion we could have hoped for Bella. You see Marcus is here against his will too."

I listened to Marcus sad story and understood his grave countenance a little better. To be trapped here for centuries, living alongside your wife's murderer and unable to do anything about it must be pure torture. He knew but he couldn't act against Aro.

"Did Marcus know straight away that it was her brother who murdered Didyme?"

"No, not for many years but then even Caius only found out long after the event but when he did find out he decided that telling Marcus would drive a wedge between Aro and Marcus, giving himself more power. Marcus cannot act directly against Aro but he can make things difficult at times. He will come down on Caius side if to do so angers Aro. Imagine wanting to kill someone for centuries but be unable to act because you are bound by invisible chains to your tormentor Bella. By taking you away from Aro he is denying him the opportunity of claiming you for the Volturi, if Jasper comes back and thinks Marcus has tried to steal you he will kill him giving Marcus peace at last, or that is what Aro thinks is Marcus reason for his actions. He had no idea how hungry for revenge Marcus is, he would consider his death as letting Aro off the hook and that is something Marcus will never tolerate. No, he is hoping that with your help and Jaspers that he can finally break free and taste the sweetness of revenge. What Marcus has seen and the others have not is that your shield while only working on you now could become powerful enough to cover others when you are transformed. I think his price for your baby and your mate will be to shield him from Chelsea and allow him to act freely against Aro. Not a bad trade-off really."

"But how does he know? It's a gamble, we have no idea what I will be capable of when I become a vampire."

He didn't know I could already protect Jasper and I certainly wasn't going to tell him.

"After all these years waiting and brooding it is the best chance Marcus has and I think he's willing to take the gamble, after all if it fails what has he lost?"

I thought about that, it was true of course that there was little Aro could do if he discovered Marcus plan. His brother was still too powerful to simply dispose of. Caius would take that extremely badly, after all if Aro could kill his sister and his brother in law who was safe? Even himself?


	70. Chapter 70

**Sorry about the mistake with the names, am reposting. Jules x**

Chapter Seventy

Felix

To me this was all wrong, sending a man to kill his mates family didn't sit right on my conscience. It may be ironic a monster like me who had killed thousands with a conscience but I did have one, my sense of right and wrong might be coloured by what I was but I knew what I considered correct and this wasn't. I couldn't break Chelsea's hold over The Major but I had the final say on our actions and I would use this to stop him from murdering anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. He may be controlled from afar but he still refused to hunt humans so we split up to hunt and while he was in the forest outside Forks I went to Bella's fathers house. At first it looked that no one was there then I saw a Police car pull up and a man get out who smelled enough like Bella to be her father and watching him from the trees opposite was another vampire, Garrett. So The Majors friends had foreseen this and were protecting Bella's parents, I had no doubt that her mother would have a protector too. Deciding on an approach I waited until the father went into the house then stepped into Garretts view and stood waiting, it was a gamble but a calculated one none the less. He hesitated then walked into the moonlight close enough that we could talk easily.

"Garrett, its been a long time. I see you recovered your arm."

"Yes and its as goods as new. Why are you here Felix? Where's the Major?"

"We were sent to discover if Bella's father knows of our world and mete out justice if he does."

"That's low even for Aro, sending The Major for this task"

"True. I take it he does know or you wouldn't need to be here."

"And if he does?"

"I think he is ignorant of our existence and I shall report that back."

Garrett looked wary, he thought I was setting a trap for him but I smiled and raised my hands,

"No tricks up my sleeves Garrett, but if there were you'd be dead now."

He whirled round to see his friend crouched ready to spring.

"No point Major. The father is ignorant."

"Then why is he here?"

I shrugged,

"Merely a precaution on Bella's part."

I saw a shadow flicker across The Majors face and wondered if Chelsea's power would be strong enough to keep him subjugated.

"So there's no need for you to stay in Forks Felix."

"None at all. Come on Major we have another call to make."

Garrett

I watched nervously until Felix and The Major were out of sight then followed them several miles, making sure they weren't going to double back. When I was happy they had really left I rang Peter.

"You were right. Felix and The Major were here for Charlie but Felix is playing a double game and they've left."

"How was The Major?"

"I think Chelsea is still influencing him but its tenuous and I'm not sure she can hold him much longer, too great a distance. I don't think Aro took that into account when he sent The Major here, he just liked the irony of it all."

"OK but keep watch, just in case. I'll contact Jay, let him know the score."

"Where are you now Peter?"

"Outside Volterra, far enough away to stay off the radar but we got someone inside"

He explained to me about Rose,

"That girl's got balls Peter."

"Yeah, she just went up in my estimation, a Cullen with a spine!"

I put my phone back in my pocket and faded back into the shadows headed for Charlies once more. When I got close I could smell he had new guardians now, the Quileute wolves were surrounding the house and from inside I heard Charlie and Debs talking to one of the elders who was explaining the possible danger so deciding in for a penny in for a pound I sauntered between the patrolling wolves hands in my pockets to look less threatening and stepped up to the door banging on it once before waiting to be admitted.

Charlie

When I got home I felt eyes on me and hoped there wasn't something bad coming, especially as Debs was on her way back from the Res but I couldn't see anything and after a while the tension eased. When a truck pulled up I was relieved to see that Harry had driven Debs back and they both came to the house, Harry looking around him, uneasily.

"Charlie you've had visitors."

"Yeah I guessed as much, something didn't feel right. Who was it?"

Harry shook his head as there was a bang in the front door and motioning Fran to stay with Harry I went to open it. On the porch stood a vampire much like Jasper but with red eyes and I tensed but he shook his head,

"I'm wearing the white hat tonight Chief. Can I come in?"

I stepped aside and he walked in with a smile which broadened as he saw Harry's face darken.

"Allow me to introduce myself Chief Swan, my name is Garrett and I'm am old friend of Jasper. I was asked to keep an eye out for you but the danger's passed now. You're too late wolf man, the nasty vampires have been and gone. Charlie's safe."

"Why were they here in the first place? What's going on? Is it Bella?"

I fired questions at him like bullets and he waited for a lull to speak.

Garrett

"Bella's in Italy, prisoner of the Volturi but she's fine, for now. We've got people working on getting her out but our ruling body wanted to know if she'd told her family about the vampires."

"And if she had?"

"Kill you, protect us, and mete out justice. Luckily for us they sent a member of the guard who is a little more on our side than theirs. You're OK now but I suggest you move onto the Res until I contact you, you'll be safe enough with the wolves."

"What about Bella? You know she's pregnant I take it?"

Harry's mouth fell open at Charlie's words, so it was news to him at least.

"As soon as I have any news I'll be in touch but if you do as I say I can leave here and join our friends in Italy. What do you say?"

He was reluctant but he could see it was the only way to help Bella now.

"OK, but I want to know the minute she's safe."

"I promise Chief Swan, when I know, you'll know"

He showed me to the door looking out into the surrounding darkness,

"It feels like we're being watched again"

"You are, see the moonlight glinting off the wolves eyes"

I pointed to where three wolves stood together and as he caught sight they moved forward so he could identify them better,

"Now normally I wouldn't be saying this but keep close to the dogs, they are your protection detail"

As I sauntered slowly away I felt his eyes follow me, I'd done all I could here, I was flying to Italy now, just in case.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter Seventy One

Bella

The pains started in the night and I wanted Jasper here with me but he was so far away and I couldn't hear baby either. Had something gone wrong? I started to panic and hyperventilate until Carlisle ran in to calm me.

"I've heard from Esme, she'll be here soon with Rose"

"Rose?"

"Yes it seems your friends are close by."

"And Jasper?"

"I'm sorry I haven't heard anything about him but Marcus is trying to speak to Felix right now. He's sent the Volturi jet to pick them up but I doubt he'll get here in time Bella. Can I examine you?"

I nodded as another contraction ripped through my body and I tensed trying not to scream. If I did the others might discover what was going on and try to take baby from me. Carlisle had just pulled the blankets over me again when Marcus tapped on the door and came in at Carlisle's invitation,

"I've spoken to Felix but The Major wont come back until he's fulfilled his mission from Aro. Your father is safe with the Quileutes and he and The Major are on their way to Jacksonville so the plane will wait for them there. Are you OK Bella? Is there anything I can do?"

I shook my head and smiled weakly,

"No thank you Marcus, you've already done more than enough."

He smiled and it made him look so much younger,

"Well let me know. In the meantime I'll keep my brothers occupied. Good luck."

Carlisle

I just hoped this was going to be straightforward because I had no instruments or supplies for a medical emergency. I hadn't been able to collect any without raising suspicions so it would be challenging to say the least. Bella was doing all she could, walking around and trying hard not to scream and alert anyone else in the citadel. The next knock on the door heralded the arrival of Rose and Esme and I felt easier with female help. Esme had been through this before she was changed, the only one with any real experience to call on.

"Bella, honey it will be OK, just take deep breaths and try to relax. Everything will be fine."

Bella took Esmes hand with one of her own and started to cry,

"I'm so scared Esme. What if I can't do this? What if something goes wrong?"

"Hey Bella we women have been doing this for thousands of years and there weren't doctors or drugs then. You can do it and when Jasper gets back he'll be so proud of you"

Rose seemed to know exactly what to say to ease Bella's fears and as Esme put Bella's hand in Roses she relaxed visibly.

Esme

This was all too much, like some kind of bad dream and I took Carlisle by the arm and steered him into the bathroom.

"Carlisle are you sure about this? Bella needs a hospital."

"We can't take her to a hospital, Aro mustn't know what's going on, you know he'd take the baby away and Jasper and Bella would never see it again"

"If things get complicated you may lose both of them."

"Then cross your fingers and pray to every deity you can think of that everything goes smoothly Esme. Now I need to see how things are progressing if you'll excuse me"

I followed him back out and saw Bella's contorted face, pain and fear twisting it. Rose was talking quietly to her and rubbing her back until the contraction ended and Bella fell back exhausted onto the bed. While Carlisle checked on the progress Rose came over to talk to me,

"I'm glad it's not me, I had no idea it was like this."

I laughed bitterly,

"No Rose it isn't pleasant but hopefully at the end of it all Bella will have a baby to hold in her arms."

"This must be hard for you Esme, I guess it brings back memories of your own baby."

"Yes it does but this baby will make it of we have anything to do with it. Carlisle is her best chance and as long as we keep her calm I think she can do it."

"But a hybrid baby? What will it be like? Human or Vampire? What will it eat? We don't know anything"

"We'll go on instinct, Bella's instinct as a mother, she'll know what her baby needs. Come on Carlisle's finished lets sit and talk to her. I wonder if they've chosen a name yet?"

Bella

I was terrified but having Esme and Rose here helped, their presence calmed me and we chatted as best we could between contractions,

"Esme what happened to your baby?"

"He had lung fever and wasn't strong enough to fight it off but don't worry I don't imagine your baby will be sickly, not a child of Jasper and Bella, it'll probably come out ready to fight anything"

I laughed at this idea and prayed that our baby would be strong enough to make it in this world because I really didn't think I could cope with losing it now. I just wished Jazz was here with me, it wasn't fair that he would miss our little miracles entry into the world. I would tell the little one about its daddy until he was here to hold it and love it himself. I had to believe he would come back but I didn't trust Aro and Caius and I knew both saw Jazz as a threat, they might use this opportunity to dispose of that threat.

"Have you heard any more about Jazz?"

"No honey, I'll go ask if you like"

I nodded and Esme went over to talk to Carlisle and Marcus who had just entered the room.

Marcus

I pulled Carlisle to one side,

"We have a problem Carlisle. Aro is suspicious, he hasn't seen you for days and he thinks you might be doing something he would disapprove of. He wants to see you and Bella if possible but you definitely. I can't hold him off much longer. Can you get away for an hour just to see him, give him some rubbish about your experiments?"

"Not really Marcus. It's only going to be a matter of hours before Bella gives birth and I dare not be away for that."

"Then we must go now while there is still time. Scribble down some data you can explain to Aro and let's go. If you don't he'll be coming here to see for himself."

Carlisle looked back at the little group on the bed and nodded,

"Just give me a few minutes, I've already written a folder of fake experiment data just in case Aro was curious."

I watched as he went over and explained the situation to the others. While Bella and Rose nodded Esme wasn't so happy about him leaving but there was no way around it.

Bella

When Carlisle explained the problem to us I saw it was the only way to keep safe so I overrode Esme's objections

"We can do this Esme, just like the cave women did eh Rose?"

Rose smiled at me and winked,

"Who needs a man around? We'll be fine Carlisle. I'm sure we can muddle through you just keep Aro away."

"I'll do my best. Just try to keep calm Bella."

I nodded clenching my fists with a mixture of fear and determination, I would not lose this baby whatever happened my baby would be born and it would live but I wished I could speak to it just to check it was OK, I did try but I got no response and that made me more tense and worried. The one thing I could do was to shield a Carlisle's thoughts from Aro but very carefully, I didn't want Aro suspicious that he couldn't hear anything so I set my shield carefully around thoughts of me and the baby. Let Aro make of that what he would, I hadn't worried about Marcus as I'd seen he avoided touching Aro in any case.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter Seventy Two

Carlisle

Aro had invited us into his private quarters to discuss my findings so far and I spread out my papers with their endless figures and symbols across his desk and started to explain it all to him. Marcus smiled a little seeing most of my explanation sail straight over Aro's head,

"Bottom line Carlisle."

"Sorry?"

"Just explain your findings so far, never mind about how you found out. Can you magnify Bella's gift while she's still a human?"

"Yes I think so. I just need a few more days and then I can try the experiment"

"You need longer? Its been almost three weeks already"

"This is pioneering work Aro, it can't be rushed. If I go too fast I might make mistakes and we can't afford mistakes."

"Very well. Three more days, then I want to see the results of all your work."

"It might take me a little..."

Aro cut me off looking annoyed,

"Three days"

Carlisle

I knew Aro was coming to the end of his patience with both Marcus and myself and his next attack was on my companion,

"Why have you sent the jet for Felix?"

"I thought they should be finished and I wanted the confrontation with The Major over. I have decided I want Bella for myself"

"Brother what about our laws regarding mates?"

"Bella is still human therefore she cannot be The Majors mate. Our law only applies to our own kind, not the humans who live within it."

"And you think The Major will just hand her over without a fight? I find that highly unlikely. I cannot allow a fight between one of us and a subject, even one as illustrious as The Major. I find your attitude most puzzling, what is it about this particular human that brings out the animal in men? Carlisle you have one day, I want your results and Bella Swan here in my rooms by sundown tomorrow. Enough of this time-wasting. If you have succeeded all well and good. If not then Bella will become one of us and then she can choose her mate for herself."

He thought he could hurt Marcus this way knowing Bella would choose The Major but we had a bigger problem, how would Bella be able to visit Aro?"

Marcus came back with me and as we approached we heard her heart beating rapidly and her breath coming in gasps, hopefully any spies Aro had listening in would take these for reactions to my experiments. He hovered in the main sitting room while I went through to the room which he'd set up as a bedroom for Bella before she moved in with him. Bella lay on the bed her body tense and Esme and Rose looked panic-stricken, more by the smell of blood than Bella's distress I thought.

"OK I'll take over now. You two get some fresh air, Marcus will tell you what's happened."

Esme left hurriedly but Rose shook her head and gritted her teeth.

"I'm staying with Bella. We're going to get through this aren't we sister?"

Bella nodded, her face flushed and sweaty as the contractions rippled through her frail body much too fast, her baby was ready to join the world whether we were ready for it or not. The blood was from a tear, her baby was going to be a big one and I had no facilities to perform a caesarean so it had to be the old-fashioned way, like it or not. I did have some pain relief ready but she refused, only for the baby's sake.

Rose

I felt sick with worry myself which only briefly abated when I saw Carlisle was back, Bella was struggling and I was scared we might lose her and the baby but after another agonising hour I saw the baby's head and as the rest of it was delivered it opened its mouth and made a very soft crying sound as if aware it must be as quiet as possible. Carlisle handed it to me to wrap in a blanket and then I brought it close to Bella's face,

"Bella, say hello to your baby daughter."

She opened her eyes exhausted as she was and lifted a hand to stroke the cheek of her little girl.

"She's so beautiful Rose. Is she OK?"

I looked at Carlisle who nodded, smiling broadly,

"Yes she's fine. Now you rest while I clean my niece up then when you wake she'll be waiting."

Bella closed her eyes and within seconds she was sleeping, her heart rate back to normal and her breathing slowing as her body rested from its exertions. I took the tiny infant into the other room where Carlisle had laid out a bowl of warm water, soap, clean towel and some diapers although where he'd got hold of those I didn't even want to think about, it must have been dangerous, then I saw they were made from ripped sheets so one of the beds occasionally used by the human staff here was minus its linen. The baby never made a murmur as I washed and dried her then wrapped her up to keep warm and cuddled her, Esme looking on a little enviously but I couldn't have given her up, the feel of the tiny form in my arms was so wonderful. I felt like a real woman for a little while, a human with a baby of her own, something I could never be, only by proxy.

Esme

Bella's baby was so beautiful and I wanted so desperately to cuddle her but I could see how much it meant to Rose so I held back not wanting to spoil her time with a real human baby. I turned to Carlisle,

"How's Bella? Will she be well enough to meet with Aro?"

"I don't know. She's lost some blood and she'll be very weak for a while but I can pass that off as a side effect of the experiments. Our main concern now is getting the baby to safety before its discovered."

"I think I can help with that Carlisle. Leading from the rooms under my own there is a long disused tunnel leading to the gates of the town. It was prepared as a way out should we be discovered when we first moved here but its been closed up for hundreds of years. If Rose would come with me I will show her the way, the sooner we move the better."

Rose demurred, she refused to go until Bella had seen her baby properly and named her. I went through to wake her up and although very exhausted she asked me to help her sit up and held out her arms for her daughter, hugging her close and kissing the downy little head.

"Hello little one. You're so pretty. I need you to go with Aunt Rose and be a really good girl. As soon as daddy gets back we'll come for you but remember we love you so much."

"Bella, do you have a name for her?"

"Yes, Grace, I looked up names and it means graceful, a blessing and she is a blessing on Jazz and I, what could be more suitable?"

Bella leaned forward and kissed Grace on the forehead,

"Go now little one but remember mummy and daddy will be coming for you soon."

"Look after Grace for us Rose"

I nodded and followed Marcus out of the room hoping Carlisle's trust in him wasn't misplaced.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter Seventy Three

Peter

I'd rung Jay to let him know that Felix and The Major were on their way to Jacksonville but unless something changed Renee would be safe. He promised to stay on station as long as necessary and let me know when they left the country. In the meantime Emmett went to the airport to pick Garrett up although what he thought he could do was beyond me, there were four of us and hundreds of the black cloaked fuckers! When he appeared I was relieved to hear that The Major was OK and Felix was on our side, at least for now but I didn't like that we'd heard nothing from Rose or Esme since they went into the town. Bella must be really close to delivering her baby and all we could do was hope that Carlisle was able to do what was necessary, I didn't want to be in his shoes if anything happened to Bella or the baby. The Major would chase him to the ends of the earth and beyond.

Charlotte

I spent my time on the road to Volterra watching for anything, any clue that Bella was OK, or God forbid, harmed. The town looked as peaceful as ever and no one would guess that a large population of vampires lived here. Peter bitched about my excursions but I didn't care, each day I felt the pull a little stronger, something was going to happen soon even if Peters radar was quiet. All that meant was that it wasn't danger coming, at least not yet. When I saw the figure coming through the bushes close to the edge of town beneath the walls I grabbed the binoculars just to make sure, yes it was Rose and she was carrying something. I ran at full speed to meet her and when I got close enough I could smell a new scent, similar in many ways to Bella's and The Major's but with a hint of something new. Rose had Bella's baby! I just hoped that didn't mean something terrible had happened but for now I got the car and we drove at speed back to the villa we had rented for our watching brief,

"Is Bella OK?"

"Yes, she had a bad time but she came through it."

"And our new arrival?"

"Charlotte, this is Grace Whitlock, daughter of Bella and Jasper Whitlock"

I looked at the sleeping infant in Rose's arms,

"She's so tiny Rose."

"She's only a few hours old Char but she'll need feeding soon and I've no idea what she needs."

"I wouldn't worry too much Rose we'll work it out."

Peter

I heard the car before I saw it and the three of us were waiting when it pulled up and Rose got out cradling a baby. I think we all smiled as we went forward to get a look at The Majors baby. Emmett being the bravest of us touched the baby's cheek with one huge finger and was surprised when its tiny fist came up and grasped it. Garrett and I laughed at Emmett's expression of wonder but then he looked at me and I could see something had happened.

"What's up Emmett?"

"What do we do? Do you know what to do with a baby Peter? It needs Bella, we have to get her out of there."

Rose patted him on the shoulder,

"I know how you feel Em, it's a hell of a responsibility looking after a baby and none of us have any idea what to do but Bella and Jazz are relying on us. By the way her name is Grace."

Garrett stepped back and looked at Peter,

"I don't care what else I do but I'm not looking after that tiny thing. I'd probably hurt it or something"

Rose rolled her eyes,

"Don't worry Garrett, Charlotte and I will look after Grace. You concentrate on getting her mummy and daddy back"

Rose told us everything that had happened in Volterra and it was Marcus who amazed us most of all, although I could see what he hoped to get out of it.

"So The Major is due back any time? We could ambush the car, get him back that way"

"We could Garrett but it does leave us with one tiny problem"

"What?"

"He's under Chelsea's influence so he's going to see us as enemies And do you really want to get your head ripped off by a very angry Major Whitlock?"

"Oh, yeah true. Good thinking Peter."

"It's a good job one of us had got some fucking brains"

We decided to watch the airport and get some idea what was going on when he got off the plane.

"As for Bella, well I guess we have to hope Marcus and Carlisle can keep her safe until he gets back, then he can change her and get the fuck out of Dodge."

"If Aro allows them to leave. He wanted Bella before and we all know now he's got The Major he isn't going to want to let go of her."

"Well if there's any way out the Major and Bella will find it. In the meantime we have responsibility for the baby. I think we should move, we're way too fucking close for my liking. If Aro gets a whiff of us he'll send the storm troopers out and we can't fight and protect a baby."

"You mean move back to Pisa?"

"No I mean go back to the States, as far from the Volturi as possible. At least there we can call on friends if we need help"

"But leave Bella and The Major?"

"We have no choice. They've given Grace into our care, it's up to us to keep her safe and nothing is more important than that"

"Peter's right"

"We all turned to look at Emmett who still cradled Grace as she sucked on his huge thumb,

"We have to keep her safe but I think for now she's hungry"

Charlotte took her from Emmett and she and Rose went inside to make up some formula.

"Well Peter, admirable speech to the troops but what's the real plan?"

I looked at Garrett and smiled,

"So you saw through that little pep talk did you?"

"Hey, you'd never leave The Major in trouble, not in your nature Whitlock"

"True Garrett but we have to get Grace out of the country. I think the girls should take her and Em, you escort them across the border, get a flight from France back to the States then call together anyone you can think of and find somewhere none of us know and hide with her. When we get back with Bella and The Major well go to Charlies so ring there once a week to check"

"What do I tell him in the meantime?"

"Tell him they've hit a spot of bother but they're sorting it out"

"Do I tell him about Grace?"

That was a hard one, Charlie knew Bella was pregnant but he wouldn't be expecting a baby so soon so,

"No, not yet. Just keep her safe. Garrett and I will follow The Major and Felix back to Volterra and see what we can discover, what's happening and try to work out a way of getting them both out. As soon as Grace has finished her bottle I want you out of here. Pack the car so there's no delay"

"Hey Peter, we don't have a passport for her"

"Shit, I hadn't thought about that. OK find somewhere as far from here as possible without crossing any fucking borders and stay put. I'll get hold of Jenks, see what I can do about a passport for Grace. Give me two days then ring but keep her out of sight Em."

"Will do"

As he turned and went inside Garrett raised an eyebrow,

"So Mr Magician tell me how the two of us are going to steal two valuable items from under the noses of the Volturi in their own headquarters?"

"No fucking idea but leave it with me, something will occur"

Garrett nodded

"OK, just wondered. Lets head for the airport, see if we can eyeball The Major at least."

We shouted our good luck and headed off for Pisa airport hoping we would not have to wait too long for the Volturi jet to show up.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter Seventy Four

Peter

I rang Jenks on the way explaining what I needed,

"Its not as easy as that Mr Whitlock, I need a birth certificate and a photograph"

"She's a fucking baby, they all look the same and if it were easy I wouldn't need your services now would I? You have twenty-four hours to get a passport to me in the name of Grace Hale."

I put my phone back in my pocket and looked at Garrett,

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"Grace Hale?"

"Look we don't know if the Volturi will find out about the baby but if they do they'll be looking for a baby named Cullen, Swan, or Whitlock, not Hale."

He nodded sagely,

"You know I always thought your intellect was over rated but I'm not so sure now"

"Fuck you."

Once at the airport we split up, Garrett taking the arrivals hall while I stayed outside the main entrance and exit, that way one of us would see them leave.

Felix

I'd heard about the recall through Marcus, so he was acting alone which meant he had a vested interest in getting The Major and his mate together again ASAFP. I watched him sitting opposite me and I could see that Chelsea's grasp of him was slipping fast, his eyes were far too restless and his fists clenched and unclenched so I decided to take a risk, there was no one else on board so we could talk freely,

"Major, we'll be home soon"

His eyes turned to me and they were clearer than they had been for days.

"Home?"

"Well Volterra, but your mate is there waiting for you."

"Bella"

It was all he needed to throw his mental chains off and become a free man again, the Volturi had underestimated his mental muscle.

"Is Bella OK?"

"I can't tell you much but I think Marcus has taken an interest in all things Whitlock."

"Meaning?"

I think Bella might be with him, he sent the jet to get us back fast so something is up and I guess you know more about it than me."

"Why are you helping me? You saved Charlies life back there or I would have killed him"

"Lets just say I like to see fair play when it's deserving and your friend Garrett stepped out, that took guts even for a seasoned Vet like him"

"And Renee?"

"Doesn't know a thing but then she really doesn't does she?"

"No"

"Well sit back and relax Major we're on our way back, you'll be seeing your mate soon I guess. Do you plan on changing her soon? It would be far safer"

"Yes soon."

He leaned back and closed his eyes and I knew he was hiding something, I just hoped the others had hidden it as well from Aro because he hated secrets"

When we landed I felt we were under surveillance and I knew he felt it too but his manner changed when he recognised the silent watcher, so Garrett had moved very fast. He stood leaning against a pillar watching as we picked up our bags and walked through the exit to the black car waiting at the curb, Marcus was doubly anxious to get The Major back to Volterra and that made me nervous, something was going down. As I opened the rear door another figure materialised and shut it again gently

"Garrett tells me you are favourably disposed towards us at present so I'd like a few seconds to talk with The Major"

I shrugged,

"Talk away but he doesn't leave my sight, I value my own neck just a little."

Peter nodded thoughtfully,

"Well lets hope we can trust you Felix. Major, Bella's had the baby, you have a daughter and she's safely out of Volterra with Char, Rose, and Em."

I saw the smile of happiness and pride on The Majors face, but a baby? That came right out of left field,

"Bella's OK though?"

"Yes, Carlisle's with her and Esme and according to Rose she's being protected by Marcus"

"Why?"

"He wants some kind of revenge over his brother. It's all a bit complicated I think and Rose didn't know all the details."

"A daughter?"

"Yes, Bella called her Grace."

"Grace Whitlock, I like it."

"Just remember we're close by, you only need to send up a distress flare Major."

Jasper

The car couldn't get us to Volterra fast enough for my liking but Felix cautioned me,

"Remember Aro thinks you are still under Chelsea's influence and you might well be when we get closer to the town and her."

I nodded knowing he was right but his words were here and gone, all I could think of was my precious Bella and baby Grace. I wanted to be reunited with my wife and child and take them back to our house, be a family at last. As Volterra came into sight I felt my free will slipping away and despite my best efforts by the time we drove through the town walls I was Aro's creature once more. Felix nodded seeing the change,

"I'll do the talking Major."

I nodded, I couldn't think clearly now I only remembered we had been sent on a special mission but whether we'd fulfilled it or not I would have to leave Felix to explain. I just wanted my mate in my arms, she and I could live here happily while I worked for Aro and the Volturi. There was something I was missing but I couldn't drag it into my consciousness, it hung like a grey cloud in the background, something I wanted, needed, but what? What could I need with such urgency other than my mate Bella? We walked to the smaller chamber where Aro spent most of his time and arrived at the door the same time as Marcus Volturi.

"Major. I have your mate in my quarters. Perhaps you'd like to see her when you've reported to us."

My rage and jealousy began to rise, my mate in another man's quarters? No way. As a growl erupted from my throat Felix lifted a hand to silence me and shot a warning look which conveyed something to me. Caution, was there something going on I wasn't privy to?

Aro

It was good to see the Major and Felix back, there were strange undercurrents in Volterra and they unsettled me. Something was going on in secret, there was excitement in the air, a feeling of expectancy and Felix could find out why and what I had missed, he was well versed at seeking out secrets.

"So, there was no need to kill any of the humans?"

"No, she hadn't told either her parents or close friends about our world, we're in the clear. Shall I take The Major to see his mate?"

"No need for that Felix, I can escort him, after all she's with me, for now"

Marcus looked more animated than he had in a long while, I would ask Chelsea to keep an eye on him, I didn't want my brother slipping from under her gift, that would be most dangerous especially for me.

"Before you go Major I would like to offer you a full-time job here in the Volturi guard. We would of course provide quarters for you and your mate."

He nodded still looking at Marcus and I thought my brother most unwise telling him he had a claim on The Majors mate this early in the game.

"Felix, perhaps you would accompany The Major and Marcus, I'd hate anything to happen to either of them."

He nodded and opened the door, waiting for my brother and The Major to precede him.

"Felix"

I called and he turned back, just about to shut the door,

"Yes Aro?"

"I'm a little concerned there may be something brewing in the building, keep an eye open for trouble."

"Of course Aro"

He shut the door and I already felt better knowing he was watching my back but I decided to keep Renata close by me for now.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter Seventy Five

Bella

Marcus told me Jasper was due back today but I also knew Aro wanted to see Carlisle and myself this evening with something to show for the past three weeks. I was feeling much better but still very weak and I missed my daughter. She should be in my arms not Rose's grateful as I was for her help. Esme and I had talked about the future, largely an unknown as even Carlisle knew nothing about hybrid babies. Would she grow as fast outside the womb as she did inside? Would her growth accelerate and snatch her from us too soon? Was she more human or vampire? Did she have any special talent apart from being able to communicate with Jazz and myself before her birth? So many questions and no answers. I had tried to stay awake, scared if I fell asleep I would wake to find myself in Aro's clutches or a vampire myself without the chance to speak to Jazz or see Grace again. Eventually it all got too much and Carlisle insisted I lay down to take a nap.

"Bella you lost a lot of blood which your body is struggling to replace, you've given birth which has taken most of your energy and you are worried about Grace and Jazz, you need rest. Don't forget we have to see Aro this evening and if you are tired you might say something you shouldn't, give away your daughters existence. Now sleep, Esme will stay with you and I'm only in the next room."

Esme

I sat on the bed and held Bella's hand as she struggled to stay awake but her pale face eventually relaxed as sleep captured her. She was so very pale now and thin, giving birth had taken everything she had and I knew the only thing that would give her real peace was to be with her mate and baby, something she needed as soon as possible. Carlisle put his head round the door some time later and smiled to hear her deep breathing,

"How long has she been asleep Esme?"

"Soon after you left, she's very weak Carlisle, we need to get her out of here as soon as we can. Do you think she'll cope with an audience with Aro?"

"She has to Esme, he won't expect much of her, in fact her condition could work in my favour. If he thinks I've been responsible he'll know how hard I've been working on my project. Marcus just left, Felix and Jazz are expected back in Volterra within the hour but don't wake Bella, let her sleep as long as she can."

I nodded, he was right of course but I wondered what Jasper would make of Bella's condition, he could be unpredictable and very protective and it would be far worse now he knew she'd given him a daughter.

Carlisle

All we needed was just a little luck, if I could persuade Aro I had augmented Bella's gift and allow Jasper to change her I thought we stood a chance, especially as Grace was safely away and being well guarded. I went back to my paperwork and heard the footsteps approaching, three sets so, Marcus, Jasper and who? Tense I put my papers away and sat waiting as the door opened. Jasper was first through it his eyes taking in the whole room before his ears picked up the sound of Bella's heartbeat from the next room and he went through without a word. Behind him came Marcus and Felix. Felix nodded curtly to me then went to stand by the door he had just entered by, while Marcus came and sat at the table with me.

"Felix tells me Jasper has already fought his way clear of Chelsea's influence once but he's back under it now. Aro suspects something is going on and he's asked Felix to search for whatever is happening."

I looked at Felix who smiled looking even more threatening when he did so,

"Don't worry Carlisle, there's nothing going on, just Aro's fancy. How is The Majors mate?"

"She's doing OK but we have to get them out of here before Aro discovers our treachery."

"That's going to be more difficult. He wants Bella changed and the Major to stay here."

I looked at the door,

"Do you think he can break free again? If not he won't leave and Bella will never see her baby again."

"If Aro finds out none of them will ever be safe, he'll move mountains to get his hands on a hybrid baby."

I looked to Marcus concerned but he shook his head,

"There's only so much I can do Carlisle, don't forget I too am under Chelsea's thrall, I can't act directly against Aro any more than The Major can."

"There must be a way out of this but for now let's try to get through the audience with your brother this evening. I think I have enough to satisfy him."

"I hope so Carlisle but he's suspicious."

"True Felix but he trusts you. If you see no dark plan he'll believe you."

"True, but what about when he does discover what happened and he will, he always does Marcus, you know that after all the centuries we've been together. Aro always gets the truth eventually. I must go now but if I hear anything I'll get word to you. Good luck Doctor, Marcus, you're playing a very dangerous game with the ultimate in stakes, your own lives and mine too."

Felix went out shutting the door quietly behind him,

"He's right Carlisle, Aro will find out eventually and we are all dead when he does. Still I've lived far too long already, I'm tired of all this, I look forward to the peace of death. If we can keep Bella and her child safe I will consider it a success."

I nodded, Marcus and Felix were both correct but I had a suspicion that Bella wasn't going to be the push over they expected, her shield that prevented Edward from hearing her thoughts was more powerful if she could only work out how to use it, perhaps it was instinctual, especially now she had a baby to protect too. I may see how powerful her gift really was before I died, just possibly. I went through where Esme watched as Jasper rocked Bella's sleeping form in his arms,

"I won't lose her Carlisle and I won't stay here with her. We will get out of here and be reunited with our daughter"

"How can you say that Jasper? Isn't Chelsea's power keeping you under Aro's thumb?"

"It was until I touched Bella then everything became clear again. Could she be shielding me from Chelsea's gift in the same way she protected her mind from Edwards probing?"

I nodded,

"Yes its possible, she is your mate and it would be instinct to protect you. I wonder if it will be strong enough to protect you both from Aro."

"It has to be Carlisle. She's so thin and weak, is it just the baby or is she sick?"

"I'm fine, much better now you are back my love"

He looked down at her smiling face and kissed her very gently,

"I'm back now and I will protect you Bella"

"Did they tell you about Grace? She's so beautiful, just like her father"

He smiled and pulled her even closer, wrapping her in the warmth of a mates love.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter Seventy Six

Bella

The call to attend Aro's chamber came earlier than we expected but I was as ready as I would ever be and I felt much stronger with Jazz by my side although there was a terrible ache where Grace should be, I missed her so much. Marcus went ahead, Aro had to believe that he and The Major were rivals for my heart for now at least. We walked slowly and I leaned on Jaspers arm with Carlisle walking on my other side my hand in his. The corridor seemed longer than usual but at the door I pulled myself upright and remembered Grace telling me about my safety blanket and Alec's sticky balloon. If I visualized my gift in the way she described it made things easier so a huge fluffy blanket appeared in my mind and I stretched it over Jasper and Carlisle with no effort at all. Could it possibly be this easy to protect those I loved? Once inside the chamber I included Marcus under my blanket and I saw him react, he knew something had changed although I had no idea what. Caius and Aro sat in two chairs behind a table and we stood before them like naughty school children called to the head teachers office, it was almost laughable!

Aro

I expected Carlisle and Bella to feel intimidated by this arrangement and Carlisle did but Bella seemed not to notice, she looked almost amused and I glanced over at Caius who was also frowning.

"Carlisle I take it you have some results for us after all this time."

"I have Aro, I'm sure I can magnify Bella's gift so once she becomes a vampire she will be as good a shield as Renata but will have no need to be touching her subject."

I liked the sound of this, it was often inconvenient to be followed so closely by my personal shield, Bella would make a better one for me and Caius could have my cast off if he liked.

"Can you give us a demonstration of your work?"

Carlisle looked at Bella then took a step backwards and she smiled at us,

"Would you really like a demonstration of my powers Aro?"

"Of course my dear. I understand it is still weak while you are human but it would still be interesting to see. Perhaps you could try to protect..."

I looked around for a suitable subject,

"Felix from your mate or would that be too difficult?"

Caius pushed his chair back,

"Aro lets keep it within the bounds of possibility. Bella protect your mate from me"

Bella

Little did Caius know that I was already doing so but I just nodded and he launched himself across the table at Jasper, hands outstretched for his throat. I hadn't realized he was so fast but it made no difference, he still bounced off my shield a mere inches away from Jasper and landed on the floor. As he got up brushing his cloak free of dust he looked at Aro whose eyes gleamed avariciously,

"Very good Bella. Carlisle you have worked wonders. One can only imagine how powerful she will be once she is a vampire and working here with us in Volterra"

"No Aro."

He looked at me puzzled,

"I'm sorry Isabella?"

"Its Bella and no, I won't be staying here in Volterra."

He laughed and sat back down,

"Bella, surely you wouldn't leave your mate here and go back to the Cullens?"

"I never said I would, just that I wouldn't be staying in Volterra."

"Explain Bella"

Caius was annoyed and snapped his command.

"Certainly. I have no intention of staying in Italy or leaving my mate behind. You see Carlisle did more than he thought. You have no power over me or anyone I choose to protect even as a human. I will become a vampire because it is what my mate and I want, not because you decree it."

"I see, and you think you can protect your mate from all our gifts?"

"Why don't you try me Caius? I can see you are itching to"

Jasper

I had no idea what Bella was doing but the fact Caius couldn't get close to me was staggering. I looked at Carlisle who smiled a little in awe and I decided to stand at her side, it was her party after all. Aro looked annoyed while Caius was seething, only Marcus and Felix watched with an amused interest.

"Felix, ask Jane and Alec to join us"

Felix nodded and went out leaving us to watch each other and wait. I squeezed Bella's hand and she turned to me with a smile, her eyes glittering with a strange pleasure,

"Do you trust me Jazz?"

"Of course."

She nodded and dropped my hand moving away from Carlisle and myself as Jane and Alec entered looking pleased to have been called upon.

"I'd like you to use your combined gifts on The Major and Dr Cullen please"

Alec looked a little taken aback but Jane merely smiled and turned her eyes on us. I tensed and saw Carlisle do the same but the expected pain never materialized and neither did the waking death of Alec's gift.

Caius

This was incredible, how could one human girl stop two of the most powerful weapons in our arsenal without seeming to even try? It quickly became obvious they weren't going to get by her.

"Try your gifts on Marcus"

He turned to me outraged but Bella merely smiled even broader,

"I have another little trick Caius and I'd love you to see it."

She turned to look at Jane who suddenly fell to the floor screaming in agony, the confident bitch had sent Jane's gift back at her while still protecting Marcus from Alec. When Aro motioned for them to stop Bella turned back to us looking tired but defiant,

"Seen enough?"

"It would seem you are powerful indeed but as a human it means you are even more of a threat to our world"

"What Aro? You think I might stage a coup, wipe out the Volturi? You know when I first heard of you, the Volturi that is, I thought you were evil but Edward told me I was seeing you the wrong way, that you were...now what were his words?...oh yes 'The Volturi aren't supposed to be the villains, the way they seem to you. They are the foundation of our peace and civilization' I think he was right at one time but I think power has corrupted you. I think you live for power and domination now which is a pity. Your world doesn't need dominating, the vampires don't need subjugation they just need strong leadership, good leadership."

Marcus

Bella saw what had happened to us over thousands of years, the way we had become corrupt by the feeling of dominance. We had lost sight of our real goals in the wielding of power over others.

"She's right brothers. We have become the monsters of legend rather than the creatures of reality."

Caius sat back and seemed to be thinking but Aro wasn't giving in so easily,

"You believe that brother? You honestly believe we work for ourselves and not the good of our world?"

"Yes I do Aro. If not why did my beloved wife have to die? Why is Bella here? Why is Chelsea necessary to keep The Major and I here? These things only make sense if you look at the Volturi the way Bella does. Maybe our day is over and new blood needed"

"Oh, so you would hand over the government of our world to a human girl and a warrior Marcus"

"No and I don't think it's what they want either Aro"

"Of course it is, everyone is eager for power, to play god Marcus."


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter Seventy Seven

Bella

If only Aro could hear himself, every word he uttered just pushed my point over a little more,

"I don't want to govern the vampire world, I don't think it needs a government in any case, just a police force to punish rogue nomads who threaten you with exposure and that's not the same thing at all. What do you think Caius? Do you agree or is power the most important thing to you as well?"

Caius leaned forward and after pursing his lips spoke slowly,

"I think you have a point Bella, a valid point but our world is a dangerous and precarious one and I think it might need something more than a mere police force, after all someone has to order the "police" so you will always have someone, or a group, who hand down the justice. Perhaps not as we have done it over recent centuries. I think we may have lost our way a little and yes become somewhat power-hungry but I for one truly care about our world. What would you have us do?"

Aro looked at him incredulously,

"You ask her? A mere human? We are the police force in our world and with that comes power"

"Yes and responsibility Aro. You have one but not the other" I pointed out.

"I refuse to listen to this girl any longer. She isn't fit to become one of us. Felix"

Caius

I merely rolled my eyes, was Aro so out of touch with reality that he hadn't worked out there had already been a shift in the power structure. I knew Felix wouldn't attack Bella or the Major. Somehow Marcus had escaped from his mental slavery and was revelling in Aro's discomfort.

"I don't think that will work Aro and it just proves Bella's point. What we cannot control or call our own we destroy."

Aro shook his head and then looked at Carlisle,

"Would you like to explain exactly what it is you want Carlisle? I often wondered about your loyalty."

"Oh I'm loyal Aro, loyal to my race, loyal to those who govern it as long as they work for our good and I'm afraid I don't think you do any longer. Bella's right, power had corrupted you, all of you to some extent but you most of all. I think Caius sees this and I think he would put things right if he could."

I nodded, he was right. I enjoyed the power but over the years our role had been less keeping our world safe from discovery and more building up the guard to an army and for what purpose? There was no other army out there to fight, just the odd renegade nomad. Even the guardian tribes didn't threaten us as long as the renegades were dealt with swiftly and no vampire was allowed to feed too often in one place or kill humans for the sheer fun of the deed.

"Carlisle is right Aro I think we need to stand back and take a good look at what we are doing and why. The Volturi should be looked up to and held in high regard not feared by all our race. We can't go on like this indefinitely because one day soon we might find ourselves at war with our own kind and that's not what I joined the Volturi for. How about you Felix?"

He looked at Aro long and hard and I wondered if he would answer then he sighed,

"I have long thought our aims had changed. I have no problem with killing any creature for the good of our race but I have a problem with indiscriminate murder."

Aro laughed,

"An executioner with a conscience how droll!"

"And that is precisely my point, I am not an executioner, I shouldn't become one but it's what you are turning me in to. You point a finger and I kill but you never explain why I'm doing it and I begin to question the validity of your choices. I do not want to become a king-maker, just one who keeps the peace in our world, or as much as that is possible."

Aro

I was losing them, all of them and their support, didn't they realize what she was doing?

"Caius, Felix, don't you see? Bella wants the power for herself and her mate, do you really think she's just going to say goodbye and leave the likes of you in control? Everyone wants the same thing, control, power over others, the right to make the important decisions affecting them and those around them. Are you blind or just stupid?"

Caius turned to me,

"Aro I think Bella truly means what she says. How about you Major?"

"I'm ready to leave Volterra any time Bella is"

"See Aro"

I couldn't believe they were all being taken in so easily. The Major was a commander, he knew what power felt like, why on earth would he give it all up, the opportunity to command our world?

"Well I for one am not handing over my power to a human girl or anyone else"

"Yes we thought you might say that Aro. It's a pity really because you started out with good intentions"

"I think we should call a meeting of all the Volturi, see what they think"

Bella

Aro really thought he could count on the support of the majority of the Volturi guard but Caius wasn't so sure or he wouldn't have agreed so readily.

"Yes good idea Aro. Felix would you ask the guard to assemble in the main chamber as quickly as possible"

Aro shot Caius a questioning look but Caius just smiled.

"I think perhaps we should give Bella a few minutes, she looks very tired."

"Thank you Caius, I'd appreciate that"

Marcus opened the door and waited for us to pass through first then followed us down to his rooms.

"I'm impressed Bella, you are very cunning. Aro is reeling, he doesn't know what hit him. I'll leave you two alone for a while. I have a small errand to run"

Jasper

It had been far too long since I had Bella in my arms and I held her tightly worried by the fact I could feel her bones, she had no flesh on her.

"I heard about our daughter Grace."

"She's so beautiful Jazz and I miss her so much. I know we have things to do before we leave Volterra but it hurts to be so far away."

I wiped away Bella's tears with a finger and kissed her damp cheek.

"I know, but we'll be away from here soon. I missed you so much Bella"

I picked her up and sat with her in my lap,

"Tell me about Grace. What does she look like?"

"She has your eyes, golden and glowing and dusty blonde curls. I wasn't sure about giving her a name without you here, especially as we hadn't talked about names, we didn't really have time I guess."

"Grace is a beautiful name."

"I thought she was a blessing to our union so the name felt right. I'm so tired Jazz I just want to go home"

"Soon Bella I promise you, very soon"


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter Seventy Eight

Marcus

I knew Bella was running on fumes, she needed to rest and she needed to be reunited with her daughter but there were problems with this. Aro wouldn't agree to Bella leaving Volterra still human yet I felt she should have some human time with her baby. Aro was going to be a thorn in her side unless I could help in some way. I found Caius and explained my idea to him hoping he would agree with me, still keeping her baby a secret.

"You want to use Chelsea to keep Aro with us and following our lead?"

"Yes, much as I hate to admit it the Volturi is Aro, we need him on side Caius."

"Very well, I guess it's no different from Aro using Chelsea on you but I have to tell you he never asked my consent and I appreciate your doing so but I think there's something else on your mind. Bella I guess, you never intended to try taking her from The Major did you? So what is going on with you and her?"

"If Bella and The Major will agree to back us, back the Volturi, I want us to allow then to leave Italy and go home promising to change her there."

"You want to break our own law and let a human leave Volterra? Why?"

"I can't explain, I just think they deserve special treatment. Bear in mind that she had the power to take over the Volturi and didn't. She's shown her alliance to us and I think a small gesture on our behalf would be politic."

I waited as he considered my words, I could see he agreed that Bella was no danger to our world and that she would be changed by her mate soon. It was the thought of a human leaving Volterra with knowledge that was theoretically possible for her to put us in danger. Would it be a step too far for him?

Bella

All I wanted to do was sleep in Jaspers arms with our daughter but there was one more meeting I had to attend first. When Felix knocked for us Jasper, aware how tired I was, picked me up in his arms and carried me to the chamber door before putting me on my feet and kissing me,

"Show time darlin'"

I nodded and holding his hand tightly I gestured for Felix to open the door and stepped in taking a deep breath. Caius, Aro, and Marcus, sat behind the long desk looking very sombre and I wondered if Marcus had gone back to the dark side. Then he stood and gestured for Felix to pull out a chair for me. I nodded my thanks and sat down looking at the grey cloaked figures ranged behind the brothers. Would they choose the old guard or the possibility of a new one?

"Bella, we have put your ideas to the Volturi guard and asked them for their thoughts on them. Is there anything else you wish to say to us?"

I shook my head, I'd said all I had to say, I could only wait and hope now.

Caius

Marcus sat back and I looked over my shoulder at Chelsea, nodding to her. She smiled briefly and turned her eyes on Aro's back. Renata was late joining us, providentially! I stood and turned to look at the guard,

"You have all heard what Bella told us and we have discussed the ideas. It is now for us to decide on any changes we feel necessary, thank you for your time."

The guard walked out of the room many looking from Bella to Aro before leaving and I knew they were wondering who they would be answerable too the next time they were summoned. Once they were all gone, all except Felix who stood by the door ever watchful.

"Well brothers we heard what our guard, the other members of the Volturi think of Bella's words and now we need to act. You made a good argument for change Bella but the Volturi have been in existence for centuries without your input so what makes you think we need to now?"

"Times change, people change, circumstances change, and the Volturi are still thinking of the dark ages when men believed in demons and monsters. These days people dismiss such things as the fiction of a troubled mind. Many vampires live in the world but it's very rare one causes any concern to the human population, they kill, they feed, and they move on, knowing to stay and risk discovery also risks the wrath of the Volturi and that's how it should be but the Volturi are increasingly being seen as the enemy and that's not good, it breeds discontent even rebellion and that would be disastrous not only for the vampire world but for the Volturi too. A more even-handed way would stop the rumblings of discontent and prevent anything being planned or attempted."

Bella

I got the impression that this was merely window dressing, the decision had already been made so I waited, feeling drained and only stayed on my feet with Jaspers strength flowing into my poor weak body. Marcus smiled over at me and I sighed silently in relief, we were going to win.

"I think you have a point Bella, we must evolve, become more what we were initially set up as, as upholders of the basic laws of our world which leaves just one question, when do you intend to change your mate Major?"

Jasper looked him straight in the eye,

"Once we get home and Bella is rested. I think she deserves a few days to prepare."

The silence stretched out and Jazz and I both waited to hear the objection we knew was coming at least from Aro but he never spoke, just watching us.

"Do we agree on this point brothers?"

Marcus looked first at Caius,

"I agree as long as Bella is aware if she remains human more than a few days we will send the guard for her and next time there will be no stay of execution."

Bella? Major?"

"Accepted."

We answered in unison but now came the hard part, Marcus turned to Aro,

"And you brother?"

I thought he'd lost the power of speech for a moment then he looked at his brothers,

"Agreed."

Marcus

Caius and I were both relieved that Chelsea's power was working on Aro, if not it could have caused a problem. Then Renata walked in and we tensed, would her presence mean we lost control or now it was in place would it override Renata's shield? She walked to Aro who acknowledged her with a nod but when she stretched out her hand to place it on his shoulder, its usual position, I noticed her fingers never actually touched him, they hovered a fraction above as if he were inside a bubble that was impenetrable to her hand. Noticing Bella's smile I wondered if she were doing something or of it was down to Chelsea's power, not that it mattered much for now but if it were Bella's doing he would be free of our control as soon as she left.

"Very well Bella, Major, you may leave but please do not try to delay or we will be forced to act."

"Thank you Marcus, Caius, Aro. We will act fast I promise"

"The Volturi jet is waiting for you at the airport and there is a car at the main entrance. Thank you for your visit, perhaps you will take Carlisle with you"

"No. I would like Carlisle and Esme to stay here, I'm interested in his experimentation. Perhaps in a few days they could leave."

Caius was hedging his bets, Carlisle and Esme were hostages, to be held until Bella was transformed and in all honesty I couldn't blame him, he'd given us a lot of leeway.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter Seventy Nine

Bella

I had left a single part of my gift, like a scrap of my blanket, wrapped around Aro, making sure that Renata couldn't touch him and break Chelsea's hold over him. I wasn't sure it would work at first but even on the plane I could feel Aro like a tiny tug at the edge of my consciousness and knew it was a sign my shield was still working. I was so exhausted from fear and a longing to see our daughter that I slept in Jaspers arms most of the flight. Carlisle had given us strict instructions regarding my welfare, he was still concerned that I had lost a lot of blood and hadn't yet replaced it so I was to rest as much as possible and not get excited. I think he may have been referring to sex but I was far too washed out for that even though Jaspers body called to me as it always did. We decided as soon as we'd had time to bond with Grace I would transform and then things would be perfect, I would be forever free of pain and weariness, with the love of my life for eternity.

Jasper

Like Bella I was impatient to see my daughter, I just hoped I would cope with the thought of a child of my own. It was something that had never occurred to me, especially since I was transformed. Vampire women couldn't fall pregnant and no males I had ever heard of had even tried with a human woman, they were like the males just a food source and you didn't see your food source as anything else. Bella had provided a miracle and I hoped I would be good enough to deserve this chance I'd been given. The closer we got to landing the more tense I felt and it communicated itself to Bella who tried to calm me, what a change around in our roles. Waiting for us at the airport when we landed was Peter and standing behind him holding a baby in her arms was Rosalie. She smiled and almost ran over before holding the child out to Bella but she shook her head and looked at me,

"Meet your daughter Jasper"

I held my arms out awkwardly, terrified of the creature she was handing me, but as soon as I touched her I relaxed and it seemed the most natural thing in the world to hold her close to my chest and breath in her scent. I heard a small sound and looked into her eyes, they were indeed a deep gold colour and was amazed to see intelligence there, surely such a young baby shouldn't be so aware of its surroundings? A tiny hand came up and stretched to touch me and as it connected with my skin I felt flooded with love and warmth. I heard the small voice in my head,

"Daddy?"

She recognised me and I nodded bringing her face to my cheek to feel its warm softness against my own cold flesh.

Bella

I had wondered if I would ever see this day, Jasper with his daughter in his arms and as mesmerized with her as I had been. My arms ached for her but it wouldn't be fair to take her away from him this soon. As if he understood he turned and cradling her in one arm he put the other around my shoulder and pulled me close.

"Bella I can never thank you enough for the wonderful gift you have given me but I promise I will look after you both."

As he kissed me I heard a click and when I looked up again Rose had a camera in her hand.

"I promised Charlotte and Emmett that I'd take some photos as they wouldn't see this first hand."

"If David Bailey has quite finished I was warned if Grace wasn't home for her feed in..."

Peter looked at his watch ostentatiously,

"about twenty minutes I will be skinned alive and fed to the nearest grizzly and I really would prefer to miss that appointment so get your asses in the damn car...Now"

Holding Jaspers free hand we walked to the car and while he and I slid in the back with Grace Rose took the front passenger seat and Peter started the engine gunning it slightly before heading back to our house in Langdon.

Rose

It was a beautiful sight and while Char and I would miss looking after Grace Bella and Jazz deserved the time with their daughter. Bella's head started to droop and she was soon asleep on Jaspers shoulder while he was so taken by Grace that he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

"Are new babies supposed to be this big and aware?"

"She grows daily Jazz and she certainly knows what she wants."

"What's her diet?"

"Well she takes baby formula happily enough but I heard her snuffling when Emmett came back with some elk blood on his shirt so who knows."

"Does she sleep?"

"Yes, but not for long periods. Most of the time she prefers it if one of us stands at the window so she can look out, maybe she was looking for her mummy and daddy. The funny thing is that she loves sitting with Emmett watching him play games. Mind he's too busy watching her and touching her face to win any of his games but he puts it on for her to see the colours moving on the screen. Bella looks so tired, she had a hard time of it"

"That's my fault. I should have been there to protect her and help her through everything. I just hope she forgives me for everything."

Jasper

I was aware how deeply Bella was sleeping now she could relax with her family together at last.

"Was it very bad?"

"She coped OK but I think the tension and worry took a bigger toll on her than anything. I was lucky, getting to escape quickly and having Grace to look after. I envy you Jazz, a baby of your own, it must be wonderful"

"It is but its scary too, having someone so tiny and fragile dependant on me for everything"

"You'll be fine look she's asleep now"

I looked down and Grace was asleep like her mother but still grasping my shirt as if afraid I might disappear now she'd closed her eyes."

"Emmett and I decorated the nursery for you. I hope you like it."

I looked at Peter's face in the rear view mirror,

"I'm sure it will be great, thanks for everything. Are Charlie and Renee safe?"

"Yeah, Charlie's still on the Res like Garrett told him with Debs and Renee is blissfully unaware of any danger but you might have a problem there."

"Why?"

"She's hitting the roof because she can't speak to Bella. We covered as best we could but she's quite a determined woman when she digs her heels in. I think she suspects something isn't as it should be, especially as she can't reach Charlie either."

"He hasn't rung her?"

"No, he's keeping his head well down and I don't blame him, that Renee is a real fucking harridan when she gets riled up. I'm glad she doesn't know me and we've avoided answering your phone at the house in case it is her. Good luck with that particular problem Major. I'll watch your back of course but from a few miles back, discretion is certainly the best part of valour where she's concerned."


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter Eighty

Bella

I woke up as the car stopped and I realised we were finally home and as a family. Rose took Grace from Jazz so he could help me from the car, I was so stiff and sore, then he took her back and holding my hand we walked into the house together. Just as we passed through the door Grace opened her eyes and seemed to be looking around then she smiled and closed them once more. It didn't seem possible this was the same baby I'd been forced to say goodbye too such a short time ago, she was bigger and her hair was thicker and longer, starting to curl at the ends. She was so beautiful and had Jaspers porcelain skin as well as his golden eyes although as his were only that colour because of his diet I wasn't sure why hers had followed them. Charlotte and Emmett came to greet us and I could see Emmett was itching to take Grace, she had captured every heart so very rapidly. There was a roaring log fire and I curled up on the couch my head on Jaspers shoulder while he stared in rapt attention at Graces face, her little fist holding his finger. As she brought it to her mouth and started to suck on it Charlotte handed him a bottle of formula and looking at it for a second he offered it to Grace and she guided it to her mouth greedily.

Peter

I never thought I'd see the Major so engrossed but he couldn't take his eyes off his daughter but then again I never thought I'd see him with an infant in his arms and never one of his own,

"So what's the state of play Major?"

He looked up at me bemused for a second,

"Oh in Volterra? Carlisle and Esme have to stay there until Bella is changed but there's been a slight change in the balance of power, Aro is no longer top dog. Caius and Marcus performed a bloodless coup with a little help from my beautiful wife."

"Way to go Bells"

Emmett patted Bella lightly on the shoulder and she smiled,

"I couldn't have done it without all your help, thank you. It means a lot to both of us, or all three I should say. We also owe a great deal to Carlisle and Marcus Volturi who turned out to be a good friend."

"Marcus Volturi? The misery monster? You sure about that Bella?"

She nodded at me,

"Yes, he protected me and he knew what was going on and kept it secret."

"Well a leopard can change its spots then. So what's Aro doing now? Fertilizing the roses one might hope."

"No he's still on the ruling body but as an also ran."

"I hope it stays that way."

"It will, he's on a very short leash Peter."

"What's the plan now?"

"I'm going to take a day with my husband and our beautiful daughter then we get on changing me into a vampire and we can start our lives over. This time I won't be the one getting sand kicked in my face"

"Ah, I think you'll find that applies to men not women."

I cocked my head to one side,

"Oh really? Isn't that a very sexist statement?"

I think I may have sounded more annoyed than I felt because I was tired and he stepped back raising his hands in surrender.

"Sorry Peter. I just need time to unwind."

"Right folks, its time we went to hunt and gave Bella and The Major some quality time with Grace."

The others nodded their agreement with Charlotte and they went out, but each of them had to pass Grace and touch her before leaving.

When they'd gone the peace was almost deafening and I cuddled closer to Jazz as Grace finished her bottle and looked up at us with such a beautiful smile.

"I never imagined in my wildest dreams becoming a father, and to such a beautiful baby. It feels like a dream Bella, but if it is I don't ever want to wake from it."

"I know Jasper, it's a blessing on our union. Now all I need is the final act to make us complete. I feel responsible for Carlisle and Esme, especially as they helped me so much."

"When you are ready Bella. No one is going to rush you. Take your time and I think maybe you should contact your dad, he'll expect to hear from you and there's Renee."

I groaned at the thought of telling Renee about Grace mainly because she would never believe me and I couldn't tell her the truth, it was just too dangerous."

"I'll settle for Charlie first, at least I don't have to walk a tightrope with him."

Jazz handed Grace to me and I cuddled her, singing softly while Jazz got the phone for me then he took her back with a sigh of contentment,

"You know Bella, when I hold Grace in my arms everything else goes very quiet. It's as if she insulates me from the clamour of others emotions and that's a peace I've not experienced since I was transformed."

I watched him as I dialled Charlie's number and couldn't help smiling at the contentment on his face,

"Swan residence"

I was taken aback to hear Deb's voice answering Charlie's phone but when I thought about it they were engaged.

"Oh hi Debs, its Bella"

"Bella! Your dad has been worried, we tried to call a few times but your phone was switched off. Is everything OK?"

"Yes thanks. Could I speak to dad?"

"Of course. Just a sec."

I waited nervously for Charlie to come to the phone,

"Bella, are you all right? I got a bit worried when I couldn't get hold of you or Jasper."

"I've been in Italy but we're home now and we have a new arrival Grandpa."

"You've had the baby already? Wow, still I should have expected something like that. What did you have?"

"You have a grand-daughter, Grace Whitlock, she's healthy and beautiful"

"Is she...like you?"

"So far, except the speed of her growth yes. I have to tell you dad that I won't be able to speak to you for a while, I have to change so I'm like Jasper."

"Oh OK, but you'll ring again as soon as you can, and send me photo's of Grace?"

"Of course I will and you can always speak to Jazz or one of the others."

"Best of luck and congratulate Jasper for me."

"I'll let you speak to him, just a minute"

I handed the phone to Jazz and took Grace, rocking her gently as I paced the room. I wanted to fix my daughters face in my mind for while I was burning. I would try to think of her and Jazz to help with the pain. Jasper disconnected and held his hands out for Grace,

"You can't put it off Bella, you're going to have to speak to Renee or she might come up here all guns blazing and that wouldn't be a good idea."

I nodded groaning again and trying to think what I could say to her. I couldn't mention Grace and I needed an excuse for being out of contact until now, and again for a while. She was not going to be happy!


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter Eighty One

Jasper

I took over rocking our daughter as Bella made herself a mug of coffee and a sandwich putting off the call but eventually she took a deep breath and picked up the phone once more,

"Wish me luck"

I smiled encouragingly and sat down to listen. The phone rang for a few seconds and I could see Bella hoping that her mother was out but then Renee answered,

"Bella? At last, where have you been? I tried ringing you, in the end I got so worried I rang Charlie and he hadn't heard from you either. Just because you're now married doesn't mean we don't care any longer. In fact with your choice of husband I'm more worried, I know what you're going to say but please, I'm your mother, I care"

"I'm sorry mum, Jazz and I went in holiday to Italy."

"And there were no phones in Italy? No post cards? Paper? Pens? Stamps?"

"I guess I was too wrapped up in my new husband mum. Did you never forget about everyone else? When you first got married?"

"No, I always considered others Bella and I thought I'd imparted that particular habit to you but I was obviously wrong."

"Mum please. We've only been back a few hours and I'm feeling really tired. I just wanted to let you know I'm fine. I'll ring again soon."

"Have you spoken to your father?"

"Yes, I spoke to him a few minutes ago"

Bella

As soon as I spoke I knew it was a mistake and I grimaced as I heard the long silence,

"You've spoken to your father? You obviously thought he needed to hear from you before me. How inconsiderate Bella. I was worried sick about you. Up in that house miles from anywhere, the bad weather, the isolation, and where were you? Living it up in Italy, not a thought for me, I'm very disappointed Bella. Now I can't talk long, Phil's taking me out for dinner, he at least thinks of me. I'll ring you tomorrow sometime or the next day"

"Ah, I won't be around for a few weeks."

"Where are you going this time? The Arctic Circle? Take your phone with you Bella. God even I carry my cell phone with me."

"Mum please, I 'll ring you when I get back. In the meantime don't worry about me, Jasper's looking after me"

"Oh well in that case you don't need me any longer. I should have realized I wouldn't be important any longer. Just ignore all I sacrificed for you. The life I gave up to raise you..."

I held the phone away from my ear knowing she was just getting warmed up for the lecture about how ungrateful I was. Suddenly the phone was taken from me and Grace replaced it.

Jasper

I wasn't prepared to hear Renee talk to Bella in the way she was, my wife didn't need a lecture from her selfish mother, she'd had enough aggravation to last a lifetime so I stepped in taking the phone from her and motioning for her to go sit down with Grace.

"Renee, I would really appreciate it if you didn't speak to my wife like that. I appreciate she is your daughter and you feel you are concerned about her but she rang you as soon as she put the phone down on Charlie. Does it really matter who she spoke to first?"

"Excuse me Jasper but Bella is still my daughter and as the one who brought her up I feel she owes me a certain loyalty. I stood by her when she said she was in love with your brother, who by the way was never anything less than a gentleman when he spoke to me, despite her father disliking him. I did the same when she decided you were the one, you were invited into my house and made welcome. I even arranged for you to be invited to dinner with Charlie so he could see that I approved of you although I have to say that I felt Jacob Black was far more suitable. As I've said before it's a pity parents don't arrange their children's marriages as they do in some countries, it would see far less broken families and heartache. My daughter knows how much I love her and how much I sacrificed to make her childhood rich and varied. It is a pity she doesn't feel the same way. I bent over backwards to accommodate not only her but you and your friend at Christmas which is usually strictly a family affair. I never demurred at the extra work load it put on me, despite having been ill myself earlier in the year, something I hid from my daughter not wanting her to worry. It comes to something when even simple gratitude and thoughtfulness is missing from my only child. You can tell Bella from me that the great effort I made for her birthday and again for the wedding, and a very strange affair that was, will not be repeated. As far as I am concerned she has ceased to exist, see how long she copes without her mother"

I heard a snort from Bella but Renee's words which had become loud enough for Bella to hear towards the end had hurt her deeply. Despite everything Renee had done, Bella still loved her mother but I found it unbelievable that a mother could be so bitter and twisted. I put the phone down and went to sit with my family, Grace was awake and looking at Bella's charm bracelet, trying to grab the charms as they flashed before her face and gurgling softly.

"I'm sorry about that Bella."

"It wasn't your fault Jazz. Renee is different now and I guess she doesn't need me any longer, she has Phil to lean on instead. I have you, that's all I need but I think I should ring Charlie and give him a heads up"

I shook my head,

"I'll do it. Give Grace to me and grab a shower then you need to sleep."

"With you and her"

"Yes, all three of us"

I took Grace who was unwilling to give up the charm she had grasped so Bella undid it giving her the bracelet to hold while I picked up the phone and rang Charlie back. The phone was engaged and I just hoped it wasn't Renee but while I waited to get through I sat with Grace on my lap still jangling the charms and smiling.

"You like that little one? I'll buy you one of your own when you are a little older"

She stopped shaking the bracelet listening to my words then touched my wedding band, running her tiny finger along the gold before picking the bracelet back up and holding it out to me,

"No its OK, you can play with Mummy's bracelet for now"

AS if understanding my words she went back to shaking the charms then put them in her mouth so I kept a sharp eye on her, shaking my head. She took it out and smiled then started shaking it again, was my daughter teasing me?


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter Eighty Two

Charlie

Debs and I were getting ready to go out to dinner when the phone rang again, I was beginning to wish we'd stayed on the Res, it was a damn sight quieter! Debs answered and I saw her frown as she listened to the caller then held the phone out to me,

"I think its Renee but she's shrieking so its difficult to make out."

I groaned, she must have heard from Bella and was ringing to bitch that I hadn't told her they were back.

"I'll be as quick as I can Debs"

She nodded with a grin,

"I'll be in the other room when you're ready"

"Hi Renee"

"Charlie? You spoke to Bella didn't you?"

"Yes but she rang me, I didn't even know she was back until about an hour ago"

"So why did she ring you first?"

"I don't know Renee, maybe you were engaged when she tried the first time. You'd have to ask her"

"Oh I did and all I got was rudeness then she put Jasper on and he was even worse. I couldn't believe how they treated me. There's something very wrong with that man and he's corrupting Bella. She would never have treated me like that when she lived with me or when she was with Edward, he at least was always polite."

"You seem to have changed your tune about him Renee, he was an animal who broke Bella's heart a while back."

"Don't you stand up for her. She would never have been rude before she moved to Forks and after all the hard work I did at Christmas and her birthday, not to mention the wedding. I did all I could to stop it looking like a 10 cent job but it wasn't easy, all that nonsense with stupid outfits and horses, was that your idea?"

"What? No it wasn't. What exactly has you so upset Renee?"

"Charlie you know I'm not one to shirk my responsibilities and I did my best bringing our daughter up on my own but she is a very different person now. No thanks for all I've done recently, just a short hello I'm home and that was it, if I hadn't insisted on speaking to him I would have been cut off after a few seconds. Did you tell them not to talk to me?"

"Of course not Renee. I think perhaps you are over reacting or you got the wrong end of the stick, Bella is very grateful for all you did for her and she loves you. I know its hard losing your little girl but you have to face it, she's a woman now with a family of her own."

"I'd hardly call that bunch of misfits a family Charlie, its unnatural if you ask me, they aren't in to swapping are they?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You know very well what I mean, swapping partners or like sharing wives?"

"You've lost me Renee. Jasper is a good man who loves her and I think if anyone looked too long at Bella he'd soon step in."

"See, just like I said, there's something wrong with the whole thing. You never told me he was violent. How could you let my daughter get married to someone with a nasty temper."

"Renee, Bella is our daughter and I never said Jasper had a nasty temper."

"Don't try to deny it now, I'm holding you personally responsible for her safety. If anything happens, if he harms my little girl in any way I will make sure you pay."

"That's it. End of conversation. We'll talk again when you are calmer Renee"

I put the phone down and stood confused, what the hell was all that about? It rang again and I snatched it up,

"Renee no more..."

Jasper's voice stopped me in my tracks,

"I'm sorry Charlie. I'd hoped to get through to you before Renee but I take it she got to you first."

"Yeah I've just had a grade one ass whipping from her, what the hell happened?"

I listened as Jasper related the conversation between Renee and Bella and himself,

"I'm just ringing to let you know that I won't be allowing Bella to be upset any further so phone calls from Renee will only be answered by me or one of the others, Bella needs peace and quiet."

"Fair enough, that woman gets crazier by the day. Just keep in touch and don't forget the photo's of Grace"

"I wont and sorry again Charlie"

Bella

The shower felt wonderful but I was eager to get back to Jazz and Grace so I rushed a little and almost went over in some shower gel on the floor, that would have been good, a broken leg now, though I guess it was about the best time to do something like that, after all Jaspers venom would soon mend it. When I came out he was saying goodbye to Charlie so Renee got there ahead of him, poor Charlie! Jasper came and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me and I knew he was as hungry for me as I was for him but we needed to get the transformation under way or I would have the Volturi after me again and I couldn't go through that again. I picked Grace up from the couch where she still clutched my bracelet in her sleep now. Kissing her forehead I took Jaspers hand and we went up to our bedroom where I lay down with a contented sigh,

"Right Mr Whitlock. Time for your orders, firstly you look after our little girl until I wake up, two, you send some photos to Charlie, Three keep my mother away from me and Grace. Four, you be here to kiss me when I wake up and make sure I don't hurt our daughter."

"You won't hurt her Bella you couldn't but I'll be here and so will she. Are you ready?"

"Yes, it's what I want, to be with you for eternity and don't forget to let Marcus and Caius know that they can let Carlisle and Esme leave Italy."

"I will, now stop worrying"

Jasper

I held Bella close and tried to calm her down, I wanted her sleepy or asleep before I bit her not awake and tense and after a while her eyes closed and her breathing slowed. She looked like an angel, so peaceful and beautiful and I hated what I would be subjecting her to but there was no way round it so I moved as quickly as I could biting her tender warm throat and injecting my venom which would torture her for a few days but ensure we would never be parted again, not for all eternity. As her body started to twitch Grace cried quietly and I picked my daughter up and cuddled her close comforting not only her but myself as the first cries of pain burst from Bella's lips. We would all be tortured until Bella opened her eyes again and all I could do was look after our daughter and take a little of Bella's pain but I couldn't take too much or it would incapacitate me as well.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter Eighty Three

Jasper

As Bella became more agitated so did Grace until I was forced to leave the room with her, much as it hurt me to do so but knowing at the same time that it's what Bella would want me to do. Rose patted me on the shoulder,

"You want me to sit with Bella or take Grace?"

I was torn but this time with my baby daughter was so precious that I rather guiltily asked Rose to sit with Bella. After watching her go upstairs I sat on the couch and rocked Grace, trying to pacify her and sending a little calmness not knowing if she could receive it but I felt her relax and soon her eyes closed and her breathing evened out. I closed my eyes trying to send calm thoughts to Bella when I heard Grace again,

"Is Mummy ill?"

I opened my eyes but Grace appeared to be asleep so she was talking to me in my head,

"No, Mummy is just changing. She was human but soon she'll be like me and then she'll talk to you again."

"I don't like the feelings in here. Everyone is so sad, is it because Mummy is in pain?"

"Yes darlin' we all love Mummy so much we don't like her in pain but it can't be avoided."

"Can I help Mummy?"

"Not really Grace, its only for a few days then Mummy will be better than ever. I miss her too you know."

"I know that Daddy, I can feel it."

I waited but she didn't say any more and I opened my eyes to see Charlotte sitting opposite, sewing what looked like a little girls dress.

"Is that for Grace?"

She nodded,

"I make all her clothes, she's growing by the hour."

She was right of course, I hadn't realized it but she weighed more than yesterday.

Peter

When I came in Rose was swapping duties with Charlotte and The Major was sitting watching his daughter sleep, something we had all found ourselves doing.

"How's things?"

I flicked my eyes towards the stairs,

"Not as bad as I thought but Grace was too upset to stay with Bella so I brought her down here. It's hard to believe that I had a part in creating this little thing."

"Yeah, she's far too pretty and sweet, must take after her mother."

He just chuckled and looked back down at Grace as the phone rang.

"I'll get it, you expecting anyone?"

Jasper

I shook my head, I'd spoken to Charlie, and Charlotte put some photos of Grace on the internet for him, and there wasn't anyone else except maybe Carlisle or Esme checking how things were going. I listened as he answered,

"Whitlock residence Peter speaking"

"I'd like to speak to Bella please"

I groaned and shook my head getting up to hand Grace to Peter and take the phone from him recognising Renee's voice but I was way too late,

"Who is this please?"

"Her mother."

"Oh Renee, I remember you from the wedding, we met there, Peter Whitlock."

"Oh yes of course, I remember you and your wife, Clara wasn't it?"

"Charlotte."

"Sorry but I'm a little worried about my daughter"

"Really? From what I've heard you don't worry about anyone except yourself."

"I beg you pardon?"

"Trouble with your hearing? I can talk louder if you like"

He was almost shouting down the phone and when I made a grab for it he moved too fast for me to catch him with Grace still in my arms.

"There's no need to shout, I can hear perfectly well. I'd like to speak to my daughter."

"Sorry but she's busy at the moment"

"Not too busy to talk to her mother surely"

"Yeah, she's washing her hair"

I glared at him but he was having too much fun to notice.

"Very funny. Put Bella on please"

"Now if I were a suspicious kinda guy I'd say you were spoiling for a fight and I happen to know that your daughter doesn't want to fight with you but I'm more than ready to step up if you're determined."

"Listen to me Peter Whitlock, put my daughter on the phone now. I refuse to be spoken to like this by the likes of you"

"The likes of me? You've got a fucking nerve you old harridan. Why don't you stop bothering Bella and go boil your head"

He put the receiver down and smiled at me,

"And that is how you deal with a woman like that"

"Thanks Peter, you really did miss out when diplomatic skills were being handed out"

"Diplomacy shit! A woman like that only understands one thing, the hard unvarnished truth, now did you want me to take Grace?"

"It's a little late for that Peter but if the phone rings again let me answer it"

He shrugged,

"If you insist but I thought I did pretty well for a country boy"

Rose

I was in the kitchen making up some formula for Grace knowing she'd be hungry when she woke up so I'd heard the whole conversation and while I agreed Peter wasn't a model of diplomacy neither was Renee and I wondered if we'd heard the last of Bella's mum. I was just bringing the bottle through when the phone rang again and seeing Jasper's panic I grabbed it before Peter could, making him scowl and wander out muttering darkly to himself.

"Hello Whitlock residence, Rose speaking"

"Rose its Charlie. I just got the photo's of Grace, she's a real stunner. I just wanted to say thanks and ask how Bella is"

"Glad you liked the photo's, I'll put some more on for you later, she's changing daily. Bella is quiet at the moment..."

As I said it I realized it was true, I hadn't heard any cries or movement from upstairs in a while. Jazz followed my train of thought and handing Grace to me ran up the stairs to check on her.

"I have to tell you I heard from Renee again. It seems she had a rather unsatisfactory conversation with Peter a little while ago. You should know she's threatening to visit."

"Here?"

"Yeah so be aware."

"That's all we need with Bella out of it and Grace around. Thanks for the warning Charlie."

"Send my love to Bella and Grace"

"Will do"

Jasper

I almost took the bedroom door off its hinges wrenching it open and saw Charlotte bending over Bella's still and silent form.

"What's wrong Char?"

"I don't know, Bella just went very quiet a while ago. Her heart's still beating and she's still breathing but I can smell the venom in her. It's just eerie, I've never seen anyone going through the change as quietly as this."

I leaned over and picked Bella's limp form up, cradling it in my arms and trying to feel her emotions but it was as if she were an empty shell, I couldn't detect anything, no pain, no confusion or torment absolutely nothing.

"Something is wrong Charlotte she should be feeling something."

As I said that I heard a little cry from Grace who must have woken up and immediately Bella started to move, shudder, and moan. Were the two incidents related? I put Bella back on the bed and kissing her went back downstairs where Rose was feeding Grace and singing to her. She looked up,

"Is something wrong?"

I explained and she frowned,

"I haven't noticed it before, maybe it was all a coincidence. We'll watch and see if it happens again. Don't worry Jazz, Bella's going to be fine, she's already lived through enough as it is, she's an old hand at pain."

Of course Rose was right, Bella had been through much pain since meeting the Cullens but I hoped it would all be at an end once she woke up to her new life.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter Eighty Four

Bella

I had no idea of time or space any longer, I was tied to a stake and the fire below me had been lit, I could feel the flames reaching higher and higher, burning my body to a cinder but it seemed to be taking for ever. I remember reading that when people were burned at the stake back in the mists of time the executioner would often strangle them first or hang a pouch of gunpowder round their necks to hasten the death but no one had taken pity on me like that. No, I was left to the torture of the flames, then I felt something like an icy cloak around me and heard the angels voice of my daughter.

"Don't worry Mummy I'll protect you."

"How Grace?"

"I'm like you Mummy, I have my own special blanket and it will keep you safe from the nasty flames."

"Will it slow my transformation?"

"What's that?"

"Mummy becoming like Daddy, strong and brave"

"I think you are brave already but I don't think I can stop time can I?"

I had no idea but the icy cloak was very welcome and enabled me to think.

"Is Daddy OK?"

"Yes, but it hurts him to hear you in pain Mummy. I'll stay with you as long as I can but when I wake up I have to go because my body needs me then."

It seemed hours before I felt the flames return and Graces voice very faint saying goodbye. Had she kept the pain at bay while I burned or had she stopped the burn? If she had my torment would go on much longer but having her so close I almost didn't care.

Jasper

I took Grace from Rose when she finished her bottle and tried my hand at nappy changing which was far more difficult than it appeared when the girls did it. We managed in the end and Grace smiled at me, whether she was laughing at my ineptitude or enjoying the closeness I didn't know. I tried talking to her in my head when I sat back down to cuddle her,

"Grace, are you helping Mummy?"

There was no reply at first then the sweet quiet voice answered me,

"I try Daddy but am I making it last longer?"

"I don't know Grace, we wont know until Mummy's heart starts to struggle."

"Will she die?"

"In a way, her old body will die but her new one never will."

"Daddy..."

She stopped and I watched her face seeing her listening,

"Daddy why is Uncle Peter so cross?"

"Is he?"

"He's using words I don't understand and he's running this way"

I got up and looked out of the window, she was right Peter was headed in fast.

"Rose, take Grace will you"

I handed my daughter over to Rose and went to meet Peter.

Peter

My antenna was going crazy, something was going to happen and it wouldn't be pleasant. As The Major ran out to meet me I saw Emmett coming over too.

"Problem Peter?"

I nodded in response to Emmett's question,

"Something is headed this way and it's not good. I can feel the shit getting closer."

"Any idea the direction or nature?"

I rolled my eyes,

"Major, I'm not a fucking fortune-teller you know that. It's coming our way, does it matter which fucking direction its coming from? As to who no idea but its making my skin crawl."

"Volturi?"

"No I don't think so Em its a different feeling, like its trouble but not danger in the usual sense."

"Peter make sense for Gods sake"

"Hey, that's as sensitive as it gets. We need to be on the look out, that's all I can tell you. You want more, you contact your ex-wife the wicked witch of the west."

He pissed me off when he asked questions he knew I couldn't answer.

Jasper

If there was trouble coming then we needed to be on the look out for it.

"Emmett climb to the top of that ridge and keep your eyes peeled. Peter you do a perimeter check just to make sure someone isn't trying to creep up on us. I 'll tell Rose to be vigilant and fill Char in then I'll be back."

There was no way I was allowing any one to hurt my family whoever they might be. Inside Rose nodded,

"Already heard Jazz, don't worry I'll keep Grace safe. She's asleep again now and Bella's gone quiet so perhaps its connected"

"It is but I don't have time to explain now"

I ran up the stairs and into the room and stopped dead, Charlotte was looking open-mouthed at Bella who had sat up and appeared to be awake. How could she? It had only been two days, she couldn't be over the transformation this fast, I'd never seen anyone get through it that quickly.

"Bella?"

She turned way too fast and giggled,

"Sorry, I need to get used to the speed I guess"

"How are you..."

"Awake so quickly? I don't know. I think its down to Grace but I can't explain. I heard Peter, what kind of trouble?"

"No idea but I'm relieved you're awake, at least you can look after yourself."

"Where's Grace?"

"Downstairs with Rose but remember she's warm-blooded, you might be tempted"

"By my own daughters blood? I don't think so but hold my hand just in case."

Bella

I had heard Grace calling me and the flames suddenly just died as if doused by an extinguisher.

"Mummy, you need to wake up, if you don't things will be really bad."

"Why what's happening Grace?"

"Uncle Peter says someone's coming and its someone you have to talk to."

"Who?"

"I don't know the names but they are really cross with you"

Did she mean the Volturi had changed its mind and come for me? Had Marcus betrayed Grace and I?

"I have to go Mummy so you can wake up"

I felt her drift away and then realized I couldn't hear my heartbeat any longer. I tensed then tried moving and found myself sitting up looking at Charlotte whose mouth hung open in surprise. She was about to speak when the door crashed open and I turned to see the most handsome man in the world standing there looking at me with wonder and love in his eyes. As he spoke I felt myself fill to bursting with love for my mate then remembered Graces words.

"We need to see who is coming, I think it might be the Volturi and I want us all together so I can protect us all easily."

I checked in my mind and I could still feel a slight tug so Aro was still blanketed so I didn't think it could be the Volturi, somehow I would know, I was sure. We went downstairs hand in hand and Rose looked up,

"Hello Bella. Here's Grace"

She held my daughter out for me to take and I looked at Graces face.

"She's grown so much in two days."

Grace smiled at me and held up something she had been playing with, my charm bracelet. I took it from her and Jasper clipped it back on for me as I kissed her soft downy cheek. She was warm but not as warm as a normal child should be. Her blonde curls had grown and I thought they might become ringlets in a few days. The dress she was wearing was new and I knew Charlotte had been busy. Then we heard a shout and Emmett came running back towards the house followed by Peter and they both looked pissed off.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter Eighty Five

Peter

Emmett and I crashed through the door at the same time almost ripping the door frame out then came to a halt as we saw Bella standing with The Major and cradling Grace.

"Wow that was fast Bella. Can't you do anything like a normal human being?"

"I guess not Peter but its good to see you again and you Em"

Emmett took her in his arms and swung her and Grace around in a graceful arc.

"My baby sis back again, yeah."

He kissed Grace on the cheek then his face turned serious,

"Peter was right. It is trouble but not the sort we expected. There's a truck coming towards the house and the driver is Phil Dwyer and he's not alone."

"Oh fuck not Bella's mum?"

"Yes, and it looks like she's ready for war. It's a good job Bella's awake but what do we do about Grace?"

Bella

I looked at Jasper in panic,

"I can't face Renee yet. I have no idea how I'll react to her blood and even more to her anger."

"Bella we're all here to help, I'll keep you calm but we need to do something about Grace. If Renee sees her she's sure to recognise you in her and she'll ask awkward questions."

"I'm not letting Grace out of my sight, not yet I can't. Renee will just have to know."

"About the Volturi too? Don't forget that will put her in danger and if you tell her that Charlie already knows then it puts him in danger too. Your mother can't be trusted to keep her mouth shut."

"I know Peter but its a risk I have to take. I can't hide from her"

"You can if you want, but it means staying away from her permanently and do you really want to argue with her?"

I thought about this, Renee had been hard work ever since she met Jasper and Garrett in Jacksonville and did I really want her in my life any longer or in my daughters? I looked at Jasper for help.

"Its your decision Bella but I think Renee's going to be a liability."

"Let me kill the bitch. End of story"

I bit my lip in vexation,

"Peter be serious"

"Oh I am being serious, deadly serious, the witch deserves to crash and burn. I'm just offering to be the weapon."

"Jazz, if I hide Renee will never stop looking for me and she could cause trouble for us. At the same time I don't want her in Graces life if she's going to be bitchy and horrible. What do I do?"

"You have time to ring Charlie if that would help."

Charlie

The phone rang and I grabbed it, I had a bad feeling about this,

"Chief Swan"

"Dad I've got a problem"

"Bella you're back? Are you OK sweetheart?"

"Yes, but Renee and Phil are on their way and I don't know what to do."

"Well if you hide she'll just keep looking, you know how stubborn she can be"

"I know but she's been so horrible I'm not sure I want her in my life any longer and what do I do about Grace? If she finds out about our world she's going to be a danger to us all, even you."

"What does Jasper say?"

"He'll do whatever I want."

"And the others?"

"The same, except Peter who offered to assassinate her"

I heard his reply it was so loud,

"No I didn't, I offered to put her down like the rabid bitch she is"

I couldn't help a laugh but as a cop I had to veto that idea.

"Look, why don't you keep Grace hidden and just tell her you can't see her any longer because of her attitude"

"Then she'll start on you."

"I'm a big boy Bella and you forget I've been her whipping boy for years, I've got the Tee shirt and the DVD!"

"Thanks dad. I'll let you know what happens."

Rose

Bella put the phone down,

"She must have been on her way when she rang and spoke to me"

Peters smile grew more wicked.

Bella groaned only too aware of the kind of conversation that would have been having thankfully missed Peters performance!

"So what's the plan Bella?"

I could see Bella was conflicted but from all I'd heard I thought her mother was a dangerous liability and I couldn't help telling her so.

"We don't need any more danger and don't forget Bella, if your mother exposes us it's also the end for your father and Grace."

"I know you're right Rose but Renee is persistent and that could be equally as dangerous for all of us. She has to see me and its up to me to break off contact then I can refuse to speak to her or see her and we can always move so she can't just turn up."

I could see Bella's point but it was going to be hard on her and she hadn't even had time to understand her new body and reactions yet, so we would need to keep a close watch on her. Then Grace cried out and Bella picked her up going very still as if listening then she smiled and looked at me,

"Rose I think we might just have the answer to a maidens prayer."

"Really? Do tell"

"Grace. You know she spoke to me before she was born?"

"Yes."

"She can still do it and I think she might have found a way around Renee"

"Go on"

"I have a shield, the one I used to stop Edward reading my thoughts. I also used it on Aro so Renata couldn't free him from Chelsea's gift. Grace suggested I use it on Phil and Renee to stop them thinking about me. Its much more difficult and complicated isolating a single strand of thought processes but she thinks I can do it."

"You know the more I hear about you Bella the more you scare the shit out of me."

"Thank you Peter, I'll take that as a compliment."

Jasper

If Bella could pull this off it would be the best possible outcome but if not I thought Peter and I might have to arrange an accident for Renee on her way back home. I didn't want to be responsible for the death of her mother but equally I wouldn't allow her to threaten my family, not after all we had been through. I took Grace from Bella and handed her to Rose,

"Take Grace out back until Renee's gone. I'd rather Renee didn't see her, just in case."

Rose nodded and took Grace from a reluctant Bella who came straight to me and grasped my hand tightly,

"Jazz I feel really angry and that scares me"

"That's the first sensible thing you've said since you woke up girl"

She stuck her tongue out at Peter but it cut through the tension which started to build again when we heard the truck pull up at the front of the house and the doors slam.

Bella

I took a deep breath testing the air and I could smell the allure of human blood for the first time but I swallowed down the venom that had flooded my mouth and listened. I could hear two heartbeats, two sets of feet on the hard impacted ground then up the steps to the porch and finally the knock on the door. Peter looked at Jazz who nodded and he went to open the door to our visitors, not the person I would have chosen but I was sure Jazz had his reasons and when they walked in with Peter at their backs I realized what it was. Peter was ready for action if it proved necessary but I prayed it wouldn't be, the thought of Renee's death laid at my door made me very nervous.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter Eighty Six

Charlotte

I guess really none of this was any of my business but it seemed to me that Bella was being blinded by the fact this was her mother and failing to see what she really was, a clear danger to both Jasper and Grace if she couldn't be stopped and who better than Bella who had already taken on the might of the Volturi.

"Stall her for a few minutes Peter"

I dragged Bella out back and pushed her up against the cabin wall, we didn't have time for subtleties.

"Bella what the hell is wrong with you?"

She scowled at me but looked confused as she struggled free of my hold looking towards Rose and Grace who were sitting just inside the trees obviously watching us.

"I don't know what you mean Charlotte."

"I think you do, but if you want me to spell it out for you then I will. What scares you so much about Renee?"

"I'm not scared of her, she's my mum. She brought me up, gave me my start in life. I just don't understand why she's being so hostile."

"Well she is and she's a danger to all of us. Peters right you know, the best thing would be to kill her and be done with it."

"Kill my own mother?"

"Bella she doesn't give a shit about you or your happiness and I bet the second she walks in she'll attack. Just who are your priorities, your mum or Jazz and Grace? Because I have to tell you I'm beginning to wonder"

Bella

I couldn't believe what I was hearing from my friend, how could she even think I would put Renee above Jazz and our daughter? I snarled menacingly and heard the back door open again but Charlotte didn't turn.

"Back off Major. Bella needs to hear this and you're way to close to be the one doing the telling."

I saw Jasper hesitate then stand perfectly still gazing out to the trees and Grace. As I looked at his face, the love and conflict there, I knew Charlotte was right. I had to take a stand against Renee, tell her once and for all what I should have said some time back. My family, Jazz and Grace, were my life, the most important thing in it. I had stood up to Aro and the Volturi now I had to stand up to my mother, a woman I didn't recognise any longer. One way or another she was going out of my life and if necessary, I not Peter, would be the one to do it. How had I been so blind? She posed as much danger to us if not more than the Volturi and I had stood up to them.

"I'm sorry Charlotte, you're right"

Charlotte nodded and stepped away so I could walk to Jasper. I held out my hands to him in supplication,

"Can you forgive me? I am so sorry, you are my life, you and Grace."

He smiled and took my hands in his,

"I forgive you. We'll stand together, come on"

Bella

It was quite obvious that Renee was looking for trouble even before she saw me, I heard her first words to Peter,

"Oh its you, don't think I've forgotten what you said to me young man, rudeness is never excusable."

"How true Renee, it's a shame you didn't remember that when we were talking on the phone. What can we do for you? I don't remember you being invited to visit."

"This is my daughters house and I don't need an invitation to visit my own daughter Peter so please get out of the way."

"Sure Renee, I always like to start a visit with a slanging match, makes my day. Hi Phil, you got a hot chilli up your ass too?"

I closed my eyes as I heard that, trust Peter to make things worse if he could! Renee's horrified snort was very audible as she marched into the lounge then stopped, looking at the three of us.

"So you are here then? I was beginning to think either you were deliberately avoiding me or your "husband" was keeping you from me. I don't like his attitude, he and his friend have been extremely rude to me Bella. I have done all I could for you, given up my own life to bring you up after your father threw us out and this is all the thanks I get? What? I don't even get a hug from you? Is he stopping you from doing even that much? The Cullens were all a bit strange but none of them made my skin crawl like Jasper Hale. I'm not at all surprised he was thrown out by Dr Cullen and his wife."

"What?"

"Oh yes, I know all about your husband my dear."

"Now just who the fuck did you talk to Renee ?"

"That's none of your business and by the way you have a mouth like an open sewer"

"Better that than one dripping vitriol."

Phil started forward alarmed at the way this was going but Peter shook his head slightly and Charlotte moved to block him.

"Jacob warned me a long time ago that Jasper and his friends were trouble."

"Well that's no surprise but as he was busy trying to get his little wet nose in her panties at the time I guess you could say he was biased!"

Renee looked at me tapping a foot waiting for me to step in and stop Peter but she had started it.

Peter

For two pins I would have picked her up and thrown her through the closest window but I couldn't always have all the fun. Renee looked at Phil who so far hadn't said anything, instead he was looking everywhere except at any of us. I walked over and dug him gently in the ribs,

"What about you Phil, don't you have anything to say?"

"This has nothing to do with him, Bella is my daughter not Phil's."

"Oh, I understood Bella lived with you and Phil for a while so he was her step father wasn't he?"

"Mind your own business. This has nothing to do with you. You aren't related to my daughter or her husband as far as I know."

"Now you see there's your first misconception, funny things misconceptions, they can get you into a whole lot of trouble if you aren't very careful."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Threatening? No, threatening would be if I said fuck off or I'll rip your head off. Do you get the difference?"

Bella

I wanted to laugh but I knew it would only make matters worse so I gestured for Peter to back off and addressed my mother, visualizing her as Aro Volturi.

"Mum I think you've said enough, in fact too much. You've been rude to my husband and my friends and it has to stop. You have to go, leave me alone before you make things worse. I'm happy, I have a husband, and a life of my own. I don't recognise you any more. You've changed."

"Changed? Of course I have, at last I have a life of my own, a husband who loves me and puts me first, unlike your father."

"My father didn't put you aside neither did he throw you or us out of the house. You chose to leave and take me with you. I didn't choose to leave my father I had no choice in that. It should be clear to you that I love Jasper, he is my life now and as you can't be even civil to him our relationship has to be terminated."

"Terminated? You don't just terminate relations with your mother. It's your place to be a dutiful daughter."

"And its your place to be a loving and supportive mother so I guess we both failed. Now what do we do?"

She glared at me too angry and shocked to speak then turned to Peter who stood beside Phil,

"I blame you for this, ill mannered, rude and thoroughly distasteful."

"Wow! All those honours in one sentence, I'm honoured. But now its our turn"

Jasper looked at me knowing the proverbial was about to hit the fan but I just smiled, Renee had met her match in Peter.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter Eighty Seven

Bella

My fist clenched and Jazz must have realized I was close to breaking because he pulled me close and Charlotte moved to put herself part way between Renee and myself, but Phil touched her arm and she turned to him,

"Yes?"

"Perhaps you'd like Charlotte to show you the garden, get some fresh air."

"Oh...yes, yes, I would"

We looked at each other astonished by this sudden turn in events.

Jasper

We watched as Renee turned to Charlotte,

"I love gardens, shall we...?"

Charlotte took Renee's outstretched arm gazing at Peter who just shrugged as nonplussed as the rest of us, and they walked out leaving Phil to face us and hopefully explain.

"Could we sit down please and I'll try to explain what's happened"

I nodded and he took a last look out of the window before sitting on the edge of a chair and clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry Bella, Jasper, I should have told you before the wedding but I couldn't find the right moment."

"Tell us what Phil?"

"Renee is...ill, she had an accident last year, hit her head, and the doctors say that its affected her thought processes. She doesn't remember a lot of the past and she's made up stories to fill in the gaps. The doctor says that she will never regain her memory and she's on medication. I try to make sure she takes it but sometimes, like now she doesn't and she's goes off on a tangent. She doesn't mean the things she says and when she's back on her medication she'll be horrified at what she's done, if she even remembers."

"She was on her medication for my birthday and the wedding?"

"Yes Bella, she was. We're only here because she'd arranged it all before I found out. What was I supposed to do? Leave her to come alone? I still love her, so what do I do?"

I pulled Bella even closer, making a decision as I did so,

"Phil, it's too dangerous for Renee to stay in Bella's life. Can you take her home and ensure she never contacts Bella again? I can't explain but its the only way."

"I can try, her memory gets worse, some days she doesn't even remember she has a daughter. I will keep her away but if you moved and didn't tell her that would be best and it would make my life much easier. I know it's a lot to ask but I don't know of any other way. Please Jasper, Bella, will you help me?"

I looked to Bella and saw how upset she was, finding her mother was this way through no fault of her own. She nodded and hid her face in my shoulder.

"We are fixing on moving Phil anyway. Do you need any help with her medical bills?"

"No, I can cover them but thank you for the offer. I'll go find Renee and take her home. Sorry again for all this but would you do something for me. I know I don't have any right to ask but would you keep in touch with me? Just so I know Bella is OK."

"Yes, I'll contact you in private and thank you Phil for your honesty."

Peter

We watched in silence as Phil nodded and held out his hand, Jasper shook it briefly and Phil patted Bella's shoulder then walked out whispering "Sorry Peter" as he passed me.

Nobody spoke as he took Renee from Charlotte and led her to the car talking gently to her. As they drove away I let out a huge sigh and looked at Bella,

"I'm sorry Bella, I guess we should have considered the option that Renee might be sick."

"No, I didn't, so why should you. You know the thing that saddens me most? Grace will never know her real grandmother, the only one she has and Renee will never know her."

Jasper

I pulled Bella into my arms even tighter,

"Come on darlin' lets go see Grace and then you need to hunt. You must be thirsty"

She touched her throat but her eyes still had a faraway look,

"Sure come on"

We left the others and went out back where Rose sat in the arbour she had built for our wedding cuddling Grace and singing to her.

"Thanks Rose. Could you take care of Grace a little longer, Jazz is taking me to hunt"

Rose was over the moon at the thought of more time with Grace, she practically jumped up and down with joy and Bella smiled,

"I shall want her back later."

Rose went into the house and we knew Grace would be spoiled rotten while we hunted.

"See Bella, Grace may not have Renee but she has Rose, Char, Peter, and Em, not forgetting Charlie too."

"I know, I'm just feeling a bit strange that's all"

"Strange?"

"Yes as if I'm waiting for something to happen, something wonderful, maybe I'm thinking of hunting with my incredibly handsome husband"

We ran into the forest and she was soon immersed in hunting her first prey which she did with consummate grace, a moose which she dispatched and drained so quickly it was almost a blur. As she finished I approached carefully not wanting to scare her and she looked at me from the corner of her eye warily,

"Bella?"

She stood tense, her eyes sharp and hungry then she moved forward very slowly, as if stalking more prey and I hesitated,

"Bella?"

Her head snapped round, her long hair whipping around then she looked back at me and took another step forward then suddenly launched herself at me and we went tumbling over in a tangle of arms and legs. I put a hand up to block her snapping teeth from ripping into my throat but she was fast, blindingly fast, and she avoided the block her teeth coming to rest against my throat with a feral snarl. I had been stupid, I'd assumed because she was so controlled in the house that somehow she had bypassed the newborn phase and I had been wrong. An assumption that could well result in my death. Her hands came up and pulled mine away from my throat, her strength such that I couldn't fight her. As she looked at my exposed throat I heard another snarl and braced myself for the pain of her coming attack. There was a slight burn as her sharp teeth grazed my flesh but I had stunned her with lethargy, giving myself enough leverage to flip her over and sit on her chest holding her hands above her head, wrists together with one hand while holding her head against the ground with the other.

"Bella calm down, its me Jasper, please look at me"

Her head continued to move back and forth and the snarls became louder as she fought me and I knew I wasn't strong enough to keep her subdued for long. Even with increasing doses of lethargy she was managing to lift our combined weight from the ground slamming it back down in an attempt to knock me off balance.

"Bella, think of Grace, our daughter."

It was a last-ditch attempt to reach her but I was relieved when she stopped suddenly and her eyes focused at last. She looked at me confused,

"What happened Jazz?"

"I think I got too close when you'd been hunting"

"Oh"

She looked stricken.

"I attacked you!"

"It's not your fault Bella, it was mine, I should have known better. I was stupid. Can I let go now?"

She nodded and I let go of her hands then suddenly found myself face down in the dirt with her mouth by my ear,

"You're rusty Major, I could kill you now"

I waited, she was right, I was rusty and if Peter had seen this he would have kicked my ass from here to the equator for my stupidity.

"Its a good job I love you."

I felt her lips on the back of my neck, her breath as she kissed me, then my shirt was ripped from me and thrown away. This was getting interesting and much more to my liking then I heard another intake of breath as she flipped me over and saw my scars with vampire eyes. I could see fear and desire fighting for dominance in her eyes and could only hope love would conquer fear. The growls in her chest got louder then stopped and she kissed me so savagely I felt my lip split and venom leak out, her tongue lapping it up like a kitten. As her lips travelled down my throat and across my chest I allowed myself to relax a little but as she ripped my jeans off impatiently, desire overcame relaxation and our love-making became a struggle for domination, one that I'm ashamed to say I lost. Bella was too hungry, too strong, and too determined a newborn to be stopped without lethal force, besides I was enjoying myself far too much to put a stop to it.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter Eighty Eight

Bella

I was laying on the ground twisted around Jaspers naked body the next time my thought processes became clear enough for logical thought. As flashes of what had happened illuminated my brain I groaned, what had I done to my mate? I untangled my limbs enough to allow me to sit up and I saw that my memories hadn't been a lie, he lay beneath me a split lip just healing while his shoulder and neck carried new scars from my teeth. One in particular looked very angry and I understood it was because the bite had been so savage. I lowered my head in shame unable to look into his eyes and see the hurt I knew must be reflected in there.

"Bella"

I shook my head hiding my face in my hands and sobbing dryly,

"Bella please look at me"

"I can't, I'm so sorry, I have no idea what came over me. How could I hurt you this way?"

I felt his hands grasp mine and pull them away then he tipped my head up to look into my face,

"Bella, please. You did nothing wrong. You just forgot how much stronger you are, I shouldn't have approached you so soon after you finished hunting. Your defences were high, protecting your meal and everything got muddled in your head. In fact it was very flattering that you wanted me so badly."

"But the bites? Your poor body was scarred enough before, can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have"

He leaned closer and kissed me very gently and I could still taste a hint of his venom on his lip.

"Bella you must understand that things in my world are very different, you need time to adjust to all the new feelings and emotions. Everything is much stronger, more basic in this world. Your hungers and desires are a more powerful motivator than in a human."

"If you understand all this, if it's so normal in this world how did you manage to be with me? Make love to me and never hurt me?"

He closed his eyes for a second before answering and I tensed, did it mean he didn't feel the same way about me? Did he not feel as strongly as I did?

"I've been a vampire living among humans for more than a century Bella. I learned how fragile humans are and I schooled myself to move slowly, not use my full strength and keep an iron command on my natural instincts. If not I couldn't have done it, remained a secret to your world. When we first made love I was terrified I might hurt you in some way so I never allowed myself to lose sight of what you were. It wasn't easy, I struggled every time to maintain enough control over myself, to keep ahead of my urges."

"So I never got all of you? Even then you had to hold a part of yourself back?"

"Yes."

"But no more?"

He laughed and rubbed the scars forming where I'd bitten him.

"Well maybe just a little. I'd rather have you here and devour you with my senses than make a meal of you"

I shuddered in self loathing and he laughed again.

"Bella I'm joking. I promise you that the next time I will abandon all control so be warned."

I smiled and kissed him again, feeling him return it with eager abandon,

"Why not now? Seems as good a time as any to me"

Jasper

When we finally got back to the house we were both sore and bruised but happy and fulfilled and from the looks on the faces of our friends they could see it. I think the state of our clothes might have given them a clue as to why we'd been so long but no one said anything and that's when I noticed Peter was missing. Charlotte grinned,

"Peter will kick himself for missing this opportunity to tease you Major"

"Where is he?"

"He lost the toss"

Emmett grinned throwing a blanket for me to wrap around Bella,

"Can't have your step father seeing Bells like this"

"The toss?"

"Yeah Bella. Carlisle rang, he and Esme were released, it seems the Volturi had a spy watching to make sure you became one of us and as soon as they saw you they reported back. Someone had to pick them up but we all wanted to be here when Bella got back so we tossed a coin and Peter lost"

Bella looked at me worry in her beautiful face,

"Do you think they saw Grace?"

"No Bella, I think you keep her safe even when you are away from her. Maybe your blanket is wrapped around her at all times. Lets be fair it was amazing that no one else sensed Graces presence when you were in Volterra, she had a heartbeat and blood flows through her veins. You're more powerful than you realize."

She nodded then smiled and stood on tiptoes to kiss me before turning to Charlotte,

"Talking of Grace, where is she?"

Charlotte gestured with her head and we went inside to find Grace on the floor with a set of brightly coloured wooden blocks building a house for what looked suspiciously like a kitten. She looked up and smiled at us pointing to the kitten,

"Look Mummy, Uncle Emmett found Calli, her mummy must have left her because she was so cold. I'm making her a house to keep her warm"

Both Bella and I were staggered, not only was our daughter sitting up on her own but she was talking too!

"How long were we gone?"

Rose arched an eyebrow,

"Four days, but we'll let you off just this once. It looks like you enjoyed yourselves. Grace started talking yesterday but she has an incredible vocabulary. I think she learned listening to you and Jazz before she was born. Grace, show Mummy and Daddy your other new trick."

Grace looked at us with a beautiful smile then concentrating hard she grasped the nearby chair and pulled herself up to stand on wobbly legs. I smiled and held out my arms as she tottered unsteadily then launched herself towards me and I caught her as she started to fall and swung her up to kiss her and hold her close and again I felt the peace I only ever had when touching my daughter.

Bella

We went up to shower and get changed leaving Grace to finish building the house for Calli the kitten but of course getting naked again brought with it more distractions and only when we heard a car pull up did we rush to get dressed and go down to welcome Carlisle and Esme back. Emmett sniggered as I did up my shirt buttons coming down the stairs but I tried to ignore him thanking our lucky stars that Peter had lost that coin toss! Jazz swept Grace up into his arms and we went out onto the porch. Esme made a bee line for Grace who allowed herself to be handed over to Grandma, her words not ours, while Carlisle came straight to me and kissed me on both cheeks,

"Bella there were times when I thought this moment might never come but I'm so pleased to see your family together and Grace looking so healthy. She seems to have grown extraordinarily quickly. I did wonder if she might, I've read of accounts many years ago when hybrid children were supposedly born and grew to adulthood much more quickly than human children."

"Did they keep growing so fast?"

I was concerned that if Grace kept growing so fast she might grow old before our eyes.

"No, I think the human genes were kicked into overdrive by the venom in their bodies but after a while the venom killed the genes and ageing stopped, at least that's my theory and now I can see if I'm right. That is if you'll allow me to keep in touch."


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter Eighty Nine

Jasper

"Do the Volturi know about Grace?"

The question came out without conscious thought,

"Only Marcus, Jasper, and I think your secret is safe with him. As far as the others are concerned she doesn't exist and I'm pretty sure that's down to your very talented wife."

"Then yes I think you should keep an eye on Grace for us Carlisle. After all you brought her into the world and I can never thank you enough for that."

"It was my pleasure and a great honour. Do Charlie and Renee know about her?"

"Only Charlie, Renee is sick and we only just found out so its best she doesn't know."

"Well at least she has a Grandpa. Are you taking her to meet him?"

"I think we'd better invite him here, that way we keep away from the wolves and other ears and eyes."

"Good idea. Would you mind if we stayed a few days? It would be nice to see you all in a less stressful situation but I understand if you want your peace and a little solitude."

"I don't think that's likely Carlisle, don't forget we have Peter, Char, Em, and Rose living here now.

"Oh I didn't realise it was a permanent thing."

"I don't think we'd shift them with a bomb now they've met Grace"

Carlisle looked over to where Esme and Rose were kneeling with Grace building the house while Peter and Emmett offered their advice and Calli looked on, washing her face with her paw very gracefully.

"I see what you mean."

"So you are welcome to join us for as long as you like with just one proviso."

"Which is?"

"You don't tell Edward where we are."

"I can give you every assurance on that score. Both Esme and I were disgusted by his behaviour towards yourself and Bella. Besides which I don't think he will be free to leave Volterra for some time. It seems Marcus and Caius are upset with him too."

I saw Peter get up and stroll nonchalantly over, hands in his pockets trying to look innocent.

"So Carlisle, what are your plans now?"

"We're staying a while then I guess we'll be finding somewhere new to set down roots for a few years."

"Good. I guess your other daughter won't be visiting you here?"

Here we go!

"No Peter I think that's highly unlikely. As far as I am aware Alice and Blake are in Russia and I think they intend travelling for some time yet."

"Thank fuck for that. The thought of that bitch sniffing around gives me the shivers."

Before anyone could answer him or object I saw Grace tugging at his leg. He looked down then picked her up and swung her round,

"What's up squirt?"

"Uncle Peter what's a bitch?"

We waited as he tried to think of a suitable response,

"Well honey its a person who likes making trouble and upsetting others."

It was so wide of the mark that we all sniggered but she seemed happy with his explanation and when he put her down she toddled back to the girls.

"I think you might want to censor your language in front of Grace unless you want to explain all the cuss words you use."

He looked at me and nodded,

"Yeah you're right. Guess I'd better be more careful. That's gonna be a challenge"

"Never a truer word spoken Peter".

Bella's words hung in the air, a challenge in itself.

Charlie

Debs had to visit her mother who had been in hospital so I took the opportunity of a week alone to visit Bella and Jazz and finally meet my grand-daughter in the flesh. They'd been very good about sending photos but it wasn't the same as actually seeing her and hearing her voice. Peter picked me up at the airport and we chatted on the drive back, or at least I shot questions at him and he did his best to answer. Almost all of them were about Grace and from what he said I got the impression she had captured his heart along with everyone else she met. Waiting in the porch were my daughter looking radiant and Jasper the same as ever but even he seemed to stand a little taller, look a little more settled and as soon as the truck stopped I jumped out eager to give my daughter a hug, she may be a vampire now but she was still my little girl.

"Bells you are looking good. Motherhood seems to suit you"

"Thanks Dad, Grace is very excited about your visit, she hasn't talked about anything else since we told her"

"Then lets hope I'm not too much of a disappointment to her"

As I said that she came out the door carrying a cat in her arms but when she saw me she put it down very gently then ran over to hug my legs.

"Grandpa you're here"

I lifted her up and looked into a face which reminded me starkly of Bella when she was little, I could see much of my daughter in hers.

"Well hello Grace, its good to finally meet you. You sure are growing fast."

"Yes but Carlisle says it will slow down when I get a bit bigger. Did you see Callie my cat?"

"Yes its a big one"

"Uncle Em found it, he says its mummy must have got lost because Callie was cold and hungry so we made her a house of her own. Come on and I'll show you"

She wriggled down and taking my hand tugged me inside the house followed by the others.

Bella

We watched as Grace worked her magic on yet another person, no one could resist her for long and it was funny to see Charlie sitting cross-legged on the floor making another house of bricks explaining,

"For Callie's visitors"

When Grace was absorbed in playing with Callie dad looked up at me,

"Heard anything from Renee?"

"Not since she visited but Phil says she's doing well on her meds."

Grace had looked up hearing Renee's name, she knew who Renee was mainly because she'd overheard us talking when we thought she was in bed asleep only to discover she'd been sitting at the top of the stairs listening in, typical child!

"Grandpa,"

"Yes honey?"

"Renee is a bitch"

He looked at her stunned but not knowing what to say.

"Peter told Grace that a bitch is a person who likes making trouble and upsetting others."

"Oh right. Well she's not really honey, Renee is ill that's why she's not nice sometimes."

"Oh OK"

Grace went back to her cat and Charlie got up taking Peter by the arm and pulling him from the room so Grace couldn't hear him,

"Peter, that's my grand-daughter in there so lets watch our mouth shall we?"

"Sure Charlie. I learned my lesson. I'm very careful when she's around"

"Good I'm glad to hear it."

Jazz and I looked at each other and burst into laughter, Peter being told off about his language by the Chief of Police, it was priceless.

Jasper

Charlie was Grace's biggest fan by the time his visit was over and she adored him. It seemed he would be visiting on a regular basis but there was a problem...Debs. She was unaware of the world that Charlie was privy too, only understanding that there was something a little odd about us. Seeing Grace as she grew so rapidly meant bringing her in on the secret but the alternative was unacceptable to him.

"I want to see my grand-daughter, be a part of her life, its something I missed with Bella and I don't intend to miss it again."

"It's OK dad I think we can find a way round it. Carlisle is a doctor, maybe he can feed her a story about abnormal growth spurts or something. I want you in our lives."

I agreed, Grace should have as many members of her family around her as we could manage although not knowing Debs I was rather wary, could she keep quiet?

It was agreed that we would drive Charlie back to the airport along with Grace who was very excited, she hadn't been away from the house yet, so it was her first big adventure. She sat in the back with Charlie pointing out all the "wonders" she was seeing for the first time. Huge haulage trucks, motorbikes, planes in the sky, it was all fresh and exciting for her and as we pulled in to the parking lot my phone rang.

"Bella, there's a call for Charlie. He needs to ring Debs before he flies out."

"Any idea why Peter?"

"No, she didn't say just that she needed to talk to him urgently"

I passed the message on to my dad and he walked off dialling her number and looking worried. In the meantime Jazz got Grace from her car seat and stood with her on his shoulders pointing out the huge jets that were coming in to land or taking off.

I could hear the conversation although dad didn't know that and understood what was happening even as he did,

"Debs. I got your message, is there something wrong? I'm at the airport now. Is it your mum?"

"No Charlie not exactly. Listen this is very difficult but I thought I should let you know just in case you decide you want to stay on a few more days."

"Does your mum need your help still? I can join you if you like."

"No. No Charlie look, I met an old friend while mum was in hospital and...well, he and I started seeing each other. We were engaged at one time and I guess I thought I'd never see him again but I did and well...things just happened. I've told the station that I'm not coming back, I'm staying here with mum. Rob and I are going to...look I'm sorry Charlie but I realized I didn't love you as much as I did him. I won't be there to pick you up at the airport and I've moved my stuff out of the house. I'm sorry Charlie and I hope you find someone else. Goodbye Charlie"


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter Ninety

Charlie

I felt as if I'd been kicked in the stomach, Debs had left, it was over and I had to start yet again, maybe I wasn't meant to find a partner. It sure seemed that way and I had to tell Bella, perhaps I could get Eddy to pick me up of he weren't on duty, if not I'd rent a car. I put my phone back in my pocket and turned straight into Bella's arms

"I'm so sorry Dad, I couldn't help overhearing. Why don't you stay with us?"

"Well I have another weeks vacation booked so I guess I could"

"You don't have to go back at all Charlie"

Neither of us had seen Jasper and Grace join us,

"Thanks Jasper but I have a job to go back to."

"There are plenty of jobs here and I just happen to know the local cops personally. You stay here you can spend more time with Grace."

It was a tempting offer, I could be a real part of Graces life that way and besides what did I have back in Forks now I didn't see Harry or the others any longer, it was worth a thought.

"Why don't you come back with us and give it some thought?"

"Please Grandpa, stay."

How could I resist my grand daughters plea?

"Sure why not, I could do with a change of environment but what will the others say?"

"Well lets find out. Home it is"

Grace whooped with delight throwing herself from her fathers shoulders into my arms and cuddling up to me,

"Is Debs a bitch grandpa?"

She whispered in my ear,

I couldn't help a smile as I nodded

"For once kiddo you got it right."

Debs leaving Charlie was just the catalyst he needed for a change of everything. He said goodbye to Forks and the police force, instead he and Emmett opened a hunting and fishing store in nearby Minot with an apartment for him over the store. He made sure it had two bedrooms so Grace could sleep over and it became her second favourite place to stay. He was one of the gang pretty quickly and whenever the store was closed he would drive over and spend time with us, I'd never seen my dad so relaxed and happy,

Carlisle and Esme stayed a few weeks then went to Boston where Carlisle secured a job in one of the major hospitals and when Alice and Blake finished their world tour they went to live with them in Boston much to Esme's joy. We only saw them once when they came with Carlisle and Esme when they picked Grace up to take her away for the weekend. If I'd known Alice was with them I might have been less happy to let Grace go but in the event she had a wonderful time although most of the clothes Alice purchased for her were stuffed in the back of the closet, my daughter wasn't into lace and ribbon, rather like me. The interesting thing was the relationship between Blake and Jazz. I couldn't work out whether they liked or hated each other they seemed like two male lions circling ready to fight although nothing happened.

"You going to tell me the story?"

"What story?"

"Well you and Blake obviously have a history."

"It doesn't matter now Bella, he's gone and I really don't want to talk about it"

That was the first time Jasper had ever avoided a question which of course made me even more curious but Carlisle didn't know, or so he said and Charlotte merely shrugged,

"Best ask The Major"

Emmett looked puzzled when I asked him and Rose shook her head,

"No idea Bella but it did feel tense when they were together. If you find out let me in on the secret wont you?"

Peter

I'd heard Bella asking round about Blake and knew eventually she'd turn to me as his closest friend so I did my best to stay out of her way but Sod's Law meant she cornered me in the stable one day and there was no way out so I sat on a bale of hay and gestured for her to join me,

"Bella if The Major wanted you to know don't you think he would have told you himself?"

"Not if it was something he was ashamed of."

"You're wrong there, he'd be the first to own up if he'd done something wrong you know that."

"So what's the big secret?"

She waited and eventually I told her,

"Shit woman you're worse than Charlotte, persistent as hell. OK but you don't tell anyone else"

I waited until she agreed,

"Years ago while we were still in Maria's army she sent us to give a rival a bloody nose. This rival Marco had a pretty good army of his own including Blake who'd been captured and changed while he was visiting his family from college. He found out that Marco had killed his family except his sister who he kept captive for some time. She was very beautiful, Anna was, and he held on to her, keeping her human mainly because he was a sick fucker I think. Anyway we captured or killed most of Marco's men, Maria wanted a few bringing back, only the best, for her own army. We'd had a hard time of it fighting on three fronts and our numbers were down. Blake was one of those we captured and he asked to speak to The Major. He offered us a way in to Marcos compound in return for his sisters life and their escape. Now I was all for killing him and getting on with the job but The Major who always was a bit of a push over for families agreed. Blake showed us the way in and in return he was allowed to grab his sister and run. The only problem was that when he went to get his sister he found she'd heard the fighting and in terror thrown herself down an old well inside the compound. There was no water but she broke her neck. The Major always felt responsible for not moving faster on Marco. He and Blake never spoke again and to my knowledge this is their first meeting since."

"So Jazz feels guilty? As if he's responsible for her death?"

"I guess so. We could have moved quicker but he delayed waiting for word from Maria. She was a real control freak some times and as it was he got a beating for moving when he did, even though it meant we got a better haul of new borns for the psychotic bitch."

Bella

As I went back to the house I thought about the story Peter had told me, Jazz took a lot of blame on his shoulders for things he wasn't responsible for. From now on he would never do so again, he was a good man, a good husband, and a great father and that's what mattered. We wondered if we would ever hear from the Volturi again, I checked the link with Aro which never weakened so I knew he was no danger to us but I had worried about Caius finding out about Grace. My only consolation was that she had proved she wasn't a danger to our world so that couldn't be used against her and if Caius found out about Charlie we were willing to change him too. When the contact finally came it was in the form of Felix who appeared on our front porch one evening, his grey cloak billowing in the wind. With trepidation I opened the door sending Grace to fetch Jazz and Peter from the stable and telling her to stay there with Emmett who had been helping them build a corral for the new horses due to arrive in a few days time.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter Ninety One

Felix

Bella looked as radiant as ever if a little nervous as she invited me in,

"You alone Felix?"

"Yes Bella but don't worry I come in peace. Marcus asked me to check up on a certain young lady, it seems he is eager to hear how she is doing."

"She's fine and You can assure him that she is no danger to the Volturi or our world."

"I don't think that was behind his enquiry but I will pass the message along. He sent something for her."

I handed the small package to Bella,

"He could have sent it via the post but he was anxious to know that it arrived."

She looked at the small gift wrapped box waiting I guessed for The Major to appear which he did seconds later with Peter at his shoulder as always.

"Felix"

"Major, I was just explaining to Bella that Marcus sent me on a fact-finding mission with a gift for the young lady, Grace I think he called her. He wondered if it might be possible to speak to her at some point, only on the phone"

I added the last words hastily seeing Bella's worried glance at her mate.

"In the meantime perhaps you would open the gift, he asked me to check with you that it was permissible to give her the item."

Bella undid the gift wrap carefully and took the lid off the box to reveal a small pendant with a slim gold chain. Taking it out she laid it on the palm of her hand looking at the symbol on the pendant. It was obvious from her frown that she didn't recognise the symbol etched in the gold but The Major did and he took it from her to look at more closely.

"What is it Jazz?"

Peter whistled in amazement,

"Fuck me, that's the Volturi symbol and Marcus is giving it to Grace?"

"It would seem so. Do you think I might see her before I go? Just a glance, I must admit to being curious"

The Major nodded and Peter escorted me to the window overlooking the back of the house. Running around the paddock, blonde ringlets bouncing with each step was a young girl who was quite obviously The Major's and therefore Bella's child.

Bella

Taking the pendant back from Jazz I shut it back inside the box,

"What does it mean?"

"It's the symbol of the Volturi and only members wear them. I think that one belonged to Marcus dead wife. He is giving Grace the security and safety of the Volturi. Any vampire seeing that knows that she is a member of the Volturi and protected by them. Its Marcus way of telling us that Grace is safe."

"Just by wearing this"

"Yes Bella, its the best security she could ever ask for in our world. Grace is safe for eternity."

I heaved a sigh of relief and kissed him then went to Felix and held out my hand,

"Thank you for bringing this and please thank Marcus for us. Grace will ring him to thank him personally."

"I hoped you might say that. This..."

He handed me a note,

"Is Marcus private number. Now I must go. I wish you luck Bella and you Major. Goodbye."

Marcus

I waited hoping that perhaps Bella might allow me to speak to Grace or at least see the baby I helped to protect. The necklace was a promise from me that the child would have the full protection of the Volturi. Felix said the gift had been accepted and Bella had promised Grace would ring me personally but the wait was agony. When it finally came it was Bella who spoke to me first,

"Marcus. Jazz and I would like to thank you for your gift, both it and its message meant a lot to us. Grace wants to speak to you but I have to tell you she calls all her grown up friends Auntie or Uncle"

I smiled to myself,

"It will be a novelty Bella, I've never been called that before."

I heard the receiver change hands then a very sweet young voice spoke,

"Uncle Marcus? Mummy gave me your gift, it's very pretty. I'm wearing it now. I've sent you something in return. Sometime Mummy says I can meet you because you helped her before I was born. I hope so"

"Me too Grace, I would very much like to meet you and I look forward to receiving your gift. I don't get many of those"

"Really? That's sad, I'll send you some, then you'll have things to look forward to."

"Thank you Grace."

"I have a kitten Uncle Marcus. It's a very clever kitten, I'm training her to do tricks"

"Well perhaps I can see those tricks some time. For now it was very nice talking to you."

"Goodbye Uncle Marcus."

When I put the phone down I was still smiling.

Bella

Grace put the phone down looking very sad,

"Poor Uncle Marcus doesn't get gifts mummy. Can I send him something? Other than the thank you picture"

"Of course, what did you think of sending him?"

"I thought he might like a film of Callie doing her tricks. I told him about her and I was teaching her some tricks. He'd like to see that wouldn't he?"

Jazz came in behind us and picked her up swinging her round and making her giggle wildly,

"What's my favourite girl been up to?"

"I rang Uncle Marcus to thank him for my gift. He's very sad daddy, he doesn't get any gifts so mummy and I thought we could cheer him up by sending him something, a film of Callie doing some tricks."

"That sounds like a really nice idea. Uncle Peter is playing with Callie now, he's teaching her to play in the mud."

Grace wriggled out of his arms running outside shouting for Uncle Peter. She hated it when Callie got dirty and Peter loved tormenting her so it was a ceaseless battle between the two of them.

Jasper

I was glad Marcus had spoken to Grace but I was concerned about her sending films, they could get into the wrong hands,

"If Caius or Aro sees Grace in any photographs or videos they are going to know who she is Bella. Had you thought about that?"

"Yes, but we can't keep her hidden indefinitely anyway and I had an idea I wanted to run by you."

I nodded and sat beside her on the couch taking a hand in mine,

"Go on"

"Marcus sent Grace the gift of the Volturi symbol, offering her safety from any harm. I think we should use that, take Grace to Volterra so she can take her place on the Volturi council."

"Bella she's a child, a young child."

"Yes, but if we take her there and make her position in our world clear they will be able to see for themselves that she isn't anything dangerous."

"Bella it isn't that simple. Have you heard about the immortal children?"

"No."

I explained the history of these children and saw understanding dawn but then she smiled.

"In that case we have to take Grace to the Volturi before they find out about her. They will see her grow then before their own eyes. Besides what choice do we have?"

"Will you at least speak to Marcus about it first Bella?"

"We will Jazz, she's your daughter as much as mine, the decision must be a joint one."


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter Ninety Two

Marcus

I was surprised to hear from Bella again so soon and intrigued as she laid out the plan she and her mate had devised. They were asking more for my assurance that Grace would be safe than anything else when in reality I doubted they needed it, Bella could protect her child, she'd already shown that.

"You would all be most welcome Bella and I'm sure being proactive would be your smartest move. So far there are no mumblings of anything but secrets have a way of coming out in our world, there is always someone looking to take advantage of knowledge they have, it's the only currency that means much after all. When were you thinking of visiting?"

"We thought the sooner the better. Could you have a suite available for us? After all Grace still needs to eat and sleep."

"Of course. I look forward to seeing you all. Will you be coming alone?"

"We thought it best not to look as if we were an invading army."

"Yes Captain Whitlock does have a certain air about him but I think I would bring a few friends, who could watch over Grace if you are called on to speak in private to anyone"

It was the closest I would give to a warning, until I saw Caius reaction to Grace I wasn't sure how smoothly the subject would be dealt with and Grace was a powerful weapon in anyone's hands. The person who had control of the daughter also had control of the mother although it would be an extremely stupid person who tried acting on that particular idea!

Bella

When we told the others they were all concerned for Graces safety and inviting them to join us didn't ease their concerns much, however Grace was ecstatic at the idea of a holiday. She spent the next few days packing and unpacking the small pink case Rose and Emmett bought her with all her dresses that Charlotte had made plus her favourite dolls and teddy. There was a slight hitch when we told her that Callie couldn't go with her.

"Why can't we get her a passport then she can come."

"They don't give cats passports but perhaps Grandpa would look after her for you."

After a lengthy phone call between Charlie and Grace it was arranged we would leave food down for Callie for one night and he would be there the next day to take over Callie sitting duties once he shut up the shop. Happier at this idea she then sat at the table with a huge sheet of paper and made Rose write out instructions for looking after Callie while she was away. Once Rose had written it all out in large letters Grace copied them onto a fresh sheet while Char was charged with drawing a picture of Callie sitting in the bath with her favourite towel and the hair dryer just in case Grandpa wasn't sure about bathing her. Personally we all thought Callie would be lucky to get the required number of cuddles a day let alone a bath! Charlie wasn't really a cat person at all.

We drove to the airport in Emmett's truck which he would leave in the parking lot for Charlie to pick up when he finished work. It was far simpler than him renting a car and Emmett was happier with his pride and joy being out of the parking lot and back home under Charlies eagle eye. Once on the plane Grace was fascinated by all the other passengers and the flight itself, turning round to speak to the people sitting behind after making sure it was all right to do so with us and them. When she turned round to have her dinner we heard the people comment on how well behaved and polite she was and inside I glowed with pride. After dinner she wriggled onto my lap and fell asleep one, hand clasping Jaspers, the way she liked best. I wondered sometimes if the knowledge we had been separated from him before she was born had made her a little insecure. She always seemed a little agitated when he wasn't around unless it had been arranged well in advance and she knew where he was and why he'd had to leave. Before we left home she was given strict instructions about what she could say to strangers about us, she knew daddy and I were different from other people, with the exception of Rose Em, Peter and Char of course and that it was a special secret she had to keep.

Jasper

The peace when Grace touched me was a balm to my soul, no emotions crashing over me, no anger or discontent from the surrounding humans but I still felt hers and Bella's as if she were a conduit of some kind. I wondered if our beautiful daughter had any other gifts that might show itself as she matured, she was still growing fast but it had began to slow and we were all thankful for that. When she woke up she rubbed her eyes then looked round,

"Can I go and sit with Uncle Peter now please?"

I lifted her over into the aisle and she walked over to where he waited, a grin on his face.

"Well if it isn't the little munch-kin, ready for a game of snap?"

She nodded, her gold ringlets bouncing round her face and Peter pulled her onto his lap then into the vacant seat between him and Char. Someone had been sitting there when we took off but must have decided to move once we were airborne. I couldn't blame them looking at him objectively, he was almost as intimidating as Emmett but without the amiable expression Emmett always wore. Peter always gave the impression of a large cat waiting to pounce and it disturbed the humans around him. Almost as if he'd heard my thoughts he looked round and growled so low only we could hear him. I laughed and he turned back,

"Right now, we playing for money again this time?"

"No Uncle Peter you already owe me..."

There was a pause then,

"Ten thousand dollars from last time"

Others in the plane who were close enough to hear the exchange laughed except for one couple I heard tutting about teaching a young child the evils of gambling. I saw Peters head tilt slightly showing he'd heard and noted and knew when we landed someone would get a few words in their ear!

Charlotte

I groaned as we got off the flight and Peter speeded up to "have a quiet word" with the couple who had commented on the plane. Bella saw him too and shrugged at me, Peter was Peter, we just had to accept it but we both sped up too and trailed close behind leaving the others to come along more slowly with Grace who was on Emmett's shoulders looking around excitedly.

"I understand you disapproved of my playing cards with my niece"

The couple turned rather shocked but the man recovered quickly,

"We just don't think teaching young children to gamble is a good idea that's all."

"Oh right. You ever had any kids?"

The woman butted in here,

"Yes two, although I don't see its any of your business"

She was just compounding things,

"Just wondered, only a lot of people who never had kids make that kind of stupid statement. You ever play Monopoly with your kids?"

"Of course but that's hardly the same thing"

"Really? Well forgive me but aren't you encouraging your kids to bankrupt other people, just another form of gambling to me. Anyway just a little word in your ear. If you are going to be so fucking critical make sure you whisper so you don't piss the wrong person off again."


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

Jasper

Walking further back with Grace and the others I sighed as Rose looked at me rolling her eyes.

"It's never a good idea to criticize Peter unless you have a really good argument ready"

"Even that rarely gets you out of trouble. I'm just glad he didn't decide to hit the guy."

Grace looked down on me and leaned in while Em held her legs so she didn't topple over his head,

"Uncle Peter wouldn't hurt that man, he's just having fun."

She was probably right, baiting people was his favourite occupation after fighting and breaking horses.

"I'm sure you're right darlin' but sometimes he upsets people who don't know him well"

She thought about this then nodded and sat back up digging her heels into Ems sides to make him go faster and he broke into a trot,

"Hey Gracie you nearly broke my ribs there."

She giggled and was immediately the centre of attention as we went through passport control and customs.

Bella

Waiting near the exit was a huge figure I recognised and with a smile I waved,

"Felix"

His usually hard features broke into a smile and he sauntered over, everyone making way for the man mountain.

"Bella you look good. Grace, Major"

Grace climbed down Emmett's body and walked over to Felix, the giant and the tiny girl looking at each other then she smiled and held out her hand,

"Hello again Uncle Felix"

Another couple walking by looked at each other,

"What the hell do they feed that family on?"

I grinned, it was quite something seeing Emmett and Felix close together with Peter and Jazz nearby by and only a little shorter if not as hugely muscled.

Felix ushered us out Grace chattering away to him about her kitten and the I-pod grandpa had bought her for the trip. Charlotte had filled it with a selection of music from pop to classical and included some Civil War songs that Grace loved most of all once she found out daddy knew them and they would sing together. I hadn't tried my vampire singing ability out yet but unless there had been a miracle I still wouldn't be able to hold a tune!

A people carrier waited outside for us, Marcus had assumed we would take his suggestion to heart it seemed and we all got in, Grace overjoyed to sit in the front with Felix, daddy, and Peter, while the rest of us listened happily to her chatter. After half an hour Peter turned to look at me,

"You know we could put Grace in for a talking competition. She could talk the hind leg off a donkey."

Grace turned to him looking most put out then laughed,

"How can you talk a leg off a donkey Uncle Peter? That's silly"

"Not at all munch-kin. You see the donkey will put its back leg in its ear to block out your chatter and eventually it will wither away and fall off"

Before any of us could reply to this Felix nodded,

"I've seen it happen. There are a lot of three-legged donkeys owned by young girls who talk a lot."

For a minute I thought Grace was going to take them seriously then she beamed,

"You're teasing me. Aren't they daddy?"

Jasper pulled her onto his lap and whispered in her ear,

"Uncle Peter could talk the hind leg off an elephant so I wouldn't worry too much"

As she giggled and Peter broke out in loud protests at this slur on him we made our way to Volterra.

Marcus

I had called to see Caius in his study with the news we had a special visitor coming.

"Really? I haven't heard anything, is this another of Aro's little stunts?"

"No, actually this is one of my little stunts"

He looked at me wide-eyed, I rarely smiled and even more rarely joked with anyone.

"Now I'm not sure whether to be worried or excited."

"I should reserve judgement until you meet our guest."

I looked out the window to see the people carrier drive across the square,

"Perhaps you'd like to greet her with me?"

He got up and looked out but the vehicle was out of sight from here now so he grabbed his cloak and followed me down the huge stone staircase that lead straight to the reception area. My guests were waiting there for me, Bella and The Major came straight over to shake hands and between them walked their daughter.

"If I may do the honours? Caius this is Grace, Major and Bella Whitlocks daughter."

His eyes went wide and he stepped back then hesitated,

"Daughter?"

"Yes and in actual fact she was born within these walls. Grace is a true member of the Volturi"

I saw the moment the penny dropped and he turned to me with admiration in his face,

"You knew. You protected Bella and somehow smuggled the child out. So she was born?"

"Yes, she has human genes in her as well as vampire, you can see how quickly she has developed."

"I'm a little more interested in the necklace she is wearing"

"Ah yes. I thought you might be. Shall we take her to meet our brother? That way the story will only need telling once. Grace would you do me the honour of taking my hand?"

Grace looked at Marcus and touched her necklace, Jazz had altered the chain so it fitted for the trip, then held out her hand which he took very carefully and we followed them deep into the Volturi stronghold.

Aro

There were stirrings in the citadel and I had no idea what was going on, someone somewhere was making a move which would alter things here and it wasn't me. I knew in some way Marcus had broken free of my control and it was being used on me instead but I had no way of getting free, I would follow his lead because I had no choice. When the knock came on my door I wondered if this might be the arrival of information but it was only Edward Cullen. He was becoming tedious always watching and waiting but for what? Did he think that I might be overthrown and was he waiting to step into my shoes? If so he was very much mistaken, the Volturi was me, I was its face, and I was going nowhere. He insisted he merely wanted to learn from me, our history, our knowledge, but I felt he had a deeper purpose, perhaps I should get Felix or Alec to dispose of him but then that would upset Heidi and she was very useful so I would suffer him for now.

"You know there's something going on Aro?"

"Really Edward? Perhaps you could tell me what?"

"I don't know but Felix has left and he's taken transportation for a few."

"So, visitors how lovely. You must have heard his thoughts."

"Yes but he thinks such dark things I try not to listen"

"Such a sensitive soul Edward. Still I hear footsteps so perhaps we will both be enlightened soon enough."


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter Ninety Four

Felix

I opened the door and stepped aside to allow the others entry being sure that I was in a position to see Aro's face when he set eyes on Grace, Edward being there was a bonus and I saw Marcus smile a little when he saw him.

"Brother, we have guests. You know Bella and The Major but I don't think you have met their daughter Grace yet."

Aro's eyes bulged and Edwards fists clenched.

"Daughter? You mean an immortal child Marcus."

Caius strolled in behind the others and shook his head looking very wise.

"No brother I think if you listen you will hear a heartbeat. This child was born not made."

"Yes and in this very citadel"

When Marcus pointed this out I saw it had a great significance because Aro stiffened even more and I saw his hands tremble slightly.

"Born here?"

"Yes, in my quarters, delivered by Dr Cullen so you see we have witnesses."

"You knew Bella was carrying his child?"

Edwards words were heavy with anger.

"Yes Edward I did and this Grace Whitlock is the result of their union, born before Bella was changed."

"Carlisle tricked me"

"Yes Aro I'm afraid he did, at my behest. Grace, this is Aro and that..."

The voice dripped contempt,

"is Edward Cullen."

Grace stepped forward letting go of her parents hands and stood before Aro's desk.

"Hello Aro, its nice to meet you."

She held out her hand and he took it without thinking, immediately he knew that everything they had told him was true, this was indeed a hybrid child born in Volterra, in the very heart of the Volturi.

"Now I know you never expected to meet this child Aro but she exists and she stands before you with the symbol of the Volturi round her neck."

Aro's eyes strayed to the necklace then back to Marcus,

"Didyme, you gave her my sisters necklace?"

"No I gave her my dead wife's necklace and all that it represents. Grace Whitlock is a member of the Volturi, a full member but then you already knew that didn't you?"

Jasper

Suddenly everything became clear, Marcus had helped Bella yes, but by doing so he had helped himself too. There was something very significant about the place of Graces birth and that necklace she twirled as she watched Aro. I looked over to Felix but he didn't seem to understand quite what was going on either.

"Is this supposed to be a joke Marcus? You can't just give power to a child like that."

"Oh but I can Aro, as you well know. You read the ancient scrolls just as I did when we found them in Greece before we founded the Volturi here in Italy."

"What scrolls? What's going on?"

Aro held a hand up to silence Edward who was desperate to understand, just like I was.

"I think we need to discuss this in private Marcus."

"Very well. Felix perhaps you would escort Grace back to the rest of her family, I know you won't object to her legal guardians joining us."

Aro looked as if he wanted to object but it seems he was outnumbered as Caius nodded his agreement.

"I'd like to participate in this meeting"

I turned to him,

"Oh I'm sure you would Edward but you aren't invited so get lost."

I waited for him to argue back but I think he saw he wasn't going to get any help from the brothers so he stepped back but hovered in the hallway. Bella walked swiftly to Felix and spoke quietly to him.

"I don't want Edward anywhere near my daughter."

Felix grinned, only too happy to oblige,

"Of course Bella. I'll take him straight to the family."

Bella

I watched as Grace disappeared hand in hand with Felix and my mouth went dry but I trusted him and he was the only one I could really trust outside our own party especially in Volterra. Once Edward had left we all sat around Aro's table and waited, Jazz taking my hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Let me explain the situation to Grace's parents before we discuss anything further."

We listened spell-bound to the story of the ancient scrolls Aro, Caius, and Marcus had found in Greece that led them to set up the Volturi as they did.

"It was a chance find after we had found each other and knew there needed to be some kind of power base for our world, a framework to keep us all safe. To stop the rogue element from leading to the discovery of our world and to our destruction. The scrolls explained there had been an ancient ruling committee governing the vampire world back in antiquity. It laid down the rules for the government of our world, it was to be headed by a group of three males who, with their wives, would watch over our world and keep the laws.

1. No human must be brought in on the secret.

2. Any vampire changing a human remained responsible for that newborns actions until he or she was free of the blood lust.

children were to be transformed as they were unable to control their thirst and were therefore a danger to our world.

4. Hunts must be inconspicuous and remains disposed of carefully.

5.. Hunting is forbidden in the town of residence of the ruling committee, in this case Volterra.

We, the three of us and Caius wife wrested control of our world from the Romanians who had become lazy and complacent and set up here using the rules and laws we found in these scrolls but the part you will be most interested in was on the last scroll. A prophecy by a very ancient seer, very much like a powerful Alice Cullen I suppose. She saw a time in the far distant future when a hybrid child would be born inside the citadel of the ruling committee secretly, a female child who would be a powerful gift and would move us in a different direction."

"What direction?"

He looked at me and smiled,

"One I think you might approve of Bella. She would bridge the gap between us and the shape shifters, our mortal enemies."

"How?"

Jasper sounded anxious.

"She would find her love in a guardian tribe and the two would find a way to be together and bring a more peaceful way of living to all of us."

"Does the scroll say anything about her gift?"

"It is rather silent on that but from reading the rest of the prophecy I think she will see much more than Alice does and hear much more than Edward or even Aro."

"Do you believe this prophecy Marcus?"

He looked at Jasper and nodded,

"I didn't until Bella appeared here, pregnant but somehow hiding it from almost all of us. You can imagine how unlikely the story was, how could a human woman live long enough to bear a child, a vampires child and hide it from all the vampires around her? Yet Bella did."

Jasper

I looked at Aro and suddenly realized he had never anticipated the prophecy coming true and the fact it was my child by a human who was gifted herself was even more galling. If it was going to happen then he would have liked a child of a member of the Volturi, if not one of the brothers then maybe Demetri, Alec, even perhaps Carlisle or god forbid Edward!

"I think we should speak to the girl before jumping to conclusions Caius."

Marcus confused him by agreeing,

"Good idea Aro after all there is no hurry, Carlisle expects Grace's growth spurt to slow and then to stop once she is mature. He thinks she will be immortal like her parents."

It seems Carlisle had kept in contact with Marcus and let him know exactly what was going on with Grace, I didn't like it that he had kept that secret but we still owed him a huge debt of gratitude for getting Bella through the pregnancy hidden so I would be less angry with him than I would otherwise have been. I would however let him know I was unhappy about the whole thing.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter Ninety Five.

Felix

The tiny child skipped along quite happily holding my hand and like a hyena looking for scraps Edward Cullen followed. I could have told him that Captain Whitlock was waiting at our destination but it seemed more fun to keep that particular piece of information to myself.

"Felix, who is the man following us? I don't like him"

"That's Edward Cullen Grace, why don't you like him?"

"His thoughts are dark and swirly, they feel like Alec's sticky balloon."

I wasn't sure what she meant by her words but she had the creepy little bastard down pat. She turned round and hesitated so I stopped waiting for him to join us.

"Hello Edward, are you related to Grandma Esme and Carlisle?"

He looked at me but I kept a straight face waiting for his answer,

"Yes in a way. I'm their son."

"You aren't like them though"

"Why do you say that?"

"They don't have swirly thoughts. Are you trying to peep inside my head? That's like listening in to private conversations and its very rude, mummy and daddy told me that."

"Did they? I'm sure there are lots of things they've told you and lots they omitted."

She looked up at me her brow creased,

"What's omitted mean Felix?"

"It means things someone forgets or doesn't want to tell you"

I could see her processing this,

"Like not telling you about a present before you get it?"

"Yes something like that."

Edward laughed at my explanation and knelt down to look into Graces face,

"I think Felix is being a little evasive Grace"

I could see she'd had enough of this as she stamped her foot.

"I may have a good vocabulary but if you're going to be rude and use lots of words I don't understand yet then I don't want to talk to you any longer"

She tugged on my hand and we walked on a little way before he joined us once more.

"Your daddy is a killer Grace and your mummy was mine before he stole her away."

I glared at him and raised a finger in warning but it was too late, the damage had been done. I felt Grace stiffen then she turned and her eyes blazed, burning into him as if searching his innermost thoughts. He stood very still their eyes locked then she released him by turning to look at me.

"I'd like to go back to Uncle Peter now please."

I had no idea what had just passed between them but Edward followed quietly behind as if a puppet pulled by invisible strings held in her little hand.

Peter

When Felix came in with Grace I could see something had happened, she looked very grave and her eyes had a strange silvery sheen to them. Before I could ask what was wrong I saw Edward standing in the doorway and lunged for him but Emmett beat me to it and hauled him in bodily, Felix shutting the door and leaning against it arms folded and eyeing Edward angrily.

"You OK munch-kin?"

She shook her head and looked at Edward struggling ineffectually in Emmett's huge arms.

"Edward said some wicked things about my mummy and daddy but worse than that he's a bad man."

As Emmett pulled Edwards arms back pinning him against his huge chest I walked up to him fully intending to rip his fucking head off before remembering Grace's presence.

"What did he say munch-kin?"

"Only the truth, she deserves to know what her parents are."

"Oh really and you'd know of course?"

Grace walked almost dreamily over to stand in front of Edward and Emmett forced him to his knees so his face was level with hers.

"I don't like you Edward Cullen, you have bad thoughts. You want power, lots of power but you can't be trusted with it. You would destroy our world with your petty jealousies and your thirst for power. Words are powerful things and you should be very careful how you use them. Do you know why you will never be a part of the Volturi Edward Cullen? Because greedy vicious men are so easily corrupted and then terrible things happen in our world. Things that threaten our very existence. Do not speak again until you have a truth to tell and then only if it will aid your fellow vampires."

We all stood astonished at the words spilling from her lips, concepts she had no idea of, it was like hearing a soothsayer and then her eyes went blank for a second before she turned to Charlotte, a little girl again.

"Can we do some colouring? I'd like to draw a picture of Callie for Marcus. I forgot to bring a video for him."

Rose and Charlotte looked at each other then grabbed Grace's small rucksack and took out the pens and paper while Emmett and I bundled Edward out the door helped by a slightly bemused Felix. As I passed him he spoke in my ear,

"What happened there?"

"No fucking idea but lets see what Edward has to say shall we?"

Emmett had Edward pinned against the wall far enough down the corridor that Grace wouldn't hear anything and shook him violently,

"What did you say to her? She's a little child for gods sake."

I tapped him on the shoulder,

"Emmett allow me. I have experience with cockroaches."

I took Emmett's place and twisted Edwards collar until his neck was caught in the material but he never made a sound not even a cough or gag.

"Hey Peter you don't think what Grace told him about not speaking...?"

"Well, well, I wonder Em, does choking count as speaking?"

I looked into Edwards eyes, he looked terrified,

"You know something Em I think you might be right, she's gagged the little fucker! Way to go Gracie."

Felix

I could hardly believe what I had seen here, the little girl had stopped Edward from speaking without even touching him, that was serious stuff, even in our world.

"If I may Captain Whitlock? Perhaps I could tell you what the maggot said to Grace"

I explained and saw Peters jaw tense again and Emmett moved forward until he had a hand on Edwards throat.

"You are about a pound pressure away from getting your throat crushed Edward and if you ever, and I mean ever, speak about Bella and Jazz like that again Peter and I will find you and beat the shit out of you before tearing you to pieces and dropping each in a vat of acid before flushing the sludge down the drain, you got that?"

Edward tried to nod but it was impossible the position he was in and Peter nodded,

"I second that and if I see you so much as look at Grace, let alone get anywhere near her I will rip your fucking tongue out and beat you to death with it"

Deciding it was open season on the ass hole I stepped forward and lifted Edward up off the floor so his feet were dangling about a foot from the floor,

"You know me Edward I'm not as good with words as these two so I'll just demonstrate my disapproval."

Without turning I launched him over my head and out through the open window to crash down onto the courtyard floor two floors below.

"Excellently put my friend"

Peter and Em both put their hands up and we slapped palms.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter Ninety Six

Charlie

I didn't hear anything from the others for a few days and I have to admit I was getting a little concerned, quite apart from the fact that the cat insisted on joining me every night, curling on the bottom of my bed. I hated cats really but hey, she belonged to Grace what could I do? It was great fun driving Emmett's truck back and forth to the store every day, it was a vehicle I would have liked to own, a real beast. When Bella did finally ring it was to say they had met with the Volturi brothers but would be at least a few days more. Grace was enjoying herself on her first foreign holiday but she came on the phone to chat, well grill me about Callie really.

"Are you giving her lots of cuddles grandpa because she must be missing me?"

"Sure Grace, she sits on my lap all evening watching TV, I'm getting her interested in football. If she's any good I'm going to buy her a football outfit all her own"

Grace giggled at the thought of that.

"I met Edward Cullen grandpa"

"Did you? Did he speak to you and mummy?"

"He wasn't very nice but he's better now. I think Uncle Peter and Uncle Emmett had a word with him."

That was Grace speak for being told off. She hated it if Bella or Jasper had a word with her.

"Well you stay away from him honey, he's not a very nice person."

"I know. Tomorrow I'm going to meet Aro, Caius, and Uncle Marcus properly and I think its going to be a party"

The last was whispered.

"Really, why?"

"Because I heard Uncle Peter tell Uncle Emmett that there might be fireworks"

I laughed,

"Well you can tell me all about it next time you ring"

"I miss you grandpa"

"Miss you too kiddo. Be good."

It was true, I did miss Grace. I'd gotten used to her being around, in fact all of them. I was happier than I'd been in a long time and I felt at home here among my rather strange family.

That night I couldn't find Callie anywhere, she wasn't in the house anywhere and I called her from the porch but she never showed so I went to bed praying she hadn't got lost or eaten by a wolf or something, Grace would never forgive me. By the next morning when she didn't appear for her milk and kibble I was seriously worried, thank God it was my days off and the store would be manned for the next two days by one of our assistants, it was the slow season anyway. I went in search of the damn cat trying to think of an excuse if I couldn't find her but coming up blank. It should have been a piece of cake, watching my grand daughters cat but just my luck it was all going pear-shaped. I called her as I hit the trees and then stopped to listen. Then I heard it, a quiet miaow up ahead and pushing my way through the undergrowth I saw her but she was caught near the bushes by an old trap which had her by one paw. I went to free her but as I did so I tripped on an old exposed tree root and went down hard, hitting my head and impaling my thigh on a splintered branch that was sticking out at an angle. Now we were both in the shit, no one came out here except the family and they were all in Italy!

My head was spinning and hurt but not as much as my leg did but gritting my teeth I pulled my leg free of the branch and immediately knew that had been a bad idea when blood started to flow onto the moss and leaf covered earth. Not only was I in danger from blood loss or infection but there were wolves and bears in these woods and either would be enticed by the scent of my blood. I wrapped my belt around the top of my thigh to stop the bleeding and dragged myself over to free Callie. Her leg was injured but not broken as far as I could tell but she was scared, hungry, and cold, so I tucked her inside my jacket to try to warm her up. Luckily it was dry, at least for now, and after sitting cuddling Callie for a little while until my head stopped spinning I got to my feet gingerly but the injured one refused to take my weight and I went down again hard hitting my head again and I guess knocking myself out.

Next time I opened my eyes the sun was going down, my leg throbbed agonisingly and Callie was gone. I felt the first few drops of rain and cursed, I had to get moving or I'd die out here. Deciding that standing up wasn't such a good idea I cast around for something to use as a crutch spying another branch which looked younger and hopefully less brittle but if course it was over the other side of this small clearing which suddenly looked really huge. I dragged myself over cursing each time I had to move the injured leg. I had taken the belt off to hopefully restore the blood flow and that was agonising too as it throbbed but at least the blood flow was down to a trickle. Using the branch I hauled myself to my feet again and leaning heavily in it, hoping it didn't snap, I made my way back to the house very slowly in the gathering gloom of nightfall. I tried calling to Callie but my voice wasn't much more than a croak and the stabbing pain in my leg made it hard to breathe properly. When I finally saw the outline of the house against the night sky I sent up a prayer of thanks and fell at the bottom of the steps just having the energy to haul myself up onto the comparative shelter of the porch and collapse on the swing seat pulling the old throw over me before everything turned black again.

I don't know how long I was out this time but when I came round I was convinced I had died and gone to heaven. I was in a clean white room and hovering over me was a beautiful woman all in white with long black hair in a plait running down her back. She smiled seeing me looking at her and touched my forehead,

"How are you feeling Charlie?"

So perhaps I wasn't dead after all, maybe this was a hospital but how had I got there?

"Confused, my head aches and my leg is giving me hell"

"I'll give you something for the pain now you've come round, we were worried about head injuries but I guess you have a thick skull."

"Yeah it's not the first time I've been told that. Where am I by the way?"

"In the clinic on the reservation. You have a very clever cat by the way."

"Cat?"

"Your cat with the injured paw? I assume its yours"

"Oh yeah Callie, actually she's my grand daughters cat, I'm just cat sitting or at least I was. Is Callie OK?"

"She's fine. Her leg is bandaged and she's sitting with my grandson in front of the fire watching a DVD."

"Good, trying to explain how I lost Callie to Grace might have been a little difficult, they're on holiday."

"Well, you are going to be here at least a few days with that leg, its infected I'm afraid. Is there anyone you'd like me to call for you? A wife or girlfriend maybe?"

"No neither and I don't want to worry my daughter so I think I'll keep this little accident to myself. Could I get my cell phone? I'll have to make an excuse, she'll worry if she rings the house and I'm not there to answer."

"Of course, I'll ask the nurse to get your belongings for you and I'll be back to check on you in a few hours."


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter Ninety Seven

Jasper

I had to smile at Graces interpretation of Peter's words she had overheard, I thought he might well be right but Grace wouldn't appreciate the kind of fireworks that would be going off! Our meeting with the brothers was set for the following day and we spent the night talking with the others. They weren't as surprised as I had expected when they heard what we had to say but why soon became clear when they told us what had happened with Edward. She was indeed very special and I wondered how long it would be before she decided to try out her new powers on us. Emmett shook his head,

"I don't think she's really aware she has them Jazz. The way she spoke to Edward was old far beyond her years, it was like someone else speaking through her and afterwards I don't think she was even aware what had happened."

"Do you think she'll want to live here eventually?"

I squeezed Bella closer trying to allay her fears,

"I think Grace loves her family too much for that besides if she's to fulfil the prophecy she has to leave Volterra."

"Why?"

"Bella my little angel remember what the prophecy said. Grace will find her mate in a guardian. Now I don't know if you noticed but they're a bit fucking sparse on the ground here and this is just a shot in the dark but it could be because of all the vampires. Of course I could be way off target here..."

Bella smiled and hit him on the shoulder knocking him backwards into the stone wall then horrified with her actions tried to apologise while Peter danced just out of her reach head down and pretending to cower.

"Please mistress don't hit me again, I promise to be good."

Marcus

Felix reported to me what had happened between Edward and young Grace, more ammunition to prove my claim that Grace was the child mentioned in the prophecy. You only had to watch her or hear her speak to know she was more than just a child. When I told Caius he smiled,

"I saw Edward fly past on the way down, he made quite a noise when he hit the courtyard flags, cracked a few too. Now I understand why he was given a free flying lesson! You really think she is the one don't you?"

"Don't you? I would have thought it was patently obvious and with the exceptional genes she has inherited from The Major and Bella she is the ideal one."

"What about Aro?"

"How can he argue with the facts? I'm even getting Carlisle back here to bear witness to her birth."

"Good idea Marcus, you really are covering all angles. I have to ask, what's in it for you Marcus?"

"The opportunity to see the helplessness on Aro's face before I kill him. I want him so low he can smell the ground I'll scatter his ashes on after I burn his black rotten carcass."

Caius

I had to hand it to Marcus he had waited patiently for centuries to get revenge for the death of his beloved Didyme and now he was going to take great delight in savouring every second of it. I had watched Grace and the others from my window as they took the air in the courtyard and found myself wondering at the possibilities she might open to us if we could cease worrying about the guardian tribes. My only concern was that the change in relations with our ancient enemies did not extend to the children of the moon, they were of particular interest to me, my own personal demons. I would hold out for this one concession but other than that I was happy for a change. Grace was fascinating, quite at home among us as if we were all exactly the same while when Anna, the human receptionist, came out with a picnic lunch for her the little girl captivated her too. At one point she looked up although she couldn't possibly have seen me from where I was standing and waved. I almost waved back before stopping myself with a half-smile.

Jasper

Felix had told us that Carlisle and Esme were arriving so I made sure I was waiting to greet them and from my face they knew I was aware they had been telling tales to Marcus. I guided them to one of the small anti chambers and shut the door firmly.

"Look Jasper..."

"No Carlisle, you listen while I talk. I owe you big time for Bella and Grace but you had no right to inform on us to Marcus. If you felt you had to tell him what was happening you should have told us first, not doing so leaves me with a nasty taste in my mouth."

He nodded and looked at Esme who was glaring at him thin lipped,

"Yes Esme I know. Esme told me I should speak to you about it first but I was afraid you would try to stop me and I need to keep on Marcus good side to keep Edward safe."

"Well I think you failed miserably Carlisle."

"Why? What happened? Is Edward still here?"

"Oh he's still here although rather tongue tied at the moment and still healing a few broken bones."

Esme put a hand to her face in shock then looked at me unsure what to say so I saved her the trouble,

"Not me. Grace has somehow prevented him from talking and it was Felix who threw him out of the window"

"Felix why?"

"He was extremely rude about Bella and I to Grace"

Esme looked scandalized, she may still love her son but she would never forgive any harm to a child, especially her "grand-daughter".

Bella

I knew where Jasper had gone and why and although I wanted to join him Grace was awake and I needed to speak to her. Breakfast was sent up from one of the café's in the square and Grace treated this as something really special, especially since she had sent a thank you letter the first morning on the empty tray and now got flowers and a single chocolate on the tray too. While she ate I ran my fingers through her curls,

"Grace, later today we are going to a meeting with the brothers again and I want you to listen very carefully to everything they say to you but remember mummy and daddy will be there too and if you don't understand anything all you have to do is say so. Listen but don't speak unless you don't understand."

"Why mummy? I like Uncle Marcus and Caius isn't so bad. Will sticky balloon be there too?"

"Alec? I don't know but he won't hurt any of us. Remember mummy's blanket?"

She nodded looking at the piece of toast she was eating very seriously before continuing.

"What about Edward?"

"Edward?"

"Will he be there? I don't like him at all, he's very sneaky, like the raccoon that got in Uncle Ems truck and ate all his sweets. The ones he keeps in there for me."

"Oh he keeps sweets in there for you does he? No wonder you're so keen to help him clean the truck"

She giggled but still waited for my answer,

"I don't know Grace but he wont hurt you, we'll just pretend he isn't there shall we?"

She nodded and picked up her milk,

"Mummy why did Edward say you were his girlfriend?"

I closed my eyes then sighed,

"A long time ago I was but he left, ran away, and I never saw him again. He made me very sad."

"But daddy didn't steal you from him?"

"No Grace he didn't. Now finish your breakfast and then you can choose which dress to wear for your big meeting."


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter Ninety Eight

Aro

The more I thought about the upcoming meeting the more interested, and I had to admit the more intrigued I became. Could it really be that the prophecy I had almost forgotten about was actually coming true? If so then our world was about to be turned on its head. I wondered where Grace might meet her mate, if it would indeed be a mate in the sense we meant. Of course if Grace never left Volterra then she couldn't meet her mate or fulfil the prophecy and as a full member of the Volturi council her place was here with us, if I could make it stick. Jane and Alec were livid when they heard about Graces gift from Marcus, both were greedy for power and status and it seemed to them Grace was pushing them aside. I had to feel sorry for Jane, she had been led to believe that she would be invited to join the brothers soon but now saw her opportunity slipping away. However there was nothing she could do about it, Bella was a formidable opponent and The Major wouldn't let any harm come to his family. It seemed there was little or nothing I could do to alter things and that galled me.

Bella

When Jasper came back Carlisle and Esme were with him and they both looked a little sheepish, obviously he had said what he needed to so I would treat them cordially but they would be left in no doubt that I was as unhappy as my husband. Esme came straight over to me as Grace ran to greet her,

"Bella I had no idea what Carlisle was doing until it was too late and I apologise for his actions. I would never do anything to put our little one in danger."

I could see she was telling the truth and I nodded as she picked Grace up for a cuddle,

"My, haven't you grown since we saw you last. Are you enjoying your holiday here in Italy?"

Grace proceeded to tell her all about the breakfasts that were delivered every day and how good the corridors were for playing hide and go seek or catch with Uncle Em and Uncle Peter while I joined Carlisle who had been cornered by Peter, Emmett, and Rose.

"You informed on Grace to the Volturi Carlisle?"

The distaste in Emmett's voice was audible.

"Of course he did, a leopard never changes its spots does it Carlisle. Once Volturi always Volturi."

"I was never a member of the Volturi Peter. I lived here for some time but only because I was curious"

"Yeah well you know what curiosity did to the cat don't you Carlisle? I'd watch my step if I were you, you've made a few enemies here."

Touching Peter on the shoulder so he looked round I shook my head gesturing to where Grace sat talking to Esme,

"Peter not now, and not here please."

He nodded and walked off followed by Emmett but Rose stood her ground,

"As if we don't have enough to contend with. Edward opening his big mouth and upsetting Grace, now we can't even trust you Carlisle"

Esme

I heard Roses words and determined to get to the bottom of this so leaving Grace to play Peters variation on snap which was unintelligible to me I went to join her.

"What do you mean Rose?"

She glared at Carlisle before answering me,

"Edward told Grace her father was a murderer who also stole her mother from him."

"He said what? Why?"

"I think he was trying to hurt us Esme but it didn't work and Grace trusts us. I already spoke to her about Edward and I, but I rather think Grace got the better of him."

Before I could ask her what she meant Felix arrived to escort us all to the audience chamber and I was rather surprised to see Grace over to hug him before taking her mother's hand and looking round for Jasper not smiling again until she saw him. The party followed the huge Volturi guard to the meeting and when we got into the huge chamber it was obvious this was going to be a very important meeting. The table was set with chairs all around and Jane, Alec, Demetri, and almost the whole guard were standing behind the brothers, Renata hovering behind Aro although she didn't appear to be touching him and even the two remaining wives were present although seated at the back of the chamber with Corin ever present to keep them happy.

Bella

We were asked to be seated by Marcus who along with the others had risen to greet us,

"Please, make yourselves comfortable then we will begin. Is there anything you would like Grace? We will try to keep the meeting short so as not to bore you but if there's anything you don't understand then please ask."

Grace nodded although her gaze had wandered over the guard until it settled on Edward standing beside Heidi then it stopped and as Marcus spoke again I could tell she was listening but her eyes stayed on him.

"We have explained the situation to the rest of the guard, at least as far as we know it, without going into suppositions."

Which meant the possibility of Grace finding her mate in the guardians had been skipped over for starters.

"While everyone here is very surprised they are all here to witness the truth of the circumstances thus far. Perhaps Carlisle you could give us your version of Graces birth."

Carlisle explained how he had looked after me along with Rose and Esme and then waited for any questions.

"Could I ask how the child left the citadel?"

"You could Demetri, Rose Cullen used the old tunnels beneath the city to take Grace to safety, after all we had no idea how the rest of the Volturi would react to a part human baby."

Demetri nodded, I think he at least knew of the tunnels although from their looks some of the others weren't so well informed.

"Rosalie and Esme Cullen will swear to the veracity of your statement?"

"Yes I will Heidi"

Rose looked across at her brother's wife with disdain.

"So will I"

"Thank you Esme. We knew of the prophecy of course and I thought it might be coming to pass. Here before us is a human hybrid child born within the walls, of not only the city, but the citadel itself just as described."

Grace put her hand up and all eyes turned to her,

"Yes Grace?"

"What's a human hybrid Marcus?"

He smiled at her,

"Well now, it's a child who has a human mother and a father who is of a different race, in this case a vampire."

She nodded and sat back, her eyes fixing once more on Edward who looked increasingly uncomfortable.

"I sent Grace the necklace that once belonged to my beloved Didyme because I believed and still do that Grace is the child we read about. She is most definitely different from normal children, she has a heartbeat and it seems a mixture of human and vampire DNA, at least according to Carlisle."

I shot him a glare, so he'd told even more than we thought.

"Does she have any gifts Marcus?"

"Yes Jane she does, she was able to communicate with her parents from the womb and she sees the gifts of others. She may have more gifts that are as yet latent, who knows"

Jane glared at Grace then me before her face went blank once more.

"I think the biggest question is should we invite her to join the council brother. To take her destined place here with us"

So Aro was ready to show his hand at last!


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter Ninety Nine

Marcus

Caius and I had expected Aro to go down this road and we were ready with our answer,

"I think it is a little premature to expect her to leave her parents so soon Aro but I think we must invite her to join us non the less.

"Really? So she would be a full council member but not an active one?"

"Oh I don't think it will be long before Grace becomes mature enough to take a full part in proceedings Aro."

"Do you know something I don't then Caius?"

"I'm sure I know many things you don't Aro as you must know many I wish I did, but in this case we have her actions against Edward Cullen when he attacked her verbally"

I watched Aro's face as Caius explained what had happened and was amazed to see anger blaze in Aro's eyes aimed at Edward.

"He said that to the child?"

Sulpicia stood up appalled,

"Aro how could you allow such an outrage?"

"Sulpicia, Aro didn't know until now and I'm sure he is as upset as the rest of us to hear what was said but Grace it seems manifested another of her gifts when she silenced him. Edward will only speak again when he has something constructive and helpful to say and so far had remained obstinately silent"

There was a quiet ripple of laughter which ran around the room at my words.

Aro

With those few words Edward had not only sealed his own fate but that of the rest of us, it was a crime punishable by death to swear false witness and that's exactly what he had done. While The Major may have been a killer, I doubted even he would try to deny that, but he had not stolen Bella from Edward and we all knew that.

"I think we need to talk about Edwards blatant disregard for the law Marcus"

Caius shook his head,

"While I understand what you are getting at Aro I think Edward has already been punished by his victim so I think we should go on to the next item on the agenda. The invitation for Grace to join us"

"What if you are wrong and she isn't the one?"

"Alec, we have already discussed this and are agreed that she is, therefore she belongs on the ruling council."

"She's only a child, how can she rule us?"

"Heidi I think it would be wise of you to keep silent, after all you are guilty by association with your mate."

Heidi glared at Edward knowing he had effectively gagged her too.

"Are we in agreement brothers?"

Marcus looked at me first acknowledging my vote was crucial and much as it pained me I nodded, she was the prophesied child I was sure of it.

"Caius?"

"Yes."

"Then it is passed unanimously. Grace if you would come round the table and take your place"

Bella

Grace looked at Jasper who nodded encouragingly and our little girl walked round the table and took the seat beside Marcus which had been vacant waiting for her. Marcus smiled and handed her a small black cloak with a hood. She looked at me and I grinned as she put it round her shoulders looking like a miniature guard, the necklace shining in the sun streaming through the high windows and illuminating the strip of table where she sat, like a sign or something.

"Now we understand that Grace will not be joining us personally for some time but there are a few occasions when she must visit. Our yearly gathering to talk about the state of our world and any new problems which have arisen and of course any council meeting when a unanimous vote is needed but these happen very rarely these days."

I looked at Jazz enquiringly.

"He means a meeting called if a brother is killed or a guard replaced."

I nodded my understanding.

"We will be very happy to see you at any time Grace of course should you wish to visit us here. The Volturi jet will beat your disposal at any time and should you ever need the uses of the guard it is yours to call on as a right."

Our daughter had just been handed the keys of power for our world and I waited to see what she would say. Jasper nudged me with his elbow and I looked at her face which had gone very still, her eyes glazed much as Felix had described her demeanour when Edward had confronted her and we waited uneasily to see what she would say.

"Thank you brothers for the honour you have bestowed on me but I feel I must speak about our conduct. We as the guardians of our world must be above reproach and that has not been the case up to now. Unfortunate actions have been allowed and even more unfortunate deeds perpetrated on our own kind. I think we must rethink our behaviour and our way of government and to these ends I would call the governing body to an emergency meeting in one month at which time we can alter what needs changing and make the Volturi a body to be looked up to and revered for its wisdom not feared for its avaricious ways. Also I think we should ensure that our laws are strictly enforced to keep our world safe. Any of us who bear false witness as Edward Cullen did will be punished to the full extent of the law in future but not in private as if it is something we are ashamed of, this is what has made us feared and hated by our own race. Any sentences must be carried out in the open so our world can see why such actions are necessary."

I couldn't believe these words were tumbling from our daughters mouth, concepts she couldn't possibly understand yet but the brothers looked at her as if it were normal for a young child to be speaking thus. It was then I realized she was indeed the prophesied one and they saw her as such and held her in regard because of it.

Jasper

I could feel Bella's confusion and wariness but I felt Graces strength of mind, her full belief in what she was saying, although it wasn't her speaking. I couldn't explain yet but I would once we were away from this meeting. Marcus stood up then,

"Very well, a meeting one month from today. I thank you all for your attendance. Edward may I suggest you do not leave the city for now"

Edward shot a frightened look at Heidi then Carlisle but I don't think he saw much in their faces to give him comfort.

Once the meeting was concluded we decided to get Grace away from Volterra for a while, I didn't like to think of her in this grim fortress for too long and I knew the others were getting edgy around the Volturi guard. Grace swung my arm as she walked at my side busy chatting to Bella,

"Can I ring Grandpa? I want to tell him we're coming home and make sure he's looking after Callie"

"He will Grace, he knows how much she means to you."

"But can I please?"

"OK then, while we pack."

Bella

I rang our number and handed the phone to Grace, going to pack her case or we'd have a repeat of the performance before coming here and the jet would be ready in a few hours. I didn't realize there was anything wrong until Grace tugged on my sleeve,

"He's not there Mummy."

"Well maybe he's at work or shopping. We'll try again before we take off"

She didn't look reassured but Rose distracted her with the packing while Emmett came over sighing heavily,

"I got a message on my phone from some woman."

"Well lucky you Em, but I wouldn't brag about it where Rose can hear"

"No Peter this is serious. She said she'd tried Bella's phone but couldn't connect. Charlie's had an accident, he's in hospital. Callie is there too, apparently he was rescuing her when he fell and impaled himself on a branch."

"Is he going to be OK Em?"

"It sounds like it. I've got a number so you can return the call but let us get Grace out first just in case."


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter One Hundred

Charlie

I had tried to contact Bella but her phone was switched off and then I lost its signal so I left a message on Emmett's, his I knew by heart from work. Then I just had to wait for them to get back to me and hopefully they would be back soon, I missed Grace and I worried about Callie although the doctor, Aquene had said her grandson Messou was looking after him well. When I queried her name she told me she was Chippewa and her name meant peace. I had been lucky to have been found so quickly, it seemed Callie had made her way to the closest road and been found by one of Aquene's ex patients but when she went to rescue the obviously injured cat it refused to be caught and instead led her to my unconscious body. I owed Callie a large fish supper at the very least. As I thought about this the nurse came in with the phone saying my daughter was on the line.

"Dad what happened? Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine, being looked after very well here at the clinic. I tripped and speared myself on a branch, it got infected but I'm feeling better already and I have Callie to thank for my life."

"Callie?"

"Yeah she brought the cavalry in, just in time."

"Oh right. Well we're coming home now so I'll visit as soon as I can."

"Tell Em I'm sorry I can't pick you up in his truck, you'll have to get a rental car or I can ask Guy from the shop..."

"Em's already got it under control. I'll see you soon dad."

Charlie

I leaned back against my pillows, feeling a lot worse than I made out, this infection had really taken it out of me, I was getting too old to bounce back like I used to. When Aquene came to see me she had her grandson with her and Callie who he'd smuggled in under his jacket.

"Messou thought you'd like to see your grand daughter's cat is well."

He held her out to me so I could check her over and I smiled,

"She's looking good, thank you Messou"

He looked at me strangely before smiling then turned to his grandmother and spoke rapidly in a language I didn't understand. She nodded and he went out looking back from the door before disappearing from view.

"My grandson asked if you were a spirit."

"Oh why, do I look that bad?"

She smiled and gestured for permission to sit on the edge of the bed. I nodded and she sat down biting her lip,

"Charlie, you have a strange aura around you. I think you have connections with another."

"Another?"

"Yes, some one beyond the normal world."

I didn't say anything just waited, what could I say?

"My grandson feels strangeness, he is always watching for danger."

"Danger for who?"

"Our tribe, the world, either or both."

"Right, you could say my grand-daughter has the same strangeness I guess. Do you have contacts with other tribes?"

"You mean the Quileutes? Yes."

That took me aback, how did she know where I came from?

"I'm sorry Charlie that was rude. Yes I did trace you so I could get your medical records and I found out you were a friend of the Quileutes. We have connections with them, my husband was a friend of Harry Clearwater so I contacted him to ask about you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

"So did Harry fill you in about me?"

"I admit I was rather more interested in your daughter and her family. We too have our legends of the Cold Ones but I don't necessarily feel the same way the Quileutes do about them."

"Oh and how is that?"

"We'll talk about it more tomorrow when you are feeling a bit better but I think you might want to ask your daughter to visit alone or just with your grand daughter, the reservation may get a little nervous if too many cold ones appear at once."

I nodded, I understood, so I rang Bella back but again I couldn't get through so I left a message. Perhaps they were already in the air.

Aquene came back the next morning all smiles as if nothing strange had passed between us the evening before and when she saw my confusion she patted my arm.

"I'm sorry Charlie that wasn't very professional of me last night, I shouldn't have brought up the cold ones. My grandson rather threw me there, talking about them, but I shouldn't have spoken to you about it. Did you get in touch with your daughter?"

"No, I left a message for her but if your tribe knows about the cold ones and the Quileutes why don't you let me go? Why keep me here if it means bringing them here?"

"Because we don't feel the same way as the Quileutes, we are a guardian tribe too but we don't have any argument with the cold ones as long as they leave us in peace."

Before she could say anything else her beeper went off and she had to excuse herself.

Bella

I got Charlie's rather odd message asking me to visit alone and although Grace was upset she agreed that if grandpa was ill perhaps the excitement of seeing her might be too much and seeing him ill might upset her too. She went off happily with Rose and Charlotte who promised to find some new music for her I pod and some bedtime stories she could listen to once her light went out, bribery but it worked and for now I was more concerned about my dad, there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Probably this clinic on the Res is staffed with fucking guardians or something."

It hadn't occurred to me but Peter could be right so of course Jazz insisted on going with me. It was a small clinic but very smart and within seconds of arriving Charlie's doctor came through to introduce herself.

"Mr and Mrs Whitlock its good to meet you. Your father is doing well although he has a bit of a fever, the wound became infected before we were able to treat it but he will be OK."

"He'll be able to walk OK?"

"Yes I see no reason why not although he's going to need crutches for a while. Does he live alone? I know he doesn't have a girlfriend or wife but I just wondered if he'll have any help?"

"Yes, he'll come stay with us, thank you."

She looked at me as if making her mind up about something then nodded,

"Perhaps you and your husband would follow me."

We walked through the swing doors into the heart of the clinic and in through a door to an office, obviously hers. She sat behind the desk and asked us to be seated.

"Perhaps I should tell you that I have spoken to your father about my people. My father was a friend of Harry Clearwater and our tribe has the same remit as the Quileute but we believe that as long as your kind do not harm us we will leave you be. I asked Charlie that you come alone purely because too many of your kind on the reservation would stir up old fears."

"Thank you for what you've done for Charlie and for that. When can he come home?"

"I think four more days should see him ready for discharge."

"What about our daughter's cat? How much do we owe you?"

"Nothing, my son enjoyed having her for a few days and her foot has healed so you can take her with you if you wish."

"Would it be OK If I brought my daughter with me on my next visit, she'd like to see her grandpa and to thank your son for his kindness."

"Certainly. Now let me take you to your father"


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter One Hundred and One

Charlie

When the door opened and Bella appeared looking concerned I mustered a smile,

"Come in kiddo, like my new home?"

She came in followed by Jasper who nodded a greeting then went to stand by the window and I could see he was a little apprehensive.

"I take it Aquene told you about the tribe?"

"Yes she did but it seems they prefer a live and let live approach. Speaking of which, did you have to wait until we were all away before damaging yourself?"

"I decided it was more fun this way and you'd all feel guilty when you got back. How did it go?"

"Better than we anticipated."

She told me what had happened and I could hardly believe it, my grand-daughter one of the rulers of their world?

"Bella, I think we need to discuss Charlie's future"

She and I both looked at Jasper.

"Grace herself said that the laws should be tightened up and Charlie, you, I, and all our friends are guilty of allowing him to live as a human with knowledge of our world."

"Grace didn't mean that."

"Nevertheless it's what she said and who knows, it's just the kind of thing Aro or Edward might think of as a way of getting rid of us."

Jasper

Those too had occurred to me as we flew back and if I could think of Charlie then so could Edward who if he could communicate it in some way might use it as a weapon to get back at Bella and I. It was Charlie's decision of course but I thought he might not be anti in any case. He had no one in his world that was important. Bella, Grace, and the rest of our company were his only family so he wouldn't be leaving anyone behind.

"You know Jasper I did give that some thought while you were away."

"Really? Did you come to any conclusions?"

"This is going to sound a little biased and unkind I guess but Grace was uppermost in my thoughts. I missed out on seeing Bella grow up and I'd hate to do the same with my grand-daughter and let's be fair, I'm not getting any younger. If I joined your world I would never have to say goodbye to either of my girls. Also, I've gotten kinda used to the others, I feel party of the family. My one reservation is this thing about diet. Now I know there is a choice but I also know it's a difficult one. I don't want to start killing people to feed not after spending my life trying to keep them alive."

"We could help you with that Charlie. If you choose to hunt animals then Rose and Emmett and Bella and I will help you. Peter and Charlotte wont change their ways but that's their personal choice and if you find our way too hard then they will help you to hunt the least desirable humans as they do through choice. I must tell you that living on animal blood isn't as easy, it took me years to completely master my urges and even now sometimes it is hard."

Charlie

I appreciated Jaspers honesty although I had talked at length with Emmett about the subject and he was very open about the fact that he had killed humans although he hunted animals through choice.

"This is the awkward question I guess. I did speak to Emmett and he said most of your kind are unable to master themselves sufficiently to change a human. That a blood lust, a frenzy, takes over when you taste human blood and it is almost impossible to overcome it. He told me he'd only heard of three vampires who could manage it without risk, Maria your sire, Carlisle and you Jasper."

"Are you asking me if I would change you Charlie?"

"I guess I am. I'd rather it were you than Carlisle but I understand if you'd rather not."

"If it's really what you want Charlie then yes I will change you and I'm sure between us we can keep you safe and controlled, both Peter and Charlotte have extensive experience with newborns."

I nodded my thanks,

"Then I guess once I get out of here we should do it."

Jasper explained about the first couple of years so I might well lose some of Graces development but it was the safest way to stay in her life so it was decided.

Bella

Jasper was very quiet as we drove home having decided to bring Grace over tomorrow to collect Callie and thank the doctors grandson personally. I shot him sidelong looks and eventually he pulled over to the side of the road and took me in his arms.

"What's the matter Jazz? You've been very quiet since we left the clinic."

He put his head on my shoulder and sighed heavily as if the weight of the world were resting on him.

"Its nothing really. I just hoped I would never have to turn anyone again. Your transformation was an entirely different thing. I love you and needed you with me so the thirst was almost secondary and I knew you wouldn't feel hatred or anger at me but with anyone else its different. I changed hundreds, maybe thousands, for Maria and with each one I lost a little of myself, feeling their shock and pain, their torture and anger at me is almost as crippling as the pain they feel, which I get too. When you taste human blood all you want to do is to drink deeply, slake your thirst and feel the total satisfaction. Tasting human blood and stopping that natural reaction is another form of torture. I'll be OK Bella I just need a little time to prepare myself but I will change Charlie and the sooner the better."

I held him close until he relaxed a little and finished the drive back to the house. Inside Grace who was bathed and ready for bed was playing snakes and ladders with Emmett, Rose, and Charlotte, while Peter sat staring into the fire.

When we came in he gestured for us to follow him outside but first we explained to Grace what the plan was for the next day and promised to take her to bed and read her a story when the game finished. Going out back we found Peter sitting on the porch steps looking up at the moon.

"What's up Peter?"

He turned to Jasper looking more serious than I'd ever seen him before,

"Charlie."

"Already sorted. As soon as he gets out of the clinic."

Peter shook his head,

"Edward couldn't wait to put the fucking boot in."

"What did he do?"

"Felix rang. Apparently he got a message through to someone who reported to the brothers. Told them we were flaunting the law by having a human in our family, a human who knows about the vampire world, the Volturi even."

"Are they coming?"

"Yeah, some of the guard with orders to take Charlie into custody for trial."

"They're putting Charlie on trial?"

"No Bella they're putting all of us on trial, they have no choice now they know."

"What if we change him straight away?"

"Well Felix gave me a message from the brothers. The information forced their hand but if Charlie is joining our world by the time the guard gets here they will accept that the intent was always there. Of course you know what this is all about don't you?"

"Edward jealous that Jasper won me? That I chose his brother over him?"

"Something a little more basic than that I'm afraid. Edward was too scared to have sex with you, thinking he couldn't control himself yet the animal that is his brother not only managed it but got you pregnant too. He got the prize Edward had been desperate for."


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter One Hundred and Two

Jasper

We had no choice but to act immediately, the Volturi didn't hang around so while Bella stayed to fulfil her promise to Grace Peter and I went back to the clinic. Luckily we were allowed in to see Charlie and once we explained he was out of bed and dressing with Peters help while I went to find the doctor. We needed her on our side or there would be a manhunt for us and the missing patient.

"The doctor is off duty I'm afraid."

"I still need to speak to her. Could you get her on the phone for me? Tell her it's about the Quileutes."

The night receptionist frowned but passed my message on and soon the doctor appeared dressed not in her white coat but jeans and a paint stained sweater,

"Mr Whitlock please"

She ushered me through to her office and shut the door,

"What happened?"

I explained while she listened gravely then studied her hands for a few minutes before standing up,

"I need to speak to Charlie first."

Charlie

I was dressed and sitting on the bed when Aquene came in with Jasper and sat beside me,

"Your son in law has explained the situation and I want to be sure this is your decision and yours alone Charlie."

"It is. I'd already made the decision, this is just bringing it forward a couple of days that's all."

"Then I'll write out your discharge papers, just give me a few minutes"

She went out glancing back at me and I smiled encouragingly then we sat in silence waiting. My leg hurt like a bitch after standing on it to dress and I was glad Jasper and Peter were here to help me out of the clinic.

"Where are we going to do it?"

"As soon as we leave here, in the truck, then Peter and I will take you to an old logging camp in the mountains and stay with you. I'm just going to ring Bella so she knows, Emmett and the others will be fine with Grace there to protect them but I think we might need a little help ourselves so Charlotte will drop Bella off along the road for us to pick up."

"You think Grace can protect the others?"

"No Charlie I know she can and as soon as you wake up I'll explain but for now we need to be moving."

The doctor met us along the corridor and gave me my papers,

"Good luck Charlie."

We shook hands and she watched from the entrance as they helped me into the truck and we drove off.

Jasper

We had to act immediately so once off the Res and out of sight of anyone Peter pulled up and I got out helping Charlie into the back where we'd put a sleeping bag for him to lay in, it wouldn't help with the pain but it would keep him confined if he tried to thrash about. As soon as we were in place he drove off again turning the radio up and whistling along to the tune. I helped Charlie into the sleeping bag seeing how much pain he was in from his leg but knowing it was nothing to the pain I was about to inflict on him. He must have seen my thoughts on my face because he tapped me on the shoulder,

"Jasper you are doing this to save us don't feel guilty, feel proud you can protect us all."

I nodded then just wanting to get it over I bent over him and sank my teeth into the soft skin of his throat right over the spot where the blood ran closest to the surface and bracing myself against the allure of his scent. It was over in seconds and I spat the blood onto the floor unable to swallow it knowing that would only make things worse.

Peter looked at me in the mirror.

"You OK Major"

I nodded but Charlies pain was already hitting me in waves curling me up as it had so many times before. I gasped and tried largely unsuccessfully to put up a barrier then my phone went and I pulled it out with trembling hands almost dropping it,

"Daddy, its OK. Mummy will be with you in a few minutes just listen to me. I'll tell you a story."

I didn't hear her words but just her voice had the ability to calm me and protect me from Charlies torment and when the truck stopped to pick up Bella I was strong enough to sit up and say goodbye to my beautiful daughter. Bella slid in beside me and took me in her arms.

"Was that your idea?"

She nodded,

"I remember you telling me that when you were touching Grace you were free of all the emotions around you and I hoped hearing her might help at least a little. Right Peter, get a move on, Emmett's going to let us know when the guard appears."

"Too fucking late Bella, they found us"

Bella

I looked out the wind shield to see black figures positioned across the road ahead,

"Stop Peter. I'll go talk to them"

Jazz went to follow me but I shook my head.

"Stay with Charlie, Peter can join me"

"That's all I fucking need, a nice chat with the black cloaked bastards."

We pulled up short of the reception committee and Peter and I got out but before I could moved forward Peter grabbed me by the arm.

"Softly, softly, catchee monkey Bella. Lets just check there aren't more of these creepy little fuckers hiding in the undergrowth."

He glanced around listening and rubbing his temples.

"No OK let's go"

We moved forward slowly until we were about a hundred feet from them then Peter stopped, arms hanging loosely at his side and a slight smile on his face. We waited and Jane broke from the ranks and came to confront us listening and testing the air

"So, you were warned."

"Warned? Warned about what my little iceberg?"

She ignored him but it was at her peril, Peter always got a reaction in the end.

"Who contacted you?"

"Do you have any idea what the little fucker is talking about Bella?"

I shook my head and he continued,

"You know this used to be a respectable neighbourhood, you could go for a night drive and see just the wildlife. Now all you see are rodents and scavengers. Talking of which, what brings you to these parts Jade?"

"We were sent to check out an accusation"

"Really June? Someone telling tales out of school, tut, tut. Now let me guess..."

"Cut the clown act Peter. You know very well why we're here but it seems you beat us to it"

"Well Demetri you can't win them all, you should know that"

"Demetri smiled coldly at him.

"You know something Peter, one day your big mouth is going to get you in serious trouble."

"Yeah so I've been told but I'm still waiting. By the way, when you get back Jean make sure to say hi to Edward. I have a strange feeling he and I will be meeting in a dark alley somewhere down the line"

"Its Jane."

"Jane? No I'm pretty sure his name's Edward, he doesn't look like a Jane does he to you Bella?"

I was busy watching Demetri struggle to keep a straight face. I got the distinct impression that Jane wasn't universally liked even in the Volturi.

"Well you've had a nice little outing and I guess its back to the asylum now. If I were you Demetri I'd put Joan strait jacket on before you take off, she looks like she's gonna blow a fuse any minute."


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter One Hundred and Three

Bella

It was quite something to watch Peter at work, he was a maestro at winding people up and I had to admire how quickly he had Jane frustrated beyond belief. We watched as they turned and disappeared into the darkness then Peter turned to me and smiled,

"Now that is how its done and boy did I enjoy it."

"Peter don't you ever feel guilty the way you treat people?"

"Bella I treat people the way they treat me, it's not my fault that I see things differently from most other people. Besides tell me you didn't enjoy watching the fucking bitch squirm"

I had to grin,

"OK you win. Come on, can we go back now?"

"Yeah may as well. I'd rather be with the others, there's more of us to keep an eye on Charlie that way and I don't like the idea of our little gang being split up."

We heard a scream from the truck and ran back to see Jazz holding a writhing Charlie down then I saw him close his eyes and concentrate, Charlie slumped back to the seat, Jazz had hit him with a lethargy bomb!

Jasper

Charlie was stronger than he looked and pain and desperation gave him added muscle, it was a good idea to get him back to the house with the others so we could make him more comfortable and I could go hunt leaving others to watch him for a while. I was greedy for some peace and I could only get that with Grace. Bella joined me and I felt her comforting shield around me keeping me safe from the pain Charlie was undergoing. As the house came in sight Grace rushed out, she must have been watching for us, so Bella got out to keep her away from seeing Charlie in such distress.

"Mummy can we go get Callie? I'm really missing her and you promised."

Then she put a hand over her mouth,

"I'm sorry that was really rude, how's grandpa? Auntie Charlotte explained what was going on, is it my fault mummy?"

"No Grace we always knew grandpa was going to join us. Why would you think that?"

"I heard Uncle Emmett talking to Auntie Rose, he said it was Edward's fault and I thought it might be because I told him off. Is he trying to get you in trouble because of that?"

I left Peter to carry Charlie in and ran to pick my daughter up and cuddle her, both giving and receiving comfort.

"This has nothing to do with you darlin'"

"Then is it because Edward is scared of you daddy?"

Bella

I followed Jazz and Grace in listening closely to their conversation, why would Grace think Edward was frightened of Jazz.

"Why do you think he's scared of me?"

She shook her head biting her lip but refused to say any more on the subject.

"Come on Grace let's get you ready to go fetch Callie while daddy helps Uncle Peter with grandpa."

She nodded and took my hand but watched as Jazz went slowly up the stairs, his shoulders bowed.

"Mummy can I talk to you somewhere quiet?"

I nodded and took her into the kitchen which was empty and she closed the door very deliberately then came to sit beside me at the table.

"What's the matter Grace?"

"Uncle Felix told you what Edward said to me about you and daddy didn't he? That's why Uncle Peter and Uncle Emmett warned him to keep quiet and why Uncle Felix threw him out of the window isn't it?"

There was no point in lying to her so I nodded,

"Yes it is. Everyone was really angry at the things Edward said to you."

"He lied about daddy stealing you from him, you told me. Did he lie about daddy too? Because no one has said anything about daddy."

"Oh Grace, daddy loves you and he's a good man. He would never hurt you or I"

"I know that or Uncle Marcus wouldn't have helped us before I was born, but I think daddy is scared I might find out about him and..."

She moved closer to whisper in my ear,

"be scared or hate him. I heard Uncle Peter say to Uncle Emmett that daddy never hurt anyone once he found there was a better way to live. Is that why Uncle Peter calls daddy Major? Because he fought in a war?"

I lifted Grace onto my lap and stroked her face,

"You hear a lot don't you Grace?"

She nodded seriously.

"Nobody tells me very much but I hear a lot and I asked Felix some questions, he likes daddy."

"So what do you think we should do Grace?"

Her brow furrowed as she thought about this then she smiled,

"Do you think daddy would listen to me if I told him a story?"

"A story? What kind of story?"

"One I'm going to make up. Sometimes I know things but I don't know how to talk about them. Is that strange mummy?"

"No Grace. Sometimes strange things happen in our world. If you think it will help daddy though you go ahead"

"Then we can get Callie back?"

"Yes then we can get Callie back."

"Will I be able to see grandpa soon?"

"Yes soon, when he's awake."

Jasper

I left Peter and Emmett watching Charlie and went to take a shower, sitting in the cubicle and letting the water flow over me. Eventually I got up and grabbing a towel I wrapped it round my waist and went through to the bedroom to get dressed, I was looking forward to a few minutes with Grace before she went to get Callie with Bella. I didn't see her immediately, she was sitting on the window seat drawing on the glass with her finger,

"Daddy can we talk?"

I smiled and went over picking her up and sitting her on my lap,

"Sure Grace"

I could feel her emotions, worry and confusion, and she lay her head on my chest, her warm cheek against my cold skin.

"I'll get dressed if you want a cuddle or you'll get cold"

She shook her head and I felt her soft fingertip tracing the scars on my shoulder, what did she make of them?

"I want to tell you a story daddy."

"OK I'm listening"

I waited for "Once upon a time" but instead she looked up into my face,

"There was a warrior a long time ago who did some really bad things because he didn't know any different. A very wicked lady told him it was the way everyone acted and she was very happy because he was very good at what he did. Then his friends, who saw what he really was, helped him get away and see how evil the lady really was. He was alone for lots of years before he found his true love, like Cinderella, and everything changed. Now he's happy and he's got a little girl who thinks he's the best daddy in the whole word. She knew all about him but she knew he was a good man."

I held her close to me, what had I done to deserve a child like this? A second chance in life?

"Thank you Grace, that was a lovely story."

"Does it make you feel better daddy?"

I smiled

"Yes it does."

"Uncle Peter told me I should look after you and mummy because you are the best people he knows so I thought you'd like to hear my story. Are you coming to pick Callie up with us?"

"I think I will. Just let me get dressed. You tell mummy and I'll be down in a minute"

I kissed her forehead and she went to the door then turned back,

"It must have hurt a lot, getting all those marks daddy. They don't hurt now do they?"

I shook my head unable to explain that the deepest hurt, the fear my daughter might see me as a monster, had been wiped away by her story.


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter One Hundred and Four

Bella

Grace came down beaming and skipped over to me,

"Daddy liked my story and he's coming with us to pick Callie up."

I nodded and she went to fetch the pet carrier we had bought and she had adorned with ribbons putting a fluffy pink blanket in as a bed. When Jazz appeared I could see he was feeling better, he looked more relaxed again but there was no time to talk privately as Grace sat between us in the truck chattering away. At the clinic the doctor was waiting and smiled as Grace ran over and said hello.

"If you come with me I'll introduce you to my grandson, he's the one who has been looking after your very pretty cat."

We followed the two of them, amused that Grace was giving her the full story of Callie from being found by her Uncle all alone and upset till we left on holiday.

"I was worried about leaving Callie with grandpa because he's very old and he might forget to feed her or something so I made him a chart to fill in. I didn't expect him to have an accident though"

"Your Callie is a very special cat, she saved your Grandpa's life, taking someone to help him."

Grace turned back to us,

"Did you hear that? Callie is a hero, she deserves a medal. I know, I'll make her one when we get home."

Jasper

At the doctors house we were introduced to her grandson, a boy about three years Graces senior with very serious brown eyes but a huge smile. His emotions were slightly odd, a little like Graces, as if older than his years but he came over and shook hands with us before taking Grace through to the kitchen where Callie was having her lunch!

"Please sit down. They won't be long I'm sure. Messou will miss Callie, he'll be wanting a cat of his own. Did you get your problem solved?"

"Yes thank you."

"How long will Charlie be unavailable? I only ask because I'd like to know that he's OK. Perhaps I will be able to talk to him some time."

"We'll tell him you asked but it depends how he is when he wakes up."

"It sounds a little like our guardians, there are a few who fall asleep and wake up changed and never return to the way they were. Rather like Charlie"

So they were different to the Quileutes which was interesting to hear.

Bella

We heard a burst of laughter then Grace came in holding an indignant looking Callie who squirmed until Messou spoke to her in his own language then she stilled and allowed Grace to put the new pink collar she'd bought her as a present round her neck.

"Mummy Messou can talk to the animals."

"Not talk exactly but I can understand what they are thinking."

"It's still cool though. Mummy can I stay to play for a while?"

I looked at Jazz who shrugged, Grace had no other friends her own age so how could we refuse?

"You'd better ask his grand mother first don't you think?"

Grace turned to the doctor who smiled,

"I see no reason why not, we were going to the pictures to see the latest Disney film, would you like to come with us then we'll have a burger before you go home?"

She turned to us,

"I can drop her off at your place or we can meet up in town."

Thinking about Charlie we offered to meet them in town and she nodded her understanding so leaving Grace after a kiss and instructions to behave we drove back home with Callie in her pet carrier protesting loudly at her incarceration.

Rose

We were waiting for Grace to get back to try on her new dress, Charlotte had just finished it, but they were alone. When Bella explained what had happened we understood, it would be a real novelty for Grace to be in the company of someone her own age.

"How's Charlie?"

"He went quiet for a while but Peter and Em are sitting up there with him."

"I'm going up to check up on him, I won't be long then we can go hunt before we pick Grace up."

He nodded picking up his book and sitting by the fire as she ran up the stairs to check on her dad.

"So, this boy, is he the same age as Grace?"

Jazz looked up at me,

"A little older I think, he's a gifted boy though. He talks to animals."

"Really? Do they talk back?"

He smiled,

"I guess so Rose, although I never heard any talking animals myself."

"What's his name Major?"

"Messou, why?"

"Well we might have to invite him back here if Grace is sweet on him"

Jasper tensed,

"She's a little girl. He's just a novelty to her, someone her own age and it was an outing not a date"

Charlotte smiled at me as Jazz went back to his book, a father's response if we ever heard one.

Charlotte

Putting the new dress in Grace's closet I went on-line to research the tribe. I wasn't sure I liked the idea of Grace with a guardian tribe even if they were seemingly friendly but I knew better than to say anything while The Major was in his present mood. What I read interested me and I decided to do dig a little deeper, after all we had nothing better to do at the moment, we couldn't go anywhere until Charlie woke up. I wondered how long it would be before he could control himself, some newborns adapted quickly, after only a few months they were in full control while others were still unpredictable for years. Bella had been the exception but then she always was so no surprise there! Peter came down spelled by Rose and put his arms round me leaning down to look at the screen,

"What's this? Homework?"

"Something like that. I've been reading up about the tribe and it makes for interesting study."

"Really? Well I'm thirsty so you going to come hunting? We have time now The Major and Bella are back, they'll spell Emmett and Rose when necessary and I think we want to be back when Charlie resurfaces, you know how newborns can be."

Bella

Charlie was tossing uneasily, his face twisted in pain and it reminded me only too well of the pain I had been in a short time before. Peter nodded a greeting then excused himself,

"Need to hunt Bella. I'll send Rose up to keep you company Em."

Emmett nodded and sat back watching dad,

"How did you get on? Is Callie back?"

"Yes but Grace has gone out with the doctor and her grandson to the pictures."

"Wow, hot date eh?"

I frowned at him, even the thought of that upset me but then I saw his smile and relaxed,

"That's something I don't even want to think about for a few years Em and I'm pretty sure Jazz will be monitoring any boyfriends pretty closely."

"I'll bet. He'll frighten all but the very determined away."

As we laughed Charlie became more agitated and it took all our time to restrain him until he eased up a little once more.

"He's been like this most of the time. Peter seemed to think it was a good thing, he said when they are agitated like this they often calm down more quickly when they wake up."

"Let's hope he's right. Its going to be difficult with Grace around otherwise."

"Nah, he wont hurt our Gracie, besides there are enough of us to watch him."

"Thanks Emmett. Thanks for everything."

I put my arms around my big brother and hugged him gratefully.


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter One Hundred and Five

Jasper

I put my book down and curious went to see what Charlotte had found so fascinating about Messou's tribe. To me they seemed a lot less volatile and more relaxed than the Quileutes who watched and waited to attack at the slightest provocation. Most of it was a general history but then I saw a page that she had bookmarked so I clicked on the link and sat down to read.

"Jazz? Jazz, one of us had to go fetch Grace and Emmett needs help with Charlie he's very agitated so I thought maybe you could calm him down."

I looked up, I hadn't noticed the passage of time but gathering my thoughts I nodded,

"Sure, you go and I'll see what I can do with Charlie but if you think this is hard wait till he wakes up, then the trouble really starts."

"It didn't with me"

I pulled her close,

"Bella nothing about you is normal so I didn't expect you would be an average newborn. Now go before you're late."

I kissed her and she went out grabbing Emmett's truck keys as she passed the table, somehow everyone loved driving the beast, even her!

Bella

I enjoyed the peace as I drove although I missed Jazz, it gave me time to think about all that had happened since Grace was born. Our lives had been a whirlwind but calm and serene in the maelstrom stood our daughter, as if all the mad happenings had no effect on her. Now she was making friends and with a boy from a guardian tribe! Somehow I couldn't see that happening with the Quileutes, it was a shame they were so determined to see us as the enemy when we did nothing to deserve it. I remembered their history so I guess I understood it somewhat and I wondered what the history of the Chippewa was with regards to the vampire world. When I parked outside the restaurant I could see Grace sitting with Messou and they were deep in conversation heads together while his grandmother sat watching and sipping her coffee. As I joined them Grace looked up and for a second it seemed she was sad to see me then she smiled and ran over throwing herself at me.

"Mummy, we had a great time, the film was so funny and Messou and I had burger and chips and ice cream."

"I hope that was OK with you but we don't go out very often so I tend to spoil him when we do."

I nodded,

"That's fine. Grace doesn't either. Thank you for taking her."

Grace tugged at my jeans,

"Mummy can we take Messou out next time? We both want to go to the zoo. It will be cool to see him talk to the tigers and all the other animals."

"Of course. I'll ring you to make arrangements"

On the way home Grace chatted incessantly and I realized how quiet the place had been without her. I heard a blow by blow account of the film which lost me after the third princess, fourth fairy and second talking animal and then about the meal out. It seemed Messou was a hit so I would have to arrange the zoo visit soon although how the animals would feel about a vampire the other side of their enclosure I wasn't too sure!

"Where's daddy?"

The change of subject threw me for a moment,

"Uncle Peter and Aunt Charlotte had to go out so daddy stayed at home in case grandpa needed him."

"Oh right. Is Callie OK? I bet she missed me."

I hadn't the heart to tell her that Callie had curled up on the rug in front of the fire and promptly fell asleep within minutes of getting out of her carrier and I just hoped she made a fuss of Grace when she got in. As soon as I drove up she was out of her seat and in the house calling for Callie and I followed her a little more slowly to see Grace on Jaspers lap with Callie on hers. As I walked in I heard the start of the film plot again and wished Jazz better luck at unravelling it than I'd had. He looked over at me and I could see he was preoccupied,

"Is Charlie all right?"

"Yes, he calmed down again a few minutes ago, I had to hit him with enough lethargy to put a herd of elephants out but it took the edge off, Emmett and Rose are with him now."

Grace tugged on his sleeve,

"Daddy I haven't told you what we had in the restaurant yet"

"Sorry darlin' I'm listening"

But he wasn't, not with his full attention in any case, and as soon as Grace went off to ask Rose help her try on the new dress I approached the subject.

"What's the matter Jazz?"

"Nothing...well maybe...I'm not sure. How did Grace and Messou get on?"

"Like a house on fire, they were sitting together heads close chatting when I got there."

"Yeah I thought you might say that."

"Why? Is it a problem? I thought it would be nice for Grace to have someone to play with. She's asked me if we'll take Messou and her to the zoo. Is that going to be a problem?"

He shook his head then listened,

"Here comes our little tornado. I'll tell you all about it when we hunt. Rose and Emmett will be able to cope with Charlie once Grace is in bed."

Bella

Rose bathed Grace then Jazz went to read her a story while I sat with Em and Charlie for a spell. I hated to see my dad like this but it wouldn't be for much longer then he would never be in pain again and I would never face the prospect of losing him.

"How will you run the store if Charlie can't?"

"Peter said he'll give me a hand although with his people skills we'll probably have no customers left that way. Charlotte offered too and Rose so we'll keep it going until he's back on his feet. He really enjoys the work you know, all the hunters and fishermen come in mainly to talk to him I think. The only problem we have is that in a few years we'll have to move on. That's something he hasn't had to do thus far and he might find it difficult, after all this was his first move since you were born."

I hadn't thought about that but Em was right, Charlie had been born and bred a Forks man and he'd given it all up to be with us and Grace. That took some doing so we'd help all we could when the time came to move once more.


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter One Hundred and Six

Bella

Rose came in to join Em again and I went downstairs to find Jazz at the computer so I went to him looking at the screen over his shoulder,

NAME: Nanabozho

Tribal Affiliation: Ojibway, Algonquin, Ottawa, Menominee, Potawatomi, Chippawa.

Also known as: Michabo, Michabou, Misabooz, Messou.

Nanabozho is a virtuous hero and a dedicated friend and teacher of humanity. He is usually said to be the son of either the West Wind or the Sun and since his mother died when he was a baby Nanabozho was raised by his grandmother.

"What's this?"

"It's the legend of Messou's tribe. Does anything strike you?"

I read the words on the screen then looked at him again.

"You think Grace's Messou is the same one as in the legends?"

"Well it's a thought."

"What's the significance though? Why would it matter to us? It sounds crazy anyway, this is an ancient legend, just an oral tradition."

"Bella, what was Grace's significance? She fulfilled a prophecy, an ancient prophecy. Isn't that the same thing?"

I thought about this,

"Are you saying they were meant to meet? That he's the guardian she is supposed to find? Her mate? Surely its just a coincidence, they only met because Charlie had an accident and someone from the nearby reservation found him"

"Yes, led by a cat and its animals that Messou speaks to or is that just another coincidence?"

"Are you trying to tell me he told the cat what to do? That's ridiculous, anyway Grace is only a child, she doesn't even understand boys."

"Bella, she's a child who will grow up to be one of the rulers of our world. Who better as her mate than the god of one of the guardian tribes, one who understands animals, knows how to speak to them. After all that's what the guardians are, wolves, bears, bobcats and other wild animals when in their guardian state. The legendary Messou spoke to the animals. He saved them when their world drowned, its documented in the tribal lore."

"So what do we do? Take her away from here? Keep them apart?"

"Do you think that would work Bella? After all you've seen and experienced do you really think that running would stop fate catching up with us?"

I shook my head,

"I guess not but I think we should speak to Messou's grandmother about this, don't you?"

Jasper

At first it had seemed rather far-fetched to me too but I had seen so many strange things since I became a vampire that I no longer dismissed anything as crazy. Bella rang Messou's grandmother and she agreed to meet us the next day at the clinic so we left the other two to watch over an agitated Charlie and sleeping Grace to hunt and have a little privacy. It had been so long since we'd been alone and Bella was as hungry for me as I was for her so hunting was over very quickly as we strove to satisfy an altogether stronger need. As she lay in my arms satisfied at least for a while she traced the scars on my shoulder just as Grace had,

"We were so lucky to have been blessed with Grace but I'm afraid we're losing her and it's too soon Jazz"

"We're not losing her Bella, she will always be with us but Carlisle said she would mature fast and soon she'll need more than we can give her. For now she and Messou are friends, just friends, then as they grow it will blossom into something else."

"Like the wolves imprinting?"

"Something like that yes."

Bella

The next day Peter and Char got back so it was easier to go and meet Mennou's grandmother, Grace had a fresh audience for her tale of the film and the meal. Charlotte caught us as we left,

"You saw the research I'd done?"

Jasper nodded,

"Do you think I'm right?"

"Yes, its a distinct possibility."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know yet. I'll be able to tell you more when we get back"

We drove to the clinic and found the doctor waiting to take us to her cabin close by.

"Please Mr, Mrs Whitlock sit down."

"Its Bella and Jasper"

"Thank you and I'm Aquene"

"Well Aquene have you guessed why we're here?"

She nodded, a sad smile on her face.

"Yes, I knew when I heard the story of the cat leading a rescuer to Charlie. Then when I saw Messou with Grace it just confirmed it. Let me tell you my story. It might help you to understand what's happened. You've read the legends of our tribe quite obviously so it wont all be new to you. Every generation Messou and I are reborn to live our lives over and over until the time comes for the legend to come to pass. A legend that isn't in the story books or local folk-lore, one that is known only to myself and two senior elders. It was said that the cold ones and the guardian tribes would be at an uneasy peace with one another until a child is born who can bridge the gulf, a female child, part cold one, part human. The incarnation of Messou at the time would find a way to bring them together using his gift, the language of the animals. Then he and the female child would befriend each other. They would find themselves become closer as time moves on until one day it would seem the natural thing to become as one and bring a lasting peace to the warring sides. Then my task will be done and I can finally be at peace with my ancestors, allowed to die as I have longed for so long."

"Does Messou know all this?"

"No, not all. He is aware he is special and that he has a role to perform in our world but not the details. It seemed silly to tell him everything when so many reincarnations would happen before the legend became truth. That has been my burden to bear, mine and the two elders, now our secret can be told, not by us but by time, peace is coming and the guardian tribes will no longer be necessary. No young people will need to bear the burden of keeping us safe. You see they can be what they were always meant to be, young people with lives and futures not burdened by secrets and danger. What do you propose to do now you know?"

Jasper stood up,

"I don't know. I need to talk about this but we will speak again soon."

"Thank you Jasper, I hope your decision will be the one that benefits us all."

Jasper

On the drive back Bella and I discussed all we had been told,

"So what do we do Jazz?"

"Do we really have a choice?"

"I suppose not but do we tell Grace any of this?"

"No we don't tell anyone Bella. This must stay between us and Charlotte unless she's already told Peter or the others but I don't want it to become common knowledge. There are those in our world who would use that knowledge to try to ruin everything, the peace we could enjoy. The end of the warring between guardians and our kind, a better world for all of us."

Bella nodded and slid over to cuddle up to me,

"When I found out that I was carrying Grace I thought it was a miracle, a gift from God blessing our union with a child but it was even more than that Jazz. All the time the gods of our race and the guardians had been waiting for us to meet, to create the only being that could bring peace to our worlds. It makes me feel quite humble."


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter One Hundred and Seven

Jasper

I could feel Charlotte's curiosity so I took her to one side while Peter was busy with Charlie who was close to waking and explained what we had discovered,

"But I need your word it will remain a secret between us for now. It's too dangerous to be in the open."

"What are you going to do though?"

"See how things go, take Messou to the zoo with Grace. Don't forget in a couple of weeks we have to return to Volterra for the meeting. Bella isn't sure we should tell the brothers but I think at least Marcus should be made aware, after all he's protected her all this time."

"Will you go alone?"

"We can't afford for all of us to go, Charlie will be awake and we don't know how blood crazed he'll be so he needs competent sitters which means you and Peter and I think Em and Rose should stay to help."

"So you'll take Carlisle and Esme?"

"We're going to speak to Carlisle before we decide."

"Good idea but don't trust him too much Major, remember he's already gone behind your back to the Volturi for his precious Edward. They may hate what Edward has done but he's still the closest thing they have to a real flesh and blood son and that counts for something"

Bella

It was quiet and there was a sense of anticipation, Charlie would be waking very soon and I was eager to see him whole and well. We had decided it would be a good idea if Grace weren't here, the call of her blood might set him off and Aquene had offered to take her with Messou for a trip to town and lunch out. The trip to the zoo had been a great success and we found ourselves liking the boy despite the fact he might well be Grace's mate when they grew up. When we picked him up both Jazz and I were apprehensive, how would it feel seeing Grace with a boyfriend at her age but we needn't have worried. They were just two children on an outing having fun, like brother and sister. He made her laugh and she did the same to him. They watched each other and seemed to inhabit a different world where children ruled and the sun shone every day, a world we adults could only dream of and try to remember from our own childhoods. I heard Charlie's heart stutter and a gasp as his lungs pushed out the last breath he would ever take as a human.

He opened his eyes slowly, sniffing the air, his muscles tensed for flight if he sensed the slightest danger then he sat up. Crimson eyes roamed over us finally settling on me,

"Bella?"

"Dad. It's over."

He looked down at his pale hands flexing them then stood up so fast it amazed even him. Peter and Charlotte stood very still, the experienced hands, while Emmett fidgeted and Charlie startled by the movement flew at him pinning him to the wall, hands around his throat squeezing hard.

"Dad"

Jazz caught my arm and shook his head speaking very low,

"You'll only make matters worse if you try to intervene. Let Emmett talk him down."

"Ah Charlie, you might not remember this but killing your business partner is seen as very bad form"

Emmett's voice was almost a squeak but we heard him clearly enough and so did Charlie, relaxing his hold and stepping back.

"Sorry Em I didn't recognise you for a minute. You OK?"

Emmett nodded rubbing his throat,

"You and me will be having an arm wrestling competition soon Charlie"

Charlie laughed,

"You might just lose big guy."

Emmett shook his head and flexed his biceps.

"Not gonna happen."

Charlie turned to look at Peter and Char,

"Cat got your tongue Peter?"

Peter smiled mischievously,

"Tactics Charlie. Let you waste time and energy on the others and look for your vulnerabilities."

Charlie's eyes narrowed,

"Seen any yet?"

"Now would I tell you if I had? What a stupid fucking question. You thirsty?"

Charlie touched his throat and nodded,

"Well now is the time to choose your poison so to speak."

Charlie looked confused for a second then nodded his understanding,

"Where's Grace?"

"Not on the menu"

Peter smiled at his own joke and Charlie groaned,

"Ass hole. I was just making sure she was safely out of the way. Bella would you take your old man hunting?"

I held out my hand,

"Sure dad. You mind if Emmett comes too?"

"Better than Peter."

"Fucking cheek!"

Jasper

We had arranged that if Charlie asked Bella to hunt with him she would take Em as the strongest while Peter would shadow them at a safe distance. I, in the meantime, had a phone call to make,

"Carlisle"

"Jasper. How are the others? Grace? Bella?"

"Fine. We're off to Volterra next week, have you heard anything from there?"

"No, I did hear from Heidi. It seems Edward is very frustrated at his lack of speech, perhaps you could talk to Grace for him."

"Yeah about the same time I watch those porkers fly across the house top. He's getting no more than he deserves."

"So was there something in particular you want? I can fly to Italy with you easily enough.

"Thanks Carlisle, I know I was a little rough on you before. I wanted to speak to Esme if I could"

"Oh right. I'll get her for you"

I waited as he called her then handed the phone over,

"Jasper? I hope everything is all right."

"Yes we're fine. Charlie's one of us now and he's doing OK. Bella, Grace, and I are off to Volterra next week and we wondered if you would come with us to look after Grace. The others have to stay behind to watch Charlie."

"Carlisle and I would be..."

"Yeah, he just offered."

"Oh, good. I was hoping you and he could sort things out. Will it be a problem if we speak to Edward?

"No as long as I don't have to."

Bella

Charlie was a hunter by instinct and training and to him this wasn't that different except he didn't need a weapon and was faster than any prey. I stayed back while he fed and when he'd finished I waited for him to return to me, all rules Jazz and Peter had drummed into me.

"How am I doing Bells?"

I smiled and held up a thumb,

"That good eh? Think I'll be allowed to stay?"

"Oh I should think so as long as you don't try ripping any more heads off."

"Yeah that caught me by surprise too. Poor Emmett. Sorry"

"No sweat Charlie"

I'll have to learn to control myself better than that or I wont be able to work in the store."

"You'll have to give that a miss for a while dad, too close to too many humans is dangerous this early"

He looked a bit crest fallen,

"I hadn't thought about that I guess, oh well I'll find something to keep myself occupied, might try reading or learning to play the guitar, that's something I always wanted to do."

"Well Jazz plays guitar and so does Peter, ask them."

"Yeah I will but first I promised Emmett an arm wrestling competition."

We ran back, Charlie enjoying the speed immensely, to find Emmett who'd gone on ahead, waiting by a huge boulder, shirt off displaying his huge muscles. Charlie groaned,

"I bet most of that is for show Em."

Emmett shrugged,

"We'll see old timer come on."

While the rest of us gathered round, Jazz coming to cuddle me and tell me Carlisle and Esme had agreed to come to Italy with us, Charlie settled himself comfortably on one side of the boulder looking very relaxed while Em did the same the other. As they locked hands I saw muscles bulge, expecting Charlie to go down straight away but he held on, iron determination on his face. Five minutes later they were still locked together neither able to overcome the other then slowly a fraction at a time Emmett gained the upper hand but when Charlie's hand finally went down it was him we were all cheering.

"Not so bad for an old timer eh?"

Emmett grinned and nodded,

"Very impressive Charlie"


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter One Hundred and Eight

Esme

I knew Jasper and Bella were both upset with Carlisle so I was pleased they asked us to go with them although I knew it was partly because they wanted someone they could trust with Grace and they did trust us despite his actions earlier. I loved Grace and I would never see her harmed in any way. It was interesting to hear all about Graces friend, the boy Messou and his ability to talk to animals. He almost sounded like a guardian but I thought that was unlikely at his tender age. I was pleased that Charlie had changed, I knew Bella loved her father and would have been devastated to lose him. When we met at the airport Grace ran over to hug me and she had grown so much! Once on the plane she asked if she could sit with us and it was with relief her parents agreed without any problems, I had been worried that things might be awkward when we met but everything was back on a friendly footing. When Grace went back to sit with her mother to have her meal Jasper joined us. She stretched across the seats and fell asleep straight after finishing her meal, it was easy to forget she was still a young growing child not a small adult.

Jasper

I knew Esme wasn't quite sure why we'd asked them except as a child minder but that wasn't the reason at all although it was an added extra.

"Jasper. Thank you for asking us to come. Its been nice to see Grace. We miss her although I know she's nothing to us really."

"Esme, Grace sees you as a grandmother and that's fine by us. I know we had our differences in the past but you both more than made up for that with Bella and while your actions in reporting back to Italy upset me I guess you did nothing to put us in danger. I want to tell you something but I need your promise that you will keep it secret from everyone, and I mean everyone. If you can't promise then I can't tell you but there is something I thought you might be able to help with Carlisle."

"We promise. You wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"Right."

I told them what the prophecy said about Grace and saw wonder light up in their eyes, especially when I told her the last part.

"So Messou is her mate?"

"He will be I guess but I prefer to think of him as a friend for now."

Carlisle smiled,

"But between them they would mean peace for all of us and that sounds good to me. It's good to think that something we had a small hand in will mean a more peaceful life for us all."

Carlisle

We waited, Jasper had something else on his mind and he looked at me before speaking,

"What do you know about the Volturi symbol?"

"The symbol? It pre-dates the formation of the Volturi and they adopted it."

"From where?"

"Let me see...the original symbol was found with the scrolls I think"

"On them?"

"No, with them. It was a piece of jewellery, a necklace I think, the same as the one all the Volturi wear now, the same as Graces."

"I think the one Grace has is the original."

"Really, what makes you say that? I guess its possible, I understand that Marcus was the one who found the scrolls in the first place. Is it significant?"

"I think so. I think the original necklace contained a power, a gift if you like, it magnifies innate talents."

"If you're right it could explain why Marcus was always the most intelligent of the Volturi, by a fair degree although I know it doesn't seem like it these days. He was the driving force behind the formation of the Volturi abdicating some power to the others when he met his mate Didyme."

"He gave her the necklace didn't he?"

"Yes, how do you know that?"

"It all fits. He gave away the magnifying tool when he gave it to Didyme and I think he only realized what it was after she died and he took possession once more but it was too late, Aro had him under Chelsea's control by then."

"And you think he gave it to Grace to magnify her talent?"

"Yes, she is very intelligent we know that but sometimes when necessary she becomes more than just herself, talking much wiser than she has any right to be. Marcus gave her the only gift he could, the one that would ensure her success."

"If you are right then Marcus doesn't expect to be with the Volturi for much longer."

"I'm not so sure of that. I think Marcus is looking for his long awaited chance at revenge for Didyme's murder."

Bella

I was going to be extra vigilant this visit especially where Edward and Heidi were concerned, they had shot their last arrow and now it was time for revenge but I wanted it to be quiet, known only between us and without Grace becoming involved. While she had gagged Edward she had not done the same to Heidi and her hatred of us all but especially Grace on her mates behalf could be dangerous. I was hoping to speak to Marcus and see if we could do something behind the scenes. Jazz was happy to leave it to me for now, he would be keeping a very close eye on Aro just in case but I knew my blanket still shielded him from Renata's help. When he came back picking Grace up and holding her as she slept he had a satisfied expression on his face.

"You know I told you I thought I knew why Grace was acting so strangely sometimes?"

"Yes you were going to tell me about it."

"I just wanted to check on a few things before explaining my theory."

He told me of the conversation he'd just had and once it was laid out I could see he was right.

"We owe Marcus more of a debt than we thought."

"Yes, I wonder if either of the others ever had any suspicions about the necklace."

"Maybe Aro did and that's why he was so angry that Marcus gave it to Grace in the first place. Do you think he'll try to get it away from her?"

"I think it's too late. I think it must be handed down from hand to hand willingly, I doubt it would bring Aro anything but trouble."

The brothers had sent a car for us and Marcus was waiting on the steps of the clock tower to greet us.

"Grace, it's so good to see you again. I hope you enjoyed the flight but we could have sent the jet for you."

"That's OK Uncle Marcus, its fun watching the other passengers and I had ice cream for dinner"

He smiled and held out his hand which she took happily and skipped along beside him to the quarters we had used last time we visited.

"I wonder if I might have a few words with you Bella, Jasper."

Esme turned to us,

"You go, We'll stay here with Grace and make sure she gets dinner. No one will get close to her until you get back."

"Thanks Esme. I don't think we'll be too long."

We followed Marcus out into the evening air and along the winding streets until we were beyond the city walls and out into the open countryside before stopping to gaze over the rolling hills. We knew it was serious if whatever he had to say needed to be so far from other ears.


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter One Hundred and Nine

Marcus

"You acted wisely with regard to your father Bella and just in time it would appear. I didn't hear until it was almost too late."

"Who started it?"

I thought at the time it was Edward, we are all aware how bitter he is about you and The Major. I think he feels Grace should have been his daughter. The idea of being, in his eyes, the creator of something so powerful is a heady thought. He had the opportunity and he let it slip through his fingers."

"You said you thought at the time it was Edward but not now?"

"No Major not now. After all how could he? Graces gag order seems to be holding I may appear slow and ponderous but don't be fooled by outward appearances. I have a network of spies to equal either of my brothers, I just choose to watch from the sidelines most of the time. After all its better to watch as Aro makes a fool of himself or feels he has his secrets, it amuses me but all the years I have been biding my time, waiting for something like Grace to happen, for a way of prising Aro from his security and Bella you accomplished that for me. Thank you. The information about Charlie by the way came from outside Volterra."

"Outside?"

"Yes Bella it would seem you have a few more enemies than you were aware of, this information came from a surprising source. One that perhaps won't be such a surprise to you Major although …..."

"You mean Alice? No, wait a minute not Alice but Blake. Are they in contact with Edward and Heidi?"

Bella

Marcus nodded his head slowly his face a blank mask.

"Are you sure about this? Could it have been Heidi who informed on him?"

"It was Heidi but she wasn't the origin. She is too scared for Edward to take it on herself to do anything that would bring more wrath down on her mate. No I think she passed on the information in the belief that it would help his case. After all he gains nothing personally from any action taken against Charlie. Except of course to upset Bella."

"That's something quite dangerous in itself Marcus."

"But not as dangerous as upsetting Grace I think Major."

"She doesn't know why we did it."

"But she will Bella, someone here will inform her."

"Why?"

"Because Edward has more enemies than he could dream of. He is almost universally loathed for his greed and once others heard what he had said to Grace even those who were ambivalent turned against him."

"But no one knew except our party and the three of y..."

I stopped seeing the plan in his eyes.

"The brothers are embarrassed by Edwards conduct and his clawing for power so somehow it slipped out ensuring he had no friends left. Well an accidental or careless word perhaps uttered unthinkingly when others were present. Regrettable but too late once heard."

"What's Edwards position here now?"

"Unenviable Bella. It has been suggested that he retire to one of the Volturi villas outside the city and contemplate starting anew."

"He wont do that, its tantamount to banishment and disgrace, everyone knows that."

"But infinitely preferable to death I would have thought Bella."

"Is that his only other option?"

"Do you think he deserves another?"

I thought about this and while the small human part in my brain screamed against Edward dying it was shouted down by my vampire nature and a mothers love. If Edward were to continue in our world then either he or Heidi would eventually work out a way to harm us or even worse our daughter and if not he would always be a rallying point for disaffected elements like the Romanians. Only under strict supervision which the Volturi villas guaranteed would we be safe.

"You said the information came from outside Italy, you were talking about Blake weren't you?"

Yes Major, I think he will always hold a grudge and will therefore always be another danger to you and yours. I do hope you agree with this summation because I sent Felix to issue him with an invitation to join us."

"Alice will have seen him coming"

True but where can they run? Especially with Demetri looking? Rogue vampires have a very difficult time of it in the human world especially when they are being hunted by the ultimate tracker."

He was right again, Marcus was much more intelligent than I had realized.

"The price?"

I looked at Jazz puzzled, I didn't understand the question.

"Aro."

It was a simple word but the way it was spoken told a story of thousands of years misery and longing.

Marcus had kept us safe and his price for doing so was his brother in laws life.

"It's not difficult, he tried often enough to harm you and I have proof that even now, under Chelsea's thrall that keeps him loyal to the Volturi he is plotting to take control of Grace using the breach of the law. He will argue that you and your mate forfeit your lives for allowing Charlie to live. Grace on the other hand is and was too young to understand it was an offence. Its him or you."

Jasper

We walked back slowly making sense of things while Marcus hurried ahead leaving us to talk,

"According to Marcus we have three enemies, Edward, Heidi and Blake, but Edward and Heidi are in no position to do anything to harm us so long as they remain in Volterra and no one would even consider allowing him to leave. In fact I'd be very surprised if he weren't already under Chelsea's power."

"Do you think Alice knew what he was doing Jazz?"

"How could she not? She would have seen it in the same way she will have seen Felix coming for them."

"But no one has decided what to do about Blake yet, will that make a difference?"

"It might I suppose. If Alice knew he was in danger then she would have cast around for a way to avoid it."

"Do you think she'll find one?"

"I think she may well find some wriggle room if she tries hard enough. After all he didn't accuse us directly so in theory he didn't do anything illegal himself. He will be under suspicion for his motives but nothing else and there's little he can do to us or Grace, he doesn't have the power and he's too much of a coward to challenge us openly. Besides he has nothing the Volturi would be interested in so he knows if he upsets the brothers he would be destroyed without compunction. No, I think Blake will keep a very low profile from now on. He has actually done us a favour in a way."

"How?"

"He has illuminated Aro's position regarding us and Grace. There's no way Marcus or Caius will allow Aro to gain control of Grace so they will back us but I doubt Aro has finished yet. Marcus is waiting for him to step out of line and he will, given time he will."

"If Charlie had already made the decision to become like us then wouldn't Aro's actions be classed as a breach of the law?"

"We can't prove that Bella any more than he can. No, we may have to wait a little while but Aro will step into our waiting trap soon enough."


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter One Hundred and Ten

Bella

The formal meeting was set for the following day so we made the most of the evening and the freedom to take an evening stroll around the town looking at the architecture and people as they did the same, oblivious of the predators who walked amongst them. Carlisle and Esme were babysitting although I think Grace found their ideas of suitable games to play a little tame after Peter and Emmett. She was trying to teach them Peters version of snap which confused me enough and I'd had it explained to me on various occasions. I felt my phone vibrate and took it out seeing Peters number on the display,

"Peter?"

"Bella we got big fucking trouble."

"What? Is it Charlie? Has he attacked someone?"

"Not Charlie, its Messou. His grandmother just rang me to say he's been snatched by two Volturi guards. The tribe don't know yet and she'll try to keep it from them but it wont be easy, after the weekend he'll be missed at school and that will start the questions."

"If he's been taken by the Volturi then he's on his way here. Tell her we'll get him back safe and well."

"OK. Best of luck, wish I was there with you."

"Thanks Peter."

Jasper

I'd heard the conversation and we hurried back to the citadel looking for Marcus and eventually tracked him down in the library. When we told him what had happened his eyes narrowed,

"Aro. He's realized he can't get you through Charlie, not enough evidence so he's trying another tack, another human who knows about our world."

"Then he's going to be disappointed, Messou isn't a human."

"If he's a guardian then he's in just as much danger for now. Unless..."

"I know, unless Grace recognises him as her mate and fulfils the prophecy."

"Exactly but it has to be her decision alone, you can't coach her. Aro and Caius would see through that straight away."

I hated the idea of Messou's safety being left to our young daughter but Marcus was right, if it appeared we were involved in her decision in any way he would be killed and with him the chance of peace in our world.

"Just make sure he's treated well Marcus."

"Oh I will Major. After all he's innocent until proven guilty, isn't he?"

Bella

When we got back to our suite Grace was still up, her eyes red from crying,

"What happened?"

She flew to me and flung her arms around my waist sobbing loudly and scaring me.

"What happened Carlisle?"

"We don't know Jasper. One minute she was fast asleep in bed the next we heard a scream and she's been like this ever since. She won't say what's wrong and we can't calm her down."

He looked at me and we both knew what had happened, somehow Grace knew about Messou. He took her from me wiping her tear-stained face and rocking her gently,

"Grace, he's coming here. You'll be able to see him soon I promise. He hasn't been hurt."

"But he's scared daddy and confused and what about his grandmother?"

"She rang Peter and we promised we'd look after him. Now you need to calm down, you'll see him soon"

He kissed her cheek and passed her back to me still crying but quietly now and her shoulders had stopped heaving. Jazz explained Peters call and Carlisle offered to go talk to Marcus for us while we stayed to look after Grace who wouldn't let me put her down. Eventually she fell asleep in my arms and I held her watching her eyes move uneasily under their lids.

Carlisle

I found Marcus where he always was, in the library sitting with a book and a faraway look in his eyes. He looked up and shut the book,

"Carlisle"

"Marcus we have a problem"

I explained what we had heard but instead of looking scandalized or angry I saw a smile flit across his face,

"At last I have him. I knew Grace would hand me my chance if I just waited long enough. Thank you Carlisle, lets see what we can find out shall we."

He phoned for one of his spies and Afton appeared soon afterwards,

"Marcus, I was just about to call you. It's about Aro's latest escapade I assume?"

"Yes. Tell me."

"He sent two of the guard in a private plane to snatch a young boy from his grandmother and bring him back to Volterra but quietly and circumspectly. They are on their way back now, due to land in about four hours I believe. I was going to hang around, see where they took him"

"Then do so but I want to know as soon as he arrives."

"Very well"

When he'd gone Marcus smiled at me,

"I find Afton's gift quite useful, he is much underestimated by my brothers."

Jasper

When Carlisle got back with the news that Marcus was aware of what had happened and had a watch out for Messou I relaxed a little. He would certainly be safe in the short-term and in the long-term it was down to Grace to decide his fate not us. Bella has taken her through to the bedroom and laid down with her watching over our little angel and I joined them explaining the situation to her in whispers not wanting to wake Grace again.

"Why is Marcus so happy?"

"Because Aro had finally gone too far. He's kidnapped a Volturi members mate And that is a killing offence."

"But how he didn't know Messou is Graces mate."

"He knew they were acquainted and didn't bother to find out the truth before acting."

"What will Marcus do?"

"Marcus? Not a lot, it's all down to Grace. If she recognises him then Aro doesn't have a leg to stand on, he is guilty and will be sentenced to death."

"But if Grace knows this wont she try to save him? Surely she wont be expected to condemn him herself?"

"Of course not. Once she acknowledges Messou for what he is that's her part over with. She and he will be allowed to leave the meeting. None of the Volturi would put a young child in such a position, she's precious to all of us, our future."

I just hoped I was right or Grace would see justice in its rawest form and it would happen too quickly to intervene. I would speak to Marcus and Caius before the meeting though and make sure.

When Grace woke up she was calmer and I knew Messou was in Volterra. Leaving Bella to help Grace with washing her hair I hunted Marcus down in his chambers.

"Major I expected you sooner. How is Grace?"

"Better now she knows Messou is close. I take it he hasn't been harmed?"

"Of course. He is locked in his room but he has food and access to all facilities. It wont be long before he sees Grace again."

"When?"

"Caius and I discussed the situation earlier and decided to get the general business out of the way first so as not to upset Grace. Once she acknowledges her mate we thought it would be in her best interests for her to leave while the adults continue with the trial. I hope either you or Bella will be able to stay to see justice is served."

"Of course and thank you."


End file.
